Stand By Me
by Tai Black
Summary: "Você nunca entenderia, Granger" PHr Long NC17 Pós-Guerra femmeslash
1. A Paciente

**N/A:** Para Fla com carinho.

**

* * *

**

**STAND BY ME**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**A Paciente**

A medibruxa observou os olhos parados, olhando o teto sem mais. Vendo que, como nos anteriores dias, ela sequer se movia - seguia deitada, sem reagir às visitas, aos abraços dos filhos, ao sussurro encarecido do marido ou ao pranto de seus pais. Ela apenas coexistia, respirando suavemente sem fazer som algum.

Mediu a temperatura da enferma, notando a normalidade que atingia seu corpo. Os médicos estavam preocupados. Fazia quase uma semana que a paciente caíra nesse estado cataléptico, só movendo os olhos e as pálpebras, languidamente.

Haviam tentado de tudo e mais um pouco, até medicina trouxa. Alguns especialistas murmuraram pelos corredores que era alguma doença hereditária, ou coisa assim, mas era difícil acreditar.

Primeiro, uma seção de desmaios que ao final lhe levaram a um estado de coma durante dois dias, depois, ao despertar, a amnésia que a assustara de tal maneira que gritara com todos os medibruxos, enfermeiras e curandeiros. Então o susto, o medo e a solidão – o vazio que devia sentir ao ver-se sem passado e recordações, sem sonhos ou aspirações – a fez calar-se, primeiro não falando com ninguém e não querendo receber visitas. E, por último, essa catalepsia sem motivos aparentes.

- Acho que está em choque – murmurou a doutora ao outro médico, lhe haviam chamado para ver se conseguia algo, um mero diagnóstico – Se levamos em consideração os dados que nos forneceram os familiares e amigos, a paciente tinha um comportamento perfeccionista. Tinha suas regras, organizações, planos, seguia uma agenda rotineira. A desaparição de recordações e coordenadas foi o suficiente para que seu cérebro não soubesse como lidar com esse novo panorama.

- Mas...

- Doutor, uma pessoa cheia de esquemas não sabe viver no vazio, crê-me.

A mulher lhe olhava séria. Suas olheiras leves sobre os olhos, seu cansaço de vinte anos de trabalho no St. Mungus, seus quarenta anos sobre suas costas.

- Gostaria de ficar a sós com ela. Vou tentar algumas técnicas, se me permite.

- Claro, Doutora, nos vemos amanhã, já é muito tarde.

E era, passava da meia-noite. O turno de médicos mudava e ela ainda estava ali, passara todo o dia ali. Lendo o caso, observando a enferma, juntando pequenas peças em tudo aquilo.

Sentou-se na poltrona confortável, deixando a prancheta do caso na mesinha de cabeceira, aproximou a poltrona do leito, olhando os lençóis brancos e a camisola branca, e os cabelos castanhos, com alguns fios prateados, um ou outro, perdidos naquela cabeleira dispersa pelo travesseiro. Os olhos agora semicerrados, quase adormecidos.

- O que te parece se te conto uma história? – murmurou a médica, acercando sua mão e ajeitando o travesseiro, percebendo que os olhos se haviam aberto de novo e que buscaram sem muito nexo a sua voz – Vou contar a minha história preferida.

Sua voz quase sussurrada fez a outra piscar, mas manter-se desperta, atenta, ainda sem olhar a médica.

- É um pouco triste, mas talvez você goste dela também...

* * *

**N/A:** a idéia dessa fic nasceu em 2008, mas só agora decidi escrever e postar, espero que gostem e sigam ^^ quem quiser comentar: SERÁ UMA HONRA!

beijos, tai.


	2. Você Nunca Entenderia

**N/A:** pra sentir melhor o plot ;)

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

** Você nunca entenderia**

Pansy estava sentada na ponta da barra, acompanhada por um cigarro bruxo e um whisky de fogo, quando a outra entrou. E talvez fosse o álcool ou alguma força sobrenatural que a fez sorrir – um sorriso estranhamente vazio e ao mesmo tempo cheio de significados – vendo a recém-chegada observar sua atitude incompreensível e fora do normal, sentando-se do outro lado da barra.

A outra pediu uma bebida e voltou a olhá-la pelo canto dos olhos, vendo como ela a observava e continuava sorrindo simplesmente, sem saber por que sorria. A bebida chegou, e depois de dar um gole no seu chá, Hermione, sem nada entender, retribuiu o sorriso, de maneira tímida, apenas como se estivesse cumprimentando.

Isso fez Pansy sorrir mais, olhando seu whisky e bebericando um pouco. Uma força maior a fez se levantar, a bolsa pendurada no ombro, a jaqueta de veludo verde pendurada no antebraço, o copo na mão e o cigarro preso entre os lábios.

Hermione a observou, desviando os olhos para a caneca, assim que percebeu que a outra vinha na sua direção.

- Estranho, não é? – a voz de Pansy já não era a mesma de antes, aquele tom esganiçado havia mudado até atingir um perfil maduro, firme, já não agudo.

Hermione a encarou, sem entender o que queria dizer com isso, reparou como os traços da outra estavam bem definidos e rígidos, que seus olhos eram frios e que ela tinha profundas olheiras. Viu-a postar o copo no balcão, sua bolsa e jaqueta penduradas no encosto da banqueta, o cigarro entre os lábios.

- Estar de volta a Hogwarts sem os antigos amigos – acrescentou vendo a outra tomar consciência sobre o que ela falava.

A grifinória fez que sim com a cabeça, observando sua bebida atentamente, sentindo suas mãos esquentarem sobre a caneca. O Três Vassouras estava quase vazio, apenas um ou outro do pequeno povoado tomava algo, afinal era uma quarta-feira.

- Por que está falando comigo? – Hermione a encarou, as palavras acabando de escorregar de seus lábios sem pensar muito, punindo-se pela falta de educação.

- Achei que seria a única a entender... – murmurou, seus lábios grudados no vidro do copo, o líquido âmbar descendo por sua garganta.

- Hum.

- Como um vazio específico. Você sem Potter e Weasley, eu sem Draco e Blaise.

Hermione não respondeu, nutria aquele rancor interminável por Pansy Parkinson, pelo que ela tentara fazer, pelo que sempre fora. E por mais que ela estivesse certa, não concordaria, não diria nada. Por mais que as palavras de concordância quase fugissem de seus lábios e ela demonstrasse a necessidade de mostrar seus sentimentos acerca desse tema e tirar aquele dolorido constante na altura do peito.

Todos os Corvinais tinham voltado, um pequeno grupo de Lufa-lufas, mas os Grifinorios e Sonserinos não, eles estavam contentes demais por terem ganhado seus diplomas sem terem que fazer as provas finais, sem terem as aulas do último quadrimestre de suas vidas.

- Por que voltou? – Hermione a olhou. Não entendia porque diabos Pansy Parkinson estava buscando conversa, talvez fosse a bebida, afinal ela estava corada e sua voz saía ligeiramente mais alta que o normal, fazendo-a ter uma aura sensual, a maneira como suas palavras deslizavam com uma suavidade maligna e eram ditas com uma monótona pronunciação.

- O Ministério diz que o que a Guerra ensina nenhuma escola pode ensinar. Mas acredito que há muitas coisas em Hogwarts que a Guerra não me ensinou.

Pansy meneou a cabeça, observando Hermione beber seu chá com calma, tentando não demonstrar o nervoso que estar conversando com uma figura tão odiada lhe gerava.

- E você, Parkinson? – perguntou tentando afastar aquele olhar fixo da outra.

- A Escola Oficial de Medi-bruxos não aceita essa desculpa esfarrapada do Ministério. Necessito minhas notas finais. Assim como a maioria dos Corvinais que voltaram.

Hermione compreendeu porque Parkinson havia voltado, mesmo sem sua bandinha ridícula. Mas ainda assim, queria que a outra parasse de falar de uma vez. Aquilo era estranho demais, difícil demais de compreender e aceitar. Pansy nunca falaria com ela assim como ela nunca falaria com Pansy.

Ignorou-a, bebendo seu chá antes que esfriasse e viu a outra pedir mais um whisky, enquanto terminava o anterior num último gole, fazendo uma pequena careta ao sentir o líquido ardendo pela garganta.

O cheiro do cigarro fazia Hermione ficar cada vez mais aborrecida, aqueles cigarros bruxos cheiravam tão mal quanto os trouxas. Mas tinham aquela aparência estranha, como se fossem miniaturas de charuto, e a sonserina o levava aos lábios, apertando o filtro e sugando a fumaça para dentro de si, como se fosse a única coisa que soubesse fazer na vida. Pansy tinha um leve toque de desespero em seus atos.

Pansy sentiu o olhar da outra a recriminar e não soube ao certo por que, se pelo tabaco, pelo whisky ou por sua simples existência. Sentiu-se ridícula de repente, como se recobrasse toda sua sobriedade, seus olhos enregelaram, dando-se conta de quão estúpida se estava sentindo.

Tomou um grande gole do whisky, penitenciando-se com o sabor amargo por sua falta de compostura, onde já se vira uma sonserina sangue-puro confraternizando com uma grifinória sangue-ruim?

Aquela sensação desconfortável e o silêncio incômodo, os olhares rápidos e quase-discretos de Hermione observando-a com cara de poucos amigos. Odiou-se.

- Ok. Já entendi, eu realmente não sou bem vinda para a senhorita-sabe-tudo – ela murmurou alto o suficiente para a outra escutar a sentencia.

A sonserina se levantou e Hermione a observou abertamente. Pansy a olhou. Seus olhos se encontraram e a morena viu todo o ódio que a castanha tinha dela. Sorriu levemente, mas continuou sua ação de colocar a jaqueta. Também, que mais dava? Ela não passava de uma sangue-ruim metida a sabichona. Maldita hora que decidira tomar tantas doses de whisky de fogo.

Ela abriu a bolsa, pegando o dinheiro, ainda sentindo os olhos da outra queimando na sua fronte.

- Por que, Parkinson?

Pansy buscou os olhos da outra, tentando descobrir sobre o que exatamente ela perguntava e viu, mais claro que água: Hermione perguntava por que Parkinson tentara entregar Harry Potter ao Lorde das Trevas.

Parkinson jogou a franja para trás, seus cabelos negros e curtos caindo de maneira suave, ajeitando-se sozinhos. Tomou ar com tranqüilidade.

- Você nunca entenderia, Granger – disse simples, sua voz ainda saindo mais alta que o normal, seus três whiskys de fogo fazendo um efeito estranho, suas pálpebras pesadas.

- Eu nunca participaria da _Causa_, Parkinson – respondeu dura e Pansy riu amargamente, seus olhos brilhando estranhamente chamativos.

- Você tira conclusões rápido demais, Granger – falou, deixando o dinheiro sobre o balcão.

E assim que falou, deu-lhe as costas e saiu pela porta do bar, deixando a grifinória sozinha com seus pensamentos, se dando conta que o dinheiro que a outra deixara pagava a conta das duas. Apanhou as moedas, sentindo-as pesarem na palma de sua mão e correu até a porta, aquela maldita não teria o gosto de lhe pagar nada, não necessitava do dinheiro dela.

- Parkinson! – chamou, mas a morena já se esfumava, desaparatando para próximo dos portões de Hogwarts.

Hermione seguiu ali, olhando o lugar onde a outra desaparecera, sentindo o negro da noite engoli-la com dúvidas e raiva.


	3. Dando o Troco

**N/A:** brigada pelas reviews **Fla** e **Willow**

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Dando o troco**

Pansy sentou na sua cadeira de tantos anos, as demais garotas do sétimo ano não se sentavam com ela, nunca, elas tinham uma espécie de respeito pelos assentos que pertenceram a Blaise e Draco. Apenas sentavam com seu consentimento, e naquele instante ela não daria o consentimento a ninguém.

Poções era sua matéria preferida, tinha boas notas, o professor Slughorn era o diretor de sua casa, era a matéria que Blaise mais gostava. Várias coisas lhe faziam manter a cabeça limpa para aprender tudo o possível e lembrar seus velhos tempos.

Ela podia rever tudo num piscar de olhos, os caldeirões do 1º ano explodindo e Snape quase os matando, as provas dos anos seguintes, cada vez mais difíceis e descritivas. Algo lhe apertou o peito. Havia perdido coisas demais na guerra, nem Snape estava ali para molestar a vida dos grifinórios e tirar pontos das casas.

Seus olhos arderam, mas ela foi mais rápida, apertando-os contra as mãos rapidamente, como se afastasse uma dor de cabeça. Sentou-se ereta e observou seu entorno.

Uma menina bonita do sétimo ano se aproximou, era Alicia Northland, uma sonserina baixinha e de cabelos bastante longos, num castanho escuro quase chocolate.

- Pansy.

- Diga – ela a olhou sem muita atenção, ainda era respeitada na sonserina, ela ainda tinha este posto natural, mesmo quando Draco não estava.

- Eu posso me sentar com você? – a voz saiu rápida e engasgada. Ela percebeu que não era um nervosismo de estar falando com Pansy, por ser a melhor amiga de Draco. Mas por estar falando com Pansy, por ser Pansy Parkinson.

- Aly, meu bem, já disse que é melhor você se manter distante de mim se não quiser se meter em mais problemas.

Assustou-se com a frialdade da sua voz, mesmo sendo um tanto quanto gentil e viu a menina respirar fundo e fazer que sim com a cabeça, afastando-se. Focou a mesa de madeira, sempre fazia isso, sempre afastava as pessoas de perto de si, sempre havia escolhido em quem confiar e em quem desconfiar. E isso não mudaria, ela não confiava em nenhuma delas, ela sequer as conhecia.

Alguns livros foram largados com força sobre a mesa grudada à sua e olhou para a menina, perguntando-se se a maldita não tinha entendido. Para seu assombro, aquela não era Alicia Northland.

- O que quer, Gra... – mas antes que pudesse terminar de falar, moedas caíram encima da mesa, soando na madeira de maneira irritante.

- Não preciso do seu dinheiro, Parkinson.

- Eu não disse que precisava, Granger, eu apenas quis ser agradável já que-

- E quem disse que você sabe ser agradável? – perguntou Hermione, a sua voz soando alto, fazendo as pessoas começarem a olhar.

- Ok, largue meu dinheiro aqui e volte para a sua mesa, porque a aula logo vai começar – disse baixo, sua voz soando levemente rouca.

- Quem você acha que é? Acha que é superior as demais pessoas? – perguntou entredentes, tentando conter o volume da voz.

- Granger, cale a boca, porque está todo mundo olhando e eu não quero problemas para cima de mim. Não quando eu tentei pagar o incômodo que te gerei ontem tentando puxar conversa, estando um pouco bêbada. Então, porque não dá o fora e tudo se resolve?

Hermione a olhou com raiva, deu de ombros e pegou seu material, saindo para a mesa junto com Ginny e Luna. Todos olhavam de uma para outra. O professor alistou novas poções e um trabalho para que começassem em aula e terminassem onde quisessem, para a primeira hora no dia seguinte

- Senhorita Granger, seja tão amável e sente-se com a senhorita Parkinson que está sozinha também.

- Por quê? – perguntou Pansy.

- Porque são duplas, não é um trabalho individual ou em trios. E ambas estão sozinhas.

- O Professor Snape nunca faria isso – disse Pansy, logo recebendo um olhar reprovador do representante da sua casa.

- Por favor, professor, deixe-me fazer com as meninas, ou sozinha, não vejo problemas! – implorou Hermione.

- Sim, a Granger disse tudo, Professor Slughorn.

O professor suspirou, sua barriga subindo e descendo devagar e então fez que não com a cabeça.

- Afinal, estão no mesmo barco, são as únicas do ano passado aqui em aula.

Pansy quase morreu quando a outra largou os livros outra vez sobre a mesa e se sentou pesadamente ao seu lado.

- Boa tentativa – murmurou Pansy.

- Cala a boca.

- Afinal, era melhor você ter ficado desde o inicio, economizava tempo.

Hermione bufou, começando a ler a poção descrita no livro e a morena fez o mesmo, sorrindo daquela situação infeliz. Começaram a poção sem falar muita coisa, maquinalmente uma fazia uma parte e a outra seguia o procedimento com o passo seguinte.

A sincronia existia porque elas não queriam ter que se comunicar, seria desagradável, tentariam com todas suas forças terminar antes da aula acabar para não terem que se aturar depois. Mas o sinal tocou e Slughorne os expulsou a todos pedindo para que fossem fieis ao horário de entrega.

- Ok, onde e quando? – perguntou a sonserina sem lhe olhar, ajeitando a camisa embaixo da alça da bolsa.

- Às seis e meia, na sala abaixo do corujal, assim te dará tempo de começar sua ronda às oito sem atraso – disse rápido.

- Então você já imaginava que não teríamos tempo, e pensou antes de tentar terminar a poção – murmurou a morena.

- Parkinson, eu pensei que em dupla com alguém como você, eu nunca seria capaz de ser tão competente. Seria diferente se fosse um trabalho individual.

- Na verdade você queria passar mais tempo comigo para me aborrecer e descontar o de ontem.

- Você é muito egocêntrica, Parkinson – murmurou andando na direção da sua próxima aula. Pansy era a garota mais metida e detestável que havia conhecido na vida.

Pansy riu, Hermione era irritantemente metódica e organizada.

Já eram às sete quando ela chegou, respirando rápido pela corrida. A Granger já estava lá, debruçada sobre um livro grosso, lendo com interesse quando a porta rangeu e depois foi fechada devagar.

- Desculpe – murmurou a recém chegada, deixando seus materiais em uma das mesas.

- Eu já esperava algo assim vindo de você.

- A professora Sprout nos tomou meia hora mais repassando alguns temas.

Hermione deu de ombros e começou a esquentar as misturas que já estavam no caldeirão. Pansy se aproximou e começou a cortar as plantas que faltavam, utilizando os métodos secretos da professora Sprout, que apenas ensinava para os alunos que iam tentar a escola oficial de medibruxos.

- O que está fazendo? – a grifinoria perguntou.

- Amassando e cortando – murmurou, cortando com uma rapidez extraordinária.

- Aqui diz apenas para cortar.

- Eu sei ler.

- Então, porque diabos está fazendo errado?

- São dicas da professora Sprout. Não reclame.

- Mas, a preparação deve ser como-

- Você quer cortar? – Pansy a olhou, sua franja caindo nos olhos suavemente.

Hermione cruzou os braços, vendo-a seguir cortando com a mesma rapidez de antes, terminando alguns vegetais e pegando as próximas folhas que necessitariam acrescentar na poção.

- Pode ir colocando essas que eu já cortei?

A grifinoria bufou, tendo que atender ordens da outra.

- Se te incomoda tanto ter que mexer o caldeirão você pode cortar o que falta, mas não acredito que seja tão rápida quanto eu com isso – disse.

Realmente nunca alcançaria a mesma velocidade, não daquela maneira como a lâmina da faca deslizava rapidamente e cortava com perfeição, sem desmantelar as folhas.

- Isso você aprendeu em alguma escola de Comensais da Morte?

Pansy parou de cortar e apoiou a faca na mesa.

- Como?

* * *

**N/A:** hehe comments please?

beijos, Tai.


	4. Sobre Poções

**N/A: **Ei gente! brigada pelos reviews! **Alex** e **Mara** sejam bem vindos! Como **Willow** disse: faíscas saindo dos olhos das duas! **Fla**, sei que esses caps vc já leu, entao valeuzão por seguir comentando, logo mais chegarao os que você desconhece o/

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Sobre Poções  
**

_- Isso você aprendeu em alguma escola de Comensais da Morte? _

_Pansy parou de cortar e apoiou a faca na mesa. _

_- Como?_ – fez-se a desentendida porque ela não havia gostado nada da brincadeirinha.

- Uma pessoa normal não sabe manejar uma faca dessa maneira, convenhamos.

- E então eu devo ter aprendido numa escola de Comensais? – perguntou sarcástica.

- Onde mais vão ensinar algo assim?

Pansy deu de ombros e decidiu terminar o pouco que faltava, afinal teria que sair dali o antes possível para começar a ronda noturna e seria a glória manter-se distante daquela sangue-ruim de merda.

- Vamos, Parkinson, você é uma covarde, sequer assume que participava desse maldito círculo.

- Eu já te disse que tira conclusões rápido demais, talvez eu deva repetir – murmurou despejando as folhas no caldeirão e misturando.

Pansy sabia que a outra lhe olhava atentamente, e aquilo era incômodo demais. Ao menos que falasse algo, que confabulasse mais sobre seus devaneios absurdos, ou que parasse de uma vez por todas de olhá-la como se fosse um bicho raro.

- O que? – Pansy a olhou, esperando que ela respondesse o que lhe parecia tão interessante nela, porque estava até os nervos de sentir-se observada.

- Não me diga que não te aceitaram no círculo, e então para que te aceitassem você fez o que fez, tentando entregar a Harry.

Pansy revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços e observando a outra.

- Ou então você era do Circulo, igual que Malfoy e o trabalho de vocês era tentar facilitar as coisas – seguiram olhando-se – Por que não reage?

- Você é ridícula, Granger.

Hermione encrespou os lábios com raiva, aquela maldita parecia não sentir nenhuma daquelas palavras, como se ela não houvesse dito absolutamente nada. Talvez ela realmente fosse comensal e dentro de seu treinamento havia aprendido a fazer uma cara neutra para quando a acusassem ou qualquer coisas assim.

- Covarde. Sequer assume o que fez, o que era, o que é, e sempre será: uma covarde!

Pansy respirou fundo, cansando-se daquela lenga lenga, porque Hermione Granger era demasiado simplista, e isso era muito cansativo.

- Você está me cansando... – murmurou vendo a outra acrescentar os ingredientes da segunda parte da poção, enquanto ela mexia.

- Você é bastante egocêntrica, não é mesmo, acha que só você se cansa das pessoas, mas seguramente o resto das pessoas deve estar bastante cansado de você, dessas suas mentiras. Dessa sua cara cínica – seus olhos se fixaram nos braços da Parkinson – É por isso que você só anda com mangas longas? Para que não vejam a sua marca negra?

Pansy a olhou nos olhos, e encontrou bastante maldade. Ela nunca imaginou que a Granger fosse tão irresponsável. Depois da guerra muitos assuntos viraram tabus, e lá estava ela arriscando-se para encontrar respostas.

Parkinson olhou no livro o que faltava e começou a distribuir os últimos ingredientes, que era uma série interminável de pós de cores diferentes.

- Por que me ignora? Como é capaz? Depois de tudo o que fez!

- Tem muita gente que fez coisa pior, mas você não está enchendo o saco deles, ou está?

Hermione ficou quieta. Podia ser verdade, mas aquela sonserina havia tentado entregar seu melhor amigo para a morte, fazer com que o mundo entrasse numa espécie de escuridão e tudo mais, e isso para Hermione era razão suficiente para ser um pé no saco com quem quer que fosse.

- Por que não diz a verdade? Simplesmente diga: sim eu era comensal, queria ser ou o que seja! Mas não se faça à desentendida!

- Não, eu não era Comensal. Satisfeita?

- Eu não acredito em você!

- Eu não preciso que você acredite, sua bastarda de merda! - Gritou Pansy, fazendo a outra arregalar os olhos e encher-se de um nervosismo típico das discussões.

- Mas eu preciso saber!

Pansy arregaçou as mangas até os cotovelos, com raiva, sem pensar ou olhar e estendeu os braços na direção da outra.

- Está satisfeita? – gritou, enquanto os olhos de Hermione não viam nada de errado a não ser uma fina cicatriz em cada pulso.

A mente de Hermione agiu rapidamente e ela arregalou os olhos. Pansy havia tentado cometer suicídio, era por isso que usava as mangas longas, para esconder as cicatrizes. Ela soltou o ar, percebendo que o havia prendido quando a outra levantou as mangas, e respirou fundo.

Pansy pareceu sair rapidamente do torpor raivoso em que entrara, após ver Hermione encarando suas cicatrizes. Então ela percebeu o que fazia e retraiu os braços, baixando as mangas da camisa e começou a jogar seus pertences dentro da bolsa.

- Eu preparei toda a poção desde que cheguei, por que você só soube me aborrecer e conseguiu o seu objetivo. Se não se importa você faz o relatório, porque eu ainda tenho uma ronda por fazer essa noite.

Hermione fez que sim, sem mover-se ou falar, estava estática, aquilo a pegara de surpresa, estava tentando encaixar as peças, mas não podia, não conseguia, algo falhava naquela história. Por que uma menina como Pansy Parkinson tentaria suicídio?

- Se eu fosse você, Granger, eu não me meteria tanto na vida das pessoas que não são suas amigas. Porque eu sou muito pacífica, mas muita gente não é – disse, sua voz soou amarga e Hermione se arrepiou, um pouco envergonhada de ter feito aquilo com a sonserina.

A porta bateu com força, deixando Hermione perdida no silencio da classe.

E, naquela noite, ela não conseguiu dormir, olhando para o teto de seu quarto vazio, sem interferência de ninguém. E pela primeira vez teve raiva de ter um quarto só seu, por ser a única grifinória do sétimo ano extra de volta a Hogwarts.

Por quais motivos aquela menina sempre tão esnobe e metida, que tinha tudo o que queria e mandava e desmandava nas demais garotas da Sonserina, se cortaria daquela maneira. Tentaria o suicídio. O que levaria uma pessoa a isso? Amor não correspondido ou qualquer uma dessas idiotices adolescentes que a maioria das meninas fúteis padece?

Hermione revirava na cama, de um lado para o outro, buscando uma posição agradável, tentando encontrar a melhor maneira de dormir, buscando o sono na fronha do travesseiro, em vão. A imagem do pulso da menina estava fixada na sua mente.

Se sentia tão idiota. Tão ridícula por ter feito a outra levantar aquela manga da camisa. Por que, no fundo, não queria ter de compartir com Pansy aquele segredo. Era um peso que agora tinha nas costas, uma situação inesperada. Aquilo lhe desgostava e fazia sentir um vínculo estranho lhe prender à outra menina, como se tivesse se amarrado com a outra a força.

A Granger nunca havia imaginado que aquilo seria possível: sentir tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo. Porque, por mais que pensasse que ela teria seus motivos e merecera aquilo, sentia pena de que Pansy fosse uma menina tão fraca a ponto de tentar terminar com a própria vida. E tinha vergonha do que havia feito ao mesmo tempo em que se contentava em haver-lhe feito passar por uma vergonha dessas, expondo seu maior segredo para uma grifinória.

Então culpou-se, colocando-se no lugar da outra, e culpou-se mais quando percebeu que a pessoa que ela mais odiava no mundo lhe tinha dividido seu maior segredo. Aquela sensação horrível de querer borrar a informação da sua mente, sem chances, sem resultados. Queria desaparecer com aquele dia. Queria que Parkinson desaparecesse da sua vida.

E, na escuridão vazia do quarto, ela quis poder escutar Lavander e Parvati falando sobre meninos ou qualquer besteira, para não ter que agüentar sozinha e no silêncio aquele incômodo que crescia no seu peito: a culpabilidade.

* * *

**N/A:** taráaan os remordimentos e remorsos da Mione, mas será que isso bastou para ela voltar à cordura e agir descentemente em relação a Pan? ou será que ela vai continuar sendo uma bitch? :O  
E o grande mistério da fic: quais foram os motivos de Pansy Parkinson para tentar o suicidio?

hehe, beijos imenos, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Tai


	5. Um Belo Flagra

**Capítulo 4**

**Um Belo Flagra**

Pansy se recostou contra as pedras frias da parede, sentindo-se incômoda. Não havia ido jantar no Salão Principal, não se atrevera a receber os olhares da grifinória ou de qualquer outra pessoa, independente da casa que pertencesse.

Desde que deixara Granger plantada sozinha no meio daquela classe, aquele incômodo havia se instalado no seu peito. Havia dividido seu segredo sem ao menos ter querido. O havia compartido com uma das pessoas que mais lhe odiava no mundo. Ela havia mostrado sua fraqueza num rompante estúpido, e agora... Agora ela teria que agüentar isso até Merlin sabe quando.

Não queria ver a outra pelo menos, até que o mundo desabasse em cima da sua cabeça ou quando Hermione perdesse a memória. Sinceramente aquilo não precisava ter acontecido, mas como a grifinória agia como uma menina mimada com ódio, Pansy não conseguiu manter a paciência durante muito tempo.

O pior de tudo era saber que mesmo assim, algo lhe fazia querer ter contato com a Granger, sabia que ela era a única pessoa solitária ali, tanto como ela. E por mais que Hermione tivesse a Ginny ou Luna, não era a mesma coisa que ter seus melhores amigos de verdade. Assim como Pansy, você olha ao seu redor e vê rostos conhecidos, mas não vê corações conhecidos ou almas conhecidas...

Tinha que parar de pensar naquelas besteiras, estava ficando melodramática e tosca com aquelas palavras e frases soltas na mente.

Ouviu passos no corredor e isso serviu para mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos. Observou um vulto andando na sua direção. Os cabelos ondulados e a estatura média não lhe deram dúvidas de quem era. Ela se aproximou mais, esperando o reconhecimento por parte da outra.

- O que faz fora da cama, Astoria?

A outra riu baixo e se encostou na parede ao lado de Pansy.

- Não tinha sono.

- Não venha com desculpas esfarrapadas.

- Vi que não estava no seu quarto e vim te visitar.

- Quer ganhar uma detenção ou algo parecido? – perguntou Pansy sorrindo. Era bom poder conversar com alguém e não ter que pensar no que havia acontecido.

- Se você fosse dar as detenções eu até aceitaria.

Pansy riu. Astoria lhe fazia graça, muita graça.

- Deveríamos falar sobre uma coisa séria, Pansy.

Elas se olharam, o verde vivo observando o marrom escuro, profundo.

- Daphne foi embora ontem para França – murmurou a loira.

Pansy respirou e olhou para seus pés metidos nos seus sapatos confortáveis.

- Você não sabia, não é?

- Achei que ainda não iria...

- Pansy, ela me disse que te avisasse que vai morar com Margot Rucchi.

Os olhos marrons tremeram um pouco agüentando todos os baques do dia. Respirou fundo, tranqüilizando-se.

- Elas se gostam... – murmurou para a loira – Serão felizes assim...

Margot Rucchi era uma fotógrafa francesa, muito conhecida no mundo bruxo, ela havia fotografado Daphne já fazia dois ou três anos, e desde então não perderam o contato. Era algo casual, mas então veio a guerra, e Margot havia ido a Inglaterra para estar com Daphne durante todo aquele louco episódio, e elas haviam começado um romance.

- Seus pais gostam dela?

- Meus pais acham que Daphne está louca, mas não puderam fazer nada.

- A Queenie foi corajosa, enfrentando toda a família para poder estar com Margot. Deixando claro suas escolhas. Seguramente estará nas revistas essa semana, ela e a coragem dela...

Daphne era educada, inteligente e se vestia bem, ela iria longe se quisesse, ela teria o melhor marido, mas a coragem dela era maior que todas as futilidades da vida social que a maioria tanto se importava. Elas haviam passado bastante tempo juntas, mesmo depois das seções de foto. Porque Pansy só podia aproveitar, e a Greengrass sempre soube disso: Pansy Parkinson era algo passageiro.

- Não fique triste, Pansy, eu estou aqui.

- Não estou triste – disse firme, não estava, sabia que Daphne merecia toda a felicidade do mundo.

Astoria ficou de frente para ela e afastou a franja de seus olhos.

- Você pode matar as saudades comigo.

- Não seja boba, Astoria! – reclamou. Sentindo um pouco de raiva daquilo, de precisar matar saudades ou se sentir um pouco mais feliz.

- Não sou boba. Eu sempre gostei de você, Pansy.

- Você sempre gostou de tudo aquilo que Daphne gostava.

Astoria se aproximou mais, seus corpos quase se tocando.

- Você é uma garotinha!

- Não seja boba, Pansy! – a Parkinson riu dela ter lhe imitado.

- Não deveria brincar comigo hoje, não tive um bom dia.

- Mais um motivo par-

- Você gosta de homens, Astoria! – exclamou, buscando motivos para não aceitar aquela proposta estranha.

- Oras, isso por que ainda não provei as mulhe-

Mas Pansy foi mais rápida, capturando-lhe os lábios, pegando-a de surpresa. Porque ela queria que se fodesse, tanto a maldita da Granger e sua curiosidade, Daphne e sua namorada, e até mesmo Astoria e ela. Que morressem todos! Era isso que deveria ter acontecido desde sempre.

A Parkinson trouxe o corpo magro e pequeno para perto de si, abraçando-o com carinho, apertando a cintura de Astoria e mordendo seus lábios, sentindo o cheiro do cabelo de Daphne no cabelo da outra Greengrass. E a loira se entregava com tal facilidade que Pansy desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela, fazendo-a suspirar e respirar alto e depois voltou aos lábios, baixando as mãos e apertando o bumbum.

- Hum-hum.

O pigarreio veio da esquerda e quando elas olharam a varinha do professor estava fortemente acendida e ele tinha um sorriso traiçoeiro na cara.

- Parkinson, Greengrass, acho que teremos que fazer uma visitinha à sala da diretora.

Pansy passou as mãos pelo cabelo e depois passou os dedos nos cantos dos lábios de Astoria, arrumando o batom claro que ela usava, pensando se esse era seu dia da grande má sorte. Ajeitou a capa e saiu andando atrás do Professor de Historia da Magia. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos numa tira de couro negra e caiam longos pelas costas, ela teve certeza que ele estava se divertindo com aquilo.

Porque Bill Weasley era o professor mais maldoso que ela já tivera.

Ela seguiu os passos dele até a sala da diretora, Astoria em seu encalço, os olhos vagos e levemente assustados.

- Entrem – murmurou a mulher quando o Professor bateu à porta.

Os minutos que se seguiram foram silenciosos. Minerva McGonagall os observou aos mínimos detalhes e depois estalou a língua em reprovação, voltando os olhos aos documentos que estavam em sua mesa, assinando o último e colocando-o na pilha.

- Diga, William – ela os olhou e indicou as cadeiras, conjurando uma terceira rapidamente.

- As meninas estavam fora da cama – ele começou, sem conseguir esconder um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios.

- Hoje é dia de ronda da senhorita Parkinson – exclamou a diretora.

- Sim, mas estavam fora da cama, hmm – ele mordeu o interior da bochecha e levantou uma sobrancelha – Fazendo algumas coisas impróprias.

- Não seja exagerado, professor – murmurou Pansy entediada – Estávamos nos beijando, Diretora.

- Estavam dando uns amassos! – reclamou o ruivo.

- Não entre em detalhes que não te incumbem! – reclamou Pansy.

- Desrespeito ao professor: vinte pontos menos para a Sonserina – o homem falou em voz alta e ela revirou os olhos.

- Você realmente acha que isso me ofende ou me tira do sério, Weasley?

- Na verdade não, mas está no regulamento da escola, tenho que cumprir ordens, tanto como você deveria cumpri-las também, Parkinson.

A diretora suspirou e apertou uma mão na outra.

- Obrigada, William, pode se retirar, falarei com essas moçinhas.

O homem a olhou atônito, mas deu de ombros, ele sabia que aos poucos iria ganhando a confiança dos professores como adulto, como um professor, como um igual. Mesmo depois do pequeno escândalo ao final da guerra... Bill saiu pela porta e seus passos se afastaram pelas escadas.

- Senhorita Greengrass, menos vinte pontos para a Sonserina por estar passeando pelo castelo depois da hora permitida. Senhorita Parkinson menos quarenta pontos para a Sonserina por deixar uma aluna estar passeando em horário impróprio e mal-responder o professor Weasley.

Pansy bufou baixinho.

- Greengrass, eu não direi nada aos seus pais depois do que está passando na sua casa, assim que não faça essa cara de choro e volte imediatamente para a sua cama.

A loira fez que sim e saiu rapidamente porta a fora.


	6. A Sala da Diretora

**N/A:** ei gente, muito obrigada pelos comentários, queria saber o que vc sestao achando, o que vocês acham que é o segredo da Pansy? ^^ Sei que os capítulos andam bastante curtos, mas esse é o último, apartir do próximo as coisas começarao a ficar mais interessantes. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**A Sala da Diretora**

**

* * *

**

- Parkinson...

- Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu aceitei voltar a ser monitora, agora num rango superior junto com alguns outros monitores que voltaram, e sei também que não fui o suficientemente eficaz, assim que se você quiser pode tirar meu posto. Não faz a mínima diferença para mim.

- Não vou tirar seu posto, Pansy – elas se olharam, não era a primeira vez que a Diretora usava seu primeiro nome, mas aquilo a fazia sentir tão frágil, como se alguém estivesse tomando conta dela sem ela perceber, e era uma sensação estranha e reconfortante – Já te tiraram muitas coisas nessa vida. Apenas colocarei um acompanhante de ronda até que você volte o trem para os trilhos.

Pansy fez que sim. Tranqüila, vendo a diretora pegar um bule de chá e servir duas xícaras, deixando a dela justo em frente. Pansy o aceitou de bom grado.

- Pansy, isso que aconteceu foi por Daphne? – ela perguntou baixo, como se fosse um segredo entre elas.

- Isso que aconteceu foi uma estupidez tremenda, por que Astoria nunca vai deixar de ser uma menina mimada – murmurou, tomando o chá, sentindo a língua quase queimar e depois agradecer pelo calor que o líquido trazia – ela me contou sobre Daphne e disse algumas coisas e... Enfim, fui uma idiota, como sempre.

- Você não é uma idiota – elas se olharam, e por algum momento acreditou que McGonagall estava falando muito seriamente – Apenas acho necessário te advertir que em seu lugar, eu tentaria não me envolver com ninguém, para depois não me machucar.

Pansy fez que sim, aquilo era certo. Ela terminou o chá com certa pressa em voar longe dali e agradeceu, tanto o conselho quanto o chá.

- NÃO! – falou alto – Não professora, qualquer pessoa, menos ela!

- Não seja exagerada! – murmurou servindo o chá.

- Não, por favor, Diretora McGonagall, tudo menos isso, prefiro perder o posto de monitora.

- Parkinson, acontece que estive falando com Slughorne sobre o ocorrido e ele me sugeriu que te colocasse em parceria com a senhorita Granger porque vocês desempenharam um trabalho de Poções em conjunto com uma nota simplesmente extraordinária. Isso quer dizer que trabalham bem em grupo.

- Isso quer dizer que eu fiz a poção e ela o relatório – reclamou, cruzando os braços.

Bateram na porta e então aquela cabeleira de cachos mal-definidos entrou em silencio e sentou. Naquele segundo, Hermione orou a Deus, Merlin e todos os santos e magos poderosos que ela se lembrou, que a Parkinson não houvesse reclamado da atitude dela no outro dia.

- Hermione, – cumprimentou a diretora, indicando-lhe a xícara de chá – Ambas me surpreenderam com o resultado do trabalho em grupo que fizeram na semana passada em Poções.

- Obrigada... – murmurou a grifinória, bebericando o chá.

- Estava pensando em quem colocar como acompanhante da senhorita Parkinson nas suas rondas noturnas, depois de um pequeno incidente que não deve se repetir, e o professor Slughorne teve a amabilidade de lhe indicar, Granger.

Hermione fazia toda a força do mundo em não olhar para a esquerda e se deparar com a figura levemente ausente de Pansy, ela não saberia reagir. Ela havia entregado a poção e o relatório na presença da outra, mas ela não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra desde o fatídico rompante da sonserina.

- Como? – Hermione perguntou com a voz tremendo levemente.

- Sim você e Pansy farão uma dupla nas quintas e segundas, que são as rondas da senhorita Parkinson, e não terá que fazer suas rondas sozinha, não quero sobrecarregar-lhe, já colocarei alguém nos seus dias.

- Vamos Granger, essa é a hora em que você, com todo seu poder de insistência grifinório, tenta até o último segundo convencer a Professora MacGonagall de não fazer isso conosco, pelo bem da humanidade.

- Não seja exagerada, senhorita Parkinson, estou farta do dramatismo sonserino – alertou a diretora, e a outra se calou.

- Perdão, professora, mas serei obrigada a concordar com a senhorita Parkinson. Pelo bem de nós duas e pelo bem de Hogwarts não nos obrigue passar mais tempo juntas do que podemos suportar.

- Ou uma de nós acabará morta – exclamou Pansy, maldosamente.

- Eu disse para não ser exagerada e dramática, Pansy Parkinson.

- Sinto muito, professora, mas é a mais pura verdade – avisou a sonserina.

- A guerra acabou, os maus tempos se foram, terão que acostumar-se com conviver com pessoas que não são de todo o seu agrado. Aliás, essas convergências entre grifinórios e sonserinos têm que acabar algum dia, vocês poderiam fazer a gentileza, como Parkinson citou, _pelo bem da humanidade._

As duas se calaram.

- Nenhuma possibilidade de me colocar com algum lufa-lufa ou corvinal? Ou qualquer outro grifinório?

Hermione sentiu a garganta secar, até que ponto o que ela havia feito, interferindo na vida pessoal de Pansy, havia levado as duas àquele ponto, em dizer "_qualquer um menos ela_".

- Me parece que será uma ótima aprendizagem para ambas – decidiu MacGonagall.

- Certo – murmurou Pansy, tomando o último gole de chá – Nos encontraremos quinta-feira no Salão Principal. Um dia fazemos a ronda com o seu itinerário e outra com o meu, me parece justo, o que te parece, _Granger_? – perguntou, soando realmente zombeteira.

- Ótimo – murmurou.

- Com licença, se está tudo definido, tenho que ir terminar os deveres.

MacGonagall concordou e viu a morena sair. Mas Hermione continuava ali, o rosto muito pálido e desgostado, parecia cansada, como se aquela sucessão de fatos lhe tivesse tirado horas de descanso.

- Por que, professora?

- Porque será bom para ambas.

- Como será bom para mim? Eu sequer consigo olhá-la nos olhos depois do que ela fez – reclamou, sua voz muito baixa, sem energias.

- Hermione, - começou a diretora com tranqüilidade, tomando um gole do chá – se eu soube escutar, compreender e desculpar, você também poderá entendê-la e desculpá-la.

- Eu já lhe perguntei, mas ela não me responde, ela foge das respostas e de toda a minha argumentação, fingindo que eu não estou ali e que o tema sequer lhe molesta. Como poderei passar dois dias da minha semana agüentando-a durante quase duas horas? Não vejo uma solução para isso, e me parece horrível sermos obrigadas a passar por esse desconforto.

- Quando ela se sentir preparada para se abrir, ela te contará e você poderá tratá-la normalmente. Pansy passou por muitos maus momentos, ela não confia em ninguém, ou em quase ninguém. Ela precisa aprender como viver normalmente de novo, como fazer amigos e se socializar sem que a sombra do passado dela e dos feitos antigos caia sobre sua imagem. Tenha paciência, Hermione, e um pouco de esperança em relação à Senhorita Parkinson.

Hermione deu de ombros, se havia algo que ela não gostava era que as pessoas soubessem mais que ela e não lhe dissessem o que sabia. Mas se era um problema grande como parecia ser era compreensível que a diretora não lhe contaria, que a única pessoa que poderia resolver suas dúvidas era a própria Pansy. E, se era assim, teria que se esforçar em pressionar-lhe o máximo possível até que desembuchasse de uma vez por todas o problema.

- Tentarei manter a paciência – murmurou, odiando ter que dizer isso. Mas havia algo mais que não encaixava: por que alguém tinha que fazer rondas com a outra? – O que aconteceu para necessitar alguém supervisionando as rondas dela?

A imagem dos pulsos, os cortes cicatrizados, a idéia de que talvez ela tivesse tentado outra vez. Aquilo pareceu tão triste que uma sombra imensa passeou pelos seus olhos. Viu a resistência nos atos da professora:

- Professora MacGonagall, se tenho que agüentar essa provação que a senhora me está incumbindo, eu mereço saber por quê.

Então a diretora se endireitou na cadeira, concordando com as alegações da menina e, relutante, começou a contar o episódio da quinta feira passada. Aquilo se encaixava com o estado de espírito em que Pansy abandonou a sala em que fizeram a poção. Talvez fosse demais para agüentar tudo de uma vez: a pressão que Hermione fizera, a descoberta das cicatrizes, a notícia sobre Daphne e então Astoria Greengrass havia caído como uma boa sobremesa num mal dia.

Mas nada daquilo desculpava a falta de sensatez da sonserina, e Hermione sentiu raiva daquilo, de estar sendo praticamente punida pela diversão da outra. Pelo escape falido de Pansy.

Seu ânimo se esgotou e ela saiu da sala sem mais, odiando Pansy Parkinson mais uma vez. A irresponsável e estúpida sonserina que tentara entregar seu melhor amigo para a morte certa.

- Maldita seja! – exclamou sozinha pelo corredor.

* * *

**N/A:** por favoooor o que vcs esperam da fic? podem pedir coisas e fiquem a vontade para criticar, tentarei postar 2 caps por semana! beijooos!


	7. Boas Notícias

**Capítulo 6 **

**Boas Notícias**

- Então era verdade a sua história com Daphne Greengrass... – disse cínica, quando avistou a sonserina no corredor – E eu que sempre achei que você gostava do Malfoy...

- Achou errado – respondeu – Seu dia de ronda: seu itinerário.

Hermione começou a caminhar por um dos corredores que dava no saguão do castelo. Sua cabeça estava a mil, achava que por esse pequeno deslize a sonserina merecia todo o seu escárnio – mesmo com o ocorrido no dia em que fizeram a poção – por culpa dela estava ali, tendo que compartir o silencioso e precioso tempo que tinha sozinha em suas rondas.

- Foi mal por ter te metido nisso – disse Pansy baixo – Eu não achei que seria você, e quando me disse eu tentei mudar isso, mas... Ah, McGonagall tem cada idéia estúpida!

- Acho que posso dizer que conheço a professora Mcgonagall melhor que você. Realmente lhe falta um pouco de noção sobre casas... – murmurou Hermione, virando num corredor e sendo acompanhada pela outra.

Pansy quis rir. A grifinória estava tentando se sentir superior porque supostamente conhecia mais a diretora do colégio que ela? Aquilo era realmente infantil... e definitivamente divertido.

- Você quer ser como ela quando crescer, não é? – perguntou, contendo um sorriso, era obvio que Hermione se inspirava na ex-professora, ou então não teria motivos em marcar seu território.

- Não, eu pretendo trabalhar no ministério, além de casar e ter filhos... – disse num tom de obviedade que fez Pansy morder o lábio em deboche.

E aí parou a conversa. Era como se fossem completamente robóticas: meia dúzia de palavras e então se calavam, e isso acontecia ciclicamente, num continuo mal-estar estúpido que as levava para baixo e fazia aquela ronda maldita parecer eterna.

- Sabe, aquele dia no bar, eu estava me sentindo tão sozinha que quando você chegou, era como se existisse alguém mais como eu, por isso fui te molestar, eu realmente não queria ter piorado as coisas dessa maneira...

- Não se faça de boazinha, tá legal? – a grifinória se virou para lhe encarar.

Pansy riu, um riso baixo e bobo, como quem acha graça de uma reação infantil.

- Eu estava bêbada! – exclamou.

- Sim, mas agora não está! – lembrou a grifinória, voltando a se mover pelo corredor vazio.

- Eu não estou tentando fazer amizade, Granger – explicou – Não sei exatamente o que estava fazendo e o que continuo a fazer...

Talvez tentasse borrar a cena do bar, e com isso conseguisse que tudo fosse um mal entendido, que elas sequer tivessem se falado na vida. Talvez pudesse seguir com sua solidão e suas dores de estar só.

E rumaram cada uma para seu canto no fim do itinerário, sem se despedir.

Pansy entrou no seu quarto sem acender as luzes e se jogou na cama com o uniforme posto no corpo. O que diabos estava fazendo? Por que conversava com a outra sabendo como ela lhe havia tratado antes? Para que tentava uma boa relação?

- Não!

Não queria uma boa relação. Era apenas... Apenas uma estranha sensação de empatia. Como se fossem capazes de se entender mutuamente, como se no fundo houvesse um vínculo entre elas...

- Estou enlouquecendo... – murmurou, pensando que tudo seria mais fácil se Blaise e Draco tivessem voltado a Hogwarts com ela. Aqueles frouxos!

Apertou o rosto contra o travesseiro, murmurando o quanto sentia falta dos amigos e não conseguiu evitar imaginar se a Granger também o fazia. Aquilo a deixou ainda mais nervosa e a fez andar até o espelho, encarando seus olhos avermelhados, porque as malditas lágrimas vinham atrás de si? Pegou a varinha, apontou para sua cabeça e murmurou um feitiço.

Os tufos de cabelo iam caindo no chão, espalhando-se e sujando o carpete verde escuro. Seu rosto ficou ainda mais visível, mais pálido. O corte joãozinho emoldurava seus contornos de maneira diferente, mas lhe fazia se sentir mais livre e mais ela mesma.

O que lhe era realmente incompreensível era não compreender porque a maldita grifinória não saía de seus pensamentos desde o dia que a encontrara no Três Vassouras.

Ela estava tão sozinha e sem ânimos, ela se parecia tanto a Pansy que havia sido impossível não ver aquele vínculo estúpido, que agora preferia não ter visto. A maneira como os olhos observavam seu redor sem muito interesse e como seus dedos acariciavam a caneca de chá. Estava tão solitária quanto ela mesma, só podia ser por isso!

- Merda, Granger, vá pro inferno!

Então chegou o fim de semana, e com ele um passeio a Hogsmead no sábado. Fazia frio, mas ainda não nevava, foi o que pensou quando avistou Blaise sentado numa mesa do Três Vassouras, enquanto corria ao encontro dele e abraçava o rapaz com força.

Draco não havia podido ir, estava trabalhando para o Ministério e não havia chances de sair nesse sábado, mas avisou que mandaria uma coruja marcando algo durante a outra semana.

Depois de rápidos minutos de uma seção "deixa eu te olhar bem", na qual Blaise bagunçou os cabelos curtos dela e acariciou-os com as mãos, olhando-lhe nos olhos, eles finalmente se sentaram para passar uma longa tarde juntos, como costumavam fazer na época da escola.

- Novidades?

- Oh sim, muitas... – zombou Pansy, pedindo uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Vamos, sempre tínhamos novidades em Hogwarts – reclamou ele.

- Parece que a vida em Hogwarts sem vocês é o mesmo que nada...

- Pansy, eu te conheço melhor que ninguém, desembuche, está com cara de mal-humorada!

Ela bufou, vendo Potter entrar pela porta e depois dele o Weasley e, por último, a Granger. Riu disso, que maldita sorte tinha.

- Astoria me beijou no meio da minha ronda, o novo professor lobisomem viu, e McGonagall me puniu mandando-me companhia para as rondas: Hermione Granger – ela bebeu da cerveja e sorriu maldosa – O que te parece?

- Parece que sua popularidade com as Greengrass não mudou nada...

- Oh, cale a boca! – riu-se – Soube sobre a Daph?

O rapaz fez que sim, vendo como ela preferia desviar os olhos a encará-lo naquele momento e logo depois gritou ao garçom por mais duas cervejas. Então seus olhos se esbarraram com os de Potter e ele a cumprimentou com um movimento breve da cabeça, sem chamar a atenção da Granger, a sonserina fez o mesmo.

- Ei, e por que não inferniza a vida da Granger? Parece divertido! – opinou Blaise.

- É mais fácil ela ganhar na brincadeira – murmurou, desviando os olhos que haviam se perdido nos cabelos de Hermione e voltando-se a Blaise – A menina insiste que sou ou fui Comensal da Morte, parece que tem uma fixação sobre isso, tudo por culpa de que puxei conversa num dia que estava meio bêbada... Sei lá, a menina é problemática!

- Cuidado, Pan, sua especialidade são meninas problemáticas.

- Não agoure, ok! – pediu, olhando-o sério.

Então sorriram e falaram sobre os negócios da família dele e como andavam as coisas com Draco, sobre Londres e Edimburgo, e a saudade que ela sentia de poder dizer "estou em casa". Perguntou ao amigo como andavam seus avôs, caso os havia visto, e como eram as festas da sociedade bruxa agora que ele não era mais um simples estudante.

- As festas já não são as mesmas, Pan. Agora você encontra gente com todo tipo de sangue nas festas da alta sociedade bruxa, coisa que desagrada profundamente a sua avó, como ela me disse na última vez que a vi.

- Ela nunca vai mudar... – comentou tomando a cerveja.

- Isso vai ser interessante... – Blaise olhou para trás de Pansy.

- O qu-

Potter andou até a mesa do casal, fazendo que ambos se calassem e Pansy arregalasse os olhos para o menino-que-sobreviveu-de-novo. Perguntando-se se Potter era realmente estúpido, patético ou débil-mental. Estavam num lugar pub lico e ele se acercava como se nada tivesse acontecido no ano anterior.

- Parkinson, Malfoy mandou algo para você – disse, tirando do bolso do casaco uma carta e lhe entregou. Ela deixou uma exclamação de compreensão escapar, enquanto aceitava o envelope – Escute, sei que Hermione pode estar te cansando e ela é assim até que descobre a verdade sobre as coisas... Talvez você devesse...

- Potter, eu devia desculpas a você e ninguém mais. Eu apenas contarei meus motivos quando ela for de confiança.

- E eu fui de confiança? – perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos, aqueles orbes esmeraldas eram tão chamativos que ela sentiu vergonha de estar perto de uma pessoa tão chamativa.

- Foi você quem eu quase mandei para a morte, não a Granger.

Ele fez que sim, despediu-se de Zabini e saiu na direção da outra mesa.

Pansy abriu o envelope e leu as poucas palavras escritas na caligrafia fina e torta de Draco.

"_Macnair recebeu o beijo do dementador, brindem por mim."_

- SIM! – gritou Pansy, saltando da cadeira e rindo alto – SIM! – riu mais, gargalhando até quase perder o ar – MORRA MALDITO!

Depois disso trocou um olhar confidente com Potter, e deixou um sorriso escapar, enquanto Hermione e Ron a olhavam enojados. Logo disso correu até a barra e pediu dois conhaques bruxos e acendeu seu típico cigarro.

Seu coração se sentiu tão livre que a vontade que teve foi de abraçar o Potter e agradecer pelos esforços. Riu disso, virando o primeiro copo de conhaque de muitos e recebendo as felicitações de Blaise que lia e relia a frase da carta continuamente.

Parecia que o mundo começava a dar certo para Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

**N/A:** antes de mais nada, queria dar um bem-vindas as novas leitoras (e leitores), e agradecer pelos comentarios. Podem pitacaaaar. Nao sei se perceberam, mas a primeira pista para a verdade foi dada nesse capítulo. E aí o que estao achando da fic? Beijos imensos, Tai.


	8. Eu Pago a Conta

**N/A:** Muito obrigada por todas as reviews! vocês me fazer muito feliz, gente! aos novos leitores: sejam bem vindos! :D desculpem a demora, e espero qeu gostem desse cap, acho que é meu preferido, começamos a revelar o primeiro dos muitos segredos que Pansy esconde. Espero que gostem! Boa Leitura!

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 7 – Eu pago a conta  
**

**

* * *

**

- Eu não sabia que o Malfoy trabalhava no mesmo departamento que o Harry – murmurou Hermione, enquanto sentava junto da outra numa aula de Poções, mais uma vez obrigada.

- Hum...

Pansy não queria gastar mais suas energias com aquela menina. Sinceramente se em algum momento a Granger mudasse, então aí sim ela poderia pensar no caso de esclarecer as dúvidas que a grifinória tinha sobre ela. Mas hoje ela estava muito aérea para gastar o tempo com a outra, principalmente depois que Blaise disse aquele disparate sobre elas duas...

- O que quer, Granger? Deixe de me encarar – cantarolou, lendo o livro. Não precisava a olhar para sentir os olhos fincados no seu rosto. A outra menina bufou e Pansy sorriu, virando-se para ela – Eu sei que sou extremamente bonita, e meu cabelo novo te excita, mas acho que o seu namoradinho ruivo não ia gostar de saber que você comparte essa constatação comigo.

Hermione entreabriu os lábios e arregalou os olhos.

- Quem disse que eu te acho bonita? Ou que... Ew! – exclamou abobada.

Pansy riu, na verdade Granger parecia uma menininha, havia conseguido deixá-la sem graça com um simples comentário idiota. Era quase divertido quando a outra não se enlouquecia dizendo que ela era uma ex-Comensal.

Quando deu o sinal, Pansy recolheu suas coisas primeiro, com pressa.

- Nos encontramos às 20h no Saguão Principal – disse, afastando-se.

Talvez Blaise estivesse certo, seria divertido jogar com a grifinória enquanto conseguisse, lhe daria uma distração até o fim do ano.

X

- Parkinson – murmurou Hermione, acompanhando o passo apressado da sonserina pelos corredores que ela tinha no itinerário – Por que tem que ir tão rápido? – perguntou nervosa.

- Por que quero terminar rápido.

- Mas o itinerário!

- Que se dane o itinerário, Granger, você deveria ser menos quadrada!

- Quadrada? – perguntou, sentindo-se ofendida.

Então pararam de falar. Talvez a castanha estivesse de TPM, ou simplesmente estava demasiado sensível naquele dia. Era engraçado provocá-la daquela maneira, parecia que Hermione não sabia lidar com críticas à sua personalidade ou preferência sexual.

- O que é agora, Granger? – perguntou num murmúrio, quando deixou de escutar os passos da outra.

Mas o silêncio a fez se virar e constatar o que estava acontecendo. Hermione estava parada na frente de um corredor observando alguma coisa, numa espécie de estado de choque. Pansy se aproximou sem deixar que as botas de borracha fizessem barulho e parou ao lado da outra, deixando um imenso sorriso nascer nos lábios.

Alicia Northland, do sétimo ano da sonserina, estava de joelhos no chão, com uma das pernas de Elise Lohan, do sétimo ano da grifinória, sobre o ombro e o rosto escondido no meio da saia da outra.

- Nessas horas eu me pergunto porque eu não posso simplesmente fingir que não vi isso e deixá-las se divertirem um pouco mais? – Pansy se perguntou baixinho.

- Você pode... – murmurou Hermione ainda observando a cena e escutando os gemidos baixos que a grifinória deixava escapar pelos lábios, a maneira como ela agarrava os cabelos da sonserina com os dedos e a incentivava nos movimentos – Mas não estaria certo...

- Defina "certo".

- Não poderia pensar claramente agora como para definir algo assim...

Hermione estava embasbacada. Pansy sorriu entrando na frente dela, roubando a visão que a outra tinha, se encararam frente a frente, estava na hora de Pansy brincar um pouquinho com a santa e pura grifinória.

- O que? Gostou tanto a ponto de perder o raciocínio? – perguntou, vendo a outra corar – Se quiser eu posso fazer isso pra você... – e, murmurando isso, segurou a barra da saia da outra.

- Nem brinque! –sussurrou nervosa.

- Não me diga que seu namoradinho nunca te fez isso! – Pansy exclamou baixo, apavorada – Você só pode estar brincando!

- Isso não te incumbe!

- Ok, então vou terminar o showzinho que você tanto gostou. – e dizendo isso voltou a virar-se para o casal no fim do corredor escuro.

- Não tem que fazer isso, deve ser realmente embaraçoso, fazemos um barulho e elas se irão.

Pansy riu, ela realmente não fazia idéia do que era a vida.

- Aly! – gritou – Dêem o fora daqui, vou fingir que não as vi. Ficam me devendo uma.

E a passos rápidos, risadas e muitos "obrigada, Pansy/senhorita Parkinson" elas desapareceram.

- Por que fez isso?

- Por que Alicia não é lá grande coisa usando a língua, não foi uma perda tão grande.

Hermione olhou os pés se sentindo realmente mal com a imagem mental que lhe atingiu. Não queria imaginar aquilo, mas estava sendo difícil demais.

- Aliás, Lohan heim? Quem diria, uma das minhas na grifinória...

Granger suspirou e conseguiu, por fim, voltar a andar. Aquilo era demais para ela. Não que não tivesse escutado sobre lésbicas, apenas não tinha imaginado esse tipo de cena, então era realmente uma surpresa...

- Cuidado Ganger, ela pode querer ir atrás de você – comentou maldosamente, fazendo a outra parar de novo, respirar fundo e seguir andando.

Parecia que a parceria delas começava a ficar divertida para Pansy. Talvez Blaise estivesse certo sobre infernizar a vida da grifinória...

X

- Você não vai me contar nunca?

A morena sorriu, de costas para a outra. Potter tinha razão ao dizer que Granger não pararia até descobrir a verdade. Pansy parou num solavanco, sentindo o corpo da outra trombar contra suas costas, e sorriu mais uma vez, Hermione andava bastante irritada desde a última semana com tudo o que condizia toques corporais.

Mas, a verdade é que infernizar a vida alheia já não fazia parte dos passatempos preferidos da Parkinson.

- Granger, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

A outra não respondeu. Hermione estranhava aquilo, Pansy lhe estava evitando e agora era ela quem começava a questionar coisas...

- É verdade que você escondeu seus pais durante a guerra? – perguntou, ainda de costas.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou dando a volta e a encarando.

- Potter contou ao Draco.

Hermione olhou os pés e suspirou, talvez se lhe desse algumas respostas a outra se sentiria no dever de lhe responder em cambio.

- Sim.

- Como o fez? – perguntou com um tom de seriedade na voz, como se se interessasse pelo assunto realmente.

Hermione a olhou esquisito, talvez a outra estivesse lhe mostrando como se sentia ao estar sendo colocada contra a parede. Ou talvez tivesse reais interesses, ou então fosse porque estava buscando conversação.

- Não foi nada demais.

- Por que os escondeu, Granger?

- Não acha obvio?

- Para que eles não morressem – disse Pansy, olhando-a. A outra fez que sim.

- Tirei suas memórias, para que se alguém os capturasse, percebessem rápido que não sabiam nada por legilimência. Dessa maneira, se me acontecesse algo eles nunca sentiriam a dor da perda, porque não se lembrariam de mim.

- Inteligente.

- Então os mandei para Austrália, consegui meter em suas mentes que levavam uma vida tranqüila ali e que não tinham necessidade de regressar à Inglaterra.

Hermione não sabia porque continuava falando, dando-lhe os detalhes, mas talvez fosse por que queria que a outra se sentisse na obrigação de falar também.

Então a Parkinson desviou o olhar, por fim, e voltou a andar.

- Ei! – chamou a grifinória – Agora você me deve uma resposta!

- Não reclame, Granger.

- Por que não me responde nunca? – perguntou puxando-lhe o braço.

- Por que não confio em você-

- E em quem você confia? – retrucou.

- Confiei meu segredo ao Potter. Ele me perdoou, você sabe que sim, por que não dá um voto de confiança para ele e deixa de me encher?

Hermione soltou o braço da outra e encarou o nada.

- Ele sabe?

A outra não respondeu e continuou andando, sem ser seguida.

- Não adianta perguntar para ele, Potter não te contaria nada, Granger.

- Eu não quero que ele me conte! – reclamou.

Pansy parou e olhou para ela, o que a menina estava fazendo agora? Olhando o nada, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, armando-os ainda mais. Dizendo que não queria saber por lábios de outros o segredo dela.

- O que é agora Granger?

- Eu preciso saber porque você quis matar meu melhor amigo se você insiste em dizer que não era uma Comensal da Morte ou algo assim – ela murmurou num tom de voz sério e sombrio.

- Granger, você realmente acha que eu colocaria a vida de um menino de 17 anos em risco apenas por uma causa estúpida? – perguntou, soltando um riso baixo pelo nariz - Você não consegue ser mais profunda? Por que você faria isso?

- Me está dando a resposta? – murmurou perdida.

- Eu quero ser médica, eu nunca colocaria uma vida inocente em risco – disse simples – Se supõe que você é a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts, eu já te dei a resposta.

Pansy começou a andar pelo corredor, desistindo da ronda e da outra menina, agora ao menos lhe deixaria em paz, já sabia de tudo, só precisava juntar os pedaços e talvez amanhã a grifinória já teria a resposta que buscava.

- Eu faria algo assim tentando proteger alguém – murmurou, fazendo Pansy parar de supetão – Você perguntou sobre meus pais... Estava tentando proteger os seus?

Pansy riu alto, sentindo o peito doer e apertar. Não imaginou que a outra fosse ligar os pontos tão rapidamente...

- Foi isso – Hermione afirmou.

- Realmente merece o título de melhor aluna... – murmurou.

A sonserina suspirou, agora estava em paz, e ao mesmo tempo as lembranças estavam revoltas no peito, doloridas e vivas, odiava quando isso acontecia, quando tudo voltava à tona.

- Preciso de um cigarro.

- Preciso de uma cerveja – Hermione murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que a outra.

Então elas se encararam.

- Hoje eu pago a conta, Parkinson.

Nunca imaginou na vida que a santa e pura Granger fosse dizer aquilo no meio de uma ronda, mas havia escutado bem, os olhos achocolatados da outra diziam e imploravam que aceitasse a idéia, e foi exatamente isso o que fez.

- Só pra ter o gostinho de te ver quebrar uma regra... – murmurou, tomando o passo a frente da outra, encaminhando-as para a saída do castelo.

* * *

**N/A:** TARÁAAAN! o que acharam? por favor quero muuuito um feedback desse capítulo gente, afinal revelamos o grande misteeerio! *-* a parti do próximo começamos com as batidas mais aceleradas no coraçao. ;) Comentem e peçam coisas gente! :* Beijos Tai


	9. O Sabor da Verdade

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora, espero que vocês gostem e comentem e peçam coisas para o próximo!

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 8 – O Sabor da Verdade**

**

* * *

**

Sentiam-se levemente ridículas. Estavam encarando-se há quase 30 minutos, haviam tomado uma cerveja cada uma, e agora Hermione tomava um choconhaque bem carregado enquanto a outra fumava um dos seus cigarros tomando um whisky de fogo. Foi quando Pansy sentiu que conseguia falar de novo.

- Durante a primeira guerra, meu pai participou da Causa, lhe usaram o Imperius, e mesmo que te pareça uma desculpa não foi... Meu próprio avô lhe enfeitiçou para participar do círculo do Lorde das Trevas e conseguir algumas honrarias em troca... – Pansy fumou seu cigarro com tranqüilidade, observando como a outra lhe observava ansiosa – Então, pouco tempo depois da guerra, lhe inocentaram.

- Uhum... – a castanha fez que sim com a cabeça, sentindo-se estranha por estar escutando, por fim, a história da Parkinson.

- Não, você ainda não sabe a minha parte nessa história. Quando o Lorde das Trevas ressurgiu, todos os Comensais deveriam voltar para ele, a partir da Marca Negra, mas meu pai não o fez, lhe chantagearam durante algum tempo, mas conseguimos usar como desculpa a doença da minha mãe.

- Doença? – Hermione não sabia se era verdade ou mentira.

- Minha mãe adoeceu de propósito, quando começaram as chantagens ao meu pai, ela se envenenou, e assim seu corpo se debilitou a tal ponto que já não podia andar mais, estava sempre sentada ou deitada... Os pais de Draco ao inicio tentaram ajudar, explicando a situação...

- Os Malfoy? – perguntou desacreditada.

- Lucius estava numa situação bastante ruim, mas sempre foi amigo do meu pai. Assim que enquanto puderam manter seu posicionamento a favor da minha família o fizeram, mas não durou muito tempo... Apenas até o fim do quinto ano, quando foi preso... E depois quem se responsabilizou por nossa família foi Snape... Ele não queria que eu tivesse o mesmo destino que Draco, não queria mais um Comensal da Morte por punição aos pais...

Hermione não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aquilo tudo realmente havia passado? Era verdade ou uma grande mentira?

- Mas... O Lorde das Trevas não conhece o perdão, e os jurou de morte, meu pai e minha mãe, como se ele pudesse julgar as pessoas ao seu bel prazer, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Foi quando tudo começou... Draco deixou de vir a Hogwarts, já não sabíamos o que fazer, os Zabini queriam interferir, mas nem eu nem meus pais queríamos, já que era uma das únicas famílias ricas neutras, então eu...

Pansy riu amargamente, enquanto tragava o cigarro outra vez.

- Era a minha chance para que perdoassem meus pais, eu sabia que se o Potter ganhasse ou perdesse meus pais morreriam, mas se eu ajudasse de alguma maneira o Lorde das Trevas, talvez ele não assassinasse os meus pais, nem a mim. Foi quando, de repente, sem pensar muito eu gritei para todos que deveriam entregar o Potter – ela olhava as mãos – Acho que doeu mais em mim do que nele.

Tomou um gole longo do whisky, estalando a língua a continuação e olhou a Granger nos olhos.

- Então houve toda aquela correria, alunos da Sonserina e outras casas sendo jogados para dentro dos vagões do Expresso de Hogwarts, mandados de volta a Londres. Mas eu não, eu desaparatei assim que saí das redondezas de Hogwarts para minha casa em Edimburgo, talvez houvesse tempo para contar o que estava acontecendo e fugir com meus pais, mas quando eu cheguei...

Pansy havia corrido para dentro dos jardins, amaldiçoando o tamanho deles, odiando ter que andar tanto para conseguir chegar a casa, como se cada passo fosse distante demais para conseguir entrar pelas portas principais. Quando entrou a casa parecia estar em ordem, a lareira ainda estava acesa e as taças de vinho sobre a mesinha de centro na frente do fogo, mas ao se aproximar viu como os corpos estavam estirados sobre os sofás, jogados sem mais.

As expressões horrorizadas nos seus rostos, como se houvessem sido duramente torturados e a expressão doentia daqueles olhos arregalados nunca mais saiu da sua mente. Pansy tentou acordá-los, uma e outra vez, tentou feitiços, massagens cardiovasculares e outras técnicas bruxas e trouxas que aprendera ao longo do curso, mas nada adiantou.

- Estavam mortos – um sorriso frio se instalou nos seus lábios, lembrando-se do que passou a seguir.

Havia buscado uma faca na cozinha e voltado para a sala, pedindo perdão a eles por não ter sido rápida o suficiente ou boa o suficiente. Havia querido voltar para casa há semanas atrás, mas eles não lhe haviam permitido, sabendo que estar em Hogwarts – de alguma maneira – lhe faria estar a salvo, com Severus Snape por perto, com Blaise, seguindo os estudos.

Deslizou a lâmina da faca no pulso direito primeiro, com força, rasgando a carne e um punhado de veias, fazendo o sangue escorrer rápido e quente pelas munhecas, depois chorou, de dor e desespero, agora não havia volta, tinha que terminar o que começou, mesmo que a mão direita quase não tivesse forças e a varinha estivesse jogada no chão, longe, não queria magia, por ser a última vez queria algo palpável, queria sentir o corte da faca contra a pele e a dor de cortar-se.

- Então cortei o outro, com um pouco menos força. Minutos depois eu já estava começando a marear, sentindo frio, sonolência, moleza, sentia como a vida ia descendo, literalmente, pelas minhas veias e escapando pelos cortes. Depois disso só me lembro de escutar a voz de Blaise e os elfos domésticos dele, e despertei no hospital. Passei um longo mês e meio na área de recuperação para danos psicológicos.

- Eu sinto muito... – Hermione murmurou, sem saber exatamente como reagir.

- Não precisa ficar assim. Ultimamente só ocorrem coisas ruins na minha vida, já estou me acostumando...

Granger arregalou os olhos para a menina, mais coisas ruins?

- Todos nossos serventes também foram assassinados como meus pais, na mesma noite, e só se descobriu quando voltei a casa, e abri o porão. Logo, Blaise e Draco não quiseram terminar os estudos, logo Daphne tampouco, e agora se mudou para França com a namoradinha nova, então Astoria enlouqueceu, você também enlouqueceu e não me deixava em paz, depois te fiz compartir rondas comigo, mas acho que agora estamos quites, não é?

- Desculpe-me por isso, Parkinson, eu não tinha idéia...

- Tudo bem, mas teremos que brindar o fim dos seus cansativos falatórios sobre Comensais da Morte com whisky de fogo!

- Não sou boa bebendo whisky.

- Vamos Granger, você não acha que eu mereço depois de ter te agüentado essas semanas sem parar?

- Mais dois whiskys de fogo! – pediu ao camareiro, rindo nervosa em seguida pelo que acabava de fazer – O que eu estou fazendo? – perguntou-se, sentindo um sorriso atravessar seu rosto, era gostoso saber a verdade.

- Não faça essa cara de idiota ou vou achar que você se apaixonou por mim – murmurou a outra estreitando os olhos e debruçando sobre a mesa, olhando a grifinória de um jeito um pouco sensual, um pouco perigoso.

- Não me olhe assim! – pediu – E não diga... esse tipo de coisa... estranha, ok?

- Certo! – exclamou a outra, as bebidas chegaram – Vamos Granger, termine logo o seu Choconhaque!

- Ah, não vou conseguir beber o whisky desse jeito – avisou.

A de cabelos curtos suspirou e puxou a caneca de choconhaque para si, bebendo tudo de uma vez. Não havia muito, mas o sabor doce do chocolate se misturava com o amargo do conhaque de uma maneira interessante, era suave e aromático, o conhaque quase imperceptível ao paladar, a textura cremosa na sua língua, o cheiro doce da bebida combinava com os cachos castanhos da grifinória...

- Não fique muito bêbada, Parkinson – pediu Hermione olhando ao redor ao perceber o olhar um pouco abobado da outra na sua direção, enquanto degustava a bebida.

Pansy sorriu, o sabor de chocolate ainda nos seus lábios, então levantaram os copos de whisky e brindaram silenciosamente. Beberam um pouco, enquanto a morena acendia um cigarro e Hermione falava sobre como os alunos eram hipócritas por terem deixado o colégio no último ano, e o quanto poderiam estar aprendendo.

- Não minta para si mesma, Granger. Só diz isso porque sente falta dos seus amigos, não por que acredite que eles estariam mais felizes estudando.

- Certamente não estariam...

Então Hermione pagou a conta, fez com que a outra se sentisse extremamente deleitada, sentia saudade disso, de uma mulher lhe pagando a conta, lhe fazia lembrar Daphne e suas saídas durante as férias. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e se levantou, tentando afastar da mente aquela sensação de satisfação.

Andaram um pouco pela rua vazia e fria, notando que ainda não nevava, mas que faltava pouco para isso. Hermione apoiava-se na parede, estava bastante tonta para dizer a verdade, havia tido informação demais para um só dia.

- Vamos Granger, sobe – mandou a sonserina, parando na frente da outra e dobrando os joelhos para ficar mais baixa.

- QUE? – perguntou escandalizada.

- Você realmente acha que vai conseguir aparatar assim? É possível que perca um braço!

- E você não está tonta?

- Menos que você, certamente.

Hermione fez que não e a outra levantou o tronco, lhe encarando.

- Deixa de ser cabeça dura num momento como esses, por que se nos descobrem aqui, por mais que tenham dado a permissão aos alunos que voltaram ao sétimo ano de poder sair de Hogwarts, ainda é nosso dia de ronda.

- Mas...

- Vamos, depressa, estou ficando com sono! – impacientou-se, fazendo a outra murmurar um "ok, lá vou eu" e dar impulso, pendurando-se nas suas costas – Granger, me dê suas pernas, ou nós duas vamos cair!

Hermione pensou duas vezes, mas depois deixou as pernas caírem nas laterais do corpo de Pansy, que as segurou pelos joelhos.

- Segure firme! – avisou, girando em seguida para desaparatar.

Chegaram em terra firme e Pansy sentiu a respiração de Hermione na sua nuca, fazendo-lhe arrepiar por todo o corpo. Aquilo não era bom sinal, queria dizer que ou o álcool estava realmente fazendo efeito sobre si, ou de alguma maneira bastante estúpida e simplesmente física estava se sentindo atraída pela grifinória.

Ajeitou melhor o corpo de Hermione nas costas, dando um pulinho, e seguiu andando. A outra havia se assustado com o pequeno salto e se agarrou mais em seu pescoço, fazendo a respiração ficar mais próxima ao ouvido da outra.

- Eu posso andar se quiser – avisou com a voz mole.

- Já estamos chegando aos portões...

- Não precisa me levar de cavalinho mais, Parkinson! – exclamou, mas não se soltou nem um centímetro do corpo da outra.

A morena não respondeu, instintivamente puxando as pernas da outra mais contra seu corpo, impedindo-a de se soltar e facilitando a maneira de segurá-la.

- Já que agora você sabe o meu segredo, – começou falando, deixando-se levar pela pequena embriaguez que lhe roubava parte da consciência – por que não jogamos um jogo?

- Que jogo? – perguntou Hermione parecendo entusiasmada, seus lábios encostando aos fios de cabelo curtos da outra.

- Jogar de ser livre... O que acha? – perguntou, parando-se e virou a cabeça levemente.

- Está bem. Como é?

Pansy riu, aquilo seria divertido.

- Eu jogava isso com Blaise quando éramos pequenos. Segure firme! – pediu, começando a correr.

Suas mãos agarravam os joelhos da Granger com força e suas pernas corriam à maior velocidade que conseguia, estavam há menos de um quilometro dos portões de Hogwarts. Sentia o vento batendo em seu rosto, gelado, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem pelo frio, mas ao mesmo tempo era confortável, sentir os braços da outra ao redor do seu pescoço, segurando-se firme, seguramente seus cabelos esvoaçavam, deveria ser uma imagem bonita de se ver.

- Vamos Granger! Gritemos! – disse – AHHH!

Hermione ria, estavam enlouquecidas, e sendo movida pelo álcool e pela sensação de alívio e compreensão sobre Parkinson, se deixou levar, soltando um dos braços, alçando-o ao céu e gritando:

- LIBERDADE! AHHHH!

Pansy riu, começando a sentir dor no baço por correr e gritar e rir, então quando já estavam bastante próximas do castelo ela diminuiu o passo, dando outro pulinho para ajeitar a grifinória às suas costas.

- Parkinson, me deixa baixar, você deve estar cansada – então pararam um pouco, deixando a outra desmontar das suas costas, respirando fundo para retomar o ar – Obrigada... – murmurou, olhando os pés – por me contar a verdade e depois gritar como uma idiota – disse rindo.

- Não diga que foi idiota! Você estava rindo como uma criança no Natal! – reclamou, sentindo-se bem. Estranhamente, Granger parecia a pessoa mais próxima de si naquele castelo, mesmo sem saber muitas coisas sobre ela – Boa noite, Granger...

E dizendo isso, correu para dentro do terreno, sumindo na escuridão dos campos de Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A:** nao sei se vcs perceberam, mas a Pansy nao precisava carregar a Hermione de cavalinho pra aparatar/desaparatar, simplesmente com dar a mao ou segurar seu braço bastava, mas né, o povo começa a ser movido por coisas que nao sabem o que significa e dá nisso: duas loucas gritando no meio da noite... Que cenas vcs gostariam de ler gente? peçam pq assim me ajudam a escrever mais rápido e tals. muito obrigada pelos coments, estarei esperando a opiniao de vcs!

beijos, tai.


	10. Você vai se casar?

**N/A:** demorei em escrever o cap mais do que tinha planejado, espero que vocês gostem! muito obrigada pelos coments, meninas, valeu pela força!

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 9 – Você vai se casar?  
**

**

* * *

**

Havia despertado cansada, mas feliz. Olhou-se no espelho sorrindo e sentiu o coração livre, era bom ter com quem partilhar segredos, mesmo que fosse a Granger, era como tirar um imenso peso das costas, e sentir essa leveza lhe fazia menos mal humorada.

Estava tentando descansar um pouco mais, enquanto o professor não chegava, quando algum imbecil soltou os livros sobre a mesa ao lado com estrondo. Pansy, sorriu para si mesma, antes de levantar a cabeça e abrir os olhos, esse maldito iria para o inferno.

- Quem você acha que-

Parou no meio da frase, vendo Hermione se sentar ao seu lado, ajeitando os cabelos como quem não percebe nada de estranho, tentando segurar um pequeno sorriso que lhe escapava brevemente dos lábios. Então Pansy sorriu abertamente, fazendo a outra lhe encarar e mudar totalmente de expressão para algo entre o incômodo e o assustado.

- Granger – murmurou, acercando o rosto ao da outra – Eu ter te contado meu segredo, não nos faz amigas, sabe?

- Então não deveria parecer tão contente por eu ter me sentado aqui – disse um pouco brava – Pode parar de sorrir, Parkinson, ou eu vou embora!

Pansy riu, cruzando os braços, seria possível a grifinória estar com medo dela estar flertando consigo? Ajeitou-se na cadeira, olhando o quadro na frente da classe.

- A sua cabeça deveria estar doendo... – murmurou irônica.

- Tomei uma poção... Er... Preparei mais do que devia... Sobrou um pouco se quiser...

- Não precisava se preocupar por mim, Granger.

- Ei! – exclamou – Vou embora – avisou, começando a levantar, mas a outra lhe segurou pelo pulso.

- Fica – disse sem lhe olhar, fazendo a outra se sentar mais uma vez, sentindo o pulso queimar onde a outra tocara.

A aula percorreu de maneira estranha, ambas tentavam não se olhar, não falar ou comentar sobre a matéria, não sorrir porque isso podia ter um significado a mais para a outra. E por mais que tentassem não se tocar, seus cotovelos se esbarravam enquanto faziam apontamentos sobre a matéria.

O professor Weasley passou algumas vezes ao lado delas, observando estranhado que elas compartiam a mesa. Para Pansy aquilo não passou despercebido, principalmente quando os olhos dele se fincavam contra os seus e lutavam silenciosamente por uma resposta.

- Façam os trabalhos em duplas ou trios e me entreguem na semana que vem – pediu, terminando a classe.

As pessoas começaram a arrumar seus pertences para sair, o barulho das cadeiras arrastando no chão. Mas os ouvidos do professor estavam extremamente sincronizados aos sons que aquelas duas meninas faziam, percebeu alguns movimentos, pelo farfalhar do ar na direção delas, fingia ler um informe, apoiado em sua mesa quando ouviu claramente:

- Parkinson, acho que nossos horários batem, por que não fazemos isso juntas? – perguntou, fazendo-se a desentendida, Bill conhecia aquele tom, aquela tentativa falha que Hermione sempre fazia quando queria fazer algo e apenas estava jogando verde para conseguir o que queria. Aquilo era estranho, prestou mais atenção.

- Qual é o seu problema, Granger, você gostou tanto assim do meu corte de cabelo?

- Deixe de ser estúpida, pelo menos por um segundo! – reclamou, fazendo a outra rir.

- Está bem. Amanhã na hora da ronda decidimos os temas para dividi-los e os horários, ok?

A outra fez que sim, contendo um sorriso nos lábios, terminou de guardar as coisas e se apressou em sair primeiro, para deixar claro que ainda existia aquela distancia entre elas, a distancia que não lhes deixava ser amigas.

- Parkinson, o que está fazendo? – o homem se aproximou devagar, com um olhar bastante assustador, mas a garota apenas levantou os olhos, jogando o último livro para dentro da mochila e observou o ruivo.

- Sobre o que?

- Falando e fazendo par com Hermione? Como se fossem amigas?

- Não, definitivamente não somos amigas, a Granger é muito cabeça dura pro meu gosto – disse, levantando-se.

- Não tente prejudicá-la, ou terei que fazer algo.

Pansy riu fracamente, olhando o homem e pensando como ele podia ser tão previsível.

- Professor, nota-se que você é realmente um Weasley.

E dizendo isso saiu.

X

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou séria.

- O que, a biblioteca é só tua?

- Você está me assediando, Granger? – perguntou baixo.

- Que?

Hermione arregalou os olhos para a outra, porque tinha sempre que fazer aquilo? Sentiu o rosto esquentar e percebeu pela expressão da outra que devia estar bastante corada. Pronto, estava de saco cheio, iria estudar em seu quarto, por mais que estudasse melhor biblioteca, deu a volta, respirou fundo e começou a andar rápido.

Sem que percebesse, sua mente ia imaginando que a outra iria atrás dela e não a deixaria ir, puxando-a pelo braço de volta, fazendo-a se sentar na cadeira do lado, mas quanto mais seguia andando mais se distanciava da outra, chegando à porta de saída. Estranhamente seu coração estava batucando forte demais, fazendo sua respiração sair mais alta, como se estivesse realmente brava, e por mais ridículo que fosse, a cada passo que dava começava a sentir mais e mais raiva, mas não olharia para trás.

Pansy tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando como os passos firmes da outra ressoavam contra o assoalho, como os cachos balançavam ritmados, quase sentia a sensação de câmera lenta, a maneira como a saia se movia ao redor das pernas finas da outra. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos curtos, bagunçando-os, deixando-os espetados para todos os lados, quase como Potter, então viu a outra cruzar a porta da biblioteca sem olhar para trás e percebeu...

Suspirou profundamente, balançando a cabeça em negação. Aquilo começava a ficar problemático, Granger agindo como uma menina fazendo charminho e ela agindo como um menino que simplesmente ignora. Duas cabeças duras. Levantou-se e a cadeira caiu no chão, fazendo todas as pessoas lhe olharem com caras emburradas e ela apenas soltou um pouco a gravata, começando a andar. As solas das botas de couro de dragão socando o chão com força, atrapalhando a concentração dos demais.

Hermione travou a mandíbula com raiva, por que tinha feito aquilo? Por que tinha de ser tão cabeça dura? Tinha que estudar e sempre o fizera na biblioteca, qual era o problema da Parkinson dizer aquilo? Sabia como ela era extremamente metida e chata, era normal que lhe dissesse algo, afinal realmente parecia que uma estava no caminho da outra todos os dias. Deveria ter ignorado e sentado em qualquer lugar que houvesse vago.

Agora já estava feito, já estava quase no fim do corredor, para virar na esquina para o saguão principal, quando uma mão lhe agarrou a munheca e puxou, empurrando-a contra a parede.

- Eu estava brincando, menina – disse, sem soltar a munheca da outra.

Pansy tinha os cabelos revoltos e os olhos sérios encarando os de Hermione, que tinha a respiração meio ofegante por ter sido pega despreparada pela outra. A respiração lhe saía alterada pela boca, o peito subia e descia com rapidez.

- Sabe, Granger – disse com pesar, sem querer que a outra compreendesse realmente o que ela queria dizer com o que se seguia: - Estamos _bem_ fodidas.

Então a puxou pelo corredor, sem escutar nenhuma reclamação ou pedido de que lhe largasse. Apenas andou com rapidez e do mesmo modo entrou na biblioteca, chamando a atenção de todos. Depois a empurrou para sentar na cadeira ao lado da sua, arrancou a mochila das mãos da menina e a colocou sobre a mesa, então se sentou ao lado da garota.

- Agora estude e não me moleste mais – disse fria, muito baixo.

Aquilo estava começando a lhe irritar. Estava prestes a amaldiçoar a Blaise de uma maneira bastante assustadora, quando mandou tudo ao espaço e deitou a cabeça no tampo de madeira da mesa e fechou os olhos com força. Aquele maldito havia plantado a idéia sem que ela se desse conta, e agora tudo parecia se encaixar de uma maneira ridícula, a forma como agiam uma perto da outra, o jeito como gostava de alfinetá-la com aquele tipo de comentário típico de flerte e logo como a outra seguia se aproximando.

Draco havia mandado uma coruja no café da manhã dizendo que o Potter estava bastante contente por ela ter dito a verdade a Granger, e como a grifinória havia mandado uma longa carta contando sobre como se sentia mal por ter-lhe feito passar por maus momentos, como se culpava por ter dito que ela era uma Comensal da Morte e como lhe havia feito mostrar as cicatrizes dos pulsos por tanta raiva que a fizera passar.

Parecia que Draco e Potter eram muito mais amigos do que parecia, afinal um contava tudo – ou quase tudo – ao outro. Era estranho ver como estavam mudando as coisas, tudo se movia muito rapidamente e cambiava. As pessoas se transformavam, amadureciam, conheciam melhores umas às outras e logo tinham novos amigos, relações diferentes...

- Parkinson? – escutou baixinho, muito longe. Então uma cadeira arrastou e ouviu passos – Ei, Parkinson – alguém lhe tocou o ombro devagar e ela moveu o rosto, sentindo uma respiração quente bem próxima ao seu rosto – Acorda – mas ela continuou ali, sentindo o hálito quente lhe tocar a pele, hoje fazia tanto frio – Pansy...

Então abriu os olhos devagarzinho, observando um rosto pequeno e arredondado à sua frente, tinha olheiras e olhos castanhos que lhe davam vontade de tomar choconhaque. Moveu-se rápido afastando-se de Hermione, ficando extremamente ereta na cadeira.

- Temos que ir fazer a ronda.

Pansy olhou o relógio de parede e viu que já era tarde, havia dormido. Bem, melhor assim, era mais fácil que lidar com a outra sem sentir qualquer tipo de coisa. Espreguiçou-se, guardou todo o material e partiu, junto com a grifinoria para a ronda.

Eram às 23h quando começaram, os corredores já estavam vazios e as vezes passava um ou outro aluno correndo para chegar à sua casa. Pansy se sentia estranha, extremamente cansada, como se tudo o que tivesse dormido não lhe servisse para nada.

- Parkinson, que dia você tem horas livres pra fazer o trabalho de História da Magia?

- Tenho tutorias com a Sprout nas segundas, antes da ronda. E Slughorn nas quartas depois de Transfigurações, o resto do horário é igual ao seu – disse indiferente.

- Ei, estou escutando algo, vem da escada de emergência – murmurou Hermione, olhando a outra.

- Lumus.

Pansy suspirou. Aqueles malditos alunos tinham de aprontar justo hoje? Ela não entendia porque, mas havia acordado com um mal humor bastante irritante. Talvez fosse a proximidade com a outra, ou dar-se conta de que ambas estavam agindo de maneira suspeita. Abriu a porta da escada de emergência e escutou as vozes pararem.

- Vamos, dêem o fora ou... – Pansy parou, observando a cena com os olhos brilhando – De novo? – perguntou, e nisso sentiu o corpo de Hermione esbarrar atrás do seu, acercando-se para ver o que acontecia.

E lá estavam de novo Elise Lohan e Alicia Northland, as camisas abertas e as bocas avermelhadas, ajeitando as saias no lugar.

- Vocês querem morrer? – ela esbravejou, fazendo ambas se encostarem na parede e olharem o chão, então atravessou o batente com Granger lhe seguindo – Aly, sabe há quanto tempo eu não faço sexo decentemente? – perguntou, fazendo a outra monitora pigarrear na tentativa de que Pansy se desse conta do que estava falando – Pois desde o verão. E justo hoje, quando estou totalmente de mal humor, eu tenho que ver como vocês se divertem?

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os com certa raiva.

- Além do mais, Lohan, começo a ficar curiosa sobre você – murmurou, se aproximando, puxando a menina pela gravata para perto de si.

- Parkinson, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Hermione segurando o pulso da outra.

- Segundas e quintas vocês estão proibidas de andarem por aí se agarrando, está bem? Não preciso ficar aturando mais disso, e quer saber, Aly você deveria tomar mais cuidado porque seus pais não ficarão felizes quando souberem disso.

- Pansy, por fav-

- Não vou dizer nada, Alicia, mas como estamos na mesma situação, me sinto na obrigação de avisar que é melhor parar com isso antes que te doa mais.

Dizendo isso soltou a gravata da grifinória e empurrou fracamente Hermione para longe de si, respirando fundo.

- Desapareçam da minha vista. E Lohan, quando cansar da Aly pode me procurar, seria divertido perverter uma grifinória.

E dizendo isso olhou para Alicia, que assentiu com a cabeça e deu uma palmadinha no ombro da morena, afastando-se em seguida.

- O que foi isso, Parkinson? – perguntou Hermione, vendo a outra se sentar num degrau da escada, tirando um cigarro do bolso da jaqueta e o acendendo com a varinha, fazendo a grifinória arregalar os olhos e fechar a porta rapidamente – Está louca? Apague isso, Parkinson, se te pegam fumando aqui certamente seremos expulsas.

A outra deu de ombros e deitou sobre os degraus, sentindo as costas incomodarem.

- Parkinson, porque você disse aquelas coisas?

- Porque era verdade.

- Mas...

- Desculpa se foi muito explícito para seus ouvidos puros...

Hermione suspirou, não era pela perversidade, ela apenas não entendia porque Pansy e Alicia se encontravam na mesma situação, ou porque dissera para a outra parar de estar com Elise.

- Não entendi o que disse.

- Disse que precisava de sexo e que fico nervosa de vê-las se pegando, Granger, foi isso o que disse! – respondeu alto, meio nervosa, vendo a outra corar com rapidez.

- Porque Northman e Lohan não podem seguir juntas?

- Por que Alicia vai se casar daqui dois anos.

Hermione suspirou, nunca acabariam os mistérios sobre Pansy Parkinson?

- Você também vai se casar?

Pansy se levantou, tirando a gravata e a guardou no bolso da capa, então puxou Hermione para fora da escada de emergência, jogando o cigarro no chão.

- Granger, você não vai se casar? – ela perguntou, olhando-a de lado – Todos se casam, mais dia menos dia, principalmente os sangue-puros.

* * *

**N/A:** Pansy subindo pelas paredes é um arraso né gente, vamos lá. que mulher é essa? *o* HAHAHA

coments, please? :*


	11. Hogsmead

**N/A:** desculpem a demora, mas pelo menos esse cap saiu mais longo que os demais. espero de coraçao que gostem ^^

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 10 – Hogsmead ****  
**

**

* * *

**

Era sábado e elas estavam terminando o trabalho de história, haviam passado horas na biblioteca relendo pergaminhos e escrevendo rápido. Pansy olhava o relógio de meia em meia hora, até que terminaram. Estirou-se na cadeira e sorriu.

- Bem, vou a Hogsmead agora – disse, levantando-se.

- Sério? Eu também!

Elas se encararam. A morena não fez uma cara muito entusiasmada por mais que a grifinória sorrisse radiante.

- Vou ver o Harry.

- Ah, podemos ir até lá juntas então – murmurou, pegando os livros e deixando-os no carrinho de livros de pesquisa – Vamos?

- Ok!

Pansy usava calças jeans surradas, um coturno negro, uma camiseta preta de gola alta e a jaqueta de veludo verde, um cachecol preto estava pendurado no seu pescoço de maneira desengonçada.

Hermione seguia os passos apressados da outra, agarrando o abrigo caramelo em volta do corpo. Fazia bastante frio e o céu estava cinzento, logo choveria. Usava um gorrinho vermelho e botas de borracha da mesma cor. A Parkinson segurou no casaco da outra e desaparataram ao mesmo tempo.

Pansy correu na direção do Três Vassouras, deixando a castanha pra trás, aquilo era realmente desagradável, pensou Hermione, dando passos largos na mesma direção e entrando pouco depois que a outra.

A grifinória viu Pansy abraçar a Draco e dar uns pulinhos de felicidade e percebeu que Harry estava junto deles, aproximou-se.

- Ei, Harry! – disse, lhe dando um abraço – Olá, Malfoy.

- Granger – respondeu com respeito e virou-se a Pansy – O Blaise disse que tinha cortado o cabelo, mas eu não acreditei quando ele falou que tinha de deixado com ainda mais cara de lésbica. Você parece um menino Pansy! – exclamou, e Harry não pôde evitar rir, olhando para Hermione.

Sentaram-se todos juntos e pediram suas bebidas.

- Anda Draco, onde está ela?

- Pansy, não seja assim, o Potter vai achar que você não veio aqui para me ver – murmurou ele, rindo.

Estranhamente os dois rapazes pareciam bastante íntimos.

- Parkinson, ela trabalha conosco no Ministério como secretária da seção, é bem bonita, mas já tentamos de tudo e ela não cede a nenhum, por isso quando Draco disse que precisava trazer alguém para você não tivemos dúvidas – Harry Potter chamando o Malfoy de Draco era algo tão estranho que Pansy riu, encarando-os.

- Blaise também tentou? – perguntou.

- Toda vez que ele passa pra me ver ele tenta – murmurou Draco.

- Interessante...

Hermione se encolheu na cadeira, sentindo-se realmente incômoda, então Malfoy e Harry haviam conseguido uma mulher para Pansy, e era por isso que estavam em Hogsmead nesse sábado... Aquilo era realmente algo que ela não tinha imaginado. Não sabia bem porque isso lhe molestava tanto, mas podia dizer que era estranho estar ali e ver um encontro de Pansy Parkinson, não estava muito segura de querer participar daquilo.

- Chegou! – disse Draco olhando a porta e Pansy se virou.

Olivia Teahouse estava na porta.

- Olivia? – perguntou, levantando-se – Não me diga que você trabalha junto com esses dois idiotas!

A mulher se aproximou, os cabelos pretos muito lisos, caindo num corte Chanel perfeito, sem franja. Ela olhou a outra nos olhos e levou a mão para os cabelos curtos, bagunçando-os e rindo, seus olhos se encarando. Então a recém chegada olhou os demais.

- Vocês... se conhecem? – Harry perguntou.

- Pansy fez meu verão valer a pena – ela disse, sentando-se numa cadeira entre a sonserina e Draco.

- Você está aqui para eu tentar te seduzir – Pansy disse, achando graça.

- Então era isso! – disse, sua voz era bastante rouca e fez Hermione estremecer.

- Ah! – Pansy se movia mais animada do que de costume, isso fez a grifinória se sentir um pouco estranha – Essa é Hermione Granger, minha amiga de Hogwarts.

A castanha arregalou os olhos para Parkinson, e Harry fez o mesmo, enquanto Draco simplesmente sorria maldosamente para a morena. Hermione sentiu algo quente no estômago, era interessante escutar aquilo vindo de Pansy, era como se por fim estivessem desculpadas totalmente.

- Muito prazer – disse Hermione educadamente.

- O prazer é todo meu, querida. Escuto o Harry falando de você o tempo todo.

- Você deve estar cansada deles – ela disse, sorrindo – Ouvi dizer que estão tentando sair com você, mas não conseguem de maneira alguma.

- Sim, eles tentam me convencer a sair ou jantar quase sempre, mas não gosto de me meter muito com esses dois...

- Mas, e o Blaise? – perguntou Draco e todos encararam a mulher.

- Ah, eu simplesmente estava um pouco aborrecida por que ele que começou a aposta entre vocês três sobre a Pansy se apaixonar por uma grifinória.

Houve um silêncio estranho. Pansy engoliu em seco, Hermione sentiu as mãos tremerem e olhou o chão, sentindo-se tremendamente deslocada. O que estava acontecendo ali? Por que Harry tinha lhe chamado para ir?

- Ah, então vocês já sabem que eu e a Granger pegamos o novo casalzinho em pleno flagra? Elise Lohan e Alicia Northman. Dá pra acreditar?

Hermione respirou fundo ao lado de Pansy e tomou seu choconhaque de uma única vez, fazendo Harry e a sonserina lhe encararem abismados.

- Hermione, não faça isso, você vai passar mal – disse o moreno.

- Deixa ela – murmurou Pansy, agradecida por ter Elise Lohan como desculpa – Na primeira vez que as flagramos a Granger não conseguia se mover – disse rindo e tocando o ombro da outra – Foi uma situação bastante constrangedora para ela.

De alguma forma Parkinson podia sentir o incômodo de Hermione, e não podia fazer nada mais que deixar a menina beber. Seus dedos apertavam de leve o ombro da outra e faziam carinho, tentando acalmá-la, seguramente ela havia pensado que era a menina que Olivia falara, e realmente era, afinal o rosto de Harry estava muito pálido e Draco ria divertido.

- E o que elas estavam fazendo? – Draco perguntou, ajudando a mudar o clima.

- Sexo oral... – murmurou Hermione, ficando muito vermelha no instante seguinte.

- Eu apostei que você não se apaixonaria – disse o moreno encarando Pansy, e observando a mão dela no ombro da amiga – Será que eu errei?

- Bem, eu e Blaise apostamos que sim – disse o loiro triunfante, sorrindo para o outro rapaz.

- Pois eu continuo tranqüila, por agora o Potter ganha.

Harry sorriu vitorioso, encarando o Malfoy e então estiveram conversando um pouco sobre como alguém podia não cair nos encantos de ambos rapazes, um ia enchendo o outro de elogios, ressaltando suas qualidades.

- Mas por que você não quis sair com nenhum de nós? – perguntou Harry para a mulher, mas Pansy apertou a mão de Olivia, fazendo-a lhe olhar e esperar.

Pansy reclinou na cadeira, olhou para Hermione, perguntando-se se deveria ou não assustar a menina e decidiu que sim, que seria divertido. Então passou o olho pelos dois rapazes e sorriu maliciosa. Draco abriu bem os olhos e a grifinória reparou que aquele sorriso ela ainda não conhecia, mas era extremamente atrativo.

- Por que vocês dois estão dormindo juntos.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e Pansy a olhou sorrindo da mesma maneira de antes, fazendo a grifinória sentir as pernas um pouco bambas.

- Viu, Granger, eu não sou a única que peca no bando.

- Como você...? – Harry perguntou.

- Oras Potter, você o chama de Draco, seus olhos brilham por estar do lado dele, até usa "nós". O Draco te contou tudo sobre mim que eu não cheguei a mencionar e ele não faz isso com qualquer pessoa. E esse loiro burro tá sorrindo demais, parece um retardado. Assim fica fácil. Meu gaydar apitou rápido.

- É porque ela é lésbica, Potter – o loiro disse.

Hermione estava se sentindo extremamente mal. Harry não tinha lhe dito nada, então o olhou, seus olhos um pouco tristes.

- Quanto tempo?

- Seis meses... Mione... Eu sinto muito, eu... Estava esperando ter certeza que isso ia durar e... Tive um pouco de medo...

- Eu sou sua melhor amiga! – ela exclamou.

- Não queria que pensasse mal de mim ou-

- E porque eu pensaria Harry? – ela sentiu o coração apertar – Porque é um homem a pessoa que você ama? Não seja estúpido, Harry, você sabe que eu me preocuparia mais por ser o Malfoy... Mas não, vocês sempre terão essa visão de mim, não é? A menina que só sabe estudar, a santa, a inocente!

- Não, Mione, não é por isso, ok. O Ron também não sabe, ninguém sabe!

- É, você realmente não confia nos seus amigos – disse por fim, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Houve outro momento incômodo. Olivia e Pansy seguravam suas mãos, os dedos de uma brincando com os da outra, entrelaçados. Então Hermione começou a sentir o rosto esquentar, Harry olhava para a mesa, suspirando, Draco fingia não ter escutado nada. Sentiu como seu coração ia batendo mais forte, e como começava a doer, como o sangue corria rápido e como os olhos começavam a arder, então a Granger se levantou e correu para fora.

- Potter, vai atrás dela – mandou Draco.

Pansy sentiu algo estranho, algo que fazia seu coração pesar um pouco mais do que o normal. Sabia que a Granger estaria devastada, ela era a típica pessoa que não gostava de segredos entre amigos, deveria estar se sentindo sozinha naquele momento, afinal havia dois casais e ela, e aqueles casais não era os típicos casais de sempre. Certamente ela se sentiria deslocada e a última pessoa que quereria ver seria o seu melhor amigo, que traíra sua confiança por não confiar nela sobre algo que julgava ser importante.

- Ela não vai o escutar agora – disse Pansy, tomando seu whisky de um gole, fazendo o Potter parar no meio do movimento. Ela se sentia um pouco mal, havia trazido o tema à tona, mas ao mesmo tempo queria poder reconfortar a grifinória. Lutou um pouco contra si, decidindo-se entre continuar com Olivia e passar para uma fase mais íntima no banheiro do Três Vassouras ou correr atrás de Hermione, então se levantou: – Pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

- Parkinson – o moreno chamou, fazendo-a encará-lo enquanto colocava a jaqueta – Você está apaixonada por ela?

- Não. Ainda não – murmurou, olhando-o seriamente – Draco, se eu não voltar você paga minha parte. Olivia, desculpa te deixar assim – a outra fez que não, sorrindo – E, Potter, a próxima vez que você tiver um segredo, deveria contar para sua melhor amiga.

E dizendo isso, saiu correndo. Fazia bastante frio e sua respiração formava fumaça com o contato com o ar. E agora onde tinha se metido aquela grifinória? Viu como começava a escurecer e deu-se pressa em correr ao redor do quarteirão, buscando a outra menina. Mas Hermione não estava em nenhum lugar, talvez teria voltado para o castelo, ou tivesse entrado em alguma das lojas ou bares do bairro.

- Merda. Se eu fosse a Granger, para onde eu iria?

Então riu um pouco amarga, não a conhecia tão bem como para saber para onde a outra iria. Pensou no que ela mesma faria, e decidiu andar aleatoriamente para algum lugar que não tivesse ninguém, alguma rua tranqüila, ou o caminho que dava em Hogwarts... Ou talvez próximo à Casa dos Gritos... Sabia que o trio de ouro costumava vagar por ali quando eram mais jovens, talvez ela estivesse ali...

Estava um pouco longe, mas logrou chegar rapidamente desaparatando. Ali estava, uma menina encolhida contra o tronco da árvore, os braços segurando o casaco firmemente contra o corpo.

- Aqui está você – disse Pansy se aproximando. A outra não se mexeu, então a morena sentou ao seu lado, no chão frio – Sabe, a primeira vez é sempre mais difícil, precisa acumular uma valentia muito grande para contar pras pessoas que você ama. Você sente medo da rejeição, de que te julguem, que não te entendam, que acabem destruindo essa sensação de felicidade... Isso passa com todos nós, até com você aconteceria.

Houve um silêncio longo, acompanhado apenas pelo som do vento e os soluços de Hermione, seu corpo tremia de leve e ela estava chorando muito.

- É porque no fundo nos sentimos culpados por sermos assim, por sermos diferentes, por não seguirmos o que a sociedade julga ser o mais correto...

- Ele me acha uma menininha inocente! Uma tonta que lhe acharia imoral, que o julgaria mal... Tudo isso porque eu não passo de uma maldita santa aos olhos dele! Porque eu sou certinha... Porque nunca beijei uma menina... Por que? Ele acha que eu sou correta demais, mas eu não acho incorreto que ele se apaixone por um homem!

- Ei – Pansy passou o braço pelos ombros da outra – Isso se chama amizade, Granger, você não o julgaria, mas talvez em algum momento você julgou outra pessoa por isso e ele não quis destruir a amizade de vocês.

- Às vezes eu me sinto cansada disso, de que me vejam como uma menina santa, pura, correta ou o que mais seja. Eu sou humana, eu posso errar, eu posso ir mal num exame, eu posso ficar bêbada e xingar... Eu sou normal!

Então ela voltou a chorar e Pansy a soltou, ficando agachada na frente da outra, observando-a de perto, vendo como tremia, como seu rosto estava vermelho do choro e como ela sentia frio, apertando as mãos nos braços cruzados. Então secou o rosto da outra, com a manga da jaqueta, fazendo a outra sorrir um pouco, sentindo o veludo arranhar seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que secava.

- Você só vai conseguir que te vejam assim, quando você se ver assim – disse baixo, ajeitando o gorro vermelho na cabeça da grifinória.

A Parkinson segurou o rosto da outra e lhe olhou séria, então sorriu de leve, vendo como a menina voltava a chorar, então se aproximou mais, e mais e mais, vendo como a outra seguia lhe olhando sem nada dizer, apenas observando sem rejeição aos movimentos dela. Então seus narizes se encostaram e Hermione soluçou de novo, fazendo Pansy pensar que ela parecia uma menininha desprotegida, aquilo lhe dava vontade de abraçá-la.

Seus lábios se tocaram, apertando-se um contra o outro. A grifinória sufocou uma exclamação, sentindo os lábios da outra sobre os seus, durante quase meio minuto, mas apenas isso. Então se afastaram, Hermione tinha a visão perdida no nada e Pansy a olhava sorrindo.

- Agora você é a menina mais pervertida que eu conheço Granger. Você deixou eu te dar um selinho, mesmo tendo um namorado super ciumento. Agora o Potter já não pode te ver como uma santa nunca mais.

- Parkinson... – ela murmurou, segurando a jaqueta de veludo da outra e a puxou para um abraço, seus braços agarrados ao pescoço da morena.

Pansy se manteve imóvel durante alguns segundos, então reagiu, contornando o tronco da outra com os braços e a abraçando com força.

- Obrigada... – murmurou muito baixo, como se tivesse vergonha. Hermione ainda tremia, sua voz havia saído um pouco engasgada, a respiração dela na orelha da outra, então suas mãos acariciaram o cabelo curto da sonserina, sentindo a textura sedosa nos dedos e logo a soltou, voltando a se sentar.

O que havia sentido? Isso era impossível explicar, foi tudo o que Pansy podia pensar, tinha vontade de puxá-la de volta, mas dessa vez beijar-lhe profundamente, sentindo os lábios quentes e delicados nos seus...

- Parkinson?

- Hum? – perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela outra vez, afastando aqueles pensamentos.

- Eu gosto do seu coturno... – Pansy lhe olhou estranhando, então olhou as botas vermelhas de borracha dela.

- Quer provar? – perguntou um pouco insegura.

- Não combinam com a minha personalidade... – murmurou, fazendo Pansy ter um pouco de pena dela, Hermione estava presa demais na visão que havia feito de si mesma, precisaria de ajuda para mudar. Desamarrou o coturno e o arrancou do pé, então puxou a perna da outra pro seu colo e tirou a bota de borracha.

Colocou a bota vermelha e logo começou a amarrar o coturno, já no pé da grifinória, fez o mesmo com o outro pé, sentindo aquela sensação engraçada das botas de borracha, lhe fazia sentir como uma criança de novo.

- Podemos voltar já? – perguntou para a outra, que observava os coturnos.

- Assim?

- Sim – disse se levantando – Agora você é uma menina malvada Granger.

A puxou pela mão lhe fazendo levantar. Sacudiram os casacos e começaram andando, Pansy a segurou pela mão, entrelaçando seus dedos sem pensar duas vezes. Hermione sentiu o peito rufar com força, essa era a sensação de entrelaçar os dedos com outra menina? Sorriu, corando, e olhou os pés com coturnos, depois olhou para a outra e percebeu como as botas vermelhas destoavam com a jaqueta verde.

- Espera – disse, apertando os dedos da outra.

Hermione tirou o gorro e o colocou em Pansy, que seguia parada, observando-a um pouco indiferente. Então tirou o sobretudo caramelo e logo começou a puxar a manga da jaqueta da outra, que apenas levantou a sobrancelha e se deixou levar, trocando em seguida os abrigos e completando a mudança. A grifinória usava uma camiseta branca de mangas longas e lhe caía bem a jaqueta com os coturnos.

- Ei, você vai ficar com frio assim – disse Pansy, tirando o cachecol preto e o colocando na outra. Depois começou a mexer nos cabelos ondulados e castanhos, dando-lhes ainda mais volume – Assim você parece mais malvada.

Hermione ajeitou o gorrinho em Pansy para que ficasse mais bonito e voltaram para o Três Vassouras de mãos dadas. E lá estavam Harry e Draco, mas já não estava Olivia.

- Parkinson – a castanha chamou, parando – Eu estraguei seu encontro... Desculpa.

- Eu ganhei um beijo teu, isso vale bem mais – piscou, sorrindo maliciosa, de uma maneira bastante atrativa, fazendo a outra corar – Voltamos! – disse aproximando-se da mesa.

- O que houve com as roupas? – perguntou Draco, achando graça.

- Uma transformação, lhes apresento Hermione Granger, a menina má – as duas riram – Agora, Potter, que eu roubei um selinho da sua melhor amiga mesmo ela tendo um namorado, e a perverti até o último fio de cabelo com meu estilo de roupa darkside, você pode lhe contar todos os seus pecados, até os detalhes mais sórdidos.

- Não! Eu não quero saber isso! – Hermione disse corando.

- Vocês se beijaram? – Draco perguntou, fazendo a castanha corar ainda mais, olhando para a mesa.

- Foi um selinho Potter, não faça essa cara. E não a faça chorar mais, ou a próxima vez será um beijo francês.

Hermione escondeu o rosto nas mãos, e Pansy sorriu olhando para o moreno, que assentiu e estendeu as mãos, tocando as da amiga e as tirando do rosto, fazendo-a lhe olhar.

- Desculpe, Mione... – então ele suspirou – Estávamos discutindo sobre qualquer coisa estúpida no escritório e começamos a brigar, daí não sei como eu soquei o Malfoy, e ele me empurrou, então do nada estávamos nos beijando. E, logo isso se transformou numa espécie de rotina de discussão. Daí passamos a noite conversando o caso de Macnair e foi quando aconteceu pela primeira vez... Er... eu-

- NÃO! – Hermione tapou os ouvidos – Eu aceito! Eu aceito o Malfoy na família, mas não quero saber dos detalhes!

Ela tinha os olhos fechados e tinha os ouvidos tapados, Harry continha o sorriso e Draco estava gargalhando da situação. Era obvio que o moreno não diria nada, mas apenas a queria ver sorrindo, ver que ela tinha lhe desculpado.

Pansy apenas continuava sentada, o cotovelo na mesa e o rosto apoiado na mão. Era bonito, era refrescante, era divertido ver a Granger agindo como uma criança, rindo, ainda com os olhos fechados e os cabelos bagunçados. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, que não se colocava em risco por outras pessoas, não sabia no que estava pensando quando lhe beijara, mesmo que tenha sido uma coisa inocente e insignificante... Onde estava com a cabeça? Por que trocara de roupa com a outra? Por que dissera aos meninos que lhe havia beijado? Por que estava agindo daquela maneira brincalhona? Era como se estivesse de volta antes da guerra, antes dos problemas e dos medos.

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado e ela conseguisse sorrir de novo.

* * *

**N/A:** foi pequeno, singelo e inocente, mas foi um bonito primeiro beijo gay, né gente? HAHAH para quem nao sabe beijo francês é beijo de lingua.

**COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR?**


	12. O Voto Sangüíneo

**N/A: **Gente! obrigada por todos os coments, mesmo eles tendo diminuido consideravelmente, nao sei se o povo num gostou do capítulo anterior, ou do pinhao, ou do beijo. Mas enfim, para quem está gostando e lendo e comentando, eu lhes agradeço de coraçao. Esse cap demorou pq eu estive 4 dias em Londres e logo comprei uma cachorrinha, que adoeceu logo na primeira semana estando em casa, entao foi uma loucura, comecei o cap ontem e aqui está, mas já estou escrevendo o próximo, assim que tranquilas a prox atualizaçao nao demorará!

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 11 – O Voto Sangüíneo**

**

* * *

**

Estava sentada na cama desde que acordara, isso já fazia quase uma hora. Na verdade, só agora conseguia perceber a quantidade de informações que recebera no dia anterior. Harry e Malfoy? Pansy lhe dera um selinho? Céus, não entendia mais nada.

No chão estavam os coturnos de Pansy, a jaqueta verde de veludo e o cachecol estavam sobre a cadeira junto com suas calças jeans e a camiseta branca. Havia o cheiro do tabaco da sonserina grudado na roupa e enchendo o quarto, era reconfortante e vergonhoso ao mesmo tempo.

Era vergonhoso justamente por ser reconfortante.

Hermione não sabia muito bem como ir ao salão principal e encarar a morena, como pensar que havia sido beijada por ela. Na verdade era um pouco ridículo, sequer havia sido um beijo de verdade. Abraçou os joelhos e sorriu olhando a roupa da outra, recriminando-se em seguida, obrigando-se a levantar e ir se trocar para descer. Por que diabo estava agindo daquela maneira?

X

Pansy continuava observando pela janela, a roupa de Hogwarts já posta, a capa esperando-lhe sobre a cama, junto das roupas de Granger. Os campos do colégio estavam inundados numa neblina espessa e perolada, dando uma aura sinistra aos jardins, e mesmo assim seu coração não se tranqüilizava, mesmo com aquela paisagem tão familiar e agradável, que significava a chegada real do inverno.

Havia demorado horas para dormir, pensando em como havia reagido Hermione ou como as pernas da grifinória traçavam uma linha um pouco torta até a entrada de sua casa e desaparecia pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda um pouco ébria. Pansy se apoiara contra a parede de pedra e ficara observando a passagem durante longos minutos até que o frio e a dignidade lhe afastaram dali, fazendo-a seguir até seu próprio quarto.

Entediou-se de observar a escola e voltou a conjurar o feitiço – que todos sonserinos conheciam – de criar e ocultar janelas. Diminuiu as roupas da outra até poder colocá-las no bolso da calça e desceu para o Salão Principal.

Enquanto comia percebeu que Hermione evitava levantar o rosto, virando-se apenas para o lado para responder a Ginny. Pansy queria rir, mas seria estranho demais caso lhe vissem agindo daquela maneira. Alicia Northman aproveitou para se sentar ao seu lado e logo lhe observou longamente, sem que a outra mostrasse sinais de irritabilidade por isso.

- Precisamos falar – murmurou, vendo a Parkinson levantar o rosto e observar a mesa da Grifinória, como se não houvesse escutado – Eu concordo com você, mas acho que eu deveria aproveitar o tempo que me resta.

- Então lhe deixe claro a tua situação – disse, pescando os ovos mexidos com o garfo.

- Mas-

- Se você acha que pode suportar se casar com outro mesmo estando apaixonada por ela, é melhor deixar isso claro para a Lohan.

- Pansy!

Por fim a mais velha se virou para ela e lhe encarou seriamente.

- Estive dois anos com Daphne e ela sempre soube que eu não era para sempre. É o mais justo que você pode fazer se realmente gosta dela.

Alicia ficou quieta, observando a outra tomar o suco de abóbora com rapidez e se levantar, parecia um pouco irritada agora, talvez o melhor a fazer era seguir suas recomendações. Viu como a outra andava com determinação até a mesa da Grifinória, se acercava à Hermione Granger e, sem dizer nada, lhe puxava pelo braço, fazendo-a saltar do banco e a seguir um pouco aturdida.

X

Hermione sequer havia visto a morena chegar, simplesmente foi interrompida no meio da frase, enquanto falava com Ginny sobre qualquer coisa e arrastada salão a fora até um corredor vazio.

- Toma, suas roupas – disse tirando do bolso as miniaturas de roupa e entregando-as a Granger.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou a castanha, pegando as roupas da outra do bolso do moletom.

- Você estava me ignorando enquanto eu te olhava, então tive que agir.

- Agir? Você me tirou do meio do meu café da manhã! – reclamou, encontrando aí a maneira de conseguir encarar a outra por fim: na defensiva.

- Vamos esclarecer as coisas, Granger, nada mudou para que você não consiga falar comigo ou olhar para mim, ok? E, se um selinho é muito para você posso te mostrar que para mim não é nada.

Então pegou as roupas em miniatura da mão da grifinória e saiu dali. A Granger lhe estressava, ignorando-lhe, agindo como uma menininha que estivesse lidando com o rapaz que gosta. Ela odiava aquilo e preferia que a outra compreendesse bem a mensagem.

X

Havia passado todo o dia estudando na biblioteca, ou melhor, tentando estudar, afinal a Granger não tinha arredado o pé da mesa de estudos há cinco metros de si. Não haviam trocado palavra ou olhares até o final, quando a grifinória ajeitou suas coisas para ir embora e depois se acercou da mesa de Pansy.

- Eu entendo. Sinto muito por ter lidado com isso de maneira infantil, apenas não sabia o que fazer exatamente – então a olhou durante um tempo.

Pansy teve vontade de sorrir daquela maneira encantadora que usava quando flertava e segurar a mão da outra, apertando de leve, para mostrar que estava tudo bem, mas o único que conseguiu fazer foi:

- Obrigada – murmurou, seus olhos se separaram e ela suspirou – tive medo de me sentir completamente sozinha outra vez.

Então Hermione sorriu e lhe tocou o ombro de leve, saindo logo em seguida. Aquilo havia sido uma imensa confissão, esse era seu medo, o de não ter com quem compartir aquele estranho sentimento de solidão, aquela dor estranha de estar sozinha no meio de tanta gente. Não entendia bem por que tinha dito aquilo, nem como havia dito em voz alta uma coisa que nem ela tinha assumido para si mesma.

Suspirou, precisava de um pouco de relaxação e tranqüilidade. Disse a senha e entrou no banheiro dos monitores, começou a andar pelo pequeno corredor que separava a porta da imensa banheira retangular quando escutou a água caindo das torneiras douradas.

- Desculpa, não sabia que estava ocupado! – avisou em voz alta.

- Parkinson? – perguntou a voz vinda de dentro. E, tomada por um impulso, a sonserina deu alguns passos e chegou à entrada.

- Granger? – perguntou, assomando a cabeça pelo batente, sem ver a menina. Então Pansy percebeu a movimentação num canto da banheira e recuou, obrigando-se a não olhar, passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Não precisa ir embora se não quiser. A banheira é bastante grande para duas pessoas, e... somos meninas assim que...

Pansy quis rir da última afirmação.

- Obrigada, mas acho que você não estaria cômoda com isso – respondeu, começando a andar para a saída.

- Fica.

Uma força estranha lhe fez parar imóvel no lugar, como se tivesse perdido a ligação entre a razão e as ações corporais. As quatro letras ecoaram milhões de vezes na sua cabeça, uma atrás da outra. Fica, fica, fica, fica. F-i-c-a.

- Você não se importa? – ela perguntou, encostando as costas na parede, esperando a resposta.

- Acho que não – disse meio insegura a outra.

Pansy sorriu. Os braços cruzados no peito, as costas contra a parede fria. Queria entrar e agir normalmente, mas não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Seus pés andaram sozinhos sem esperar ela terminar de raciocinar sobre aquilo e, quando se deu por si, seus olhos encaravam os da outra, que tinha um coque no alto da cabeça, segurando os fios longe do seu rosto e estava submersa na água até os ombros, que às vezes despontavam na superfície cheia de espumas brancas.

Parkinson andou até um dos bancos de madeira encostado à parede e lá deixou suas roupas e a toalha reduzidas ao tamanho de roupas de boneca. Tirou o moletom preto e começou a abrir a camisa de botões, encarando a parede de pedras a sua frente, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Não que se sentisse atraída pela Granger ou que a possibilidade de vê-la nua lhe fazia perder o controle, o problema era exatamente essa vontade – praticamente uma necessidade – de proteger a outra de si mesma, como se não quisesse deixar a mínima brecha de possibilidade de assustar, afastar ou ferir a outra.

Abriu o zíper da calça xadrez escocesa de veludo verde e segurou a respiração enquanto a tirava de suas pernas, junto com os coturnos que lhe foram regressados naquele mesmo dia. Então foi quando tudo desmoronou estranhamente. Ela começou a tirar a calcinha-sunga e seu coração batia tão rápido que quase não podia agüentar. Não podia fazer aquilo, e se a outra se sentisse mal? Acuada? Se fugisse dela para sempre depois daquilo?

E POR QUE DIABOS AQUILO LHE ASSUSTAVA TANTO?

Desceu a calcinha pelas pernas, deixando-a cair sobre o chão de pedra clara, ao mesmo tempo em que, com os dedos dos pés, arrancava as meias. Por sorte naquele dia não estava com sutiã, o que facilitava o processo de virar-se e correr sem ter que pensar em se desfazer de mais uma peça de roupa. Quando se virou viu que Hermione estava virada de costas para ela, que apartava a mirada para facilitar toda aquela estranha situação, e sentiu um agradecimento á outra, entrando na banheira de uma vez.

A água estava muito quente e a pele reclamava pelo cambio bruto de temperatura, mas ao mesmo tempo era agradável por sentir-se quentinha e acolhida.

- Já pode virar – murmurou, sentindo-se um pouco idiota.

A outra o fez, sem lhe olhar e esteve algum tempo prestando muita atenção nas bolhas de sabão da superfície, observando como elas explodiam de vez em quando.

- Desculpa.

- Desculpa eu-

Elas falaram ao mesmo tempo, depois se olharam um pouco surpresas e Hermione afastou os olhos, enquanto a outra soltava um riso baixo.

- Hoje de manhã, desculpa por ter te tirado da sua mesa daquela maneira eu só-

- Eu entendo. Agi um pouco estúpida, não sabia bem o que fazer.

- Tudo bem, eu é que sou uma bruta.

A outra riu, olhando-a de relance e mordendo um pouco o lábio inferior.

- Deveríamos encontrar algo do que falar – ela disse meio tímida.

- Pode perguntar o que quiser pra mim, acho que chegou a hora de responder mais coisas e matar sua curiosidade – ela disse, enquanto se movia para apenas um pouco mais perto da Granger, e ria levemente soprando as espumas, as fazendo voar.

- O que você quis dizer quando falou com a Northman.

Pansy levantou a cabeça rapidamente, olhando para a outra com um pouco de assombro. Havia sido rápida e direta para decidir o que perguntar. Sentiu-se um pouco incômoda e grudou as costas contra a parede da banheira, deixando-se afundar até o queixo e então suspirou.

- Você deve saber que algumas famílias sangue-puro prometem seus filhos em casamento desde seus nascimentos, não é?

A outra fez que sim com a cabeça. Não entendendo bem porque lhe doía um pouquinho o peito ou porque sua garganta parecia ser apertada por uma mão invisível.

- Pois Alicia se casará em breve com o primo do Nott, dentro de, se não em engano, um ano.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Os pais de Alicia seguramente não aceitariam a orientação sexual dela, então ela sequer tenta dissuadi-los a mudar o contrato entre famílias.

Então houve um silencio, bastante incômodo para as duas, Pansy submergiu na água, molhando o rosto e o cabelo e voltou a aparecer, afastando a água com sabão dos olhos. O olhar delas esbarrou de novo.

- Granger, a tua curiosidade parece não ter fim – murmurou, com um meio sorriso, suspirando.

- Sinto muito... – murmurou a outra afundando um pouco mais, até molhar os lábios e parte do nariz, seus olhos a observavam com expectativa.

- Quando nasci, meus pais fizeram um Voto Sangüíneo com os pais de Blaise, prometendo-nos em casamento quando fossemos maiores de idade. Você deve saber o que é um Voto Sangüíneo.

- Firmado com sangue, só podendo ser cancelado com o mesmo sangue.

- Exatamente. O pai de Blaise morreu quando ele ainda era muito pequeno, antes de Hogwarts, mas isso não era um problema porque sua mãe podia assinar pelos dois – Ela parecia um pouco entediada contando aquilo e Hermione dessa vez não sabia como reagir ou se reagir – Quando tínhamos quinze anos me envolvi com Daphne, eu sempre percebi que gostava mais de meninas, e isso aumentou com o tempo. Estivemos quase dois anos juntas, aquela sombra sempre atrás de mim: "Pansy não é para sempre. Pansy é passageira. Pansy será do Blaise." Mas Blaise era meu amigo, tanto quanto Draco, e ele queria minha felicidade, assim que com dezesseis anos ele convenceu a mãe dele a anular o Voto Sangüíneo, estaríamos livres, eu poderia estar com Daphne se quisesse.

Hermione agora abraçava os joelhos, compenetrada na história da outra, imaginando tudo aquilo na mesma rapidez que a outra contava.

- Meus pais eram o problema. Ao inicio ambos disseram que não e pronto. Mas então, com o tempo, conhecendo Daphne pouco a pouco, acostumando-se com a idéia de que minhas preferências não eram tão convencionais quanto eles imaginaram que seria quando nasci, minha mãe se decantou aos poucos para meu lado, mesmo que isso lhe ferisse. Ah como ela queria um neto! – Pansy riu, olhando o teto como se lembrasse nitidamente da mãe pedindo um neto – Ela disse que Daphne era uma ótima mulher, muito melhor que eu, muito mais graciosa, atenciosa, boa esposa... Disse que se eu fosse feliz assim, que daria sua parte por vencida e aceitaria minhas escolhas.

Ela sorriu entristecida.

- Seria minha passagem para um futuro feliz e agradável. Mas meu pai repudiou completamente a idéia, e por ambos estarem vivos eu necessitava a assinatura dos dois, o sangue dos dois. Relutou durante um longo tempo, ofendendo Daphne quando ela ia a nossa casa, dizendo que ela me havia trazido a discórdia. Foi quando eu descobri que Blaise realmente me amava.

- Ele te ama?

- Sim, mais do que ninguém no mundo – ela disse, com certo orgulho – Ele foi ver meu pai e disse, muito estritamente: "Eu amo sua filha, e por isso quero que ela seja feliz. Será que o senhor poderia pensar na felicidade dela antes que a sua também?". Naquele dia, quando meu pai subiu para o quarto, eu levei o Blaise para o meu e foi nossa primeira vez... Eu estava tão agradecida e ele tão feliz que riu quando terminamos, dizendo que pelo menos ele saíra com o prêmio grande.

Hermione a olhava um pouco estática, sem saber bem o que pensar.

- Depois de um mês meu pai decidiu que sim, cancelaria o Voto Sangüíneo por minha felicidade, mesmo que isso fosse contra os ideais familiares... Marcamos no Ministério para quando chegasse as férias, precisávamos assinar os cinco, meus pais, eu, Blaise e sua mãe. Mas a guerra começou e esse foi nosso último pensamento. O que quer dizer que, por mais que eu goste de mulheres, ou me apaixone por outra pessoa, eu estou obrigada a me casar com Blaise Zabini antes dos 20 anos, já que meus pais morreram e ninguém pode assinar por eles.

Sentiu as lágrimas arderem nos olhos, e a mão invisível apertar não só sua garganta num nó firme, mas também seu coração, fazendo doer estranhamente. Então era verdade, Parkinson se casaria. Se casaria com seu melhor amigo, sem poder escolher a pessoa amada, ou decidir seu caminho. Se ela fosse heterossexual talvez fosse mais fácil, haveria uma grande possibilidade de que ela e Zabini se apaixonassem, mas ela sequer podia seguir e assumir suas preferências. Doía tanto, sentia tanta pena! Como o mundo podia ser ingrato e injusto quando queria.

- Não há nenhuma possibilidade? Nenhuma pequenina? Nenhuma regra ou exceção? Ou cláusula que retifique?

- Nenhuma, Blaise buscou em todos os lugares e eu também contratei bruxos especializados, mas parece que nada funciona, nem os ossos mortos deles.

Hermione sentiu por fim o gosto amargo de choro lhe invadir a boca e os olhos arderem mais, fechou-os com força e submergiu na água, escondendo-se, molhando grande parte do cabelo.

- Granger? – chamou, vendo que a outra tardava em subir, tinha percebido que ela estava estranha, mas não entendia exatamente o que lhe estava passando – Granger?

Então a outra subiu, limpando o rosto com as mãos. Ela tinha os olhos meio avermelhados e o nariz também, Pansy se aproximou um pouco.

- Você tá bem?

Hermione sacudiu a mão no ar como se dissesse para a outra não dar importância a ela.

- TPM – murmurou, tapando o rosto com a mão e se tranqüilizando.

- Ah, então o showzinho de ontem era isso também?

- Provavelmente... – resmungou– não sei o que me acontece ultimamente, ando meio emotiva nessas épocas.

Pansy riu, tinha se preocupado um pouco. Então coçou a cabeça, sentindo o sabão em toda sua extensão e começou a se mover para a parte onde havia uma pequena queda de água para enxaguar os fios, foi quando percebeu que a outra lhe olhava mordendo o lábio inferior, com um olhar apenado. Odiava isso, por isso não contava sua história para ninguém.

- Granger, está tudo bem, Blaise é um homem permissivo, certamente eu terei amantes – disse com um sorrisinho sacana.

- Você está realmente bem? – ela perguntou com a voz um pouco embargada.

- Por que não estaria? – perguntou se aproximando mais da fonte, e conseqüentemente de Hermione.

- Você não tem medo de ser infeliz?

Seu coração deu um solavanco, o sorrisinho sacana morrendo completamente, os lábios tremeram de leve e seu corpo sentiu a água quente cair em cima de si como se fosse uma bomba.

- Você realmente acha que está tudo bem seguir mentindo pra você mesma dessa maneira?

A voz soava abafada pela água que rodeava seus ouvidos com força, lavando seu cabelo. Então ela sentiu uma dor forte na cabeça, no centro da testa, como se ardesse e instintivamente fechou os punhos, logo sentindo como a garganta ia apertando estranhamente, dando um nó, amargando no fundo da língua.

- Você deveria ser mais sincera consigo mesma, Parkinson... Já chorou por isso? Deixou a raiva e a tristeza saírem?

- Granger – chamou, vendo a outra se aproximar um pouco – pare!

- Eh?

- Pare com isso!

Nenhuma das duas entendia se era sobre as perguntas que Hermione fazia ou se era sobre ela se aproximar de Pansy, deixando agora mais dos seus ombros visíveis. Pansy sentia um nervoso tomar conta de si, uma vontade louca de chorar e ao mesmo tempo de se esconder e também um desejo imenso de sentir calor humano. Hermione parou no lugar.

- Não vou me aproximar, fica calma.

- Não siga com isso – pediu.

- Você deveria tentar soltar as coisas, assim as feridas cicatrizam mais fácil. Não deveria desistir, deveria tentar outros métodos e... Deveria chorar e gritar por isso, por que por mais que o Zabini te ame e seja seu melhor amigo, você não ama ele-

- Granger! – exclamou, fazendo a outra se calar – Fique quieta e vire de costas!

- Porque tenho de virar de costas? – perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que obedecia.

Então houve mais som de água e um calor específico de corpo humano contra as suas costas, fazendo-a prender a respiração e fechar os olhos com força, sentindo os braços de Pansy a abraçarem os ombros com força, por trás.

- Por que eu quero te abraçar, mas não quero que me veja chorando.

Hermione sentiu os soluços da outra contra seu próprio corpo, e os tremores do choro, e os lábios dela em seu ombro, as lágrimas quentes escorrendo. E, sem que pudesse controlar ela também chorou, pensando em como o destino de Pansy Parkinson lhe parecia cada vez mais triste, e como a sonserina lhe parecia cada vez mais forte. Apertou as mãos nos braços finos da outra, sentindo contra seus dedos a cicatriz dos pulsos de Pansy.

- Pode chorar, não vou te deixar sozinha. Prometo.

* * *

**N/A: **quem nao se apaixonaria pela Hermione gente? e pela Pnasy? meu amo ela. aqui está amis um segredinho que vcs nao conheciam. por enquanto sao os unicos mistérios de Pansy, e apartir do próx a fic vai dar um UP em sentimentos mutuos e atraçao fisica/sentimental. Espero que vcs tenham gostado. Por favor deixem comentários para me fazer feliz! E se nao comentarem nao terao o prox cap em longa data hahaha sou má! aliás o prox cap é a continuaçao dessa cena na banheira, assim que comentando gente! pitaquem e pidam coisas!

beijos, tai. ^^


	13. Reações físicas

**N/A:** EI GENTE! obrigada pelos comentários, continuo sem bater o record de 6 comentários por capítulos, mas como havia 5 deles e eu tinha o cap pronto me empolguei. (to dando colher de chá heim, 2 capítulos em 3 dias, daí acho que to perdoada pelo atraso dos anteriores :P ). Desculpem-me se acham o plot lento, mas eu preciso acreditar na história para poder seguir com ela, precisa ser creível, factível e canon (¿essas palavras existem?). Eu pessoalmente nao vejo a Hermione se envolvendo com a Pansy da noite pro dia, mas aproveitem! essa parte dos relacionamentos sao sempre as mais divertidas! Esse cap tem cenas NC17/M, e já tenho o próximo cap pronto assim que comentem para o terem rapidinho aqui no FFNET. estou muito contente de ter vocês como leitores, seus reviews fazem meus dias mais felizes!

Boa leitura, gente, espero que apreciem o capítulo.

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 12 – Reações Físicas  
**

**

* * *

**

Quando deu por si, seus braços já rodeavam os ombros da grifinória e seus lábios estavam apoiados contra a pele dela, perigosamente, todo seu corpo se pressionava contra o dela gerando aquela onda de calor e a sensação agradável de estar nos braços de outra mulher.

Foi quando sentiu os dedos da outra acariciando seus antebraços e mãos. Granger era única.

- Desculpa – murmurou, afastando-se.

Hermione se virou para ela e sorriu compreensiva, seus olhos estavam meio vermelhos e seguramente os seus também estariam, passou as mãos no rosto, para afastar as lágrimas e aquela estranha sensação – que não deveria estar tendo – para longe de si e se levantou, deixando todo seu corpo exposto.

- Vou sair primeiro, não quero atrapalhar mais teu banho.

A Granger havia sentido os seios da outra apertados contra suas costas, havia sido uma sensação nova, diferente, mas agradável. Não pôde evitar olhá-los enquanto Pansy começava a andar, e tampouco evitou descer um pouco mais os olhos, mas a outra já estava quase na borda da banheira.

- Parkinson, não atrapalhou – disse, ficando de pé – Amigos são pra essas coisas.

A sonserina se virou, olhando-a, e não conseguiu controlar sua vista que desceu até os seios de Hermione, reparando como eram maiores do que imaginara. Imaginara? Suspirou fechando os olhos e se virando, antes que sua mirada descesse mais e ficasse inconveniente.

- Obrigada Granger, nos vemos.

Meteu a roupa no corpo sem sequer se secar, estava aturdida demais com aquilo, nervosa demais, sentindo os dedos tremerem demais sem ter certeza dos porquês. Assim que saiu, rapidamente, sentindo o ar frio do corredor de fora tranqüilizar um pouco sua mente.

- Merlin! O que estou fazendo?

X

Havia faltado em uma aula para conversar com Minerva McGonagall, havia perguntado sobre tudo que a diretora conhecia sobre os Votos Sangüíneos, mas descobriu pouco mais que havia lido nos livros, nenhuma exceção ou maneira de anulá-lo se não estão vivos os que o selaram com sangue.

Hermione andou rapidamente para o dormitório, sabendo que Ginny estaria lá e resolveu ter uma conversa de menina para menina, buscando algo de informações necessárias.

Encontrou a sonserina apenas pela tarde, pouco antes da ronda, sentada na biblioteca fazendo os deveres extras que Sprout lhe havia mandado. Pansy suspirou quando a viu e não fingiu a sua pouca vontade de falar com a outra, baixando o rosto de volta para o pergaminho e continuando a escrever sobre alguma planta e suas utilizações para sanar.

Hermione se sentou ao seu lado e esperou dez ou quinze minutos, seus dedos tamborilando irritantes no tampo de madeira da mesa enquanto a outra seguiu escrevendo como se fosse uma máquina: as palavras escritas numa caligrafia displicente, tombadas para a direita e alargadas. Então a outra traçou o ponto final e suspirou.

- O que quer Granger?

- Vou te ajudar – disse numa voz baixa e feliz.

- Ajudar em que?

- Como não consegui nenhuma descoberta sobre o Voto Sangüíneo para desfazê-lo, pelo menos você tem que aproveitar o tempo que te resta antes de casar.

- Granger, eu já disse que Blaise será liberal. Não tem porque fazer isso.

- Tenho uma lista de possíveis lésbicas e bissexuais de Hogwarts! – disse baixando muito a voz, mas contente, fingindo não escutá-la.

Pansy arregalou os olhos, sorrindo com surpresa, o que diabos a outra estava aprontando agora?

- Ginny me ajudou a fazê-la, olhe – passou o pergaminho para a morena.

- Eu não preciso disso para saber quem são elas.

Hemione emburrou um pouco e pegou o pergaminho de cima da mesa, ajudando a outra a guardar as coisas dentro da mochila.

- Vem, te comentarei quem são durante a ronda.

A grifinória foi citando nomes aleatoriamente, tirados do tal pergaminho, enquanto Pansy suspirava achando graça, as vezes soltava um risinho ou outro, outras vezes apenas fazia não com a cabeça. Metade das meninas que Hermione falara não eram, definitivamente, lésbicas. Pelo jeito nem a Granger nem a Weasley tinham muita idéia de como descobrir aquele tipo de coisa. Outras que ela disse sim eram pelo menos bissexuais, mas faltava uma.

- Quem? – perguntou a castanha observando atentamente.

- Lovegood.

- Como?

- Lovegood – repetiu, vendo a outra parar de andar num solavanco – você nunca tinha percebido? Ela é livre demais, sem preconceitos, aberta ao mundo. Ela é mais bissexual do que todas que você disse, porque ela tem olhos que dizem que aceita o amor da maneira que ele vier.

- Aceita o amor...? Que diabos-?

- Existem pessoas que acreditam que o amor vai mais além do sexo ou do corpo, é algo quase espiritual, almas e essas coisas. Lovegood se encaixa perfeitamente nesse padrão, é realmente difícil de encontrar... Essas coisas, Granger, estão escritas no olhar.

- O que está escrito no meu olhar então? – perguntou, rindo da outra. Hermione não acreditava naquele tipo de coisa, era mais o comportamento da pessoa e seus gostos que lhe mostrariam quais eram as preferências de cada um.

Pansy se aproximou, encarando os seus olhos com muita seriedade. Estranhamente sentiu um pouco de medo, sem perceber bem o porque, era como se suas mãos começassem a suar frio e uma ansiedade estranha a fez piscar algumas vezes, vendo a sonserina ficar tão próxima de si que deveria estar um pouco vesga.

- Está escrito "_Eu amo um Weasley estúpido. Mas tenho uma quedinha por Pansy Parkinson_" – disse piscando brincalhona, e depois se afastou, deixando a grifinória paralisada. Sabia que era uma mentira, que havia inventado e brincado da maneira que sempre fazia, mas algo lhe estava fazendo suar ainda mais as mãos e se sentir um pouco nervosa.

- Então... A Luna, não é mesmo? – perguntou, achando a saída para sua catarse passageira.

- Sim, mas não faça essa cara de idiota, ela não me interessa nenhum pouco.

- E quem te interessa?

- Por que eu te diria?

- Por que vou te ajudar! Te conseguirei a garota que quiser de Hogwarts! – disse agradecida por mudar o tema, Pansy sequer sabia que sua cara de idiota não havia sido por Luna, havia sido por um desconforto ao pensar que a outra realmente achava que ela tinha uma queda por si.

- Ah, Granger, você é como um pesadelo, por mais que eu tente me desvencilhar dele, não consigo.

A castanha fez uma careta e elas continuaram andando.

- Pansy! – uma voz feminina chamou, estridente e aguda.

- O que faz fora da cama? – perguntou bruscamente.

- Daphne mandou um _PS.:_ para você.

Parkinson moveu-se incômoda, observando Astoria justo na sua frente. Hermione olhou de uma para outra e reparou que Pansy tremia de leve os dedos quando pegou a carta e leu, mordiscando o lábio inúmeras vezes e devolvendo a carta para a loira.

- Diga que estou contente por ela, mas não posso ir.

- Vamos, Pansy, claro que pode ir, é num fim de semana e você pode sair quando quiser do castelo!

- Não vou.

- Draco e Blaise vão. Seja minha acompanhante.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Vamos Pansy, todas as pessoas já perceberam que você está subindo pelas paredes, não banque a desentendida.

- Cale a boca e volte já para a Sonserina, Astoria.

- Sabe Pansy, você sabia que nunca poderia ficar com a Daphne, então porque diabos se deixou apaixonar por ela? Heim? Você _sempre_ soube. Você também a fez sofrer mesmo tendo avisado que nunca duraria para sempre. E porque agora não aceita a minha oferta? Não precisa ir se quiser, não é qualquer um que agüenta ver seu primeiro amor se casando com outra, mas a proposta de vir atrás de mim quando quiser segue de pé.

- VÁ EMBORA! – berrou.

- Vamos, Greengrass, acho que você já falou demais – disse Hermione empurrando a outra na direção das masmorras – Vá para o seu quarto antes que eu te dê uma detenção.

Houve um silêncio estranho, Astoria correu pelo corredor e Pansy se virou para a parede, socando as pedras algumas vezes, fazendo os ossinhos dos dedos sangrarem e contraírem um tom arroxeado rapidamente.

- Merda! – murmurava enquanto socava – Merda, merda e merda! Maldita loira filha da puta! Morra, Astoria, morra!

- Parkinson! – chamou Hermione um pouco assustada – Parkinson pára. Você vai se machucar... Pára Parkinson! – pediu segurando-a pelos ombros, mas ela a empurrou.

- ME LARGA, GRANGER! – gritou, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar – Pode parecer uma brincadeira pra você, mas não é. Não é assim que se encontra alguém, fazendo uma listinha de pessoas livres ou interessadas. Isso é coisa de criança, Granger! Esse tipo de coisa é o coração que decide e você quem sofre, não tem nada de racional num relacionamento!

Então, olhou bem nos olhos da outra.

- Agradeço a tentativa de ajuda, mas melhor voltarmos ao estágio anterior: o que você fica quieta e eu também, e fazemos a ronda com tranqüilidade. Mas hoje, eu vou embora.

E dizendo isso, andou rápido na direção da Sonserina. Não era fácil assumir que Daphne ia se casar com Margot, que ela – diferente de si – seria feliz ao lado de outra mulher, uma mulher que não era ela. Queria aquela felicidade para si.

Não agia mais assim, havia deixado esses sentimentalismos guardados dentro de um quartinho escuro na mente ou no coração, mas as coisas não ajudavam. Granger não ajudava, metendo os dedos da ferida, fazendo os buracos reabrirem e o sangue brotar dolorosamente. Não devia ter-lhe dito nada. Absolutamente nada.

Pansy não tinha ciúmes de Daphne. Não era como se não quisesse ir e cumprimentá-la, desejando felicidade na vida e no casamento. Não era porque Daphne se casava com outra mulher. Era por que Daphne se casaria com uma mulher, e ela – Pansy Parkinson – jamais teria essa possibilidade. Era isso que doía e ardia na sua mente: inveja, não ciúmes. Raiva, ódio, cobiça por ter aquilo para si.

Seus dedos latejavam e ardiam quando entrou na masmorra da Sonserina. O calor agradável da sala comunal lhe desagradou profundamente, afinal, naquele momento tudo o que ela mais queria era sentir frio, muito frio, a ponto de se esquecer a dor e o remorso e o medo de ser uma pessoa infeliz e incompleta no futuro.

Sabia que não devia apostar todas suas fichas e deixar toda a responsabilidade da felicidade nas mãos do Blaise, por mais que ele a amasse e a quisesse feliz, ele também quereria ser feliz, e isso incluía montes de clausulas e necessidades que ela sequer queria pensar. Não queria imaginar que seria infeliz ao lado dele, mas no fundo sabia que muito feliz também não seria.

X

_Hermione abriu a escada de emergência, escutando gemidos altos e desesperados, com urgência, sem conseguir controlar a curiosidade e o incômodo estranho de pensar que podia ser Pansy Parkinson. _

E era.

_Astoria Greengrass estava deitada nos degraus, as pernas bem abertas, a saia erguida e a calcinha nos calcanhares, enquanto Pansy Parkinson lhe devorava entre as pernas, fazendo a outra gemer seu nome, agarrando os cabelos curtos, jogando a cabeça para trás. _

_Hermione podia ver como Pansy movia o rosto contra o sexo da outra, de uma maneira voraz e excitante e não conseguiu prevenir a si mesma do calor que começou a sentir, ou de sua calcinha umedecer daquela maneira, tão forte que seu sexo chegava a reclamar de um pouco de dor e formigamento. _

_Os gemidos de Pansy soavam roucos entre as pernas da outra, com desejo, formidáveis e deleitados, como se ela estivesse se libertando, como se tudo fosse para o inferno a cada lambida que dava em Astoria, fazendo-a tremer e gemer. _

_- Parkinson? – chamou, sua voz trêmula, seus joelhos bambos e seu sexo úmido e desejoso. _

_Num movimento rápido Astoria ajeitou a saia rapidamente, levantando-se, enquanto Pansy limpava a boca com as costas da mão, andando na sua direção com um olhar estranho. A loira sumiu correndo, porta a fora e a morena lhe encarou. _

_- Granger – murmurou, ao mesmo tempo que seus lábios colidiram com os da outra e Hermione sentiu a língua áspera e salgada da outra invadir sua boca, sem delicadeza, apenas com um desejo palpável e enlouquecedor. _

_As mãos de Pansy se espalharam por todo seu corpo e ela se sentiu estática, estava paralisada, não podia mover-se nem para afastá-la e nem para trazê-la mais para si, ela havia lançado algum feitiço só podia ser isso. Então quando a outra abriu sua camisa estourando os botões e começou a beijar seus seios ela sentiu-se umedecer mais e mais, era doloroso de tão prazeroso, ela queria se mover ela _precisava_ se mover e corresponder aos toques. Ela _queria_ corresponder._

Hermione sentou na cama com uma rapidez inumana. Seu rosto fervia de calor e suor e entre suas pernas estava tão quente e molhado que ela correu para o banheiro tomar um banho frio antes de descer para as aulas. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas aquilo não parecia bom, não parecia _nada_ bom.

- Devo estar enlouquecendo. Preciso parar de andar com a Parkinson ou me intrometer nos assuntos dela...

E durante o banho fez de tudo para afastar aqueles pensamentos e idéias para longe da sua mente. _Em vão_.

X

- MERDA! – exclamou, batendo a mão na água da pequena banheira da sua suíte no dormitório.

Aquilo não era bom. Não era _nada_ bom!

Pansy Parkinson era uma mulher prática, mecânica, realista e sem muitas dificuldades na hora de satisfazer seu próprio corpo. Sem pré havia sido uma questão de fisiologia, seu corpo pedia e ela lhe dava o que queria, escondendo os dedos entre as pernas e se massageando até explodir num orgasmo. Não precisava da imaginação ou da surrealidade para se estimular ao ponto de não pensar em nada além do prazer entre suas próprias pernas.

Mas naquele dia, as coisas pareciam estar um pouco complicadas, muito mais complicadas do que esperava. Enquanto se tocava no banho, tranqüila e relaxada, sentindo o prazer começar a chegar, a imagem maldita de Hermione Granger vinha a sua frente. O problema era que aquilo não lhe broxava, pelo contrário, só aumentava o prazer. E isso era perigoso.

Tentou mais uma vez, deixando sua mão comandar os movimentos sem pensar muito e fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio devagar, sua língua tocando o canino. Então aconteceu de novo, já não eram seus dedos quem lhe proporcionava aquele prazer, eram os lábios, dentes e a língua daquela sangue-ruim maldita. E aquela imagem, aquela idéia, lhe excitava tanto a ponto de deixá-la na beira do orgasmo, gemendo de prazer.

- Ah Granger, eu juro que te mato – murmurou, tocando-se ainda mais rápido e firme, a idéia de ter aqueles cabelos cacheados em seus dedos, manuseando-os para ajudá-la lhe fazer gozar, aqueles lábios rosados e bonitos – Céus! – exclamou, apertando os olhos com mais força para não perder a imagem e então veio, como um calor fervendo seu corpo, os movimentos mais rápidos e deliciosos de seus dedos e logo o tremor característico do gozo – Não, Granger, é você quem me mata... – murmurou olhando para o céu.

Estava claro que aquilo não ia dar certo. _Nada certo_.

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, vou fazer vocês esperarem um pouco mais para existir algo físico entre elas. Espero que vocês estejam gostando, eu me diverti bastante escrevendo essas ceninhas eróticas, que sao (e serao) absolutamente NADA comparada a futura primeira vez delas. Ainda nao cheguei nessa parte mas tenho muita expectativa para escrever isso. Se vocês forem bonzinhos e comentarem posto o próximo cap ainda nessa semana, pq eu já o tenho escrito e, sim, já há uma declaraçao nele, assim que por favor: se vc leu esse capítulo comente por favor, estou amando escrever essa fic, fazia tempo que eu nao ficava tao feliz ao escrever HP, assim que MOTIVEM-ME e terao o cap postado na sexta ou no sábado! Podem ser críticas, pedidos, reclamaçoes ou elogios (sempre fazem meu dia mais feliz). Ah, e digam o que acharam das ceninhas HOTs, para eu saber se estou no bom caminho ou preciso melhorar algo (sempre preciso melhorar, isso está claro e é algo contínuo para todo ficwriter).

Beijos, imensos, e nao se esqueçam de comentar para terem o prox cap rápido! REVIEW IT! :P  
Tai. (L)


	14. Maldita Sangue Ruim

**N/A: **GENTE! como vcs sao lindas! qnd vcs querem vcs realmente conseguem! aushaushaush tive 9 coments nesse cap, batemos o record! tomara que os próximos continuem sendo assim! :P enfim, um super bem-vindas as que estao iniciando com essa fic a leitura femme-slash, é um prazer mto gnd introduzir vcs nisso ^^ e um prazer maior ainda ver q vcs estao gostando, que estao curtindo o enredo. já disse que nao sejam apressadas, as coisas começam a deslanchar agora, com esse cap, assim que aproveitem e CURTAM esse cap. hehe :*

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 13 – Maldita Sangue-Ruim**

* * *

Havia sido uma semana estranha. Na ronda de quinta-feira Hermione não havia aparecido, apenas Lovegood veio para dizer que a Granger estava meio doente e se ela poderia lhe acompanhar para não estar sozinha. Sabia que aquilo era mais uma tentativa de ajuda da outra, não rejeitou a proposta e fez a ronda com Luna.

Definitivamente Luna Lovegood era estranha. E não simplesmente estranha, mas assustadoramente estranha. Falando sem parar sobre coisas sobrenaturais e assuntos que Pansy nunca imaginou que fossem possíveis de existir.

- O que tem a Granger?

- Ah tinha dor de cabeça, acho que...

E todo o resto da divagação da loira Pansy perdeu, imaginando porque Granger havia lhe evitado na terça, na quarta e hoje. Estava claro que não tinha sido educada ou qualquer coisa, e tampouco havia se desculpado, mas será que lhe havia molestado tanto?

Até na aula de Slughorn quando ele lhe pedira para se sentar com a Parkinson, Hermione dispensou a oferta dizendo que Luna o faria. E realmente o fez, mas em classe Luna era uma pessoa avoada demais, ou compenetrada demais e Pansy não sabia, e não ficava falando loucuras.

Já estava começando a sentir falta da Granger. Mas quando conseguiu se desligar completamente do que a outra dizia o tempo passou rápido – talvez fosse porque não conseguia deixar de pensar na maldita grifinória, fosse por ter lhe gritado, ou pelo dia na banheira, ou por estar tentando jogar Luna para cima de si (em partes aquilo era definitivamente engraçado). Enquanto tentava imaginar o que a outra estava pensando naquele exato momento, a ronda terminou, com uma rapidez esquisita. Estranhamente as rondas com Hermione pareciam mais lentas... Não, na verdade pareciam mais longas... Não, na verdade...

- Mais divertidas – disse num murmúrio, depois de despedir-se da Lovegood na porta da Corvinal.

Algo lhe apertou o peito, por que estava pensando tanto nela? Por que se sentia mal por estar sendo ignorada. Até num corredor vazio antes da aula de Transfiguração Hermione havia passado reto, sem sequer olhar na sua direção. Era como se tudo não houvesse passado de uma mentira, elas nunca se haviam falado, ou sequer olhado nos olhos e confessado segredos dolorosos.

Era como se voltasse a estar na Hogwarts pós-guerra, em que todos os alunos que não eram da sonserina fingiam não lhe ver nos corredores, talvez não todos, mas a sensação era a mesma, era ruim, era solitário, era humilhante. Hermione lhe ignorar era extremamente triste e irritante, era insuportável.

Precisava ajeitar aquilo, de qualquer maneira.

X

A sexta-feira amanheceu chuvosa e fria. Era como se o frio entrasse nos ossos e os congelasse, por mais que usassem blusas de lã, gorros e luvas, nem a capa lhes abrigava. As aulas pareciam durar a eternidade, principalmente quando Pansy parava o olhar em Hermione, que estava sentada mais a frente, prestando muita atenção no que dizia o professor Weasley.

Havia sonhado com ela, com seus cabelos cheios e cacheados, com seus seios medianos e firmes, com seus lábios rosados, levemente ressecados pelo frio. Havia despertado suando, com um calor que ia muito mais além do sobrenatural, com as mãos trêmulas e as senes doloridas pela imaginação fértil.

Por mais que tentasse não observá-la, na aula de Poções ou Herbologia, era impossível, principalmente quando ela estirava o dedo em riste, enlouquecida por dar as respostas exatas. Era desumana a maneira que sorria orgulhosa depois de repetir ou parafrasear algum livro e receber pontos para a Grifinória.

Então Pansy não agüentou mais. A seguinte pergunta de Herbologia lhe fez estender também a mão e ansiar por responder, ou por chamar a atenção da outra, mesmo que inconscientemente. E assim o fez, respondendo a Sprout com uma variedade de detalhes sobre uma Salvia Hermafrodita que até Granger se virou para observar.

Mas depois o dedo em riste irritante da grifinória voltou ao ar para complementar sua resposta, tocando em outro tema sobre a gama de possibilidades de usar aquela planta, não apenas como medicamento, mas também como poção entorpecente.

O sangue de Pansy ferveu nas veias. Era claro que ela sabia exatamente tudo que a outra voltara a recitar, estava tudo nos manuais de Herbologia avançada, mas era sua melhor matéria – como boa medibrixa que queria ser – e voltou a levantar a mão extremamente segura de si, entrando no mesmo assunto que a outra:

- Nos povos indígenas da antiga América Espanhola, costumavam usar a Salvia Hermafrodita como base para um de seus maiores rituais aos deuses. Era uma poção que não simplesmente liberava a alma, mas também o corpo, criando grupos imensos de índios selvagens praticando o sexo tântrico, mesmo sem saber da existência deste, a luz do luar, louvando aos seus deuses pagãos e reverenciando à fertilidade.

- Mas também havia contra-indicações adversas! – respondeu a castanha, olhando-a seriamente.

- O que quero dizer, Granger, é que a Salvia Hermafrodita era usada como estimulante sexual, além de base para as poções curativas.

- Sempre falando de sexo... – a outra resmungou, fazendo os alunos que também sentavam na parte da frente da estufa improvisada dentro de uma das salas vazias de Hogwarts, olharem de uma para outra um pouco espantados.

Pansy revirou os olhos, sentindo uma raiva estranha passar por suas têmporas.

- Granger e qual é o seu problema com sexo? – perguntou, alto e claro, fazendo a professora Sprout soltar uma exclamação e abrir bem os olhos – Se não sabe, Granger, muitas magias antigas se baseavam no poder da satisfação sexual para curar diferentes patologias psicológicas ou psiquiátricas, como as fobias e medos, ou até mesmo distúrbios hormonais.

Hermione levantou a sobrancelha.

- Compreendo perfeitamente, Parkinson, mas realmente não acabo de ver os motivos para tocar no assunto nessa classe.

- Eu que não compreendo porque demônios você começou a recitar efeitos da Salvia Hermafrodita que não estão entre os necessários no temário da matéria. Será que o que quer é, simplesmente, completar minha resposta para se sentir superior?

- Por favor, Srta. Parkinson – pediu a professora.

- Não, Professora Sprout, estou definitivamente cansada, as atitudes infantis da Srta. Granger me desagradam muitíssimo e não permitem que outros alunos participem da aula como se deve e respondam a sua maneira, sem que essa _maldita sangue-ruim_ os faça sentir ignorantes!

Houve um silêncio macabro na classe. A expressão _Sangue-ruim_ não deveria ser utilizada depois da guerra, aquilo demonstrava o preconceito que ainda existia no mundo bruxo, e de certa forma aquilo aterrorizava as pessoas.

- Menos 100 pontos para a Sonserina.

Pansy riu, os professores seguiam acreditando que tirar pontos assustaria os alunos. Então viu Hermione se levantar e guardar seu material na mochila com pressa, os olhos começando a umedecer, e sair da sala com suas botinhas batendo na pedra com força.

A sonseerina não pensou duas vezes antes de virar a varinha, fazendo todo seu material guardar-se enquanto flutuava atrás dela , que seguiu os passos da outra saindo da aula com estrépito.

- O que foi Granger? – perguntou alto no corredor, enquanto andava rápido na mesma direção da outra – Tinha se esquecido como é ser chamada de _Sangue-ruim_? Tinha se esquecido que é exatamente _isso_ o que você é?

Um gosto amargo lhe empapava toda a boca, sentindo raiva do que dizia ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração disparava e lhe chegava a sensação de adrenalina que tinha quando era mais nova e provocava o _Trio de Ouro_ nos corredores junto de Draco.

- Não, Parkinson, eu não me esqueci de nada disso. Aliás, me chamar assim sequer me ofende mais! – disse parando, quando se virou seu rosto estava repleto de lágrimas e seu nariz estava avermelhado pelo choro.

- Então que? Não em diga que está de TPM outra vez!

- NÃO! – gritou, soluçando em seguida e apoiando a mão na parede fria.

- Não me diga que esse é o cúmulo, o ápice, dessa sua fuga idiota durante essa semana, não venha me dizer que esteve tentando que eu e a Lovegood ficássemos! Nunca mais me faça algo assim, sequer se importe comigo! Você não tem motivo algum para estar assim, sua... sua... sua _maldita sangue-ruim!_

Então Hermione jogou a mochila no chão, chorando a plenos pulmões, e isso fez com que Parkinson sentisse uma maldita mão invisível apertando seu coração e também os pulmões, dificultando a respiração e lhe fazendo sentir o frio chegar com força por toda a extensão de seu corpo.

- E me diz que isso não te ofende? – riu-se, sentindo a voz sair maldosa e o coração apertar ainda mais.

Doía e machucava, mas no fundo seu inconsciente estava devolvendo, da única maneira que encontrava, toda a rejeição que havia sentido durante aquela semana, com a Granger fugindo de si, fingindo não vê-la, não indo à ronda. Tudo aquilo lhe havia ferido um pouco, fosse o coração, a mente ou o orgulho, e precisava revidar, sentir o sabor ardido da vingança. Apenas não havia esperado, sequer inconscientemente, que aquilo lhe faria se sentir mal também.

- Me ofende que _você_ me chame assim!

Pansy sentiu os joelhos bambearem quando a voz chorosa da outra lhe atingiu os ouvidos. Ah, ela só podia estar brincando. E não entendia se o desequilíbrio era porque lhe fazia graça a resposta, ou porque – em partes – lhe deixava feliz.

- E você acha que não me ofendi te vendo se afastar de mim? A pessoa que me abraçou enquanto eu chorava e prometeu que não me deixaria sozinha? Você acha que isso não doeu? Que não me incomodou até o último fio de cabelo e ao mesmo tempo me fez ter raiva de estar sentindo falta da sua companhia?

Hermione soluçou, chorando mais. Era ela agora que não entendia se aquilo molestava ou lhe enchia de alegria. Pansy havia sentido sua falta, tinha estourado consigo porque já não agüentava mais ser ignorada por ela.

- Eu... – começou Hermione – Eu não sei exatamente porque o fiz – disse, começando a desculpar-se, sem saber se realmente tinha que desculpar-se depois das ofensas da morena – Se era porque eu não te compreendia... Ou porque eu me sentia incômoda com a idéia de você estar sofrendo pela Daphne... Se era porque eu achava que você iria atrás da idiota da Astoria Greengrass... Ou porque não queria minha ajuda... Se era porque eu estava tentando te aproximar da Luna e aquilo molestava, e molestava mais do que eu podia compreender... Ou porque eu não consigo parar de pensar em você e nos seus problemas... Ou porque eu, simplesmente, não consigo encontrar alguma garota para que você aproveite seu tempo de solte-

- Qualquer garota de Hogwarts? – Pansy perguntou, estava a centímetros de si, empurrando-a contra a parede de pedra, fazendo suas costas esfriar gradativamente, sentindo as mãos da outra agarrando a lapela de sua capa.

A outra fez que sim, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que não, que aquilo lhe incomodaria profundamente: saber que ela havia encontrado alguém para a Parkinson. Mas não tinha demasiada clareza de como ou porque se sentia assim.

- E se eu quiser você?

A pergunta veio baixa, praticamente sussurrada, ao mesmo tempo em que Pansy encostou suas testas e fechou os olhos, como se sofresse por dizer aquilo. Afinal ela sabia que Granger tinha o Weasley, e também percebia que a outra estava sofrendo por senti-se atraída por ela. Pansy estava colocando as coisas difíceis para as duas, sem encontrar outra saída para tudo aquilo.

- Não consigo parar de pensar numa maldita _sangue-ruim_ – ela disse, amarga, e riu um pouco, fazendo a outra entreabrir os lábios em uma pequena exclamação – Se eu fecho os olhos eu vejo seu rosto, vejo esses seus olhos castanhos me encarando, tentando me fazer assumir meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Quando eu durmo, você se intromete nos meus sonhos e é como se eu te tivesse nos meus braços – Pansy soltou a roupa da outra e deslizou suas mãos por seus ombros, descendo por seus braços cobertos por diferentes tecidos e chegando as mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos desprovidos de luva – Essa semana, quando você me ignorava aquilo ardia malditamente, me doía... No começo foi inconsciente, mas quando fiz a ronda com Lovegood, eu percebi que aquilo não era normal.

Houve outro silencio, e o corredor estava tão vazio que o frio penetrava na carne e em todos os órgãos.

- Eu quero você Granger... Mas o que você vai fazer?

- Isso é tão errado... – ela murmurou, mais pra si mesma que para a outra, os olhos também fechados, sentindo a testa da outra ainda na sua, os dedos dela apertando os seus – Mas eu também quero...

Pansy sentiu um solavanco tenso no peito, mas não demorou a reagir, movendo o rosto, fazendo seus lábios se tocarem, suavemente, percebendo a outra estremecer ao toque leve de seus lábios, um pouco secos pelo frio. Hermione fez com que a pressão entre seus lábios aumentasse, sentindo o coração bater muito rápido, mas a vontade de recuar não chegou, mesmo que a culpabilidade lhe estivesse definhando alguns neurônios, tão racionais como sempre.

Hermione entreabriu os lábios primeiro, dando-lhe liberdade, e Pansy quase tremeu de emoção, Granger era muito mais fiel aos sentimentos que tinha do que imaginara. Por um segundo pensou que não deveria fazer aquilo, enquanto acariciava os lábios da grifinória com os seus, sentindo a sensação boa do beijo, e aquilo se multiplicava por mil quando pensava que era Hermione, que era a maldita _sangue-ruim_ que ofendera durante toda sua infância.

Passou a língua pelos lábios da outra, sem soltar suas mãos, devagar... lentamente... tão aos poucos que se sentia torturada e ao mesmo tempo agradecida. Então suas línguas se tocaram, quando Hermione pareceu impacientar-se e tomou a decisão de cair profundamente naquela estranha loucura que aquecia seu corpo mesmo com o frio do inverno.

Era doce, Pansy percebeu, era enérgico, era extasiante. Hermione Granger tinha o sabor de chocolate quente com conhaque, açucarado e ardido, seus lábios lhe levariam à loucura assim. Quando se deu conta Parkinson já segurava a cintura da outra, afundando os dedos contra a capa, sua língua dentro da boca da outra, como se estivesse contendo o desejo durante tempo e agora explodia de liberação.

Hermione segurou o rosto da outra, encaixando as pequenas orelhas da outra entre o indicador e o dedo médio, os polegares acariciando as bochechas macias e frias. Suas línguas não lutavam, elas dançavam em perfeita harmonia, e a grifinória pensou nunca haver sentido aquilo, aquele tipo de beijo enlouquecido, mas delicado ao mesmo tempo, talvez fosse isso o que se sentia beijando uma menina. Talvez isso só sentia quem beijasse Pansy Parkinson.

A Granger deixou uma exclamação escapar quando Pansy deslizou as mãos para dentro de sua capa, abraçando sua cintura, comprimindo seus corpos, subindo uma das mãos para sua nuca, sobre a blusa de lã, sustentando-a, enquanto lhe mordiscava os lábios e logo voltava a lhe beijar. Sua língua áspera acariciando a de Hermione de uma maneira inédita, quase educada, beirando a loucura, como se estivesse se contendo.

Mas Hermione não queria que se contivesse.

Agarrou Pansy pela nuca e lhe trouxe mais para si, fazendo a outra exclamar de prazer e aceitação e aumentar o ritmo do beijo, fazendo-o se tornar em um desespero estranho, que subia pela espinha e arrepiava os pêlinhos da nuca. A língua da sonserina era quase agressiva, explorando toda a extensão de sua boca, descobrindo todo o seu sabor, esbarrando a língua em seus dentes sem se importar, puxando o corpo da Granger mais para si, fazendo-a sentir calor, muito calor.

Hermione exclamou de dor quando sentiu os dentes de Pansy morderem com força seu lábio inferior, e a outra recuou um pouco o rosto, sem desgrudar seus corpos nem por um segundo, observando-se quase preocupada.

- Desculpa – murmurou com a voz meio rouca que fez Hermione sentir os joelhos tremerem.

Mas Pansy não parou, beijando de leve o lábio que machucara, descendo as carícias para o queixo, rotando o ângulo para o maxilar, sua mão abaixou a gola alta da blusa de lã da grifinória, estendendo os beijos por ali, entre a linha do maxilar e o pescoço, fazendo a outra fechar os olhos e afundar os dedos nos cabelos negros e curtos, sentindo sua textura sedosa, perfeita.

Céus, o que era aquilo?

Então Pansy lhe sugou o lóbulo da orelha, feliz por Hermione não usar brincos, e respirou em seu ouvido, fazendo a grifinória a fundar o rosto em seu pescoço e começar a retribuir as carícias, lambendo, chupando e mordendo, tudo com muita suavidade, mas com certa pressa.

A Parkinson exclamou em seu ouvido e as duas tremeram juntas e pararam, Hermione apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e Pansy recostando os lábios em sua orelha delicada.

- Granger, isso foi a coisa mais errada que eu já fiz na vida.

Ou talvez fosse a coisa mais certa de todas.

* * *

**N/A: **YEEEEEI POR FIIIIM UM BEEEEEIJO! AHAHAH eu gostei de escrever, num sei se ficou muito bom. eu queria ser a Hermione, ou talvez a Pansy, MELDELLLLZ hahaha enfim, eu espero muuuuitos comentários pelo primeiro beijo e pela briga! ajhaahaha o prox cap está pronto, assim que é comentar para ter mais. Ah e comecem a pedir coisas, cenas, qulquer desejo que tenham, eu nao sou Pansy Parkinson mas talvez eu possa concedê-los hahaha ;P

beijos, imensos, meninas, é uma felicidade escrever para vocês ^^ COMENTEM ;D  
Tai. :*


	15. Três cartas e uma declaração

**N/A: **Gente, quantos comentários! muito obrigada, valeu o carinho e o montaaaao de elogios. To escrevendo essa fic com muito amor e MUITO carinho, serio mesmo, eu gosto muito dela, e espero que vcs também. SBM (stand by me) é a minha melhor fic de HP (ou talvez eu goste mais de **3 Heroish Days** - pansy/daphne - ?). Enfim se divirtam com esse cap, pq eu me diverti escrevendo. Beijocas:

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 14 – Três cartas e uma declaração  
**

**

* * *

**

"_Blaise,_

_Parece que sua estúpida maldição caiu sobre mim. E caiu que nem uma bomba, como se explodisse na minha cabeça. _

_(Agora você deve estar rindo dessa pequena revelação, ou chorando porque, mais uma vez, você não é o alvo do meu desejo, mas não desista, acho que ainda posso me apaixonar por você.)_

_Foi tão aos poucos que quando me dei conta já estava interessada nela. No começo só me parecia uma boa companhia, alguém que também se sentia sozinho nesse castelo, mas foi crescendo e, de repente, ela sabia de tudo: sobre meus pais, sobre Daphne, sobre você, sobre o Voto Sangüíneo..._

_Sabia tanto que demandava muito de mim, de meus sentimentos, perguntando por tudo que eu sentia, tudo que me incomodava e tudo que eu preferia fingir que não ligava. _

_E, bem, acabei... Como você disse mesmo? Ah sim me apaixonando por Hermione Granger._

_Avise ao Potter que ele perdeu. Aliás, você sabia que ele e Draco estão juntos há seis meses? Parece piada de mau gosto!_

_Lançando maldiçoes imperdoáveis ao meu prometido, _

_Pansy_

_PS. I: Se cuida. _

_PS. II: Você vai ao casamento da Daph?"_

Ele simplesmente riu, pensando que assim era melhor, querendo que ela aproveitasse o tempo que lhe restava antes do casamento. Blaise tinha claro para si que acabariam tendo um casamento aberto, mas por mais que isso acontecesse, ele sabia que continuaria sendo um casamento.

X

"_Draco,_

_Avise a _bicha_ do Potter que não dê um ataque, mas sinto informar que eu e Hermione Granger nos agarramos com rotunda imprudência ontem pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Mas que se tranqüilize porque ainda não chegamos aos finalmentes (coisa que creio que demorará bastante, contando que é a Senhorita-sabe-tudo-santa-por-natureza)._

_Aliás, o que seus pais acham do seu pequeno romance com O-menino-que-infelizmente-sobreviveu? (ou, para você, felizmente). _

_Nos vemos._

_Pansy" _

Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos e sorriu sacana, recostando-se na cadeira do seu escritório, que compartia com o namorado. Então rodou a carta nas mãos algumas vezes, observando a letra de Pansy e pensando como deveria contar a Harry a nova revelação – e deveria acrescentar "bombástica" como adjetivo principal daquela revelação.

- Potter? – chamou, segurando o riso.

- Hum? – murmurou, sem levantar o rosto do documento que lia.

- Acho que você vai perder bastante dinheiro hoje...

- Eh? – ele levantou o rosto e encarou o outro com uma expressão desorientada – Do que está falando?

- Sabe, Potter, no fundo eu achei que sim, que Pansy se apaixonaria por Granger por uma questão de problemática. Afinal ela sempre foi atraída por situações problemáticas e exercícios difíceis de encontrar uma resolução... Mas nunca imaginei que a Granger também se meteria em problemas.

Harry ficou olhando o namorado no outro lado da sala, a expressão ainda meio aturdida, sem compreender aonde o Malfoy queria chegar com aquela falação toda. Deixou a pena no tinteiro e observou o outro, começando a se preocupar... Se ele perderia dinheiro e a Parkinson se sentia atraída por problemas...

- O que está querendo dizer, Draco?

- Pansy se apaixonou por Granger. Mas a graça não é essa, Potter. A graça é que Granger também se apaixonou pela Pansy.

Harry ficou encarando-o com uma expressão meio patética que quase beirava a noção de que Draco havia enlouquecido, então soltou um riso baixo pelo nariz e pegou a pena.

- Acho que a Parkinson é muito egocêntrica. Achando que a Mione se apaixonou por ela? – riu-se, pegando a pena outra vez, determinado a terminar de assinar os documentos necessários.

- Oh, _Harry_ – murmurou numa voz um pouco romântica que fez o moreno levantar os olhos e o observas por detrás dos óculos. Draco só usava seu primeiro nome quando queria algo, ou quando desdenharia de si, ou quando queria pedir algo que ele dificilmente aceitaria fazer...

- Não comece, _Malfoy_ – Harry só o chamava pelo sobrenome quando estava irritado ou quando queria manter distância.

- Ok, então lerei para você com todas as letras e exclamações – ele disse subindo a carta para a altura de seus olhos cor de gelo e começou a lê-la em voz alta e clara: - "_Draco, avise a bicha do Potter que não dê um ataque, mas sinto informar que ontem eu e Hermione Granger nos agarramos com rotunda imprudência pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Mas que se tranqüilize porque ainda não chegamos aos finalmentes (coisa que creio que demorará bastante, contando que é a Senhorita-sabe-tudo-santa-por-natureza)._"

Harry empalideceu. Seus olhos piscaram inúmeras vezes e então ele entreabriu os lábios e tentou dizer algo, que não saiu ao primeiro intento.

- Mas... Hermione? Mas... E Ron? Eles... Oh céus! – exclamou aturdido, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta abriu com estrondo e um ruivo alto entrou desesperado.

- HARRY! – chamou gritando, a secretária, Olivia Teahouse atrás de si, tentando impedi-lo de entrar.

- Ele não me escutou – ela explicou.

- Tudo bem, Olivia, pode deixar que eu cuido dele – disse Harry, tentando dar um sorriso.

A mulher saiu e Ron foi pra perto do amigo, apoiando as mãos na mesa dele e bufando. Seu rosto e orelhas estavam extremamente vermelhos e ele segurava uma carta na mão esquerda.

- Bom dia pra você também, Weasley – disse o Malfoy de maneira maldosa.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? – o ruivo perguntou, ignorando o loiro, que deu de ombros e sorriu sacana, uma das coisas que seguia lhe agradando muito era ver Weasleys bravinhos, ou gritando a plenos pulmões (o que costumava acontecer toda vez que Potter se negava a sair com Ginny Weasley).

- Eh? – _Merda! Será que Ron sabia? Não tinha como saber? O que diabos era aquela carta na mão dele? Oh, por favor, não me diga que Parkinson lhe havia mandado uma carta também._ Harry tremeu na base.

- Leia, leia em voz alta para eu ter certeza que eu não estou enlouquecendo. Chegou hoje de manhã quando eu estava saindo para a loja.

Harry pegou a carta e a abriu com certo receio. Se Parkinson tivesse feito aquilo, não pensaria duas vezes antes de inventar uma nova azaração que a molestasse durante todo o ano em Hogwarts.

Não. Era a letra de Hermione, a caligrafia não deixava dúvidas, a assinatura também era dela. Então pigarreou e suspirou, tomando fôlego para o que viria, tinha medo do que podia ser... _Por favor, Mione, não seja tão explícita_ – pensou, quando decidiu começar a ler.

- "_Ron, faz tempo que não me escreve. A última carta que te enviei nunca teve resposta, isso já faz dias_" – ela não parecia brava, simplesmente estava expondo os fatos antes de... _MERDA!_ Sua mente agiu rápido, olhando para Ron uma vez antes de continuar – "_Sei que a loja deve estar dando uma grande dor de cabeça agora que se aproxima o Natal, e que você não tem tido muito tempo, nem para escrever nem para vir a Hogsmead algum dia desses... Eu também ando muito atarefada, tenho estudado muito e participado de aulas extras de Runas, você sabe como eu adoro as Runas Antigas!_" – Harry sentiu algo estranho naquilo. Hermione estava... Se despedindo?

- Continua! – mandou o outro nervoso.

- "_Bem, estive pensando durante algum tempo, e acho que seria melhor para nossas vidas e para o bom aproveitamento de nosso tempo, que deixássemos de nos ver durante um tempo. Ando precisando pensar na minha vida com calma. Mas não faça essa cara de enfurecido que certamente você está fazendo, eu ainda te amo e estaremos de novo juntos quando terminar Hogwarts. Mas agora, tenho outras prioridades e não quero distrações. Espero que entenda, Ron, que isso é uma decisão temporária_."

Harry parou, sentindo os olhos raivosos de Ron sobre si e os de Malfoy também, que sorria nas costas do ruivo com um deleite maravilhoso.

- "_PS.: Não atrapalhe o trabalho de Harry com isso, ele tem muito que fazer. Se cuide e não faça nada do que possa se arrepender depois. Com carinho, Hermione._"

Malfoy se continha para não gargalhar. Era impressionante o que Granger era capaz de fazer, até sabia com prévia como atuaria o Weasley. Ele mordeu a parte de dentro da bochecha, se negando a murmurar o quão inteligente e fantástica podia ser aquela menina, mas nunca diria algo assim de uma sangue-ruim.

- Ron... – Harry começou – Acho que Hermione está tentando fazer o melhor possível no seu último ano de Hogwarts. Você sabe como será difícil para ela terminar os estudos, ela realmente gosta – _Da Parkinson_, sua mente completou antes dele continuar falando – de estudar... – murmurou descomposto.

Céus. Era verdade.

- Mas Harry!

- Ela deve ter seus motivos, simplesmente aceite. Ela deixou bem claro que é até o fim de Hogwarts, não falta muito para isso-

- Não falta muito? HÁ! Você deve estar brincando, são _sete_ meses, Harry, _SETE!_

- Ron, não seja tão infantil se você não quer que isso se estenda por mais tempo – disse sério. Não conseguia entender Hermione. Porque havia dito que era até o fim de Hogwarts? Estava louca?

O ruivo se foi, quase a beira das lágrimas, o nervosismo fazendo suas mãos tremerem muito e as orelhas lhe explodiriam de tão vermelhas.

- Draco?

- Hum? – perguntou, ainda contendo o riso.

- Porque sete meses?

O Malfoy sorriu um pouco triste, um sorriso que era muito difícil de ver naqueles lábios maldosos, e isso fez o moreno se preparar para o que viria, sem saber bem para o que se estava preparando. _Vamos, artilharia pesada!_ Pensou antes que o outro dissesse muito simples e rapidamente:

- Porque depois de Hogwarts, Pansy terá que se casar com Blaise, por causa de um Voto Sangüíneo.

Harry gelou. Os pais de Pansy haviam morrido. Um Voto Sangüíneo para casamento. Teve pena e pensou que Hermione deveria sentir o mesmo, ou pelo menos, tudo o que veio a sua mente foi a simplicidade daquele esclarecimento:

- Hermione está louca...

- Não, Harry – Draco disse simplesmente, com tanta verdade na voz que Harry sentiu o coração esquentar com seu nome nos lábios dele, sem nenhuma intenção além da verdade – Eu acho que Pansy chegou ao coração da Granger.

O moreno respirou fundo. Pansy era bonita e tinha uma longa história de vida. Longa demais para uma menina de dezoito anos, ele sabia o que era estar sozinho, e Hermione, a partir da convivência com ele, havia descoberto o que era aquilo também.

- Hermione está... apaixonada, Draco? Se isso é certo, acho que elas vão se ferir muito com isso.

- Deixemos que elas tenham a melhor fase de suas vidas, depois pensaremos nisso.

Harry fez que sim, ao mesmo tempo em que uma coruja entrou pela janela e pousou na mesa de Draco.

- É de Blaise – disse pegando a carta das garras da coruja negra – "_Draco, diga ao Potter que me pague a aposta. Perco o coração dela outra vez, mas ganho alguns galeões no Gringots. Aliás, a imagem mental das juntas não deixa de me perseguir, podíamos ir a Hogsmead hoje de tarde, o que acha? Blaise."_

Harry lhe olhava um pouco aturdido, aquele maldito estava tendo imagens mentais com Hermione? Que filho da puta, desgraçado! Mas...

- _Perco o coração dela?_

- Blaise ama Pansy desde que eram crianças, por isso aposta, para que quando aconteça doa menos.

Harry se sentiu ainda mais aturdido e desequilibrado com tantas informações ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos a Hogsmead – disse o moreno decidido.

X

Pansy, ao acordar, fechou os olhos de novo, querendo dormir o máximo possível. Era sábado. Era inverno. Fazia muito frio. A neve começara a cair fora do castelo. Teria que encarar Hermione.

- Merda! – suspirou.

Tinha medo daquilo. No dia anterior, depois dos beijos, haviam ido cada uma para sua seguinte aula e não se viram mais. Não sabia como agir, não sabia o que a outra diria. E se a grifinória dissesse que havia sido um erro tremendo e que sentia muito? E se lhe xingasse e dissesse que lhe havia seduzido? Ah merda! Grande merda!

Levantou-se a tempo de ir ao café da manhã, mas quando chegou, Hermione já não estava lá. Menos mal, assim era mais fácil. Não que fosse fugir da outra, mas pelo menos que não tivesse que perceber que ela lhe estava ignorando mais uma vez. começou a comer quando uma das corujas da torre lhe trouxe uma carta.

"_Parkinson,_

_Terminei meu relacionamento com Ron.  
Quer passar a tarde em Hogsmead? Seria nosso primeiro encontro..._

_Não sei direito o que dizer, assim que, nos vemos depois do almoço na porta principal. _

_Com carinho_,  
Hermione."

Pansy sorriu. _Com carinho? Hermione? Terminado com Ron?_ Aquela era a declaração mais bonita que havia recebido na vida.

"_Granger, _

_Estarei ansiosa para que termine a hora do almoço._

_Nos vemos,  
_Pansy"

Sim, assinar _Pansy_, já era um grande passo. Não podia esperar para que a tarde chegasse, que visse Hermione... A simples idéia de que a outra havia terminado o namoro por estar com ela lhe deixava tão feliz que gargalhou, chamando a atenção de outros sonserinos que ainda tomavam o café da manhã.

X

Aquilo estava mal, estava definitivamente mal. Não conseguia seguir o seu próprio raciocínio – ou a falta dele. Apenas sabia que era o melhor que podia fazer, pelo menos para não se sentir tão mal. Sentou em sua escrivaninha, o dia ainda estava despontando no horizonte, quando ela começou a escrever.

Ron não merecia ser traído. Pansy merecia ser feliz, pelo menos durante o tempo que lhe restava. E ela. Bem, ela não queria mentir para si mesma, não sabia se era curiosidade, pena, ou simplesmente um sentimento de verdade. Não conseguia concluir o pensamento, ou talvez não quisesse, mas por acaso a palavra que não conseguia encontrar para descrever aquilo, ou que ela sequer podia pensar em pronunciar fosse...

Estava _apaixonada_!

A constatação lhe doeu no peito, enquanto escrevia a carta para Ron, avisando sobre o "_tempo_" que ela precisava para si. Não podia dizer que não amava Ron, claro que amava, mas ele não lhe fazia queimar por dentro (e por fora) e desejar os lábios dele nos seus. Ele já não povoava seus pensamentos como antes, ele era secundário ou terciário, dependia do dia.

Não podia dizer a verdade, que queria aproveitar aquele pequeno espaço de tempo para queimar na estranha chama de paixão que Pansy Parkinson fazia emanar por todo seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir um entorpecimento inexato, deixando-lhe instável, fazendo sentir as coisas fora do lugar.

Talvez "_fora do lugar_" ou "_de cabeça para baixo_" eram as expressões que deveria usar para definir a si mesma nesses dias. E hoje em especial enquanto escrevia a carta para Ron, decidindo dar um tempo, decidindo não traí-lo, mas também não desistir fazer o que, estranhamente, seu coração pedia.

Colocou a carta na pata de uma coruja da torre e enviou ao ruivo, sabendo cada uma das expressões que seu rosto formaria, ou cada uma de suas reações exageradas. Sabia o que faria, e sabia que não lhe escreveria em algum tempo, por orgulho, mas depois viria atrás de si e buscaria entender o que acontecia, sem entender, e depois ficaria bravo por não compreender, mas esperaria até o fim de Hogwarts.

Só podia esperar que seu coração compreendesse que isso duraria apenas até o fim de junho. Apenas até o fim de junho...

* * *

**N/A: **Praticamente um capítulo enche linguiça, mas na verdade era para dar um pé na bunda de um certo ruivo que queremos bem longe dessa fic, e tbm pq eu precisava de uma colher de chá para pensar com tranquilidade como será o encontro pós-beijo. Ja comecei o próximo cap e tentarei postar na terça. por isso, peço POR FAVOR que pitaquem, que peçam coisas, que dêem idéias e comentem algumas cenas que gostariam de ver. a parte do relacionamento delas já tem algumas cenas que eu imaginei desde antes de passar a fic pro "papel" mas tbm tem muitas partes em branco que serao clave para um maior envolvimento entre os leitores e o decorrer da história. assim que, sintam-se em casa!

E um ótimo começo de férias para vcs (eu, infelizmente, tenho apenas 2 semanas e meia de recesso de natal/ano novo, pq aqui na Espanha as férias sao diferentes, por isso nao pensem que terei muito teempo para escrever, até pq minha vó e mae veem me visitar e estarei para cima e para baixo com elas). Fiquem a vontade de mandar mensagens particulares tbm, caso quiserem mandar mais que um review (como fez a Beea e eu amei). vou avisando desde já pq terei a semana que vem apertadissima, e nao tenho ao certo o dia fixo pra postar, alias uma amiga minha do brasil vai estar aqui e estarei curta de tempo para escrever. muitos avisos e um pedido do fundo do coraçao: Me ajudem e participem do desenrolar dessa trama que eu amo tanto: **REVIEWS!**

beijos, Tai!


	16. ViraTempo

**N/A:** descuuuuulpem-me! sério, eu fui má, muito má- mas juro por deus que nao deu pra escrever. Minha amiga esteve aqui, depois chegaram minha mae e minha avó, aí dois dias depois chegou minha tia de surpresa e logo era natal. tive que escrever correndo a fic de amigo secreto de natal do forum Marauders Map (onde eu sou moderadora. link no meu perfil pra quem quiser se refugiar lá ^^ ficarei feliz em ver vcs lá!). enfim, espero que curtam o cap, já comecei a escrever o seguinte e tentarei postar essa semana pq semana que vem estarei em Roma e no way de escrever e postar de lá.

Boa leitura! e continuem pedindo coisas ^^

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 15 – Vira-Tempo  
**

**

* * *

**

_A porta de madeira branca do quarto se abriu e a doutora se endireitou na poltrona que havia estado sentada há horas. Havia adormecido em algum momento, segurando os dedos magros da paciente, a cabeça apoiada no colchão a frente. Ela espreguiçou tranquilamente, depois de certificar-se de quem era o visitante. _

_- Passou a noite aqui?_

_- Sim – murmurou, dando de ombros e recebendo o café que ele lhe ofereceu._

_- Ela vai melhorar – o homem murmurou, apoiando-se no móvel branco – Olhe como dorme, tranqüila, em paz, parece até feliz como não estava há anos. _

_- Ela não se lembra de nada, Potter, como pode estar feliz?_

_Ele riu abafado, encarando a médica, observando o rosto dela, que não havia mudado muito, apenas algumas imperfeições e novas rugas de expressão, tal como ele, mas que agora tinha entradas nas testas como seu marido. _

_- Draco me contou sua idéia. Me parece genial, fazê-la lembrar dessa maneira._

_- Não se iluda, Potter, não ache que ela vai se lembrar assim, tão facilmente. _

_O moreno se aproximou dela, sentando-se na beirada da cama da melhor amiga, adormecida. Observou a mulher, relembrando como ela era quando jovem, toda aquela alegria, todo aquele perfeccionismo, a alegria e a mania de estudar todo o tempo. Os segredos dela, que ocultara de Ron durante tanto tempo, o sorriso envergonhado._

_- Acho que você passa tempo demais com o Blaise, pegou a mania dele de que é melhor ser pessimista agora do que sofrer depois – ela riu abafado, observando a ambos na sua frente – É uma boa maneira de não se iludir, mas ela vai lembrar, ela vai ficar boa. Precisamos apenas saber qual foi o estopim, Pansy. _

_- Ele continua sem querer falar comigo?_

_- Sim. Diz que enquanto você for a médica dela ele não dirá nada._

_Harry bufou, passeando os dedos nos cabeços alvoroçados da amiga que continuava adormecida. Se Ron dissesse algo, qualquer coisa que ajudasse... Mas não, ele não havia dado nem um mísero motivo para o desmaio inicial, nem antes durante as outras entrevistas com os médicos anteriores. A doutora Parkinson era a última esperança deles e Harry, conhecendo bem a sonserina, sabia que ela moveria montanhas para curar Hermione. _

_- Se ele fez algo pelo que sentir-se culpável, será difícil que confesse. Ron não gosta de assumir a culpa quando faz algo. _

_A doutora levantou, precisava ir a casa, tomar um longo banho, pensar bem. Reler todas as cartas de Hermione, pensar na história delas e decidir como faria Ronald Weasley cuspir toda a verdade. Passou a mão nos cabelos, aproximando-se e acariciando o rosto da outra mulher, ainda presa num sono profundo._

_- Potter – murmurou – Se o Weasley lhe tiver causado isso – ela o olhou nos olhos – Ele será um homem morto. _

_E então ela andou com firmeza porta a fora do quarto do hospital, deixando Harry ver os olhos marejados dela por apenas um instante. Era bom vê-la assim, fazia com que ele sentisse que a solução do caso de Hermione estava cada vez mais perto. _

_- Você vai se lembrar, Hermione, porque ainda a ama. _

X

Estava atrasada. Estava se arrumando já fazia algum tempo, não que Hermione ligasse muito para isso, mas estranhamente tinha aquele pequeno problema feminino de indecisão. Havia mudado de roupa três vezes, coisa que era extremamente fora do seu comportamento normal, havia passado rímel e um batonzinho cor de boca. Era simples, mas para ela já era muito.

Desceu as escadas correndo quando já eram às quatro e meia, e saiu pela porta principal esperando ver a outra com uma cara meio brava pela demora, mas não a viu.

- Estou aqui – escutou, fazendo-se virar com rapidez, vendo a morena encostada na parede de pedra, os braços cruzados no peito.

- Desculpa... Me atrasei – disse envergonhada, se aproximando.

- Vamos! – disse a outra, começando a andar rápido, deixando Hermione para trás.

Merda, deveria estar brava. Correu atrás dela e começou a andar um passo atrás da outra.

- Eu que te devo uma desculpa – murmurou a morena, sua voz chegando um pouco abafada pelo vento.

- Eh? – perguntou, chegando ao lado de Pansy, que havia diminuído o passo.

- Desculpa, ontem eu agi muito mal com você... – suspirou, olhando de lado a outra – Te chamei de... Você-sabe-o-quê... Eu estava nervosa, sinto muito, Granger.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, segurando um risinho bobo e corou um pouco. Ela era tão bonita, pensou a sonserina, observando os cílios pintados e o vestidinho marrom de lã que combinava com as meias-calças e as botas de água vermelhas da outra vez.

- Você está muito bonita – ela disse, sorrindo suavemente. Estava contendo a vontade de segurar as mãos de Hermione, apertando os dedos nos bolsos do sobretudo preto.

A outra corou mais e olhou para o chão, vendo a outra voltar a andar.

- Vamos sair daqui logo – reclamou, fazendo Hermione voltar a segui-la.

Saíram dos campos de Hogwarts e Pansy segurou sua mão, fazendo-as aparatarem juntas. Quando chegaram a Hogsmead, a sonserina não soltou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos e andando decidida até o Três Vassouras. Também se havia arrumado, não porque necessitasse daquilo, também não tinha passado horas pensando no que usar, apenas tinha elegido seu sobretudo preferido e uma boininha preta.

Era estranho perceber como Hermione lhe fazia sentir as borboletas voando dentro de si, a maneira como a pele de sua perna transparecia suavemente embaixo da meia, ou como a gola alta do vestidinho, às vezes baixava deixando seu pescoço exposto, ou como o coque simples que usava lhe dava um ar mais fino. O nariz arrebitado avermelhado pelo frio, assim como as bochechas, e o casaco xadrez marrom, preto e branco.

- Marrom é a tua cor – ela disse sem pensar, tirando o casaco da outra e pendurando no cabideiro da entrada, junto com seu sobretudo, fazendo Hermione olhá-la com estranhamento – Combina com você – explicou, direcionando-as até uma mesa mais ao fundo, arrastando a cadeira para a outra se sentar, hoje ela estava se sentindo um cavalheiro – Seus olhos são castanhos, as suas sardinhas são cor de mel, seu cabelo é castanho claro, seu rosto é rosado... – então se pegou acariciando a bochecha da outra, fazendo-a olhar para baixo timidamente – Seus lábios... – soltou um risinho – Eu amo seus lábios.

E dizendo isso os tocou com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem, havia desejo em ambas, como se seus olhos fizessem uma conexão perfeita e palpável, até o ar estava se condensando com o calor daquele olhar.

- Ok – disse Pansy, recompondo-se, ajeitando-se na cadeira ao lado da outra – Um choconhaque e uma cerveja amanteigada – disse ao camareiro mais próximo que assentiu com a cabeça, já sabia o que a outra beberia, e isso lhe fazia se sentir bem. Então ela se virou para a outra, jogando com seus dedos entrelaçados – Quais são as regras?

- Regras? – Hermione perguntou estranhando.

- Sim, quais são as suas regras para esse relacionamento? – Hermione sentiu frio na barriga.

- Não sei bem. Pedi um tempo com Ron, até o fim das aulas, assim que não estou traindo ninguém... – pareceu pensativa.

- Não acho que você queira que todos saibam da nossa relação, ou me engano?

- Não quero que Ron saiba, pode reagir um pouco mal a isso...

- Certo, então será um segredo. Se alguém de Hogwarts souber, a possibilidade de que algum Weasley escute sobre nós é grande, assim que tentaremos ser o mais discretas possível, ok?

A outra fez que sim. No fundo era horrível começar uma relação daquela maneira.

- Você sempre começa suas relações assim? – perguntou, rindo um pouco.

- Na verdade estava tentando descobrir se eu posso te beijar agora, aqui no Três Vassouras – murmurou, olhando ao redor e descobrindo que nenhum aluno ou professor de Hogwarts estava ali – Parece que sim.

Encostou os lábios nos da outra, suavemente, deixando um som abafado sair pelas narinas e entreabriu a boca, fazendo Hermione sugar amavelmente seu lábio inferior. Sentiu-se instintivamente protetora e não conseguiu suprimir um movimento rápido, abraçando-a pela cintura e cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu, de maneira que, com a curva da parede, as pessoas que entrassem pela porta não viriam Hermione ali no canto.

Estiveram alguns segundos apenas assim, aproveitando o abraço e seus lábios encaixados; havia algo quase comovedor naquilo, em sentir o perigo de serem pegas e o calor de seus corpos dando-lhes um ar confortável ainda que tímido.

- Quanto descuido... – cantarolou uma voz masculina, fazendo Hermione enrijecer e romper o contato de seus corpos.

- Blaise, não a assuste dessa maneira – pediu Pansy pegando a mão da outra nas suas – O que faz aqui?

- Oras... – ele riu – Achou que eu perderia esse showzinho?

Hermione sentia o rosto queimar de vergonha. Não estava realmente acostumada a que as pessoas presenciassem seus momentos de intimidade.

- Olá Granger – ele disse, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e deixando o queixo se aconchegar em sua própria mão, mordendo o lábio devagarzinho – Pansy, é incrível como você escolhe bem tuas mulheres...

- É incrível como você consegue ser realmente desagradável quando você quer – a de cabelos curtos retrucou.

- Eu sinto muito – Hermione disse de pressa – sei que gosta dela, eu-

- Granger – Blaise a cortou, endireitando-se na cadeira incomodamente – não precisa – disse seco – preferia que ela não estivesse presa a mim dessa maneira – ele disse, tudo muito frio, como se falasse de teorias ou técnicas, não sobre pessoas e sentimentos.

- Agora você já pode ir embora, Blaise.

- Estou esperando alguns amigos... Sabe, desde que Draco e Potter decidiram me assumir o que está rolando entre eles, eu comecei a me sentir meio excluído do grupo – ele disse rindo sacana, ao mesmo tempo em que as bebidas chegaram flutuando até a mesa, havia uma cerveja a mais, que seria de Blaise, o que indicava nitidamente que ele havia observado um pouco antes de se aproximar.

Hermione estava se sentindo estranha, muito estranha, pegou seu choconhaque e apoiou-se um pouco contra a parede do estabelecimento, pensando em que lhe incomodava tanto, saber que o Zabini estava sofrendo ou que Harry estaria ali dentro de pouco tempo.

Então Pansy sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e olhou para cima. Os olhos extremamente verdes de Harry Potter a encaravam muito seriamente, vendo-o assim até conseguia acreditar que ele havia destruído o Lord das Trevas.

- O que quer, Potter? – perguntou, ainda olhando para cima.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Ela sorriu um pouco amarga, olhando para frente de novo, encarando a Blaise com um olhar confidente.

- Tomando uma cerveja amanteigada – disse, então explodiu em risadas extravagantes junto com o negro, ainda se sentia bem ao encher o saco do Potter.

- Hermione! – Harry exclamou, olhando-a encolhida – Você está bem?

Ela o olhou um pouco em dúvida.

- Não muito...

- Está vendo, Parkinson, você a está induzindo! – ele a acusou.

- Que?

- Não! – disse Hermione abanando a mão que não segurava a caneca – Me sinto mal por Blaise, deve ser difícil para ele – disse baixinho, olhando amavelmente para o negro.

- Não se importe com ele, Hermione, ele me terá pelo resto de nossas vidas – ela disse sorrindo maldosa para o amigo.

Então Draco chegou com duas cervejas.

- Ah, Pansy, não chame mais o Potter de bicha. Ele se irrita com facilidade – murmurou, acenando para Hermione e ajeitando-se na mesa, ele se sentou na frente de Hermione, Harry ao seu lado, encarando a Pansy e logo Blaise – Vamos, contem os detalhes! – ele disse maldoso e Blaise riu.

- Draco! – exclamou Harry nervoso, vendo Hermione corar até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

- Er... – a castanha começou – Nós só nos beijamos – disse rápido e olhou para baixo, encontrando a mão de Pansy sobre a sua, acariciando de leve.

- Draco estava brincando, Granger – disse a morena.

- Eu sei. Mas eu gostaria que Harry tivesse me contado, assim que prefiro contar.

- Isso é ridículo! – o moreno começou – eu gosto do Draco, mas você, Hermione? Você estava com o Ron! Ele está louco com tudo isso!

- Ah, ele te buscou... – ela murmurou, bebendo rápido.

- Como, Hermione? Você está com pena dela? Não tem porque fazer isso, acho que a Parkinson não quer estar com alguém que tenha pena dela!

- Eu não tenho pena dela! – exclamou firme, fazendo Harry se lembrar do temperamento da amiga, que parecia levemente adormecido nas ultimas vezes que a vira – E, quer saber, Harry? Eu faço o que eu quiser e quando quiser, sou muito mais responsável que você, pensei muito no que estava fazendo, não estou traindo a ninguém. Nem ao Ron, nem a _Pansy_ e muito menos a mim.

_Pansy_. Seu nome soou bonito nos lábios da outra e não pôde deixar de sorrir com aquela pequena declaração.

- Você acha que seria mais justo eu me conter, continuar pensando com ela como eu estava e mentir para mim mesma? Para que algum dia eu me arrependa rotundamente do que fiz? – Harry nunca havia escutado Hermione falar sobre si mesma e seus desejos daquela maneira – Eu cresci Harry, eu posso me apaixonar por qualquer pessoa. Se eu tivesse me apaixonado pelo Malfoy você estaria dessa mesma maneira, ou é que como ela é uma menina isso te irrita? Me parece que é você quem está sendo preconceituoso.

Todos ficaram quietos e ela deu um longo gole em sua bebida, olhando pela janela um pouco brava.

- Granger – murmurou Pansy, encantada – acho que você acabou de arrematar meu coração...

Harry bufou da brincadeira e Blaise riu, era bom ver Pansy feliz daquela maneira.

- É Potter, parece que você continua um tremendo idiota – disse Draco, bebendo também – eu acho que elas combinam, e mesmo com a Granger sendo uma... hum... bem, vocês sabem... – ele disse cuidadoso – eu não sei como não reparei nela antes, nem vocês – se dirigiu aos companheiros de casa – acho que ela é muito mais madura que a maioria das garotas da nossa idade, e tem seu charme – disse, fazendo careta – céus, o que estou dizendo? Ok, não vou negar: a genialidade dela me encanta, e a facilidade de resolver problemas com rapidez também... não vejo o que pode estar mal nessa relação, a Pansy precisa de uma cabeça pra guiá-la as vezes... Aliás ela vai sair ganhando, a Pansy é bastante boa na cama!

Draco deixou seu típico sorriso sacana escapar e observou as reações de Harry e Hermione (que estava cada vez mais vermelha).

- Obrigada pelos elogios – ela murmurou.

- Draco, você podia guardar os detalhes para si, não acha? – disse Pansy um pouco irritada.

Harry estava furioso, estava estranhamente incômodo com tudo aquilo.

Então houve um silêncio molesto, enquanto Blaise observava uma das garçonetes, Harry encarava a Pansy, Draco ainda sorria bebendo sua cerveja e Hermione estava perdendo a paciência.

- Pronto – disse, quando se decidiu – Se os três estão satisfeitos, nós vamos indo – ela se levantou, fazendo a morena encará-la deliciada. Pansy adorava mulheres de atitude – sabe, Harry, você conseguiu ferrar nosso primeiro encontro, mas não vou deixar que você destrua isso que eu sinto por ela, até porque, você não tem força suficiente para isso. É você que tem problemas com a tua sexualidade e não quer assumir pra ninguém seu relacionamento – a sonserina se levantou e sentiu os dedos da outra segurarem os seus com firmeza – E, pode deixar, Malfoy, que quando eu confirmar sua afirmação eu te conto.

- Hermione! – repreendeu o moreno.

- Sem nenhum arrependimento, Harry – ela murmurou, antes de puxar a outra pelo braço.

X

Hermione puxou Pansy para uma rua sem saída e tirou de dentro da gola alta do vestido de lã uma corrente de ouro longa com um vira-tempo pendurado. Fazia tudo meio estabanada, parecia ainda estar nervosa, ou impaciente, ou com raiva, Pansy não sabia bem. Alçando as mãos, trouxe a morena mais para perto de si e passou a corrente pelo pescoço dela também, que aproveitou para segurar sua cintura com certa indiscrição. Girou poucas vezes o timming do vira-tempo e sorriu, vendo o tempo voltar atrás em alguns segundos.

Ainda era cedo, eram as 4h30.

- Como você tem um desses? – a morena perguntou abobalhada.

- McGonagall me deu.

Pansy ficou parada, olhando-a, enquanto a outra tirava a corrente de volta de seu pescoço e o guardava dentro do vestido outra vez. Hermione respirou fundo, voltando à tranqüilidade de antes de se encontrar com Harry e segurou a mão da outra, entrelaçando seus dedos. Começou a andar pela rua, agora mais cheia de gente na direção oposta a qual haviam chegado.

- Harry é realmente infantil! – reclamou, fazendo-as andarem pela parte de trás das lojas.

- Ele tem medo de te ter influenciado depois da ultima vez que o vimos... Não se preocupe, eu não ligo pro que ele diz.

- Mas eu ligo. É um menino mimado!

Pansy riu, parando de andar e puxando a outra mais para si e empurrando-a contra a parede, encostou o corpo no dela e lhe beijou a testa, descendo devagarzinho, beijando a ponta do nariz arrebitado de Hermione, sem fechar os olhos, encarando-a. Subiu as mãos e tocou o rosto dela com carinho, segurando-o nas palmas das mãos, encostou seus lábios devagar, dando um selinho e voltou a separar seus rostos, olhando-a seriamente.

- Posso te beijar? – perguntou com a voz rouca. Hermione não sabia por que diabos ela estava perguntando aquilo, mas se era para fazer charme tinha conseguido.

A castanha abraçou a cintura da sonserina, apertando-a contra si, fazendo seus lábios se chocarem. Tinha gosto de cerveja na língua áspera, que acariciava a sua com desespero, apertando as papilas gustativas nas suas só para ter certeza do sabor, e depois lhe lambia e chupava o lábio inferior com vontade, saboreando-o. Os dedos de Hermione entraram dentro do sobretudo preto e tocaram a pele da barriga embaixo da camisa que a outra usava, fazendo Pansy ronronar dentro da sua boca.

Era uma sensação estranha, sentir como era capaz de excitar e gerar prazer a outra mulher, lhe fazia se sentir mais mulher, mais bonita, como se tivesse mais poder sedutor... Os homens eram tão fáceis, rápidos e sistemáticos! Mordeu o lábio de Pansy, recebendo um empurrão firme contra a parede com ainda mais força, o corpo da morena apertando o seu, os lábios delas se separaram e Pansy desceu os beijos pelo pescoço de Hermione, chupando e mordendo, fazendo a outra exclamar baixinho de prazer.

Pansy deixou-se levar, aquilo estava tirando-a do sério, abriu o abrigo da outra e passeou as mãos pela barriga coberta pelo vestidinho, a cintura fina, os seios. Oh céus, só podia ser brincadeira! Estava com as mãos nos seios de Hermione Granger e ela gemia baixinho, sem lhe afastar de si. Apertou os dedos com um pouco de força, sentindo o tamanho deles em suas mãos, analisando enquanto sugava o pescoço da outra.

- Pansy – murmurou – Muito rápido – engasgou, recebendo a língua da outra em sua boca outra vez. Ah, e que se fodesse. Hermione apertou os dedos nas laterais do corpo da outra e também rumou até os seios, apertando-os.

Hermione parou, afastando suas bocas e observou a outra. Estava corada, mas suas mãos continuavam sobre os seios pequenos de Pansy.

- Você está sem sutiã – murmurou, envergonhada, e então soltou os peitos e guardou as mãos nos bolsos, nervosa.

- Não gosto muito – disse, tirando a boina e bagunçando o cabelo – te incomoda?

A outra fez que não, ainda corada, e segurou a mão de Pansy, voltando a andar.

- Onde vamos?

- Onde você mora? – Hermione perguntou.

- Você quer ir pra minha casa? – Pansy perguntou extasiada.

- Não. Preciso de uma cidade.

- Edimburgo.

E num tic-tac do relógio elas estavam numa rua vazia, havia bastante neve no chão, mas não nevava, estava escuro, mas ainda não eram as 5h30. Fazia tanto frio que Pansy amaldiçoou sua própria terra, enquanto andavam com pressa, Hermione guiando o caminho até uma avenida e logo depois virando em outra rua e outra. A morena estava começando a ficar nervosa quando a castanha parou na frente de uma casa de chás e cafés trouxa.

- Vim com meus primos uma vez, há muito tempo, não mudou nada.

Elas sentiram o calor reconfortante da calefação e escolheram uma mesinha perto da janela. Era um ambiente agradável e Pansy nunca tinha entrado num café trouxa, então era como uma grande novidade. Sentou-se no sofazinho para dois junto com a outra e a abraçou, trazendo o corpo magro dela para si, sentindo o calor que aquilo gerava.

- Sabe... – Hermione tombou o rosto no ombro da outra, reparando que Pansy usava uma camisa social branca – sei que talvez não goste de lugares trouxas, mas aqui ninguém vai nos atrapalhar...

- Se estiver com você está tudo bem em qualquer lugar – a morena disse, desistindo de agüentar aquilo e beijando Hermione.

Foi um beijo agridoce, entre o agressivo e o doce, com necessidade. Suas línguas se encontraram e se ajustaram, seus braços apertaram o corpo uma da outra e os dedos de Pansy acariciaram a coxa de Hermione, sentindo o tecido da meia fina e o calor que a pele dela exalava.

A castanha exclamou baixinho, puxando a outra pela nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, como se desejasse tanto aquilo que não conseguia se conter. E suas línguas se tocavam de uma maneira tão sensual, seus lábios se saboreando, seus dentes mordendo de leve.

- Vão pedir algo?

Hermione quase saltou do sofá e, olhando para o cardápio sem ler nada, disse rápido:

- Dois Earl Grey's com leite.

Pansy riu da situação e se recostou no sofá, adorando que Hermione tivesse pedido seu chá preferido sem sequer saber.

* * *

**N/A:** Pois, o que vcs acharam da cena do hospital? começam a adivinhar o que aconteceu? que achara das pegaçoes tbm? hehehe beijos meninas, tava com saudade de escrever para vcs! :****

beijoooos, Tai.


	17. Êxtase

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora, mals aí, mas minha mae ficou doente, estourou uma hernia de disco e nao conseguia andar ou sentar, só podia ficar deitada e tive que cuidar dela até ela voltar ao Brasil. e depois começaram as aulas e minhas provas sao já no fim da semana que vem entao comecei a estudar. Epero que me perdoem com esse capítulo bombástico que **tem cenas explícitas de pegaçao FORTE entre meninas**. vou agradecer aqui à Flavia por me dar o plot, hahaha Mô o cap é exclusivamente para vc ^^ boa leitura:

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 16 - Êxtase**

**

* * *

**

Nevava tanto que todos os jardins e campos ao redor de Hogwarts estavam cobertos por quase um metro de altura de neve. O lago havia congelado e o céu estava tão branco quanto, que era como se desse continuidade ao chão, num infinito polar estranho.

Pansy havia dormido tão bem que todo o corpo ainda estava meio mole, mesmo que tivesse caprichado no café e tomado duas xícaras para despertar. Não havia ido dormir muito tarde, estivera com Hermione até as 9h30, conversando no bar trouxe em Edimburgo, até que decidiram voltar ao castelo.

Tinha descoberto que a cor favorita dela era azul e que seu prato favorito era a carne com batatas que sua avó fazia quando almoçava lá. Também soube de pequenas coisas que jamais imaginara, como seu pequeno affair com McLaggen e sobre seu excesso de nervosismo quando Ron e Lavander estiveram juntos. Estiveram rindo durante muito tempo quando Pansy contou sobre como Draco dava em cima dela quando eles eram crianças e não entendiam muita coisa e que ela havia jogado uma salamandra na cabeça dele, desde então havia decidido que Draco era muito gay para ser seu namorado.

Seguiu andando no corredor, tinha que encontrar a grifinória perto da biblioteca para passarem a tarde estudando ou, pelo menos, tentando estudar e passando o tempo juntas. Virou a esquina e sentiu uma mão lhe puxar com força, trazendo-a para um corredor escuro, sentiu o cheiro adocicado e logo, lábios se encontraram com os seus, com certa urgência, desespero e um sabor de chocolate que era impossível não reconhecer.

- Ei – murmurou, quando sentiu os lábios serem liberados – aqui? Assim, no meio do corredor? Você anda temerária – riu-se, tocando o rosto da outra e acariciando.

- Às vezes dou por fazer coisas fora das regras – murmurou – não é à toa que estive apoiando o Harry durante tanto tempo...

Pansy riu e lhe abraçou, dando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça, com gentileza. Hermione lhe fascinava cada vez mais. Andaram lado a lado até a biblioteca e se sentaram numa parte mais afastada, nas mesas próximas às janelas, com vista para o mundo branco do lado de fora. Estiveram ali longas horas, repassando algumas matérias, lendo, conversando baixinho, os dedos sempre entrelaçados por debaixo da mesa, escondidos.

Era como ter uma nova vida dentro de Hogwarts.

X

Fazia frio e os corredores tinham um aspecto úmido e medonho. Pansy estava correndo com rapidez o que lhe dava certo calor ao corpo e então chegou, ofegante, ao corredor que deveria estar naquela hora da ronda, estava definitivamente atrasada.

- Você está quarenta minutos atrasada, tive que começar a ronda sozinha – reclamou Hermione – não pense que agora que estamos juntas você pode fazer esse tipo de coisa – disse mal humorada.

- Desculpa eu dormi – murmurou, respirando fundo para recobrar o fôlego.

- Ah, que beleza não? Quisera eu estar dormindo!

Hermione realmente sobre atuava algumas vezes. Já fazia duas semanas que estavam juntas, aquilo era realmente instigante para a Parkinson, a maneira como a outra reclamava de si ou lhe dava broncas por pouca coisa.

- Eu não quis acordar, está bem, eu estava sonhando com você e realmente não me importou a ronda.

Hermione a encarou, por fim, e corou devagar.

- E o que sonhou.

- Nada que eu deva dizer em voz alta.

- Pansy! – ela corou mais forte, vendo a outra sorrir, e logo seguiu andando.

- O que? Não diga que não sonhou comigo nenhuma vez.

- Eu não disse isso – começou, tímida, andando a frente da outra pelo corredor frio.

- Vamos, me conte o que sonha comigo.

- Pansy! – exclamou outra vez, dessa vez parando de andar e cruzando os braços no peito.

A morena riu e se aproximou.

- Escute, isso é natural sabe? Sonhar, imaginar coisas, sentir desejo. É completamente cabível.

Houve um silencio, enquanto voltavam a andar. Estiveram assim durante a maior parte da ronda, mandaram um casalzinho do quarto ano aos seus dormitórios e Pansy lhes ameaçou a dar uma detenção e logo voltaram ao silencio outra vez.

Parkinson se perguntava se seguiria sonhando aquelas pequenas cenas eróticas para sempre ou se, algum dia, realmente as tornaria realidade. Para ela era bastante difícil imaginar Hermione cedendo aos seus encantos. Hoje em especial lhe estava sendo bastante difícil não agarrá-la no meio do corredor, porque ela usava uma blusa de lã branca que lhe favorecia tanto que ela quase parecia irreal, como um ser brilhante ou algo assim.

Sentia-se extremamente ridícula pensando assim, parecia uma menininha besta apaixonada. Perguntava-se se conseguiria deixar Hermione ir embora quando ela assim decidisse, ou quando chegasse o final das aulas. Era duro, mas ao mesmo tempo era gostoso saber que neste momento ela a tinha consigo, mesmo que não estivesse em seus braços ou não estivessem realizando aquelas fantasias que lhe passavam pela cabeça todo o tempo.

Hermione suspirou alto e diminuiu um pouco o passo, faltava pouco tempo para terminar a ronda. Então parou e a olhou.

- Desculpa, eu exagerei – disse simples, levantando os ombros – não gosto de esperar e tenho medo de que isso acabe se transformando em um costume. Por que, na verdade eu tenho medo que você se canse de mim e volte a ser uma sonserina irritante.

- Uma sonserina irritante? – perguntou se aproximando – isso é uma possibilidade, mas me cansar de você? Haha, isso é impossível, Granger.

A outra sorriu um pouco e a olhou timidamente.

- É claro que eu também sonho com você. apenas não estou acostumada a falar sobre esse tipo de sonho...

- Eu posso te contar o meu, se você quiser...

Hermione pareceu agitada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas há uma condição para isso...

- Qual? – perguntou rápida.

- Eu só posso te contar, quando eu estiver prensando seu corpo contra alguma dessas paredes e passeando minha língua pelo teu pescoço, te ouvindo gemer por mim – disse sugestiva.

Hermione estremeceu, sentindo todos os pêlos do seu corpo se eriçarem com a mínima menção daquilo. Mordeu o lábio de leve e depois abriu a boca, voltando a fechá-la umas duas ou três vezes, sem saber exatamente como responder àquilo.

- Você ainda quer que eu te conte meu sonho? – Pansy perguntou se aproximando, e com um mísero movimento de cabeça da grifinória, seus lábios estavam unidos e suas línguas estavam acariciando ferozmente a da outra.

Seria um jogo rápido, pensou Pansy, murmurando um "Abafiato" antes de prender o corpo de Hermione contra a parede com certa brutalidade, devorando seus lábios e apertando as laterais de seu corpo. Então desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela, sentindo o sabor amargo do perfume floral que usava e abriu o zíper da blusa de lã, ficando cara a cara com a camisa de Hogwarts. Sorriu para a outra e começou a beijar seus seios por em cima da camisa, fazendo a outra exclamar de surpresa e tesão.

Hermione olhou ao redor, sabendo que ninguém as escutaria e agora não tinha nenhuma concentração para fazer um feitiço de invisibilidade, então simplesmente se desligou do mundo e gemeu baixinho sentindo Pansy morder por encima da camisa e do sutiã exatamente o lugar de seu mamilo, já rijo, e puxou de leve os cabelos da outra.

Pansy passeou as mãos nas pernas da outra, enquanto ia desabotoando a camisa com os dentes e a língua. Em um dos botões, ao não ter êxito, o arrancou com os dentes e o cuspiu para o chão.

- Pansy! – reclamou Hermione. E no momento seguinte sentiu os lábios da outra beijarem a sua pele, perto do sutiã, e uma das mãos dela o baixaram rapidamente – Pansy...

Soltou um suspiro profundo, enquanto seu mamilo era sugado com força. Mordeu o lábio com força e prendeu a respiração, sentindo a língua da outra deslizar sobre a pele delicada de seu peito, gerando uma onda de calor por todo seu corpo, uma espécie de desespero contido ou algo parecido. Tapou o rosto com uma das mãos, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada, afinal não era todo dia que alguém lhe via sem sutiã, muito menos fazia _aquilo_ que Pansy estava fazendo com seu mamilo.

Então a morena subiu o rosto e voltou a lhe beijar os lábios, com força, fazendo Hermione responder da mesma maneira, agarrando-a pelos cabelos e lhe trazendo o rosto mais para si, então desceu as mãos e as postou embaixo do pulôver de lã negra e grossa de Parkinson, tocando seu abdômen por cima da camisa e logo subindo até encontrar seus seios, sem sutiã outra vez.

Foi quando a castanha agiu por impulso e estourou alguns botões da camisa dela, tocando seus seios em seqüência, apertando-os nos dedos com desejo, enquanto observava a Parkinson fechar os olhos e estremecer sob seu toque. Aquilo era incrível, simplesmente perfeito saber que a estava satisfazendo, então começou a beijar o pescoço dela, enquanto massageava seus mamilos com as pontas dos dedos.

Pansy apoiou uma das mãos na parede atrás de Hermione e permitiu-se apreciar a sensação da língua da outra contra a pele de seu pescoço e as mãos lhe apertando os seios de leve_. Merlin, aquilo só podia ser um sonho, era impossível ser verdade._

A grifinória segurou na barra do pulôver e o puxou, tirando-o pela cabeça da morena e o jogando no chão.

Pronto. Foi a gota d'água.

Pansy a prensou outra vez contra a parede e a beijou, juntando seus corpos, fazendo ambas estremecerem ao sentirem a textura de suas peles. A morena terminou de romper os botões da própria camisa e rasgou o laçinho cor de rosa do sutiã da outra, que unia os bojos, então a abraçou, seus braços agora rodeando a cintura nua da outra, fazendo-a gemer baixinho no meio do beijo.

Céus, aquilo era realidade! Pensou Pansy, vendo Hermione descer os lábios pelo seu pescoço e encontrar com a língua seu mamilo. Prendeu a respiração, sentindo a sensação eletrizante do toque, o desejo aumentando mais e mais. Então escutou alguma coisa.

Pansy se desgrudou da outra com pesar e olhou ao redor, levantando a varinha, enquanto via a castanha fechar o zíper da blusa de lã com rapidez. Mas a morena seguiu do jeito que estava, com a camisa aberta e os peitos expostos, então girou a varinha, pegando a blusa do chão e puxou Hermione consigo, correndo pelo corredor o mais rápido possível, e logo abriu uma das portas das salas de aula e trouxe a grifinória consigo, fechando em seguida.

- Você está bem? – perguntou olhando-a e acendendo o candelabro com a varinha.

A outra fez que sim, observando os seio de Pansy, eram pequenos e pontudinhos, e devia estar com frio ou ainda sentia as repercussões do prazer e da adrenalina porque estavam com os mamilos rígidos. Ela notou o tom rosa intenso e sem pensar duas vezes empurrou a morena contra a porta e a beijou, abrindo sua blusa e fazendo seus seios tocarem os dela. Hermione tinha peitos consideravelmente maiores que os da outra, mais redondos e num rosa mais pálido.

Pansy suspirou, deixando um som rouco de desejo escapar pela garganta e, numa reação reflexa inverteu suas posições, empurrando o corpo da grifinória contra a porta, de costas para si, apertando seus seios contra a madeira fria, então afastou o cabelo dela da nuca e se pôs a beijar-lhe por ali, uma das mãos no peito direito de Hermione e a outra desceu rápida para entre suas pernas, por debaixo da saia, tocando-lhe sobre a calcinha.

A castanha gemeu alto, entre o prazer e a surpresa e jogou a cabeça para trás, virando o rosto e alçando a língua contra a da outra, encontrando-a fora da boca. Gemendo quando a outra começou a mover os dedos contra o tecido de algodão, excitando-a de uma maneira que Ron nunca fora capaz de fazer.

Deus, aquilo era demais, era insuportável, e inevitavelmente ela queria mais que aquele toque, ela queria mais. Muito mais. Desceu a mão até sua intimidade, com rapidez, e moveu a calcinha para o lado, fazendo a outra lhe morder o maxilar ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava os dedos contra a pele úmida do seu sexo, para logo introduzir um dedo dentro dela e gemerem juntas com aquele êxtase estranho e delicioso.

- Isso, _Hermione_, é o que eu sonhei hoje – murmurou contra a orelha dela, fazendo a grifinória gemer alto, com mais um dedo dentro de si e a voz rouca de Pansy – Sonhei que tinha meus dedos dentro de você, movendo-os com rapidez, sentindo você me apertar por dentro, por isso eu não quis acordar... Porque eu não queria perder a sensação de estar te fazendo gozar com meus dedos.

- Pansy... Isso... – então parou, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo começou a tremer e teve que se apoiar entre a porta e o corpo da garota, quase perdendo a força dos joelhos. O ritmo dos dedos de Pansy aumentando, lhe fazendo gemer e ronronar seu nome baixinho, a testa apoiada contra a madeira e os olhos fechados com força.

Por mais que pudessem dizer que aquilo estava errado, que eram duas meninas e que aquilo não podia ser, parecia a coisa mais certa e precisa e perfeita que já fizera em toda a vida; sentindo os dedos da outra entrarem e saírem ao mesmo tempo em que o indicador da outra mão lhe estimulava fazendo movimentos circulares e precisos, ela se permitiu gemer alto o nome da outra ao mesmo tempo em que gozava, agarrando-se à maçaneta trancada da porta para não cair.

Estavam ofegantes, quando Pansy tirou a mão de dentro da calcinha de Hermione e lhe beijou a nuca, com carinho, sorrindo meio boba.

- Gostou do meu sonho?

A outra fez que sim, ainda sem dar a volta.

- Não precisa ter vergonha, Granger... Talvez eu tenha avançado as coisas rápido demais.

- Hermione. Quero que me chame de Hermione – murmurou, recuperando a respiração e começando a sentir muito frio – eu já sonhei com isso, e espero que repitamos isso muitas vezes – disse baixo – E por mais que eu esteja com vergonha, sinceramente isso é capaz de me desinibir totalmente.

- Hermione, acho que acabo de me apaixonar por você pela milésima vez. melhor se vestir, não quero que se resfrie por minha culpa – disse brincando quando a outra se virou, estava corada, mas não parecia tímida.

- Pansy, eu quero ser tua namorada.

- Mas você já é a minha namorada. Minha namorada secreta, mas ainda assim, minha namorada.

- Eu quero dizer, que quero que isso seja oficial, Pansy. Não quero perder a oportunidade de estar com você por causa dos outros.

- Você quer dizer que quer ser minha namorada publicamente?

- Sim, com todos os direitos incluídos – disse, e então sorriu. Hermione estava feliz, e Pansy era a pessoa mais agradecida de todo o mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** bem, dado que começam as minhas provas começam essa semana, nao sei se poderei escrever com muita frequencia até o fim da primeira quinzena de fevereiro, mas como em época de provas eu arranjo mil e um plots pelo tédio de estudar há possibilidades de que eu escreva antes, assim que coloquem a fic em Alert para saberem qnd eu postar cap novo.

Mereço reviews ok, sem reviews sem caps novos uashaushauhs xD como sou má. amei escrever a pegaçao, mas ainda assim espero que me digam o que acharam hehehe perversao correndo solta, ê beleza! uhaushauhsauh beijos meninas, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que me façam uma ficwriter feliz e deixem muitos comentário.

Beijos imensos e FELIZ ANO NOVO atrasado para tds vez! :*

Tai.


	18. Sala Precisa

**N/A: **desculpem a demora, mas comecei a escrever o cap na segunda, e pra ninguém ficar triste que demoro muito pq tenho as provas, o capítulo tem 10 páginas e meia de verdana 10 no Word. A fic já tem 92 páginas! Enfim, queria agradecer todos os comentários e me desculpar se não respondi a todos, é que eu ando aqui na correria.

Estive conversando com a Willow por review reply e expliquei a ela algo que acho necessário comentar aqui. Bem, num relacionamento hétero ou m-slash a primeira vez é quando há penetração né? Pois bem, numa relação femme não existe bem uma limitação para qual, mas eu estou usando o lance da masturbação como preliminar e sexo oral como primeira vez, assim que espero que entendam a coisa e saibam que a primeira vez delas mesmo vai ser bem mais romântica, não se preocupem! ;)

**Esse cap tem NC** então só leia se estiver a fim de ver **ceninhas hots femme**, talvez a Hermione esteja um pouquinho ooc e pervertida, mas é que ela cria vontade própria e quando vejo já tá escrito e não to a fim de mudar asuahsuahsuh. Espero que estejam gostando, e para tds que perguntaram sobre o casório da Daphne: sim vai ter isso na fic, só precisam esperar um pouco mais. ^^

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 17 – A Sala Precisa**

**

* * *

**

Estavam estudando na biblioteca há algumas horas, quando Hermione decidiu que queria tomar um chá e que, estranhamente, estava cansada de tanto ler. Então andaram, com os ombros encostados, até o saguão principal. Se as intenções da grifinória eram atravessar toda aquela neve e tomar um chá no Três Vassouras, ela definitivamente não lhe acompanharia:

- E como pretende ir até lá e buscar? – Pansy perguntou, encarando a nevasca do outro lado da porta.

- Sala Precisa – disse, sorrindo.

Traçaram o caminho rapidamente e, num piscar de olhos, estavam diante da porta que nem todos os dias aparecia ali. Hermione explicou o conceito ao longo do caminho e ambas pensaram numa sala de chá, onde pudessem passar o tempo de maneira agradável. Quando a porta se abriu, havia uma imensa lareira acesa que irradiava calor por todos os cantos da sala, com duas grandes poltronas e uma mesinha de centro, próximas a fonte de calor.

Pansy entrou olhando ao redor, a decoração em bege e marrom, não era exatamente o que ela havia imaginado, apenas pedira uma lareira com poltronas e um chá bem quente, mas quando se virou para o lado oposto da sala e se deparou com uma cama de casal confortável, com lençóis rosa chá e uma manta marrom e bege.

- Eu juro que não pensei nisso! – disse apressada.

Então, sua linha de raciocínio funcionou rapidamente saindo do estado de surpresa, para reparar que se ela não tinha pensado naquilo, alguém mais o tinha feito.

- Vamos Hermione, você anda me surpreendendo ultimamente.

Ela se jogou na cama, vendo a outra fechar a porta, meio corada, olhando pro chão. Se deu conta de que ela usava meias-calças grossas pretas, junto com a saia. _Meninas_, pensou. Pansy, sempre que podia, roubava as calças de algum sonserino e as usava, normalmente ajeitava com magia as de Blaise e Draco, esse ano eles lhe haviam enviado muitas calças do uniforme, já que não as usavam. Então bateu na cama, chamando a outra.

- Anda, vem aqui – resmungou, fazendo a outra se sentar em silencio ao lado de seu corpo deitado.

- Não fiz de propósito, foi um lapso de pensamento...

- Na verdade você queria repetir o que fizemos na semana passada... – Pansy murmurou maliciosa, puxando Hermione para deitar de frente para si.

Hermione corou, e sorriu um pouco.

- Não se faça a tímida, você estava mais desinibida antes – resmungou.

- Isso foi semana passada! – reclamou, fechando os olhos.

- Então é isso! – disse rindo – você está emburrada porque já faz muito tempo... – murmurou, abraçando o corpo dela.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Precisamos conversar antes, Hermione – disse a morena, tomando um tom sério de repente – Como vamos fazer isso de estarmos juntas publicamente? As pessoas já perceberam que somos amigas, já que estudamos juntas e às vezes nos sentamos em dupla nas aulas. Mas você está certa disso?

- Sim! – respondeu com firmeza.

- Hermione, não quero que você perca o Weasley por minha culpa. Por mais que ele me pareça um completo babaca, não acho que você deve colocar em risco a relação de vocês por estar comigo esses poucos meses... Você sabe que... – ela sorriu triste, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da grifinória – infelizmente não há um futuro para nós...

- Você tem que se casar antes dos 20 anos, ainda tem dois anos pela frente, Pansy!

- E você, Granger? – perguntou meio mal-humorada – Você quer estar esses dois anos comigo e depois sofrer ainda mais com a separação?

- Eu posso tentar me acostumar... Você sabe... Blaise... Ele te permitiria-

- Você quer para a sua vida isso? Ser minha amante? E o Weasley? E a vida que vocês planejaram ter juntos? Teus sonhos?

- Para, Pansy! Eu gosto de você! Então entenda que pelo menos durante esses meses em Hogwarts quero ter todos os direitos estando contigo!

- Todos os direitos? – a morena perguntou rindo.

- Sim! – respondeu nervosa.

- Certo.

E dizendo isso se jogou para cima do corpo da outra e prendeu as mãos da grifinória acima da cabeça. Seus narizes se esbarraram e Pansy sorriu, unindo seus lábios. Começou suave e logo se transformou em algo extremamente sensual e rude, a maneira como a sonserina lhe agarrou os pulsos com uma só mão e com a outra começou a tocar seus seios.

- Pansy... – resmungou, rindo no meio do beijo – Não seja apressada!

- Você mesma disse, só temos poucos meses... – murmurou, descendo beijos pelo pescoço de Hermione, fazendo-a morder o lábio com desejo.

Então a castanha respirou fundo e abriu os olhos.

- Sim, temos pouco tempo – e se moveu com força tirando a morena de cima de si e sentando-se sobre o corpo dela – Assim que, eu também tenho que aproveitar.

Pansy observou a outra desfazer-se de seu abrigo de lã, bagunçando os cabelos curtos ao tirá-lo por sua cabeça bruscamente e seus lábios se bateram outra vez, enquanto os dedos de Hermione iam abrindo os botões da camisa com rapidez, deixando seus seios sem nenhuma cobertura. Então a Granger os olhou fixamente e sorriu maliciosa, de uma maneira que Parkinson nunca imaginara ser possível.

Ela roçou as mãos firmemente sobre os seios, fazendo os mamilos eriçarem com força e Pansy a olhar com desejo. Então Hermione se debruçou sobre eles e percorreu a língua até o primeiro mamilo que viu pela frente sugando-o com força, escutando o gemido da outra e sentindo as mãos dela lhe acariciarem as coxas, apertando-as na medida em que ia intensificando as lambidas e mordiscos, saltando de um seio ao outro e acariciando a barriga da morena.

Hermione foi descendo os dedos até o cós da calça de Pansy e desatou o primeiro botão, descendo o zíper em seguida, com rapidez. Então saiu de cima dela e começou a puxar a calça até fazê-la cair no chão, deparando-se com a boxer azul marinho que a garota usava. Então sorriu simples e se encaixou entre as pernas da morena, apertando a coxa contra o vão da virilha da outra, fazendo-a gemer e fechar os olhos.

Aquilo era _realmente_ extasiante.

Sentir aquela espécie de poder sobre Pansy Parkinson, aquele desespero em lhe gerar prazer... Pansy levantou o tronco, iniciando um beijo desesperado, enquanto ia tirando o colete de lã da outra e também a camisa, começando a desabotoar o sutiã branco de renda.

Hermione empurrou-se mais contra ela e a fez gemer de novo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu seu mamilo ser capturado pelos lábios de Pansy e um suspiro escapar de seus lábios. Sério, aquilo estava lhe corroendo por dentro, aquela sensação de pegar fogo e não saber como apagar.

Sentiu Pansy lhe puxar contra si, fazendo seus peitos se tocarem e uma vibração forte percorrer seus corpos, enquanto a morena lhe beijava e mordia o ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que ia empurrando a meia calça para baixo com as mãos, roçando os dedos propositalmente contra o tecido da calcinha de Hermione e fazendo-a gemer dentro de sua boca.

Então, de repente, houve uma luz estranhamente clara e azulada que alumbrou todo o cômodo e elas pararam de se mover, olhando para o meio da sala, onde a imensa luz se mostrou ser um cervo prateado e etéreo. Hermione sentiu seu corpo congelar ao pensar que Harry as estava vendo naquela condição, enquanto Pansy abraçou o corpo da outra, fazendo-a se deitar completamente contra si e esconder o rosto em seu pescoço.

"_Parkinson, Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange acabam de receber o Beijo do Dementador. Missão cumprida, eu e Draco estamos bastante contentes. Deveríamos nos ver hoje de noite no ministério para que assine alguns documentos, já mandei uma carta à McGonagall. Até logo."_

A voz de Harry morreu no ar, assim como a luz, ao mesmo instante em que o patrono desapareceu. Pansy riu, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, apertando Hermione contra si, sentindo-a se encolher em seus braços.

- O que isso significa? – perguntou baixinho.

- Que agora, os três assassinos dos meus pais foram devidamente condenados – disse com um suspiro, vendo as bochechas da grifinória extremamente rosadas – Ei, era um Patrono, Potter fez uma mensagem gravada, ele não nos viu – disse.

- Eu sei – murmurou, sentindo Pansy postá-las de lado na cama – apenas me senti mal ao ouvir a voz dele assim... no meio do que estávamos fazendo – falou, virando-se de costas para a morena.

- Mas ainda não estávamos fazendo nada – disse, abraçando a castanha pela cintura, encaixando seus joelhos atrás dos dela – Estávamos planejando fazer algo mais...

Pansy riu.

- Parabéns – murmurou Hermione – Me senti tão estranha que sequer te felicitei pela condena deles.

- Não é algo de que eu me orgulhe – disse, beijando os ombros de Hermione e parte das costas.

A Parkinson apertou o corpo contra o da outra e suspirou.

- Sabe, sair do armário não é tão fácil ou divertido quanto parece. Na verdade é uma grande merda... No fundo, não sei se quero que você faça isso, Hermione.

A castanha ficou em silêncio. Para ela já tinham terminado a discussão sobre o tema, não conseguia entender porque Pansy colocava tanta resistência.

- Hermione, você não é lésbica.

- Eu sei que não... Eu só... Gosto de você.

- Exatamente! E vai passar por uma situação dessas só por estar comigo durante tão pouco tempo?

- Eu já disse que podíamos estar juntas até você ter que casar, mas-

Pansy riu. Hermione às vezes parecia não ver a profundidade das coisas.

- Você tem certeza disso? Você vai ter que aturar as pessoas te olhando nos corredores todo o tempo, os professores te dando olhares de profunda desaprovação e, às vezes, de decepção. Então virão as piadinhas de mau gosto, as bobeiras que principalmente os meninos gostam de inventar por despeito. E você se sentirá irritada quando eles digam algumas dessas baboseiras e os xingará e perderá a razão, e nem a professora McGonagall poderá fazer algo ao respeito, por que por mais que ela queira, não podemos meter na cabeça de todos os alunos que as pessoas podem se apaixonar por quem quiserem e como quiserem.

Houve um silêncio.

- Aí virá a parte em que todos se cansarão de te zoar e passarão a te ignorar, como se você fosse transparente. Algum deles terá se acostumado com a idéia e não pensará mal de você, responderá quando você pergunte. Mas muitos estarão bravos. Por você ter deixado o Weasley por uma menina da Sonserina. A pirralha Weasley entrará nesse grupo, mas certamente será mais escandalosa do que os demais, e logo se afastará, te jogará olhares de raiva... Luna será a única que dirá algo positivo, como "_que bom que estão felizes juntas_" ou "_há gnomos saltitantes invisíveis ao teu redor!_"

Hermione riu. Pensando que poderia ser realmente duro.

- O professor Weasley me mataria. Certamente eu nunca aprovaria sua matéria – Pansy riu beijando a nuca da outra, acariciando a barriga de Hermione com as pontas dos dedos – Mas se você quiser realmente fazer isso, eu prometo te proteger.

- Foi difícil para você?

- Eu dei sorte Hermione. Draco sempre foi meio gay e Blaise achava sexy e, bem, Daphne saiu do armário junto comigo, então foi fácil, ninguém da sonserina se meteria conosco enquanto estivéssemos juntos. E, agora depois da guerra, ninguém parece se lembrar disso.

- É, acho que só terei você...

- E também Luna, e certamente Lohan ficará feliz em poder conversar contigo sobre isso. E Draco achará fantástico e terá vontade de estar em Hogwarts para vê-lo. E acredito que Potter poderá compreender dentro de algumas semanas. Mas os Weasley... Não acredito que entendam.

Hermione fez que sim, olhando para o nada, acariciando as mãos de Pansy em sua barriga. Talvez fosse duro, talvez Ron não a quisesse depois disso. Talvez ela fosse sozinha depois daquilo. Tinha um pouco de medo.

- Porque não decide isso depois do Natal? Você vai poder pensar com mais clareza quando estiver na tua casa, talvez até desista de mim! – brincou Pansy, com a voz um pouco amarga.

- Não vou pra casa. Meus pais vão viajar com um grupo de amigos para a Noruega... Eu ia passar o Natal na Toca, mas acho que já não quero ir... Talvez combine com Harry, mas acho que ele também estará na Toca...

- Não, ele e Draco vão viajar também, não sei para onde... Draco me mandou uma carta hoje de manhã.

- Ah – a castanha ficou em silêncio algum tempo – Então talvez eu fique em Hogwarts! Você vai passar o natal com seus avôs ou com Blaise, não é?

- Não. Meus avôs não celebram o Natal e Blaise vai com a mãe e o novo marido dela para algum país tropical... Assim que passarei o primeiro Natal e Ano Novo sem família da minha vida, completamente só.

Hermione se virou, os olhos arregalados.

- Você também vai ficar em Hogwarts! Podemos passar o Natal juntas!

Pansy sorriu, e ficou um pouco séria logo em seguida.

- Hermione, eu planejava passar o Natal na minha casa, assim que, se não te parecer muito rápido ou promíscuo ou qualquer outra coisa, você gostaria de passar o recesso em Edimburgo comigo?

A castanha abriu a boca, processando os dados.

- Minha casa tem muitos quartos Hermione, você pode escolher o que quiser e no andar que quiser, se preferir o mais distante do meu, também pode e-

- Por que eu ia querer um quarto longe do seu?

Pansy ficou quieta, observando-a.

- Eu adoraria passar o Natal na tua casa, Pansy. Pode contar comigo na tua lista de hospedes para os muitos quartos da Mansão Parkinson.

- Sério?

- Sim.

Pansy riu e a beijou, aprofundando o beijo com rapidez.

X

Estava um pouco nervosa quando a coruja de Ron chegou. Hermione respirou fundo, abriu o envelope e começou a ler a carta.

"_Mione, _

_Não sei como agir com você, por isso já não te escrevo, mas o recesso de Natal é na semana que vem, e queria ter certeza que você vem... Não quero que passe o Natal comigo em particular, apenas não quero que o passe sozinha, ou metida em Hogwarts todos os dias. _

_Por favor, não faça isso. Estarei te esperando em King's Cross._

_Ron._

_PS: Harry não virá por motivos desconhecidos."_

Ela sorriu triste, mas se preparou para escrever uma carta sucinta explicando que passaria o Natal na casa de uma amiga, agradecendo o convite e se desculpando por não poder ir, ao mesmo tempo.

X

Faltavam poucos dias para o Natal, tiveram uma semana agitada entregando trabalhos e fazendo pequenos exames de avaliação contínua para algumas matérias.

Quase não se viram, já que Pansy tinha suas aulas extras de preparação para a formação como Medibruxa e haviam intensificado o temário e as provas orais de preparação para as provas do instituto St. Mungus.

Hermione já havia arrumado sua mala para o recesso e estava esperando a outra no saguão principal para começarem a ronda. Quando Pansy chegou, começaram a andar pelos corredores, sem muita vontade de fazê-lo e assim seguiram durante quase uma hora, quando escutaram algo vindo de um corredor anexo, próximo às masmorras.

A Parkinson se apressou, sabendo que seriam sonserinos e que ela lidaria com eles com mais facilidade que a outra, quando viu Alicia e Elise na mesma posição que as havia visto há alguns meses atrás. Só que dessa vez era Alicia que tinha a saia levantada e uma das pernas sobre o ombro da Northman, gemendo mais alto do que deveria, já que poderiam ser pegas a qualquer minuto.

A sonserina riu e puxou Hermione para sua frente fazendo-a ver o que acontecia, que ficou estática no minuto seguinte, sentindo Pansy contra suas costas, os braços ao redor da sua cintura e o queixo apoiado em seu ombro.

- Me pergunto se você gostaria que eu te fizesse o mesmo – murmurou baixinho, observando a cena e admirando como o rosto de Alicia demonstrava tanto prazer... Talvez Elise fosse realmente boa no que estava fazendo.

- E-eu... Er... – Hermione gaguejou, sentindo a mão de Pansy descer até sua saia e apertar entre suas pernas sobre o tecido grosso desta, fazendo-a tremer – Ron nunca fez isso – sussurrou, tentando conter o desejo que ia nascendo contra a mão da outra, que simplesmente espalmava a mão sobre o vão de suas pernas e apertava, sem mais.

- Eu havia imaginado – respondeu, beijando seu pescoço.

- Deveríamos pará-las? – perguntou a grifinória fechando os olhos e sentindo os beijos subirem até o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Deveríamos?

Hermione fez que não e se moveu para o lado, puxando Pansy consigo, empurrando-a contra a parede perpendicular à que estavam as outras duas meninas.

- Pansy eu quero fazer uma coisa – murmurou baixinho, sem lhe olhar nos olhos.

- Quer que eu te chupe? – a Parkinson perguntou divertida, e logo a mão de Hermione estava em sua boca, tapando-a e olhando ao redor como se certificasse que ninguém havia escutado. Pansy quase riu.

- Não diga esse tipo de coisa! – exclamou baixinho.

- Por que? É muito explícito para você?

- É vergonhoso.

- Não é vergonhoso, é exatamente o que eu gostaria de te fazer agora.

- Pansy! – reclamou a outra, agora a olhando – Eu quero te tocar... Você já me fez isso três vezes e eu... eu queria tentar...

Parkinson arregalou os olhos, observando a outra extasiada. Realmente aquela não era mais a Hermione que conhecera. Aquilo era chocante e, ao mesmo tempo, devastadoramente tentador.

- Você pode fazer isso quando quiser, Hermione, eu nunca te impediria de me tocar – respondeu com um som sério, colocando uma mecha de cabelo da outra atrás da orelha.

- É que eu nunca fiz isso... – murmurou envergonhada.

- Nem para você mesma? – Pansy perguntou receosa, não aquilo era impossível!

- Mas é diferente!

- Não é diferente, a única diferença é que quem vai sentir prazer serei eu...

Então houve um silencio e logo Hermione a beijou, suavemente, como se agradecesse pela paciência e a orientação. Foi quando sentiu a mão da grifinória tocar o vão das suas pernas por cima da calça e apertar com certa delicadeza, fazendo-a prender a respiração por um segundo e soltá-la, quando a menina começou a mover a mão sobre seu sexo, emitindo uma onda de calor e ansiedade por todo seu corpo.

Hermione começou a beijá-la com mais vontade, com desejo, deixando-se levar por aquilo, movendo os dedos com certa força até que Pansy soltou uma pequena exclamação dentro da sua boca. Então começou a abrir a calça da outra e passeou as mãos por dentro da camisa, sentindo a pele macia da barriga, e desceu uma das mãos para dentro da calça e da calcinha, fazendo-as deslizarem um pouco até a altura das coxas.

Pansy murmurou um feitiço silenciador e Hermione sorriu maliciosa, como se dissesse "_Você planeja fazer muito ruído, Parkinson?_" e Pansy riu baixinho, sentindo os dedos dela estáticos sobre seu sexo, agora nu. Sua respiração perdeu o ritmo em antecipação, estava tão ansiosa, sequer podia imaginar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Hermione escondeu o rosto nos pescoço da morena e começou a distribuir beijos, enquanto seus dedos começavam a se mover contra o sexo de Pansy, fazendo movimentos circulares no seu ponto mais sensível. A morena tremeu ao primeiro contato, sentindo aqueles dedos preciosos que sempre estavam agarrados a penas e livros, tocando sua intimidade com precisão.

- Merlin – murmurou, extasiada, sentindo a outra mão de Hermione abrir os botões de sua blusa e apertando seu peito sem muita delicadeza.

Foi quando a castanha desceu mais a mão e a invadiu com dois dedos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a morena arquear as costas com força, sentindo os movimentos rápidos e certeiros da outra, sentindo como a palma da mão da outra friccionava contra seu clitóris de maneira compulsiva, deixando-a quase sem ar.

Era uma maneira bastante inquietante de ser tocada, com pressa e tesão, sentindo a respiração de Hermione em seu ouvido, enquanto ela lambia o lóbulo de sua orelha, os dedos se movendo com agilidade e precisão, com vontade e aquilo combinando com a fricção quase insana naquele ponto tão sensível que as mulheres têm a fazia pensar que era simplesmente incrível que aquela menina santa e CDF fosse capaz de lograr algo tão espetacular.

Sentiu outro dedo entrar e não pôde se conter, subindo as mãos para tocar os seios da outra sobre a camisa e devorar seus lábios, enquanto gemia entre o beijo e a masturbação. Merlin, não estava acreditando, era divino, simplesmente irreverente e fascinante.

Hermione moveu os dedos de maneira bruta ao perceber a respiração de Pansy entrecortada, desistindo de beijá-la para encostar a cabeça na parede e gemer. E como ela gemia, céus! Aquilo era a coisa mais sexy que já havia escutado, nunca havia imaginado que fazer uma menina gemer era tão estimulante, saber que ela gemia por tua culpa, e que maldizia também por si. Lhe gerava tanto tesão que sua excitação estava quase comparada a da outra.

Tirou os dedos, fazendo Pansy reclamar e voltou a metê-los dentro dela, sentindo o tremor da outra e a movimentação de seus músculos contra seus dedos, contraindo-se de prazer. A morena começou a gemer mais alto e Hermione se sentiu queimar por dentro e por fora, aquilo era o delírio.

- Céus, Hermione Granger está me masturbando – sussurrou, mais para si mesma que para a grifinória, e ao constatar aquilo era como se sua excitação aumentasse ficando ainda mais receptiva e sensível entre suas pernas, sentindo-se umedecer mais e mais.

Hermione tirou os dedos outra vez e os subiu até o clitóris da outra, que estava extremamente endurecido e inchado e o estimulou com rapidez, fazendo Pansy conter a respiração e arquear as costas uma, duas, três vezes, gemendo e sussurrando o quão bom aquilo estava.

- Onde... v-você aprendeu f-azer... isso? – perguntou, segurando-se com as mãos na parede, sobre sua cabeça, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos.

- Você disse para eu fazer como faço para mim – respondeu, roubando os lábios da outra e lhe mordendo com certa força.

A pequena imagem que se formou de Hermione fazendo algo assim, deitada em sua cama de menina santa, gemendo sozinha no seu quarto fez Pansy delirar de excitação, voltando a sentir os três dedos da grifinória irromperem dentro de si numa estocada dura e sensacional e a palma da mão voltou a lhe estimular ao mesmo tempo.

Céus estava chegando... Não conseguia pensar, não podia ver, era como se estivesse cega de prazer, como se não escutasse, nada, sentindo o corpo se contorcer e Hermione apertar o peito contra o seu para sustentá-la contra a parede. E então gozou. Gozou como há muito tempo não fazia. Nem Daphne que era extremamente boa fazendo aquilo conseguia lhe fazer perder os sentidos daquela maneira.

Um último gemido rouco saiu por seus lábios e então o corpo amoleceu, e ela deve que abraçar a outra para não desequilibrar, sentindo-a parar de mover a mão entre suas pernas. Aquilo tinha sido tremendo. Não havia uma explicação decente para o que aquela garota lhe havia feito. Era simplesmente inexplicável e perfeito.

- Hermione, você é incrível – murmurou contra o pescoço da outra, percebendo a respiração desigual da castanha, como se tivesse sido ela a que havia acabado de gozar.

Então se separaram um pouco, Pansy voltou a subir a calça e a calcinha e observou Hermione olhar sua própria mão, que deveria estar tão molhada quando as coxas da sonserina. Sorriu para ela, como se se desculpasse por tê-la molhado e a outra sorriu de maneira maliciosa, fazendo a Parkinson estremecer de leve, começando a notar o que Granger estava prestes a fazer.

Hermione estava um pouco cega por todas aquelas sensações inéditas, e queria com todas as forças matar aquela curiosidade insana que lhe estava tomando conta. Então levantou a mão na altura do rosto e colocou a língua para fora, fazendo Pansy arregalar os olhos como se estivesse entrando em pânico, a encostou devagar do dedo médio e lambeu.

- Não faça isso! – exclamou Pansy segurando a mão da outra, mas não a tempo de impedi-la.

Hermione sorriu, como se estivesse possuída ou qualquer coisa do gênero e chupou os três dedos ao mesmo tempo. Parkinson começou a respirar fundo, por mais que lhe parecesse uma insanidade aquela menina tão santa e pura estar fazendo aquilo, não podia mentir e dizer que não era extremamente sexy e lhe dava vontade de se ajoelhar ali mesmo e a chupar como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Hum – gemeu Hermione, com os olhos fechados, tratando de tirar os dedos da boca – Você é doce! – exclamou, olhando-a.

- Por que fez isso?

- Queria saber o seu sabor... – murmurou, percebendo que aquela situação havia passado um pouco dos limites normais e sorriu – Você sabe bem, Pansy.

Merda, pensou a morena, estava salivando.

- Granger, se você não quiser que eu te foda aqui no meio do corredor, é bom você correr – avisou, e Hermione a olhou espantada.

- Eu deveria correr? – perguntou rindo, assistindo Pansy fechar a camisa e abotoar o casaquinho de lã.

Ouviram passos e respiraram fundo, aliviadas de estarem devidamente vestidas e em nenhuma situação comprometedora. Granger andou até a esquina e viu Lohan e Northman de mãos, dadas, terminando de ajeitar as saias e andando devagarzinho.

- Elise, Northman, vocês não deveriam estar aqui numa hora dessas – disse séria, querendo rir, porque ela e Pansy também não deveriam ter feito o que haviam feito ali numa hora daquelas.

A Parkinson apareceu atrás dela e observou as duas. Dessa vez não poderia dizer nada, ela também estava com alguém mesmo sabendo que se casaria.

- Pansy! – exclamou Alicia – Meus pais cancelaram o Voto! Cancelaram!

A menina correu na direção das monitoras e abraçou Pansy com força.

- Disse que gostava de outra pessoa, que também era sangue puro e vinha de uma boa família. Então eles conversaram com os Nott e decidiram desfazer, porque ele também estava com uma menina da Beauxbatton!

- Merlin! Parabéns, Aly! Sério, eu num acredito! Seus pais são demais! Demais!

Pansy sentiu os olhos arderem de emoção, estava tão feliz pela outra que não percebeu que começou a chorar instintivamente.

- Oh, Pansy... Eu sinto muito, mas eu precisava te contar, você sempre tentou cuidar de mim e... eu sinto muito...

- Eu estou muito feliz por você, mesmo! Eu nem sei porque estou chorando – disse meio boba, sentindo o peito apertar.

Então Elise se aproximou e sorriu suavemente.

- Estávamos comemorando, desculpem-nos por estar fora dos dormitórios.

- Está tudo bem – disse Hermione, segurando a mão de Pansy – Enfim, deveríamos ir juntas um dia a Hogsmead.

Alicia ficou olhando para as mãos juntas dela sem entender muita coisa e Lohan sorriu para Hermione.

- Vocês estão juntas? – perguntou simples, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Sim, até o fim das aulas – respondeu Hermione – mas por enquanto é um namoro secreto, por mais que eu já não esteja com o Ron ainda estamos pensando em como comunicar aos amigos sobre nós.

As outras fizeram que sim com a cabeça, e Pansy pensou que deveria ser uma sensação muito feliz saber que você é livre para estar com quem quiser. Mas isso não importava, porque ela seria feliz, nem que fosse por pouco tempo. e, pensando isso, deu um selinho em Hermione e a puxou pela mão, andando pelo corredor, seguindo a ronda:

- Vamos fingir que não as vimos – avisou, de costas para elas, fazendo um aceno breve com a mão livre.

Isso. Seria feliz.

* * *

**N/A: **ok, eu me empolguei muito, já sei disso uashaushaush ok, tbm exagerei pq lembro que uma vez fiquei com uma menina q nunca tinha batido para outra e ela era um desastre, mas td bem, a Hermione é um prodígio e entao passamos isso por alto ^^ e ok, o lance de chupar os dedos foi uma loucura, mas meeeeeu é TAO sexy que nao aguentei, se a hermione (melhor, a Emma Watson) fizesse um negocio desses comigo eu iria ao inferno e voltaria num piscar de olhos**. **eu tentei de todas as maneiras nao usar a palavra "clitoris" por ser muito anatômica ou pq o povo nao costuma gostar, mas já num tinha o que dizer entao escrevi mesmo, e escrito está. apesar da extrema eroticidade espero que tenham gostado. e às curiosas de plantao que nunca bateram pra outra guria: aí ó vão aprendendo ^^ hahaha nao sei o que dizer, simplesmente fui possuída pela saudade desse tipo de coisa e escrevi hahaha para matar a curiosidade de quem já andou se perguntando, eu sou bissexual, mas atualmente estou casada com um homem, como podem ver no meu perfil. enfim, matando saudade dos velhos tempos. e vcs girls o que sao? hahaha let's socialize. para quem quiser msn me: tata_ se quiserem sugerir coisas por emial ou msn fiquem a vontade, ou quem quiser infernizar a minha vida tbm pode, que se infernizar bastante eu mando pedacinhos do cap que estou escrevendo pelo msn. é sempre um prazer escrever para vcs, amores ;D

** COMENTS PLEASE ^^** bjos, Tai


	19. Livremente

**N/A: **agradecendo a **Nilla Gigi**, por me ajudar com algumas idéias. Agradecendo à Gigi, a Bia e a Willow por me add no MSN e ficarem batendo papos de sapa e me aturando hahahaha beijos meninas! Espero que mais gente venha falar comigoooo!

Espero que curtam o cap, é de coração!

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 18 - Livremente**

**

* * *

**

Hermione saiu do vagão, seguida por Pansy, que já acendia o cigarro, ignorando as normas de não fumar na estação de King's Cross, fosse a parte bruxa ou a parte trouxa. A morena começou a andar para um lado mais escondido e, Hermione, depois de se despedir de Ginny e desejar feliz Natal, pendurou melhor a bolsa compactada com todas suas roupas e acessórios de necessidade para o recesso de ano novo, andou na mesma direção que a sonserina havia feito há minutos atrás.

Virou atrás de uma pilastra e sorriu ao ver Pansy sorrir maliciosa, as costas apoiadas no cimento e o cigarro deixando os lábios.

- Você gosta de me seguir, não gosta, Granger – murmurou, deixando seu sotaque esqueces aparecer de uma maneira que Hermione não havia escutado até então.

A castanha se aproximou e beijou os lábios com gosto de tabaco suavemente. Apenas para sentir que estava com ela, que iria para sua casa, que passariam o Natal juntas. A morena circulou a cintura da grifinória e a apertou contra si.

- Segure firme, vamos para casa – ela disse, e num piscar de olhos ela sentiu a sensação desagradável do transporte. Sentiu o corpo se apertar como se entrasse num tubo e então seus pés bateram no chão.

Agradeceu mentalmente por Pansy seguir a segurando com a mesma firmeza, pois seus joelhos fraquejaram com a adrenalina misturando com a aterrissagem. Recompôs-se e encarou a outra, que sorria contente e observava algo atrás de seus ombros. Quando Hermione se virou, sua boca entreabriu e ela vislumbrou uma imensa casa branca, as janelas pintadas de negro, e o grande jardim entre os portões e a entrada principal, bem cuidado, ainda que coberto de neve.

Nevava, e Hermione só se deu conta disso quando os flocos de neve se derreteram em sua cabeça, molhando seus cabelos superficialmente, então sorriu. Era uma Mansão como as dos filmes, era incrível.

Pansy a puxou pela mão, abrindo o portão com um girar da varinha e andando rápido.

- Não quero que se resfrie – ela murmurou, explicando os passos rápidos, pisando na neve. Mas então o sorriso dela morreu e Pansy foi jogada no chão, Hermione paralisou ao ver o que acontecia, seus olhos se arregalaram, escutando a morena gritar e reclamar, xingando a criatura que lhe atacara.

Então a grifinória riu, entendendo o que havia acontecido. Um imenso cachorro negro havia saltado em cima de Pansy e a fizera cair na neve. Agora seria ela quem certamente iria se resfriar. Hermione prendeu a respiração, percebendo como o animal era parecido ao animago de Sirius e reparou que deveria ser a mesma raça. O cão lambia o rosto de Pansy e latia contente, como se sentisse sua falta; era um Flat Coated Retriever, seu rabo peludo balançava de um lado para o outro, animado, as patas sobre os ombros de Pansy.

- Thor, não! – reclamou, conseguindo tirar o cachorro de cima de si, sentando-se na neve para acariciar a cabeça dele, que ainda se movia agitado e latia contente. Hermione se agachou e observou o animal, vendo como era bonito, o pelo todo molhado pela neve, seus latidos deixando nuvenzinhas soltas no ar e seus olhos pidões.

- Thor?

A outra fez que sim, puxando o cachorro para um abraço, apertando o animal com força até que ele conseguiu escapar e começou a cheirar Hermione, suas mãos, logo sua barriga e então seu rosto, deixando uma lambida no caminho. A castanha se assustou um pouco e caiu sentada do lado da outra.

- Ele te aprovou! – disse Pansy rindo da cara da grifinória, que agora tinha os olhos bem fechados e as mãos tentavam afastar o cachorro de si, então a morena se levantou, pegando o animal pela coleira – Não faça isso com a tua mãe, Thor, isso não é legal, você acaba de conhecê-la e já tá mostrando seu lado mais espontâneo?

Pansy ria enquanto falava e Hermione pensou que nunca veria aquele tipo de cena na vida. A outra havia acabado de dizer que agora ela era mãe de Thor? Tinha mesmo dito aquilo? Sim, realmente Pansy Parkinson era humana.

A morena lhe ajudou a levantar e a segurou pela mão, puxando-a em direção da entrada, murmurou um feitiço para secar o animal e ambas elas. Quando a porta se abriu e Hermione viu o interior da sala ela prendeu a respiração, parecia realmente um lar, nunca havia imaginado como seria a casa de um sonserino, e as poucas recordações da casa do Malfoy lhe dava escalafrios, ela sequer havia reparado na decoração, com a louca de Bellatrix tentando lhe matar.

A sala tinha tons claros de salmão e cinza, e a grande lareira estava acesa, as chamas flamejando convidativas, o calor inundou seu corpo e tirou o grande abrigo de inverno, pendurando-o junto com o de Pansy e observou o cão correr para o fogo e se deitar ao lado da lareira, parecendo mais calmo.

Hermione tirou a blusa de lã e também a pendurou, ainda observando os sofás aconchegantes e as duas poltronas juntas à lareira.

- Você quer ajuda com isso? – Pansy perguntou, tirando a camisa de Hermione de dentro da saia e subindo as mãos por sua barriga.

- Pansy! – recriminou, apontando na direção do cachorro.

A morena a soltou, e Granger teve que segurar um suspiro, no fim das contas estava gostando daquilo, de ter Pansy bancando a pervertida com suas frases excitantes. Era tentador.

- Tina, cheguei! – gritou, indo na direção de uma porta fechada e a abrindo, deixando a mostra a grande cozinha, bem iluminada, com quatro pessoas dentro. Uma governanta, Tina, uma cozinheira e mais duas moças que estavam comendo.

A senhora lhe deu um abraço carinhoso e olhou para a menina.

- A Senhorita emagreceu outra vez – reclamou.

- Venha, tenho que te apresentar uma pessoa – disse Pansy animada, puxando a senhora pela mão – Essa é Hermione Granger, minha namorada – disse sorrindo.

- Muito prazer – murmurou a garota, corando.

- Por fim uma menina educada, Pansy, de onde a tirou? – perguntou, observando Hermione de perto e sorrindo satisfeita.

- Da Grifinória – cantarolou, meio abobada. Então essa era a Pansy Parkinson em família, quase uma menininha normal.

- Claro, não tinha lugar melhor. Eu também fui grifinória, senhorita Granger, é um prazer a ter aqui, por favor não se acanhe se necessita algo – disse, e com isso se virou para a cozinha – Os dois quartos estão prontos, as banheiras quentes e as lareiras acesas. Quando quiser o jantar é só avisar.

Então ela sorriu e voltou a fechar a porta. Hermione continuou olhando.

- São dois quartos? – perguntou incerta.

- Sim, eu avisei que você vinha – Hermione fez que sim e ficou quieta – vamos vou te mostrar os quartos!

Pansy a puxou pela mão e a levou escada acima, era uma imensa escada de mármore cinza-claro, e quando chegaram ao primeiro andar, viraram, em um dos três corredores. Abrindo a porta à esquerda.

- Esse será o seu, não é o melhor da casa, mas é o mais próximo do meu – disse, apontando para a porta há três passos mais a frente, do outro lado.

A Granger observou a cama de casal bem ornamentada, tons de rosa nas roupas de cama, a lareira acesa suavemente, mesinhas de noite em cada lado da cama e uma escrivaninha próxima a janela. O chão era coberto por um tapete bonito sobre as taboas de madeira escura, como os corredores, então sorriu, colocando a mochila sobre a cama.

- Obrigada – murmurou, pensando que seu quarto não era tão grande como aquele. Observou o guarda roupas e ao lado uma porta que dava num banheiro branco e simples, havia uma fumaça cheirosa saindo de lá, a banheira estava pronta para um banho e Hermione sorriu, estava precisando de um banho, depois de tantas lambidas de Thor.

Então seguiu a morena e entraram no outro quarto, era bem maior que o seu, mas lhe parecia um despautério aquilo ser apenas o quarto de uma garota. As paredes tinham um tom de cinza médio, as cortinas eram brancas, e os móveis e a cama eram marrons e as mantas e lençóis tinham o tom típico da sonserina, verde escuro, profundo, apenas os travesseiros eram brancos.

- Seu quarto na sonserina é igual? – Hermione perguntou rindo.

- Eu prefiro este – disse, aproximando-se da lareira e se sentando em uma das poltronas, haviam duas, idênticas no mesmo tom de verde sonserino que a roupa de cama, havia uma mesinha de centro.

A luz tênue entrava pela janela, iluminando o quarto e fazendo ter um ar agradável. Observou que Pansy tinha muitos guarda-roupas e que os abajures estavam acesos, iluminando o quarto com suas telas brancas. Cinza, branco e verde. Era uma decoração bastante bonita.

- Seu quarto é bonito – disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Estranhamente sentia um silencio em seu coração, tinha medo de que Pansy estivesse triste, aquela casa deveria lhe recordar seus pais.

A morena se levantou e andou até Hermione, empurrou-a pelos ombros e se postou sobre ela, uma mão de cada lado do corpo, as pernas entre as delas, os joelhos apoiados na cama. Então Pansy sentiu as mãos da outra lhe puxarem e começou a beijá-la, ambas estavam desejando aquilo desde que atravessaram a porta da entrada.

Parkinson desceu as mãos rapidamente para entre as pernas de Hermione e a massageou sobre a roupa, sentindo a excitação crescer junto com o beijo, escutando a respiração rápida da grifinória e sua língua desesperada em sua boca. Puxou-a mais para si e segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, sua coxa se pressionando contra o sexo de Hermione, fazendo-a semicerrar os olhos de prazer e deixar-se ser beijada languidamente.

- Hermione, como eu posso gostar de você cada dia mais? – perguntou retoricamente, beijando o pescoço dela, enquanto sentia as mãos dela lhe descerem a calça, raspando as unhas na pele delicada, fazendo-a arrepiar.

Granger levantou o tronco e tirou as calças pelos pés, cada uma começou a abrir a camisa da outra, enquanto se beijavam, o tesão crescendo, a excitação, a necessidade de estar uma nos braços da outra, Pansy a empurrou de volta, apertando o peito nu contra o sutiã de Hermione, soltando uma exclamação.

A grifinória abriu mais as pernas para que a sonserina estivesse cômoda e enrolou uma delas na de Pansy, sentindo a textura delicada contra sua meia fina. Os lábios voltaram a se beijar com desejo, fazendo Hermione abraçar o corpo da outra, deslizando as mãos por suas costas suaves. A castanha desceu as mãos até a calcinha da outra e lhe apertou as nádegas com certa força, fazendo a morena rir e logo pegou as mãos dela e as subiu até a cabeça, prendendo-as contra o colchão.

Pansy ainda ria e seus olhos captaram os de Hermione, naquela posição tão comprometedora e convidativa. Beijou-a suavemente, uma de suas mãos tentando descer as meias da outra pelas pernas, sendo ajudada pela outra de usava os pés para se desfazer do tecido.

- Eu quero, Pansy.

A Parkinson levantou o olhar, observando-a meio atordoada.

- Eu quero – repetiu, olhando-a com firmeza e corando ao mesmo tempo. suas mãos presas acima da cabeça, fazendo seus seios parecerem ainda maiores presos no sutiã, observou a barriga magra, movendo-se rapidamente com a respiração e então olhou para a saia.

- Você quer que eu te-

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça, a respiração ainda mais rápida com a sensação de que sim, o fariam, e seria ali, na imensa cama de Pansy Parkinson. Céus, estava se excitando em antecipação, estava sentindo-se quente e com tanta vontade que parecia um feitiço estranho.

- Eu ainda não acredito no que você está tentando dizer, assim que vai ter que repetir para mim... Com todas as letras.

- Caralho, Parkinson! – reclamou, quase perdendo a vontade, mas então Pansy soltou seus pulsos e se posicionou de quatro na cama, seu rosto perto demais do tecido da saia, a respiração quente próxima ao cós da roupa – Eu quero que – respirou fundo, observando os olhos de Pansy muito negros, olhando-a com intensidade, como se fosse um predador e lhe quisesse. Oh Merlin, e que lhe devorasse por favor – Eu quero que você me... – Hermione suspirou, mas não quebrou o olhar, apenas desistindo de ser educada – Quero que me chupe.

Então sentiu como a boca de Pansy descia até a barra da saia e a mordia, começando a subi-la até o quadril.

- Paaaaaansy! – gritou uma voz masculina, rindo e a Parkinson respirou fundo, Hermione desceu a saia e puxou a manta para cima de si respirando rapidamente.

Quando reparou no rosto da morena, pensou que Pansy era capaz de matar quem quer que fosse, por mais que ambas já soubessem quem era pela voz arrastada. Ela se levantou, ficando de costas para Hermione e andando até a lareira.

- O que você quer Draco? – perguntou com a voz terrivelmente transtornada. Foi quando ele parou de rir do outro lado e olhou para a lareira, observando que Pansy estava seminua.

- Merda – xingou arrastado – Sinto muito – murmurou em seguida – O idiota do Potter queria falar com a Hermione, mas como ela está ocupada numa hora dessas eu- AHH!

O rosto de Harry apareceu na lareira e ele arregalou os olhos quando viu Pansy Parkinson seminua, não que seu corpo fosse bonito a ponto de deixá-lo daquela maneira, mas ele corou furiosamente e simplesmente disse:

- Posso falar com a Hermione?

- Hermione, o Potter quer falar com você – ela disse com raive, sem deixar de olhar o rapaz na lareira. O rosto de Draco apareceu do lado do menino.

- Eu não quero falar com ele – respondeu Hermione, colocando a camisa, fora da vista do amigo.

- Ela não quer falar com você – disse Pansy sorrindo maldosamente.

- Não precisa fazer o pombo correio, eu escutei! – reclamou o homem – Eu não quis atrapalhar, tá legal?

- Não é a primeira vez que você atrapalha, Harry – disse Hermione ríspida, ficando o lado da outra e colocando a camisa de Pansy sobre os ombros, pra que ela não ficasse tão nua – e pare de olhar para ela assim, vou começar a achar que você está atrapalhando porque está afim dela!

Draco riu divertido e Harry fez cara feia.

- Desembucha, Potter – pediu, Pansy sem muita paciência.

- Vou viajar com o Draco amanhã de manhã, então se o Ron perguntar, por favor, não diga nada, diga que acha que eu fui a algum lugar com o pessoal do trabalho.

- Você só queria isso? Porque não mandou uma coruja?

Harry abriu a boca algumas vezes.

- O Potter é retardado, Granger, deveria saber disso – disse Malfoy de maneira séria.

- Queria desejar feliz natal, mas já não faz mais sentido, você está brava... Desculpa eu ter atrapalhado a transa de vocês ou o que seja que vocês estavam fazendo...

- Harry! – reclamou Hermione, perdendo a paciência com a maneira desgostosa que o outro falava – seja um pouco mais gentil, ok?

- Desculpa.

Malfoy caiu na gargalhada e olhou para Pansy.

- Você vai ao casamento? Daphne me mandou uma coruja hoje.

- Não sei ainda.

- Eu vou levar o Potter, vocês deveriam ir também.

- Você está louco, Draco, se elas forem juntas vão desconfiar – Harry murmurou.

- Nós vamos assumir nosso namoro, Harry, assim que acho que seria uma ótima idéia, Malfoy, iremos juntas – respondeu Hermione, deixando Pansy com a boca aberta, olhando-a.

- Que? – o menino perguntou.

- Isso não é da tua conta Harry! – a castanha resmungou ameaçadoramente.

- Os jornais estarão lá – disse Pansy, num tom baixo.

- Não me importa.

E dizendo isso Hermione andou na direção da porta, as meias nas mãos e um certo ar de mal humor.

- Vou tomar banho – avisou antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Harry também saiu da lareira, murmurando um até logo e boas festas.

- Estava tão bom a ponto dela ficar assim? – perguntou o loiro a observando atentamente.

- Ela tinha pedido, Draco, por fim ela havia pedido e então você começou a gritar como uma bicha louca.

O rapaz ficou sério, observando a amiga colocar a camisa, sem abotoá-la e então ele sorriu de leve.

- Você está levando isso a sério, está deixando ela ditar o ritmo dos acontecimentos e consentir com os passos da relação – ela sentou no chão de madeira, apoiando as costas na mesinha de centro – Você gosta dela – ele concluiu entristecido.

- Mais do que deveria – murmurou em resposta, puxando um cigarro em cima da lareira e o acendendo com um fósforo mágico, Draco a imitou, acendendo um cigarro do outro lado.

- Você vai sofrer com isso tudo, você sabe não é?

Ela fez que sim, observando o amigo fumar e acenar com a mão para a porta, dizendo ao namorado que se viam amanhã. Então voltou a encará-la, preocupado.

- Você a ama?

- Eu ainda prefiro não dizer em voz alta.

O rapaz fez que sim, e depois do longo silencio de entendimento, cortaram a ligação via lareira e decidiu tomar seu banho tranquilamente, seriam longas duas semanas de férias.

Depois do jantar se sentaram à beira da lareira da sala e contaram sobre suas famílias e tradições natalinas. Pansy murmurou algo sobre a antiga árvore de natal dos Parkinson e sobre os presentes na manhã seguinte, logo depois disso tomaram chá, acariciando o torso de Thor até ele adormecer e seguiram para o quarto. Cada uma para uma porta diferente, sem antes se despedirem com um pequeno beijo. Pansy deixaria que Hermione decidisse aquilo, quando se sentisse outra vez preparada e com coragem o suficiente para pedir outra vez o que havia pedido naquela tarde.

X

Quando Pansy acordou, Hermione não estava em seu quarto, tampouco no banheiro, apenas a encontrou quando desceu para a sala e se deparou com a imensa árvore de natal posta no canto da sala, como seus pais costumavam fazer antigamente. A grifinória sorria e ajudava Tina colocar a mesa do café da manhã.

- Não acredito! – exclamou a sonserina, dando-lhe um selinho de bom dia e observando a árvore.

- Tina me ajudou, me disse onde sua mãe colocava a árvore e os enfeites. Também me contou que era a governanta da casa dos teus avôs e que depois veio pra cá quando você ficou sozinha.

Pansy ficou feliz com aquilo, poder ver aquela arvore ali... Não pensava em montá-la, mas agora seu peito estava cheio de felicidade e quando se sentaram à mesa, estiveram conversando sobre presentes de natal e viagens de fim de ano, sem se darem conta de que as horas passavam rapidamente.

Depois passearam pelos jardins, a neve havia dado uma trégua e Thor as seguia por todos os lados, sempre lhes lambendo as mãos e lhes entregando um galho seco para que jogassem longe e ele pudesse ir buscar.

Almoçaram na varanda detrás da casa, com o calor mágico lhes rodeando. Havia um bosque de árvores muito altas e frondosas, era uma paisagem bonita.

- O que quer fazer hoje de noite? – Pansy perguntou quando voltaram de um passeio pelo bairro, a casa era protegida com acesso anti-trouxas, como a mui antiga casa dos Black.

- Eu tenho uma idéia, mas acho que você não vai gostar...

Pansy a olhou, esperando saber o que era.

- Pensei que podíamos sair para dançar, o que acha?

- Dançar? Onde?

- Esse é o problema... Numa balada trouxa – disse rápido, sorrindo, como se já soubesse que a outra diria que não.

- Tá brincando, né?

- Não.

- Vamos, Hermione, o que te faz pensar que eu iria a um lugar desses?

- Não há bruxos, podemos agir como um casal normal, você pode provar bebidas e cigarros trouxas, podemos dançar juntas, e nos beijar sem que ninguém pense "são Hermione e Pansy, o que está acontecendo com o mundo?" e també-

- Vamos. Que roupa eu tenho que usar?

Hemione riu, tomando um golinho do vinho dos elfos enquanto a outra fumava um cigarro. Céus, aquilo seria divertido demais!

Já passavam da uma da madrugada quando saíram de casa. Hermione estava usando um salto médio e um vestidinho preto e Pansy, para variar, usava um par de calças pretas justas e seus coturnos, com uma camisa xadrez de verde e cinza, com uma jaqueta de couro. Hermione havia pintado os olhos de Pansy, enquanto esta permanecia sentada numa cadeira do banheiro e passeava as mãos por suas pernas, protegidas apenas por meias finas cor de pele.

Fazia bastante frio e Pansy havia posto um cachecol bem grosso de lã, segurando a mão de Hermione e apertando enquanto andavam tranqüilas pela rua. Primeiro foram a um pub próximo da balada que Hermione havia logrado encontrar pela internet do seu celular, havia explicado para a sonserina que o celular era um método de comunicação trouxa que podia captar sinal de redes e conectar-se.

Tomaram uma cerveja trouxa e Pansy não pôde negar que era extremamente boa, e logo disso seguiram até a discoteca. Havia muita gente, a música era muito cara e não podia fumar dentro, só na sacada propícia para isso que estava nos fundos do local.

Entraram facilmente e pararam da barra de bebidas, pedindo mais duas cervejas. A Parkinson pensou que se todos os copos de cerveja fossem daquele tamanho, a grifinória estaria bêbada em pouco tempo. Enquanto pediam uma moça se acercou e lhe puxou pelo braço, fazendo Pansy se virar já meio revoltada, então quando terminou de virar observou.

A mulher tinha o cabelo cortado no estilo moicano e as madeixas estavam presas num rabo de cavalo escasso. Usava um tomara que cais apertado e seus braços estavam tatuados, uma calça jeans escura e saltos altos. Pansy olhou os olhos extremamente claros contrastando com os cabelos escuros da mulher e não pôde negar que, mesmo sendo uma trouxa ela era muito bonita e aquilo a fazia gostar ainda mais do ambiente.

- Você é das minhas – disse a moça com o sotaque carregado e a voz embriagada.

- Que?

- Você gosta de mulheres – afirmou. E a Parkinson gelou, isso numa festa bruxa nunca aconteceria, era obvio que em sua sociedade também havia homossexuais, mas os jovens nem sempre eram tão pra frente, aquilo a fez gostar ainda mais dos trouxas, era patética por fazer aquilo.

- Sim, adoro – comentou, tendo que falar alto para que a outra escutasse.

- Então me dá um beijo – pediu. E Pansy ficou ainda mais abobalhada, nunca numa festa tinham lhe pedido um beijo. Bem, não meninas, aquilo era incrível. Ela sorriu seu sorriso para encantar meninas e puxou Hermione mais para si.

- Eu... – ela coçou a cabeça sem saber direito como lhe dar um fora, aquilo era tão inédito que estava meio besta.

Então outra moça loira e bastante sensual se aproximou e ficou do lado da moicana.

- Outra? – perguntou – Aqui é difícil encontrar homossexuais, eles sempre vão pra balada GLS – disse, jogando os cabelos longos para o lado. Meu deus, essa mulher era estonteante – Quer se juntar a nós? Viemos com outra amiga – disse apontando para um canto qualquer.

Hermione estava observando tudo, esperando que Pansy reagisse. Seu sangue já estava fervendo quando a primeira moça começou a flertar com a sonserina e agora então ela estava em chamas, queria bater naquelas duas idiotas e mandá-las se foder. Parkinson estava demorando tanto em responder que estava quase exasperada, o barman lhe deu as cervejas, mas ela ficou ali no canto esperando. Quanto tempo a outra ia demorar em dizer que não.

- Claro! – Pansy respondeu contente e se virou para Hermione, trazendo-a mais para perto, com as cervejas na mão – Essa é minha namorada – disse sorrindo e o coração da grifinória só faltou derreter de felicidade.

Estiveram quase uma hora conversando sobre, mais ou menos, o mesmo tema. Sobre como os homossexuais atualmente eram vistos pela sociedade, como as religiões os esnobava e muitas vezes os chamavam de filhos do diabo e enfermos. Pansy pensou que, pelo menos, no mundo bruxo as pessoas não os ofendiam dessa maneira, mesmo que estivessem todos protegidos por uma estranha película velada, que mantinham suas vidas no mais intimo possível e não saíam por aí dizendo que sim, eram gays.

Por um momento cogitou a idéia de que seria muito interessante ser trouxa, participar das manifestações e passeatas, lutar pelo direito de se casar e poder adotar filhos. Pansy estava maravilhada com a determinação daqueles trouxas, até fez Hermione anotar o telefone e e-mail delas, sem saber exatamente o que era um e-mail, mas o telefone a namorada lhe havia explicado naquela tarde.

Era a grifinoria que respondia as perguntas difíceis, quando tinham que dizer onde moravam, estudavam ou coisas do gênero, Hermione era muito boa naquilo. Pansy imaginou que deveria ser duro ter que inventar tantas mentiras, principalmente por que ela deveria ter mentido para os amigos de infância, alguns familiares distantes e todos os trouxas que conhecia quando viajava ou estava de férias.

A Granger foi ao banheiro e continuaram conversando, Parkinson foi comprar mais cervejas, a balada ainda estava meio cheia, mas muita gente se apinhava na parte de trás que dava lugar à varanda dos fumantes.

Pansy voltou, mas Hermione não, achou estranho, mas talvez fosse porque a fila do banheiro estava muito longa. Mulheres sempre demoram no banheiro. Mas quando passaram mais cinco minutos ela desistiu de esperar, murmurou que ia ver se a namorada estava bem e desapareceu no meio de toda aquela gente, andando até o banheiro com rapidez, empurrando um ou outro. Nesse momento sentia raiva daqueles malditos trouxas que se apertavam uns contra os outros e não lhe permitiam o passo.

Encontrou Hermione há alguns metros, conversando com um homem alto e forte, que segurava sua mão enquanto ela tentava se desculpar e sair dali, sem chances. Aproximou-se e empurrou um par de babacas que começaram a dizer como ela era bonita, então chegou até eles, tentando dar seu melhor motivo e não transparecer sua preocupação.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou olhando para a namorada, que apenas a olhou fixamente, como se pedisse ajuda. Então encarou o cara, reparando que ele era bonito, mas que parecia não ter muito cérebro.

- E você, docinho, é amiga da Hermione? – ele perguntou, como se conhecesse a menina há muito tempo – por que você não me dá uma mãozinha com ela? A garota tá se fazendo de difícil, mas eu disse que não sou ciumento e que ela pode estar comprometida que eu não ligo.

- Não te dou uma mãozinha, por que ela não é minha amiga, é minha namorada, e também não me importo se você não é ciumento, digamos que eu também não sou muito, mas acho que ela não gosta de homens, assim que já deu, não acha?

O cara riu, olhando incrédulo para ela.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou cair nessa, só porque você tem esse cabelo curto e essa pinta de menina-macho? Eu sei que é charminho, garota, conheço as do seu tipo, meu bem.

Pansy sorriu para ele e tirou a mão do cara de cima da mão de Hermione.

- Não tem problema, eu te demonstro com o maior prazer.

E dizendo isso puxou Hermione para si e a beijou, os olhos ainda abertos observando o cara ficar meio sem jeito, sem saber como reagir e depois se afastar. Então a empurrou contra a parede e a beijou durante um longo tempo, apreciando os lábios da outra nos seus, pensando que queria ter encostado ela contra uma dessas paredes desde a primeira cerveja no pub próximo da balada.

As mãos da grifinória estavam agarradas em seus cabelos puxando-a mais para si e lhe beijando com força. Hermione já estava bêbada, ou pelo menos estava bastante fora de si, porque desceu a mão e apalpou a jeans escura, acariciando o sexo de Pansy sobre o tecido grosso, fazendo-a rir daquilo, estavam em público, estavam num local heterossexual, alguns caras estavam olhando meio de lado achando graça e as moças próximas ao banheiro também encaravam com certo assombro.

Os lábios de Hermione traçaram do queixo ao maxilar e daí até a orelha, mordendo de leve o lóbulo.

- Eu quero, Pansy – disse, gemendo devegarzinho quando a namorada lhe empurrou com mais força contra a parede – Quero muito... Eu preciso...

- Você precisa é daquela cervejinha que está nos esperando na nossa mesa – murmurou, contendo-se, Hermione estava realmente bêbada, e não queria se aproveitar disso.

Voltando a mesa uma das garotas tinha ido embora e as outras duas apenas as estavam esperando para se despedirem. Combinaram que se soubessem de algum manifesto avisariam Hermione por mensagem de texto.

As pessoas começaram a ir embora, já eram às cinco da manhã e colocaram algumas músicas mais tranqüilas, talvez estivessem mesmo querendo que as pessoas dessem o fora dali o mais rápido possível. Hermione foi até a grande varanda dos fumantes para respirar um pouco de ar, já que estava vazio o varandão e Pansy foi ao banheiro.

Quando voltou, a balada estava praticamente vazia e Hermione se movia ao som suave da música, não pode deixar de observar como os cabelos caiam pelas costas, as mãos no alto da cabeça, dançando devagar, movendo-se de uma maneira bastante sensual. Aproximou-se, encaixando o corpo atrás do da namorada, levantando as mãos até onde as dela estavam, segurando seus pulsos finos, balançando-se no mesmo ritmo da outra.

Deslizou as mãos pelos braços finos, enquanto a Granger levava os braços para trás segurando a cabeça de Pansy e acariciando seus cabelos curtos. Escorregou as mãos pelas laterais do corpo da castanha, trazendo-a ainda mais para si, beijando seu pescoço com carinho. Segurou-a pelos quadris, descendo até suas coxas e apertando com pouca força, fazendo a garota suspirar.

- Hora de ir para casa – murmurou no ouvido dela, vendo-a se mover para seus lábios se encontrarem mais uma vez, e então pegaram seus abrigos na chapelaria e seguiram andando pela rua, até que Pansy as desaparatou para os portões de casa.

A neve caia devagar e rala, e quando subiram Hermione a pediu que entrasse no seu quarto. Hemione entrou no banheiro e voltou com seu pijama posto, as calças e a camiseta de mangas longas eram em um desenho xadrez e Pansy convocou seu próprio pijama, se trocando na frente da outra e deitando na cama ao seu lado.

Elas observaram como o fogo da lareira ia apagando aos poucos e adormeceram, abraçadas uma a outra, a manta as tapando e seus dedos enroscados.

* * *

**N/A:** um dos meus sonhos é ter um flat coated retriever e chamá-lo Sirius Black, hahaha xD só pra dedicar a cena da Hermione dançando e a Pansy interagindo com ela toda romantiquinha pra Fla, quero muito dançar com vc em agosto, mozão!

Comentários, maybe? Tentem comentar bastante, vcs me animam a escrever mais, e se leu e favoritou: comenta também! Vamos bater o recorde de 9 comentários? Heim heim! Aushaushauhsuh xD

A primeira vez delas vai ser no próximo capítulo ^^ e vcs só terão ele se comentarem mto pq as provas acabam só no dia 17 e eu já fiz um esforcinho de escrever esse cap pq num agüentava mais de saudades de escrever essa fic.

Beijos imeeeenos! **Tai** :*


	20. O Amor Machuca

**N/A: **pois, esse cap saiu meio louco, agradecendo à Gigi por dar uma olhada em algumas coisas antes e pitacar. Espero que gostem ^^

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 19 – O Amor Machuca**

**

* * *

**

Haviam passado o dia entrando e saindo de loja em loja no Beco Diagonal, experimentando roupas e olhando livros, tomando café e observando os enfeites natalinos, comprando os presentes que precisavam para enviar na noite seguinte. Fazia muito frio quando saíram da última loja, as bolsas com presentes nos braços e um sorriso cúmplice nos lábios. Era difícil estar ali e não darem as mãos ou se beijarem, como estavam fazendo nos últimos três dias pelas ruas de Edimburgo.

Decidiram voltar a casa antes de escurecer, mas quando estavam andando na direção onde usariam a lareira:

- Mione! – chamaram, a menina parou quieta, não muito contente, respirando fundo, um olhar preocupado nos olhos quando virou, dando de cara com ele.

- Ron... – murmurou, sem saber como reagir. Estava se sentindo um pouco mal com aquilo, era fácil não o ver e estar bem, mas era estranho encará-lo.

- O que está fazendo por aqui? – ele perguntou, sorrindo e coçando a cabeça, como se estivesse muito feliz por vê-la.

- Presentes – disse mostrando as sacolas.

Pansy ficou parada onde estava, sentindo algo estranho e amargo escorregar pela garganta, tinha medo, medo de que vendo o homem, Hermione desistiria do que estava fazendo. Sentia o ar pesado e o frio da neve caindo sobre os cabelos, aquilo não ia dar certo, Hermione a ia deixar. Não tinham um futuro, sequer tinham um motivo para estarem juntas!

- Estou com a Pansy – explicou, quando ele perguntou se estava sozinha, e a puxou pela mão mais para perto – Eu sei que vocês não vão um com a cara do outro, mas Pansy tem sido uma ótima amiga, me sinto menos sozinha em Hogwarts desde então...

Ron fez que sim e encarou a Parkinson por um minuto, ela sentiu o ar entrar frio nos pulmões, Hermione não havia voltado atrás.

- Você não vai vir amanhã, não é? – ele perguntou muito triste.

- Não, Ron, temos planos...

- Podemos falar a sós? – ele perguntou, olhando para o chão e a morena entendeu o recado, afastando-se devagar, até a marquise da loja de logros dos gêmeos Weasley. Teve vontade de chorar, teve muito medo, então começou a olhar a vitrine e entrou, observando os jogos e travessuras nas estantes.

- Ron...

- Você parece bem – ele disse, olhando-a indignado – O que houve, o que fiz?

- Não fez nada, Rony – insistiu.

- Há alguém mais? – ele perguntou, olhando em seus olhos, então ele balançou a cabeça – Eu sabia! – acusou, tapando o rosto com as mãos – Quem é?

- É complicado – ela disse, fazendo uma careta.

- Quem é, Hermione?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, não conseguia, como ia explicar?

- Eu ainda quero estar com você Ron, mas para isso, não quero um dia me arrepender por não ter feito algumas coisas antes, deixe-me aproveitar só esses meses... É importante para mim.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou nervoso – O que ele está fazendo com você? Por que precisa dessa experiência, porque se arrependeria se não estivesse com ele?

- Ron, é realmente complicado, é difícil de explicar, eu não sei nem por onde começar...

- É o Harry? Ele também não vem amanhã!

- Não, não é o Harry! – ela disse rindo, se Ron soubesse com quem Potter estava ele perderia a noção totalmente.

- Vamos Hermione, se você quer tanto estar comigo depois, o mínimo que eu mereço é saber qual é o nome dele!

Estava nervoso, as orelhas estavam bastante vermelhas e sua voz soava um pouco alta, fazendo algumas pessoas olharem quando passavam.

- Dela – a castanha murmurou.

- Que? – o rapaz perguntou confuso.

- O nome dela, você quer dizer...

- Você... – Ron ficou muito vermelho – Você está com uma... Não, Hermione, você está de brincadeira comigo... Você? Eu não acredito nisso... Mas, você não é... É?

- Não, Rony. Por isso peço que me deixe viver isso agora, é passageiro, só não quero me arrepender depois...

- Você vai voltar para mim? – ele perguntou ressentido.

- Sim, Ron, apenas dê tempo ao tempo, ok?

- Certo – disse mais animado – Mas tome cuidado com a Parkinson, ela é sonserina e teve aquela cena que foi meio suspeita, você sabe, certamente ela era comensal, como o Malfoy...

Hermione buscou com o olhar a outra e a viu dentro da loja.

- Ok, Ron – disse sem prestar muita atenção. Estava ansiosa, queria correr até Pansy e abraçá-la livremente, havia dito tudo, se sentia tão mais tranqüila, tão mais verdadeira, tão mais livre agora.

- Pelo menos você não me trocou por outro homem – ele disse aliviado, coçando a cabeça, mas Hermione já tinha se virado e andado até a porta da loja, chamando a outra garota.

Pansy a olhou, tinha uma cara séria e preocupada, mas Hermione sorriu para ela e disse que melhor iam para casa. A Parkinson sentiu um alivio imenso, pensando que não, ela não a deixaria e sorriu de volta andando até ela.

- Ele já sabe – murmurou, começando a sair da loja.

A morena sorriu mais e andou ao seu lado, acenando para o ruivo em adeus e virando de costas para ele. Ela havia elegido a si e não ao homem. Isso era fantástico, era fascinante, era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!

- Tchau, Ron, feliz natal! – exclamou Hermione e o rapaz sorriu, entendendo que ela queria ter uma aventura gay antes de entrar num compromisso sério e para toda a vida com ele. Bem, não podia negar que era estranho, mas tampouco podia dizer que imagens mentais dela com outra garota não eram agradáveis.

A grifinória passou as bolsas para uma só mão e agarrou o braço de Pansy, deitando a cabeça no seu ombro e murmurando que estava feliz. Seria um bom natal aquele, juntas sem segredos, apenas elas e aquela verdade tão firme do que sentiam uma pela a outra.

O ruivo as observou, achando estranho o comportamento de Hermione, ela não andava assim nem com Ginny, ou poucas vezes o fazia com ele. Mas... Pareciam tão íntimas, tão ligadas uma à outra, tão... Tão complementares que uma forte luz vermelha começou a piscar em seu peito:

- É ela? – perguntou, a voz meio desesperada.

Pronto. Pratos limpos.

X

Hermione estava tão feliz, que cantarolava musiquinhas de natal enquanto embrulhava os presentes. Pansy a observou, sentadas ao redor da arvore com Thor as irritando até o último momento, querendo jogar com elas, sem entender que estavam ocupadas, mas a castanha apenas sorria para ele e acariciava sua cabeça, para depois voltar a atenção aos pacotes coloridos.

A grifinória terminou de embrulhas seus presentes e se levantou.

- Vou tomar banho – avisou, subindo as escadas.

Pansy ficou observando os presentes, todos tão arrumados e decorados, que buscou nas embalagens os nomes. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pai e Mãe, Malfoy, Luna. Seu nome não estava em nenhum deles e ela sorriu. Hermione era inteligente, não queria que ela encontrasse seu presente.

Ainda não havia comprado nada para a castanha, o compraria na manhã seguinte, nada a havia convencido o suficiente, nada estava ao nível de Hermione, nada era o bastante. Se pudesse arrancar o próprio coração e embrulhá-lo com um papel cheio de estrelinhas brilhantes o faria, e o daria para a outra... Mas obviamente aquela não era uma opção.

Decidiu subir e também se preparar para dormir. Entrou em seu quarto, vendo a luminosidade, o calor das chamas da lareira, então reparou na porta entreaberta do banheiro e o vapor saindo suavemente. Ótimo, Tina lhe havia preparado o banho. Tirou a calça e a camiseta de mangas longas e entrou no banheiro, observando o espelho embaçado.

- Você demorou.

Pansy se assustou, batendo as costas contra a parede. Então suspirou, observando Hermione em sua banheira. Céus, tinha que parar de se assustar tão facilmente. Viu a castanha apoiar a perna na borda da banheira, e olhá-la de maneira sexy, as bolhas de sabão escondendo seu corpo, um coque no alto da cabeça para não molhar os cabelos.

Hermione lhe surpreendia a cada dia mais. Naquele dia, enquanto voltavam para casa, a havia beijado no meio do Beco Diagonal, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas, ela estava feliz por não estar ocultando nada do Weasley, e parecia satisfeita consigo mesma. Parecia incrivelmente livre e verdadeira consigo mesma, com seus sentimentos.

A morena se aproximou, observando os braços da namorada nas bordas da banheira, e se agachou ao seu lado.

- O que você quer de mim, Hermione? – perguntou, correndo os dedos desde o pé dela até o joelho, e começou a descê-los por dentro da coxa.

- Quero que tome banho comigo – disse, corando um pouquinho, mas sorriu.

Pansy tirou a calcinha e Hermione apartou a mirada, olhando para a água muito corada. A outra riu, hora mais, hora menos ela teria que se acostumar com aquilo. Entrou na banheira, sentando-se atrás da castanha, encaixando-a entre suas pernas, sentindo seus corpos muito próximos e o calor da água. Agradeceu a Merlin por MacGonagall ter lhes colocado uma no caminho da outra, estaria em dívida com a diretora pelo resto da vida.

Abraçou o corpo macio de Hermione e a tombou contra seu peito, fazendo-a reclinar-se sobre si, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Segurou os dedos dela entre os seus e reparou como eram finos, delicados, sorriu à constatação, querendo decorar tudo o que pudesse daquela garota, queria tê-la para sempre gravada em sua memória, cada mínimo detalhe, cada centímetro...

Beijou o ombro de Hermione, e sentiu-a aconchegar-se mais contra seu peito, puxando suas mãos para sua barriga, fazendo-a acariciar sua pele sob a água, sentindo a textura de seus dedos contra sua cintura, as subiu, postando as mãos de Pansy em seus seios e riu, percebendo que a morena estava algo surpresa. Sem dúvidas a grifinória sabia como lhe surpreender.

- Você anda bastante soltinha ultimamente...

- Não quero perder tempo – disse simples, suspirando ao sentir os dedos da outra acariciarem seus mamilos, apertando-os de leve.

- Não encontrei meu presente na árvore – murmurou na orelha da outra, enquanto ia descendo as mãos pela barriga mais uma vez – Você comprou algo para mim? – perguntou, mergulhando os dedos entre o vale de suas pernas, sentindo a textura dos escassos pêlos em suas digitais, fazendo a outra respirar profundamente, então brincou, apenas esbarrando os dedos em sua entrada, fazendo a outra se mexer quase revoltada.

- Está escondido – ela disse, sentindo como os dedos de Pansy começavam a massageá-la, sem entrarem dentro de si, criando expectativa.

- Vou ter que te torturar para saber o que é? – perguntou, posicionando os dedos na entrada da outra, começando a fazer pressão.

- Nem torturando você vai saber o que é – avisou, arqueando as costas ao sentir os dedos agora dentro de si.

- Vamos, Hermione, não se faça a dura – pediu, beijando sua orelha, tão pequena e delicada.

- Não digo – murmurou, gemendo com os dedos de Pansy dentro de si.

A morena riu contra a orelha da grifinória e apertou os lábios contra sua pele, apertando Hermione contra si, viabilizando mais os movimentos de sua mão. A castanha se contraiu um pouco, com a sensação de ter três dedos dela dentro de si e retesou, respirando fundo.

- Vamos fazer isso bem – Pansy murmurou – Você me conta o que é e eu te faço gozar quantas vezes você agüentar...

O sotaque escocês voltando a aparecer, de maneira maliciosa, pronunciando as palavras daquela maneira típica e quase antiga. Hermione fez que não, mas a outra não deixou de lhe tocar, agora descendo a outra mão para alcançar seu sexo e mover de maneira circular, torturando, devagar, pacientemente.

- Ah, Pansy... – suspirou, sentindo os seios pequenos da morena contra suas costas, suas pernas ao redor das suas – Vai estragar a surpresa...

- Hermione – percebeu a voz rouca e notou que Pansy também estava excitada.

A castanha se moveu, separando seus corpos e se virou, começando a beijar a sonserina efusivamente, com determinação e vontade, seus seios se tocando, suas costas expostas... Se segurou nas bordas da banheira e pegou impulso, levantando as pernas e as encaixando na cintura de Pansy, sentando-se sobre ela, fazendo a morena tremer ao abraçá-la e voltar a beijar seus lábios.

Deveria estar sonhando, porque Hermione estava nua, sentada sobre si na banheira, apertando as pernas em sua cintura. Pansy a abraçou, sentindo os lábios, sentindo os braços da outra ao redor do seu pescoço, puxando-a contra si. Desceu as mãos, tocando a pele delicada do bumbum, sentindo calor, muito calor, calor demais, apertou a pele e mordeu seus lábios, abrindo os olhos, para ver como as íris cor de mel estavam turvas, escuras de desejo.

Pansy desceu a mão entre seus corpos e se afundou para dentro de Hermione, fazendo-a ronronar como um gatinho, apertando as pernas contra as costas da morena, empurrando os dedos dela mais para dentro de si.

Se olharam, foi um olhar cúmplice e delicado, mas ainda assim cheio de expectativas e desejo. Foi quando a castanha acariciou os seios da outra meio cobertos pela água, e percebeu que não estava tão lubrificada por culpa da água. Relutante em mover-se para longe da outra, ela deitou o corpo para trás, expondo seus seios e agarrou o tampão do ralo e o arrancou, fazendo a água começar a descer com um ruído suave e voltou a sentar-se contra os dedos da outra.

O nível da água baixou e Hermione lhe beijou o pescoço, sentindo o sabor do sabão na pele clara da outra, sentindo o amargo na língua, mas os dedos de Pansy lhe tocando eram suficientes para se esquecer disso. Desceu as mãos de maneira desesperada, agarrando-as nos seios de Pansy e apertando seus mamilos, sentindo os bicos dos peitos endurecerem sob o toque e a morena suspirar.

Hermione estava pegando fogo. Saber que não estava mentindo ou ocultando algo de Ron parecia ser um combustível interessante e enlouquecedor, desceu uma das mãos até encontrar o sexo da sonserina, olhando-a como se pedisse permissão e então a acariciou, demoradamente, movendo os dedos de maneira circular em seu ponto principal de prazer e fez a menina gemer e tremer os dedos dentro de si. Aquilo era interessante e o pressagio de que podiam gozar ao mesmo tempo, agarradas uma a outra era alucinantemente sedutor.

Afundou-lhe três dedos ao mesmo tempo, sentindo a lubrificação contra a pele, percebendo que ela mesma umedecera com aquela idéia repentina e então a beijou.

Foi um beijo louco e desesperado, e Pansy abriu mais as pernas, dando-lhe mais espaço, mantendo-se um pouco mais afastada de seu corpo para que ambas pudessem se mover com maior facilidade, tocando-se e se beijando. Sentindo a água diminuir até descer totalmente pelo ralo e as deixar estupidamente nuas, uma encima da outra, a espuma se espalhando pelo corpo, seus sexos úmidos e estimulados, seus beijos extasiados.

Pansy olhou para baixo, mordendo o lábio, observando como seus dedos sumiam dentro da outra, observando pela primeira vez o sexo nu de Hermione, a viu corar, mas que mais importava? Estava acesa, completamente acesa, percebeu que a outra começava a tremer de ele e tirou os dedos para acariciarem outro ponto, para lhe dar mais prazer em apenas um segundo e meio e voltar a metê-los, e Hermione gemeu alto, beijando-a outra vez e movendo seus dedos com força, a palma da mão lhe friccionando de tal maneira que Pansy deixou um rosnado escapar da garganta.

Estava próxima estava muito próxima, mas não queria que fosse tão rápido. Odiou seu corpo por reagir tão rapidamente e tão facilmente, então se dedicou a estimular Hermione por dentro e por fora, usando o polegar de maneira brusca, e soube que não era a única próxima ao gozo, quando a castanha soltou um gritinho e mordeu de leve seu ombro, tombando-se de leve sobre si, dificultando um pouco o movimento de ambas. Mas que a dificuldade fosse ao caralho! Elas seguiram tocando-se e gemendo dentro da boca de outra, Pansy lambeu o pescoço da grifinória quando esta jogou a cabeça para trás, movendo os dedos com um pouco menos de ritmo e então, sentiu o corpo começar a retesar.

- Merda... – murmurou contra a pele do pescoço, mordendo com força, como se fosse um vampiro, ouvindo Hermione gemer e mover a mão com rapidez, como se estivesse prestes a morrer.

Então a sensação do início do orgasmo começou... A onda de calor e os tremeliques, a tentativa estúpida de seus corpos de se afastarem dos dedos alheios, como se fossem estúpidos e o auto-controle de não permitir o afastamento, o tremor, a quase-cegueira, o calafrio, as pernas de Hermione apertando suas costas, tanto... tanto... Merlin!

- Ah... Eu... – e Hermione não disse nada mais, apenas se deixou tremer com força e desespero, movendo a mão sem nexo e obrigando a Pansy gemer alto, chamando seu nome e tremendo, dobrando os dedos dos pés e a trazendo com a outra mão para mais perto de si, os dedos chegando o mais fundo que podiam.

Desespero, céus, desespero. E, naquele estado febril se deixaram gozar, uma nos dedos da outra. Suas bocas entreabertas, esbarrando-se, as respirações pesadas e, de repente, aquele cansaço, aquela sonolência.

Pansy se moveu primeiro, apertando uma torneira na lateral da banheira e acionando o chuveiro. A água caiu quente sobre elas e Hermione riu com um sustinho, sem se mover de cima da sonserina, que agora soltava o coque da Granger e beijava seu pescoço devagarzinho.

- Isso foi bonito, Hermione – ela murmurou, acariciando os cabelos bastos e sentindo a textura deles mudar com a água.

A grifinória apenas sorriu e a abraçou, pensando se aquilo era o que seria ter sexo com outra garota, mas não ousou perguntar, estava se sentindo bem demais para quebrar o clima. E, independente do que fosse sexo entre meninas, ela pensou que poderia viver assim para sempre, pendurada nos braços da outra, sentindo as mãos de Pansy massagearem seu coro cabeludo, lavando seus cabelos, acariciando suas costas, distribuindo beijos pelos seus ombros.

Sentiu os olhos arderem, mas não era pelo xampu, era porque sentia medo. Tinha medo de que o fim chegasse rápido, mas não queria sofrer por isso agora, queria aproveitar o momento, mas em partes o momento era tão perfeito que era impossível não pensar que aquilo um dia acabaria.

- Pansy... – chamou baixinho, fazendo a outra suspirar e a abraçar com força, percebendo a voz embargada, o tom de choro.

- Não pense nisso agora – pediu, enxaguando os cabelos dela.

- É difícil...

- Nunca disse que seria fácil. Na verdade é horrível.

- Eu... Eu queria ficar assim para sempre – disse, apertando o abraço e sentindo Pansy rodear sua cintura outra vez, trazendo-a para si, mordendo sua bochecha.

- Se você insistir nisso acho que vou falhar o voto e morrer jovem, mas pelo menos vai durar até os vinte anos.

- Não diga algo assim – reclamou, apertando seu ombro – Eu só queria que isso durasse por anos...

- Eu posso te escrever cartas anuais. Todos os natais eu te mando um postal...

- Mas eu não quero um postal... Acho que eu quero um beijo todos os dias de manhã, um abraço antes do almoço, uma taça de vinho antes de dormir com você... Eu poderia não ter filhos se eu te tivesse...

- Você deve ficar linda grávida... Mande-me uma foto quando um filho do Weasley vingar...

Hermione sorriu triste, a cabeça contra o ombro da outra, as lágrimas escorregando devagar. Ia acabar. Infelizmente, mais dia ou menos dia, ia acabar.

Pansy desligou o chuveiro e, com uma força que ela desconhecia, se levantou, levando Hermione consigo, como se fosse uma criancinha, agarrada ao seu corpo, como se tivesse medo. Sentou-a na cama e lhe beijou a testa, rumando ao banheiro e voltando com roupões e toalhas. Colocou-lhe o roupão, como se a castanha realmente não passasse de uma menininha, levantando seus braços e os colocando nas mangas, para depois apertá-lo na barriga, fez o mesmo consigo e então se sentou contra a cabeceira da cama, puxando Hermione para deitar em seu colo e começou a secar seu cabelo com a toalha, suavemente, tranqüila, o calor da lareira aquecendo todo o quarto.

Então, quando Hermione adormeceu, ela a aconchegou no travesseiro e lhe colocou uma de suas calcinhas-sunga, pegou uma vermelha bem grifinória e a subiu pelas pernas, fazendo a outra se remexer, mas não acordar.

Colocou sua própria roupa íntima e acendeu um cigarro, observando a jovem adormecida em sua cama, reparando como as labaredas alaranjadas lhe davam um ar romântico, poético, e pensou em quanto queria ter aquela mulher durante todos os dias da sua vida. Mas não, aquele pensamento estava errado, estava apenas se distraindo até que terminasse Hogwarts. Mas ambas sabiam que aquilo havia adquirido proporções bem maiores do que simplesmente diversão. Elas estavam aprendendo juntas, uma com a outra, estavam crescendo e superando seus problemas de mãos dadas. Ela nunca havia tido aquele apoio, aquela força para encarar a vida e a estranha realidade que lhe fora dada.

Quando deitou ao lado da outra, cheirando a cigarro, o roupão meio aberto, e a abraçou pelas costas, a única coisa que Pansy pôde fazer foi sentir o maldito nó na garganta apertar e as lágrimas rolarem sozinhas, sem que ela pudesse reprimir o choro. Aquilo doía demais para agüentar. Doía tanto que rasgava seu coração por dentro, quis acordá-la e lhe fazer amor, ali mesmo sem que ela pedisse, mas então o gosto das lágrimas se confundiria com o gosto de Hermione, e ela queria apenas lembranças felizes.

Constatou, chorando baixinho, deixando o corpo tremer com os soluços que aquilo era imenso, e ela não tinha força suficiente para deter o sentimento.

- Quem diria que um dia eu amaria uma maldita sangue-ruim? – perguntou, antes que o choro e a dor no peito a fizessem adormecer.

* * *

**N/A:** Ah né, isso foi meio que uma primeira vez num é? ¬¬ pois, tanto faz a primeira vez que eu tinha comentado antes vai ser no prox cap pq merecia um capítulo inteiro (já começo a agradecer à Gigi e a Beatriz por terem dado tao magnifica idéia para a primeira vez delas ^^)

beijos imenos e: COMENTEM, PLEASE?  
Tai. :*


	21. Haja o que Houver

**N/A:** Gigi, Bia, Inandra: obrigada pelas idéias e dicas. Não ficou tão poético como a Nanda pediu, mas ficou na minha medida certa. Curtam o capítulo, meninas! (gente entre mesclei cenas do hospital e do natal, espero que não se percam muito ^^)

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 20 – Haja o que Houver**

**

* * *

**

Já passava do meio dia, quando Pansy se levantou da poltrona branca do quarto do hospital e decidiu ir almoçar. Hermione continuava quieta, adormecida, as vezes despertava e parecia tão confusa que a Parkinson sentia uma dor estranha apertando o peito, tinha medo de não conseguir fazê-la reagir ou voltar ao normal. Tinha medo de que suas lembranças nunca mais voltassem, não pelo fato dela lhe esquecer, mas sim por ela continuar naquele estado angustiante, sem conseguir viver em paz e lembrar-se de seus filhos.

Observou a paciente com os olhos fechados e a porta se abriu. Pansy sentiu-se congelar por dentro, seu olhar se tornou sério e sua postura profissional, quando encarou Ronald Weasley e a pequena Rose. Eles entraram em silêncio e a menina correu para o leito de sua mãe, observando seu sono.

- O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou com a voz rígida.

- Estava observando os avanços. Não que haja algum. – explicou, a voz baixa para não perturbar a paciente adormecida.

- Harry disse que está tentando de tudo.

- Você não tentaria?

Eles estavam próximos e falavam baixo para que Rose não percebesse o que havia por detrás daquelas palavras.

- O que quer dela?

Pansy riu baixo, um pouco amargurada, então era assim que ele lhe trataria, mesmo sabendo que ela estava tentando com todas suas forças encontrar uma solução para o que acontecera com Hermione.

- Simplesmente quero que volte, Weasley. Você conhece a história. Você sabe que nenhuma de nós fez por mal, eu não quero destruir o teu lar, quero apenas que ela se lembre de seus filhos e consiga viver... Ela era tão feliz, ela tinha uma família e eu não quero tirar dela nem um pouco disso.

- Você a quer de volta – ele murmurou, emburrado, as olheiras embaixo dos olhos, a palidez do rosto. Ele também não estava bem, eles estavam igualmente abatidos e infelizes.

- Não posso tê-la de volta, Weasley, por mais que eu quisesse. Eu tenho a Blaise, e tenho minha filha, eu não posso pedir mais que isso. Tenho um voto a manter, achei que já soubesse disso.

Ele engoliu seco, enquanto observava a filha acariciando os longos cabelos de sua mulher, ainda adormecida.

- Ela teve um ataque nervoso hoje de manhã e a sedaram, deve acordar dentro de quarenta minutos mais ou menos, mas não a force lembrar, isso a estressa e pode piorar sua situação...

- Eu...

- Sei que está passando por um mau momento, mas seja paciente com ela, se não há nenhuma doença aparente ou feitiço malfeito, creio que com o descanso voltará a si...

- Aprecio o que está fazendo – murmurou, engolindo o orgulho. Seus olhos azul cobalto estavam marejados e isso fez Pansy pensar que talvez ele estivesse pior que ela.

- Se lembrar de qualquer coisa que possa ter transtornado-a, avise-me, por favor, qualquer coisa ajudará, Weasley... Sei que me odeia e compreendo isso, também sei que me culpa por muitas coisas do passado, mas nada foi premeditado.

Ele fez que sim, secando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Qualquer coisa...

- Senhora Parkinson, ela está acordando! – disse Rose, contente.

Estranhou aquilo, Hermione deveria dormir pelo menos por mais meia hora. Ron andou rápido até a mulher e pegou sua mão, apertando-a de leve, então ele voltou a chorar, observando-a ainda sonolenta e ainda sob os efeitos do sedativo. Em outro momento ela gritaria e afastaria sua mão de si, assustada, mas ela apenas o encarou, os olhos nublados e cansados, as pálpebras lânguidas.

Pansy se aproximou e tomou sua temperatura, notando a normalidade. A pressão também, um pouco baixa, mas ainda assim entre as normas do aceitável.

- Continue – ela murmurou rouca.

Pansy, Ron e Rose a olharam embasbacados. Estava falando? Hermione não falava há dias, mesmo contando-lhe, aos poucos, aquela antiga história ela apenas piscava e movia o rosto, sem nunca dizer nada. Ronald chorou, soltando a mão da mulher e tapando o rosto.

- Continue o que? – perguntou Rose, sem chamá-la de mãe, como lhe haviam explicado não fazer.

- A história... – disse baixo, tossindo um pouco, as cordas vocais quase sem uso – Continue contando – disse olhando para a médica.

- Continue senhora Parkinson, continue contando a história! – disse Rose, sorrindo e se levantou, com seus poucos 14 anos, segurando seu pai pelos ombros e puxando-o – Voltaremos outra hora!

E com isso Ronald fez que sim com a cabeça e levantou, cambaleante. Ela estava falando! Ela estava melhor! Parkinson estava conseguindo!

- Obrigada, Parkinson – murmurou, antes de fechar a porta.

Pansy coçou os olhos, convocando uma caneca de café e sorriu para a outra. Hermione a estava olhando com aqueles olhos achocolatados, esperando.

- Você está gostando da história?

- Elas terminam juntas no final?

Pansy riu, alegre em ver a curiosidade de Hermione falando mais alto que a falta de memórias.

- Precisará escutar até o fim para saber.

- Era Natal – murmurou a castanha, olhando-a em expectativa – o que houve naquele Natal?

A morena fez que sim, bebendo seu café, ignorando a dor no estômago pela fome. E começou a contar...

X

Naquele dia, Hermione acordou sozinha no meu quarto, eu havia saído de fininho, sem fazer nenhum barulho, porque não queria despertá-la tão cedo. Saí de casa em busca de um presente de Natal, algo que lhe fizesse jus. Algo que ela pudesse levar para sempre consigo, mesmo depois de Hogwarts.

Quando voltei, ela estava no gramado coberto de neve, jogando um galho de arvore longe para que Thor o pudesse buscar e voltar correndo. Usava as botas de borracha, mas ainda assim parte de sua calça jeans estava molhada pela neve, e seu casaco estava sujo e marcado com as patas de meu cachorro.

Ela correu na minha direção e me abraçou. Pensei que poderia morrer naquele instante, e que a idéia de morrer feliz era muito mais agradável que levar uma vida que eu não desejava durante anos e anos.

- Onde estava?

- Comprando teu presente – respondi sorrindo.

- O que é?

- Nem me torturando você descobrirá – citei sua resposta da noite anterior e percebi que ela estava corando de leve, ao se lembrar das cenas na banheira.

Almoçamos tranquilamente e, quando foi de tarde, chamamos a Draco e Potter, para perguntar como estavam as coisas.

Hermione ria enquanto falava com os rapazes e eu não podia evitar admirá-la sem prestar a mínima atenção na conversa, então chegou um momento que eu a puxei para mim e a beijei. Sem me importar com eles. Sem me importar com o mundo. Eu só me importava com aquela maldita sensação horrível que apertava meu peito desde a noite anterior, de que isso ia acabar, de que era inevitável.

E ela riu e seguiu me beijando, como se achasse graça.

Harry estava xingando do outro lado e eu ouvi quando Draco o beijou também, e nós nos separamos para vê-los abraçados um ao outro.

- Harry, eu tenho inveja de você – ela disse, olhando-o com olhos tristes – Você não vai perder o Malfoy, o terá para sempre.

E então eu solucei, percebendo as lágrimas só depois do soluço e saí correndo, trancando-me no banheiro. Escutando Malfoy maldizer e o Potter dizer a Hermione que não deveria dizer aquele tipo de coisa, porque machuca, então eu a escutei chorar também, e murmurar o quanto estava doendo nela ter que terminar com aquilo dentro de alguns meses.

Eu não lembro exatamente quando eu saí do banheiro, mas sei que eles já não estavam conversando, e meus olhos estavam inchados, ela estava deitada na minha cama, agarrando um travesseiro e eu me joguei ao seu lado, abraçando-a e a trazendo para perto de mim, murmurando que sentia muito por tê-la metido naquela historia louca e confusa e que eu não queria que ela sofresse.

Ela apenas sorriu, com os olhos úmidos e avermelhados e fez que sim com a cabeça:

- Pelo menos eu terei uma história de amor para contar... – falou baixinho, me beijando.

Saímos do quarto quando estava escurecendo, Hermione foi tomar um banho e se arrumar para o jantar de Natal. Seriamos apenas nós duas, mas também fiz questão de colocar uma roupa impecável. Um par de calças sociais cinza e uma camisa azul escuro, podia escutar de antemão ela dizendo que eu estava vestida como uma corvinal, mas quando ela desceu as escadas com um vestido verde na altura dos joelhos eu soube que não diria nada, ou eu lhe chamaria de sonserina e riríamos como retardadas.

Talvez estivesse bem rir como um par de idiotas. Afinal era melhor rir que chorar.

Eu havia dispensado as empregadas, dando-lhe a véspera de natal e o dia seguinte livre para elas. Haviam deixado as comidas preparadas e um feitiço que as mantivessem quentes e saborosas durante muito tempo.

- Tinto ou branco? – perguntei, buscando os vinhos na adega anexa à cozinha.

- Tinto! – gritou da sala. E quando voltei ela estava de pé na frente da lareira, observando a Thor.

- O que houve?

- Blaise gosta de cachorros? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do animal.

- Sim.

- Então acho que posso ficar sossegada.

Ri daquilo, ela estava se preocupando por Thor e aquilo era bonito, era sentimental, era comovente. Abri o vinho e nos sentamos na frente da lareira, comendo algumas nozes antes do jantar. Foi quando as labaredas vibraram em tons verdes e Blaise apareceu.

- Boa noite, Senhoritas! – disse alegre.

- Oi Blaise – disse Hermione, sorrindo, ela parecia estranhamente contente.

- Vim desejar feliz natal antes de sair para jantar – explicou, piscando – não quero atrapalhar a noite, fiquei sabendo que Draco já fez isso outro dia...

- As noticias correm, pelo que vejo – resmunguei contrariada. Porque eles precisavam comentar aquelas coisas entre si?

- Pansy, seu presente deve chegar durante a manhã, mas não comprei nada demais.

- O seu também – avisei.

Hermione o olhava estranho, eu não sabia o que ela podia estar pensando e não estava certa de se realmente queria saber.

- Blaise? – ela chamou, e o homem a olhou por entre as chamas.

- Sim.

- Você promete cuidar da Pansy com todo seu coração?

Ele a olhou sério. O sorriso morrendo nos lábios.

- Prometo – respondeu sincero.

- E de Thor?

- Também.

- Certo – ela disse sorrindo para ele. Aquilo andava muito estranho para o meu gosto.

- Hermione?

- Sim – ela o olhou outra vez.

- Promete que se eu não a cuidar bem, você me lembrara do dia de hoje?

- Prometo.

Então eles riram, confidentes, e eu me senti estranha. Não era como se eu não estivesse participando, apenas... Como se eu estivesse sendo parte de um trato que fugia das minhas mãos, e aquilo era inquietante.

- Vou sair, meninas, aproveitem o Natal. Nos falamos perto do ano novo, certo?

E com isso ele cortou o flú. Deixando-nos num silêncio estranho, mas ainda assim agradável.

- Zelando pelo meu futuro?

- Zelando por teu coração – disse, e se levantou – Tenho fome, vamos comer!

A ceia foi farta e comemos um pouco de tudo. Quando já não podíamos mais ela girou a varinha e começou a tocar uma música agradável, suave, bonita e me tirou para dançar.

Percebi que Hermione seguiria me surpreendendo todos os dias da minha vida, se isso fosse possível. Ao som de um tal Frank Sinatra e _Strangers in the Night_, nós dançamos devagar, vendo Thor nos observar tranqüilo.

Segurei sua cintura, sentindo seu rosto tombar no meu ombro, a respiração suave na pele do meu pescoço, fazendo meus pêlos eriçarem na nuca e um arrepio descer nas minhas costas.

Naquele momento me perguntei se eu poderia gravar aquele momento, ou se poderia voltar àquela noite de Natal com um vira-tempo, apenas para apreciá-la, de longe, sem mudar nenhum segundo daquela dança. Meu peito estava apertado e doía, mas tê-la tão próxima, tão simplesmente presente, tão minha, era suficiente para que os meus olhos não ardessem e começassem a chorar sozinhos.

Não que meus olhos chorassem sozinhos, mas eu era cabeça dura o suficiente para preferir pensar assim, eu nunca gostei de admitir sentimentos, dores, remorsos, arrependimentos. Tanto que quando Hermione apareceu na minha vida, com todas aquelas dúvidas e seus muitos questionamentos, o mundo começou a ruir. Não para mal, mas para a realidade, e a realidade era dura demais e dolorida demais, mas por ela haver entrado na minha vida, me fazia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Então ela murmurou alguma coisa que eu não compreendi, e logo depois disso me abraçou com força, dançando ainda mais grudada a mim. Podia sentir como nossos corações batiam, e quase acreditei que estavam sincronizados. E no meio daquele tumulto de dor e felicidade ela riu.

- Não pise no meu pé, Pansy! – repreendeu-me, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Desculpa – eu estava tão alienada aos meus pensamentos, que havia me desligado de meus próprios pés.

E seus lábios tocaram os meus, com certa delicadeza, deixando-os apenas estar ali, quietos, enquanto eu a abraçava ainda mais, sentindo o cheiro do seu perfume e o calor da sua pele... Eu tinha medo de perder aquilo.

X

Viu Hermione cair no sono e sorriu, ainda estava sob os efeitos do sedativo. Aproximou mais a poltrona e segurou sua mão esquerda, observando a aliança de casada e o solitário de diamante, delicado, adornado com ouro amarelo, um pouco acima da aliança de ouro.

- Naquela noite, Hermione, você me puxou escada acima, fazendo-nos tropeçar nos degraus entre beijos, abraços e risos, e a escadaria de trinta e dois andares nunca foi tão longa, e na verdade aquilo não importava, porque eu queria que durasse toda a vida até chegar ao topo, eu não queria que acabasse, eu tinha medo... – suspirou – e quando corremos pelo corredor e nos metemos no meu quarto, nós não dissemos nada, nós já sabíamos o que ia acontecer...

_...Entramos no quarto e você não deixou de me beijar nem por um segundo, eu acreditei que meu coração sairia pela boca, você estava me dando o melhor presente de natal que eu já havia ganhado na vida. Você se estava dando de presente para mim. Senti minhas pernas trombarem contra a cama e caí sentada, com você de pé entre as minhas pernas. Então te abracei, sentindo a textura acetinada do vestido contra a pele do meu rosto, sentindo como você acariciava meus cabelos e os bagunçava entre seus dedos. _

_Beijei sua barriga sobre o cetim e minhas mãos subiram pelas tuas costas, encontrando o fecho com facilidade e deslizando o zíper, fazendo o vestido ficar largo no teu corpo bem definido, subi as mãos até as alças e as deslizei por teus ombros, fazendo o vestido descer no teu corpo e cair nos teus pés. Então eu ri, porque você não estava usando sutiã e você me olhou confidente, como se dissesse que era para mim._

_Beijei tua barriga, saboreando o sabor incrível da tua pele, minhas mãos acariciando tua cintura e costas, eu estava feliz, era como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele momento. Era como se fosse durar para sempre, então não precisávamos de pressa. Deslizei a língua por toda a pele, beijando teu umbigo, tuas costelas, teu abdômen e o estômago, deixando-me gravar na mente cada uma daquelas tuas células tão perfeitas e delicadas, sugando cada uma delas, formando um mapa na minha mente, decorando teu corpo. _

_Te abracei, escondendo meu rosto no vale dos teus seios, inspirando seu cheiro, aquele cheiro que ficaria na minha memória para sempre, apoiei a bochecha ali, fechando os olhos, eu queria estar ali para sempre, eu queria pertencer ao teu corpo, ser parte dele, uma apêndice que jamais te largaria. Lambi a extensão de um dos teus seios e você suspirou, estávamos tão entorpecidas por saber que por fim o faríamos. _

_Naquela noite eu estava decidida em fazer amor com você. e seria o amor mais perfeito do mundo, não seria sexo, seria sublime e delicado, seria lento e ao mesmo tempo enlouquecido. Deslizei a língua, tragando o teu mamilo, e o céu da minha boca esquentou, como se houvessem mil estrelas na minha boca, como se por fim eu entendesse o que é amar alguém de verdade, apreciando e saboreando cada tato, cada mínimo detalhe. _

_Você chutou os sapatos para o lado e me deitou na cama, subindo em cima de mim e beijando meu pescoço, enquanto abria minha camisa e a arrancava de meus braços, apertando teus peitos contra os meus, dando-nos aquela sensação incrível de completude, de perfeição. O toque das nossas peles era cálido e agradável, era algo que estaria gravado em nossas mentes, algo que seriamos incapazes de esquecer, nunca cairia no olvido. _

_Senti teus beijos descerem aos meus mamilos e tuas mãos passearem por minha barriga, suavemente. Havíamos encontrado o ritmo lento e contraditório do amor. Aquilo já não era paixão, Hermione, aquilo era o mais puro e verdadeiro amor. Era real. _

_Você beijou a minha barriga, exatamente como eu havia feito contigo e apertou minha cintura, desabotoando a minha calça e descendo-a nos meus quadris. Então nos virei, te postando no meio da minha grande cama e te encarando. Tirei meus sapatos e segurei tuas pernas, beijando desde o peito do teu pé até a canela, e logo até o joelho, e do joelho tracei uma linha tortuosa até o interior da tua cocha, tratando de te torturar com aquilo, escudando teus sussurros se misturando com nossas respirações levemente ofegantes. Então você abriu mais as pernas, como se me pedisse com palavras mudas, para te fazer a minha mulher, para te fazer atingir o céu e tocar as estrelas com as pontas dos dedos. _

_E eu o fiz, beijando-lhe sobre o tecido suave da calcinha, te fazendo remexer na cama, eu não queria que suplicasse, apenas queria que durasse muito tempo, que durasse toda a minha vida. Na verdade eu queria morrer se o meu lugar não fosse ali, entre as tuas pernas, sentindo teu corpo tremer sob a minha língua. _

_Lambi outra vez, sentindo minha saliva se confundir com a umidade que vinha de você, molhando a calcinha, me fazendo ansiar por mais, então baixei a ultima peça que te sobrava e tirei a minha também. Estávamos nuas, estávamos entregues uma à outra. Estávamos nos amando e eu nunca havia imaginado que aquela cena tão estupidamente erótica podia ser tão romântica. _

_Você me puxou, me abraçando, beijando meus lábios e fechando os olhos com força. Acho que você sentia o mesmo medo que eu, de acordar de repente e tudo não haver passado de um sonho. Nossos corpos se encaixando, minha perna entre as tuas, sentindo na minha cocha a tua umidade, sentindo no beijo tanto amor quanto fosse possível sentir em toda uma vida._

_E o teu beijo, Hermione, eu jamais fui capaz de esquecer. _

_Então me empurrei, soltando você dos meus braços e mantendo-me a alguns centímetros do teu rosto, simplesmente para te olhar nos olhos e ver ali uma luz no fim do túnel, uma verdade incontestável, um brilho que eu jamais seria capaz de descrever, profundo, intimo, cúmplice, latente e verdadeiro. _

_- Eu te amo, Hermione..._

_E vi as lágrimas se acumularem, enganchando-se em teus cílios antes de escorrerem por tua pele e caírem no lençol branco de algodão. Você também me amava, e eu soube disso quando desce até o vale das tua pernas e respirei contra teu sexo, escutando um soluço baixinho, e encostei os lábios em você, sentindo tua pele molhada e quente. _

_Primeiro eu simplesmente respirei, deixando os lábios parados ali, fechando os olhos com força, eu queria apenas sentir, eu não precisava ver o nosso desejo, o nosso nervosismo, o nosso medo e ao mesmo tempo a nossa dor. E, quando entreabri meus lábios e te capturei entre eles, eu senti os olhos arderem, numa felicidade triste, um medo corajoso, um paradoxo que eu era incapaz de entender. _

_Senti teu gosto contra a minha língua e era como se eu já conhecesse aquele sabor, como se ele me pertencesse há milênios, como se fosse, na verdade, o reencontro de duas almas. Meu peito apertou e fui incapaz de conter o desejo de ir além, fui incapaz de manter aquela lentidão lânguida e torturante._

_Deixei minha língua passar meus lábios e te tocar com carinho, como se cada lambida fosse uma mostra de amor, como se sentir o teu sabor fosse a única coisa que me importava na vida. E, assim, eu senti como você era tão quente quanto o sol, era como tocar as chamas ardentes com cada centímetro da minha língua, escutando teu choro se misturar com a respiração descompassada e com as exclamações de prazer. _

_E eu chorei, Hermione, eu chorei misturando as minhas lágrimas ao teu sabor, como eu havia declinado fazer na noite anterior, e o salgado das minhas lágrimas contrastava com o doce no meu paladar. Agridoce, triste, verdadeiro. Aquilo estava destinado a acabar e eu me negava a acreditar naquilo. Como podíamos estar destinadas àquela dor, àquela solidão, àquela verdade tão inconveniente?_

_Minha língua avançou contra você e eu chupei teu sexo com uma força descontrolada, te fazendo gemer. Eu estava descobrindo tua essência com a ponta da língua e meus lábios estavam feitos para te amar. _

_Era a constatação mais perfeita da minha vida. Aquela sincronia entre lágrimas, fluidos corporais e gemidos suaves. _

_E a cada longa lambida, ou leve mordisco, você apertava mais os lençóis, teus joelhos tremendo, tua voz escapando fina da garganta e meu peito explodindo de felicidade._

_Eu podia sentir a dor entre minhas pernas, de desejo contido, desespero atônito. Foi quando você arqueou as costas com força, empurrando-se mais contra meus lábios e deixando um fio agudo de voz sair, por entre os lábios. _

_E, naquela mesma noite, quando você decidiu repetir aquele ritual, descendo para entre as minhas pernas, eu simplesmente não pude acreditar que tocar o paraíso era possível. E era simplesmente encantador. _

Pansy desencostou os lábios da orelha de Hermione, vendo que ela seguia adormecida e sorriu, sentindo as lágrimas em seu rosto, sentindo a dor no peito, sentindo um desespero. Então, antes que pudesse estourar em pranto, o coração dilacerando no peito, ela levantou e correu para fora, tentando se esconder daquela dor que jazia adormecida durante vinde e um anos, vinte e um anos de desespero contido, de vida mal vivida, de noites insones, de mentiras inventadas para não sentir o coração rasgar.

Vinte e um anos, pensando que haja o que houver, seguiria amando, a cada dia da sua vida, aquela mulher.

* * *

_"_Haja o que houver, eu estou aqui. Haja o que houver, espero por ti

Volta no vento, oh meu amor, volta depressa, por favor!  
Há quanto tempo! Já esqueci porque fiquei longe de ti  
Cada momento é pior, volta no vento, por favor...

Eu sei quem és pra mim. Haja, o que houver, espero por ti..."

**- _Haja o que Houve_**_r, Madredeus_ -

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Escrevi de coração, e até me emocionei aqui, gente aushaushaush xD sinto muito se os caps anteriores estavam sem muito sentimento, eu estava liberando a perversao hahaha esse é especial.

Gostaram? Mereço reviews? Por favor comentem ^^

Beijos, Tai.


	22. Um Lugar no Tempo

**N/A:** Meninas, como vcs são lindas! Quantos comentários! E quantos elogios! MUITO OBRIGADA! Hahahaha. Enfim, esse cap é miudinho, mas eu gostei de escrever, estou mesclando aqui MUITAS épocas diferentes, espero que não se percam e gostem de ver algumas ceninhas durante a vida de casada delas ^^ Boa leitura!

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 21 – Um Lugar no Tempo**

**

* * *

**

Quando acordou, Hermione estava enrolada numa das mantas verdes, de pé na frente da janela, observando a neve cair. Espreguiçou-se tranquilamente, sentindo reverberar pelo corpo uma sensação agradável de felicidade e se levantou, pegando na gaveta da mesinha de noite o presente que havia comprado no dia anterior.

Andou até a outra e a abraçou por trás, beijando seu ombro nu e sentindo o seu próprio cheiro no corpo de Hermione. Apertou mais o abraço, sentindo o calor da manta em seu corpo nu, e então a mão dela apertou seus braços, trazendo-a mais para si.

Observaram silenciosamente como a neve caía em pequenos flocos, lentamente. O mundo parecia mais bonito e os momentos mais efêmeros. Elas sabiam que acabaria, mas enquanto isso viveriam o presente, apoiando-se uma na outra.

- Feliz natal – Hermione murmurou, virando-se, encostando seus lábios suavemente.

- Feliz natal – Pansy disse, sorrindo e abraçando a namorada. Havia chegado a hora – Quero te dar teu presente – sussurrou, rindo com empolgação.

Granger sorriu, tranqüila e observou o corpo nu de Pansy lhe soltar e se ajoelhar na sua frente.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou, rindo.

- Hermione Jean Granger, se em algum momento do futuro isso for possível, case-se comigo – disse firme, abrindo a caixinha de veludo e revelando um solitário, o ouro amarelo contrastando com o diamante delicado no centro.

A grifinória sentiu os olhos arderem muito e se ajoelhou na frente da outra, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem com força, uma torrente incontrolável. Porque a sonserina fazia aquilo? Não entendia que doía e machucava? Mas não pôde deixar de sorrir, olhando o anel, vendo o brilho do diamante e a beleza singela daquilo, daquele pedido, daquela promessa.

Secou os olhos, sabendo que mais lágrimas cairiam, soltou a manta de si e estendeu a mão direita para a outra. Sentiu o anel deslizar no seu anelar esquerdo e acomodar-se perfeitamente ali, olhou-a, um pouco embasbacada e sentiu o coração alegrar. Estava prometida a Pansy Parkinson. Aquilo era bonito.

- Aceito – murmurou, abraçando a morena e sentindo seus corpos esquentarem com o toque. Aquilo significava muito para elas, aquilo significava que, em qualquer momento do futuro, se houvesse uma chance, elas poderiam estar juntas, e então seria: juntas para sempre.

Hermione sorriu, deixando de chorar, vendo o rosto de Pansy iluminado com um bonito sorriso.

- Eu sempre sonhei com pedir uma mulher em casamento, e fico feliz de ter te encontrado, Hermione... Nunca imaginei que podia sentir isso... Tão forte... Tão intenso... Tão bonito que me dói.

- Eu tenho medo que acabe – murmurou a castanha, como se contasse um segredo.

- Nunca vai acabar, até que uma de nós morra e nossas esperanças se acabem.

- Eu prometo que estaremos juntas... Em algum momento... Estaremos só nós duas e ninguém mais.

Pansy sorriu. E então a olhou suspeita, lembrando-se de algo.

- Quero meu presente! – disse, como uma menininha de sete anos, fazendo a outra rir e passear as mãos nos cabelos curtos dela. Então apontou para o peito da outra.

Parkinson olhou para baixo, reparando que uma corrente de ouro estava posta em seu pescoço e que o pingente era uma pequena medalha redonda. Pegou-a com as mãos e observou o que havia na medalha. Uma rosa aberta em alto relevo, era linda, nunca havia ganhado algo assim, se perguntou se existiria algum significado.

- Essa parte é apenas para disfarçar – Hermione murmurou, tomando a pequena medalha nas mãos e virando o verso, onde haviam iniciais escritas ali.

- R. & J.? – Pansy a encarou.

- Rose & Jean – disse olhando-a.

- São nossos segundos nomes! – exclamou sorrindo – Obrigada – murmurou, sem deixar de olhar a medalha, pensando que os nomes ficavam muito bem juntos, havia gostado da originalidade – Quando eu tiver uma filha a vou chamar Jean Rose – disse sorrindo, e foi abraçada com força e tombada contra o tapete do chão, seus lábios colidindo com desespero.

Estiveram ali durante algum tempo, e depois desceram enroladas em mantas até a árvore de natal para verem os presentes.

Hermione tinha muitos presentes. Entre eles uma pilha de livros, enviada por Harry, Ron e seus pais, depois havia um pacote dourado de parte de Draco e mais dois pequenos embrulhos coloridos, de Luna e Ginny. Pansy sorriu, vendo-a abrir os pacotes devagar e observar tudo com atenção, vendo o suéter roxo com suas iniciais em amarelo ouro, a senhora Weasley nunca desistia de lhe mandar um suéter novo a cada ano. Ron lhe enviou um livro que ela queria muito comprar e uma carta pedindo, por favor, para voltar logo para ele e para esquecer de vez aquela maluquice com a Parkinson, que ninguém no mundo a amaria mais que ele.

Quando abriu o presente de Draco ela riu alto e sorriu feliz, era um par de coturnos idênticos aos de Pansy.

- O Malfoy é fantástico – assumiu, rindo.

- Ele é gay Hermione – disse Pansy começando a abrir seus próprios presentes.

Seus avôs lhe haviam mandado uma jóia da família e uma carta dizendo que em breve ela se tornaria uma mulher e que estavam ansiosos para que o ano terminasse e pudessem ajudar com a preparação do casamento. Colocou o anel da família no dedo e achou bonito, mas jogou a carta na lareira e partiu para o próximo presente.

Daphne lhe mandou um livro de medicina bruxa muito caro e na dedicatória pediu que estivesse presente em seu casamento, então abriu o presente de Draco e riu também.

- Ele é muito gay! – exclamou, vendo o smoking feminino, extremamente bonito em preto e branco e leu a carta – "_Já que serão um casal no casamento da Queenie, espero que você faça o papel do cavalheiro e compre um vestido descente para a Granger. Acho que isso ficará perfeito em você, já que parece mais um menino que uma menina. Com muito amor do seu incansável personal styler. D._"

Ambas riram, Draco era irremediavelmente gay e fantástico! Pansy ficou feliz pelo presente, estava pensando em comprar um terninho, mas aquele smoking feminino era simplesmente perfeito.

- Você vai ficar sexy com isso... – disse Hermione observando a outra.

- Então comprarei o vestido mais sexy possível para você, o que acha?

- Não precisa, eu posso dar um jeito nisso.

- Não, eu escolherei! – disse triunfante – se bem que eu prefiro você assim... – murmurou, puxando-a mais para si e beijando seus lábios de leve – sem roupa alguma...

Então sorriu e abriu o presente de Blaise. Na verdade como ele havia avisado que não era demais, não teve expectativas, mas quando abriu a caixa retangular e olhou, seu coração perdeu uma batida.

Era um porta retrato, a foto se movia alegremente, as duas pessoas tinham as mãos dadas e sorriam alegres, passeando pelo Beco Diagonal, então paravam e se beijavam, as pessoas andando ao redor delas, mas estavam alheias ao mundo. Esse dia havia sido depois de Hermione contar tudo a Ron, quando lhe havia beijado pouco antes de aparatar de volta para Escócia, passou o porta retrato para a namorada ver e começou a ler a carta.

"_Acho que essa foto nós colocaremos na tua mesa de cabeceira, ao lado da nossa cama. Espero que esteja sendo um feliz Natal, Pansy. Com amor, seu maldito prometido, B."_

Chorou. Blaise era a pessoa mais incrível do mundo.

X

Pansy observou a paciente, ela havia dormido outra vez, talvez os efeitos dos medicamentos lhe deixassem mole. Aproximou-se devagar e sentou na beirada da cama, acariciando seus cabelos, sentindo a textura suave que havia sentido falta durante todos aqueles anos. Foram vinte um anos rememorando cada minuto daquela história. Cada dor e cada momento de felicidade ou êxtase. Vinte um anos se perguntando se algum dia poderia tocar seus cabelos, acariciar seu rosto, observar a respiração tranqüila durante o sono...

Em algum momento, ela sabia que havia ficado feliz em ter Hermione tão cerca de si outra vez, mesmo que fosse naquela condição. A última vez que a vira, foi quando buscou a filha numa festinha no verão passado, a grifinória estava ali também, buscando a Rose e elas se encararam durante um longo tempo. Então Pansy se apoiou no portão ao lado da outra, esperando que as meninas saíssem, e acendeu um cigarro, seus ombros encostados ao da castanha e pôde sentir o corpo de Hermione estremecer.

Seus dedos se esbarraram por alguns segundos e Granger soltou a respiração pela boca.

- Como você está? – havia perguntado, sem lhe olhar. Aquilo havia sido há mais de um ano.

- Vivendo.

- Blaise está te cuidando bem? – ela perguntou meio rindo, e Pansy a encarou – Ele me prometeu, quero certificar que está cumprindo o trato.

- Quando você faz isso, eu tenho vontade de te seqüestrar – Pansy murmurou.

Hermione engoliu em seco, ajeitando um fio que caía do coque frouxo.

- Não diga isso, por favor – pediu.

Pansy sempre soube que depois que Hermione se casasse ela já não teria nenhuma possibilidade de se acercar, de lhe tocar.

- E te faria amor durante toda a noite...

Hermione desencostou do portão, suspirando e ficou na frente da outra. Pansy continuava roubando-lhe o ar a cada dia que a via, sempre tão direta quando estavam completamente sozinhas, mas ela não ia cair na tentação agora, talvez em algum momento do futuro...

- Você continua sendo uma sonserina irritante – murmurou, tocando seu rosto rapidamente e mostrando a mão esquerda, a aliança dourada, e antes dela um solitário de diamante, delicado, bonito.

- Mas que nunca se cansa de você. Desculpe, Hermione, eu não devia ter me aproximado... Eu nunca soube me controlar muito, não é mesmo?

Hermione se afastou, vendo as meninas correrem de mãos dadas na direção delas.

- Mãe essa é a Jean – disse Rose – Minha melhor amiga.

A menina de pele morena e olhos escuros sorriu e olhou para sua mãe.

- Mãe essa é a Rose. Nós temos o mesmo nome! Jean Rose e Rose Jean!

Pansy sorriu e olhou Hermione. Sentia dor no peito.

- Jean, eu disse que você não deveria se meter com grifinórios, não disse? – reclamou, cruzando os braços.

- Pansy! – recriminou a castanha, fazendo as meninas se entre olharem, suas mães eram amigas?

- Não mãe-

- Jean Zabini, você deveria saber que um dia Rose Weasley vai te dizer que você é uma sonserina irritante – disse, e depois começou a gargalhar, Hermione também riu, tocando seu ombro, dando um pequeno apertão. Aquilo era estranhamente nostálgico e triste ao mesmo tempo.

- Senhora Zabini eu-

- Não, Rose, chame-a de Parkinson, minha mãe não colocou o sobrenome do meu pai.

- Certo – e a menina ruiva corou – Senhora Parkinson, eu sou da Corvinal.

Pansy ficou em silêncio. Então sorriu e encarou os olhos achocolatados da pequena Weasley:

- Então estão liberadas, podem até se casar se quiserem – disse, bagunçando os cabelos das duas meninas.

- Pansy por favor!

- Eu estava brincando, Granger! – disse rápido. As vezes sentia que quando estava perto de Hermione voltava a ter 17 anos, fazendo piadinhas idiotas e rindo com felicidade.

Quando estava longe da grifinória ela era séria e quieta, e bastante fria quando queria, apenas não com Jean. Jean era simples, e sempre soubera da verdade sobre o casamento de seus pais. Ela se parecia a Blaise, tanto o aspecto físico quanto o psicológico, sempre tão compreensiva, sempre tão decidida a fazer de tudo para Pansy sorrisse.

Jean era uma luz que havia aparecido depois de, mais ou menos, seis anos de casados. Lembrava do dia que a carta da filha chegou, dizendo que sua nova amiga tinha o mesmo nome que ela, mas ao contrario, e ela só pode rir e mandar uma coruja para Hermione, com nada escrito no pergaminho, simplesmente como se dissesse "_Saudades_". Hermione também havia usado seu segundo nome para sua filha, aquilo até doía.

Mas as duas meninas sorriram felizes e disseram algo sobre a festinha da semana que vem ou se uma queria ir à casa da outra. Pansy sorriu, observando-as, estavam destinadas a se conhecerem, e ao mesmo tempo quilo era péssimo, porque acabava unindo suas mães de maneira inesperada.

- Foi bom te ver, Hermione – disse sincera – Rose pode ir em casa sempre que quiser – adicionou, mostrando que, mesmo que a situação fosse incômoda, estava feliz por suas filhas serem amigas.

- Fique bem, Pansy, e se o Blaise fizer algo, faz-me saber.

Pansy apertou a mão da outra, sentindo o coração acelerar com o toque, ela não queria largar e Hermione sentiu isso, ela também não queria deixar os dedos lhe soltarem.

- Estou tratando de te salvar, Pansy, não se preocupe.

Pansy não entendeu muito bem, mas sorriu agradecida. Então cada uma seguiu para um lado, com suas filhas, silenciosas e pensativas.

- Mãe, ela é a mulher do voto? – perguntou Rose, dando a mão antes de aparatar.

- Sim, filha, esta é Pansy Rose Parkinson.

A morena sentiu o peito arder ao escutar aquilo, enquanto punha a mão no ombro da filha, preparando-se para aparatar.

- É ela, mãe? – a menina morena perguntou, fazendo Pansy perder o raciocínio e olhar para Jean – está no porta retrato, do seu lado da cama. O pai disse que ela é o amor da tua vida.

- Sim, é ela.

- A senhora Weasley é muito bonita, mas você é bem mais, mãe – disse sorrindo, olhando para a mulher – Se quiser eu não chamo mais a Rose pra ir a casa, mas continuarei sendo amiga dela – avisou, com um olhar ilegível.

- Não filha, Rose deve ser uma boa menina. E não diga mais _senhora Weasley_, ela costumava se chamar: Hermione Jean Granger.

X

Pansy deitou a cabeça no peito de Hermione, deitadas na frente da lareira, escutando seu coração bater calmo, suave, ritmado, sentindo o aroma de seu perfume, estavam assim desde depois do almoço, abraçadas uma a outra, aquele silêncio doloroso, aquela constatação de que sentiam medo do fim. Mas ainda havia tempo até o fim de Hogwarts, faltavam seis meses para aquilo. E a sonserina tinha medo de que esses seis meses passassem como um piscar de olhos, sem aviso prévio, sem volta.

Seriam seis meses felizes e tristes. Seis meses alegres, para que depois a dor durasse por toda uma vida.

- Deveríamos chamar Harry e Draco para o ano novo... – murmurou, vendo Hermione fazer que não com a cabeça.

- Quero guardar esses momentos apenas para nós, Pansy. Quero guardar para sempre, apenas para nós...

* * *

_"Há muito tempo, em outra vida. Eu podia sentir o bater do teu coração._

_Não é um sonho, lembre de nós. Eu posso ver nos teus olhos._

_Vamos encontrar nosso lugar no tempo. Um lugar no tempo além do sol._

_Vamos encontrar nosso lugar no tempo. Um lugar no tempo para chamar de nosso lar."_

_- A Place in Time, Amanda Abizaid -  
_

_

* * *

_**N/A: **a música do final é do opening de_ 4400, _uma série que eu amo muito hahahah. enfim esperam que tenham gostado: **comentários?**

Beijos, Tai!_  
_


	23. O Prometido

**N/A:** hehe um pouquinho de Blaise para vocês e dicas do que acnteceu com a Hermione. Obrigada pelos comentários!

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 22 – O Prometido**

**

* * *

**

Quando o recesso de Natal terminou, pairava uma sombria neblina aos redores de Hogwarts, e essa neblina se estendia por seus corações. Era estranho pensar, mas parecia que haviam provado um pouco do que seria o futuro delas caso aquele maldito voto não existisse.

Pansy assistiu o discurso de McGonagall de boas vindas, desejando que estudassem muito, alguns avisos sobre a Floresta Proibida e sobre alguns corredores que não deviam ser utilizados. Um último aviso e seus olhos se encontraram, Hermione sorriu e desviou rapidamente, fazendo a morena sentir o coração bater forte no peito.

- Hey Pansy, como vão as coisas entre vocês – Alicia se sentou ao seu lado.

- Bem, lidando com a futura separação.

Então estiveram em silencio o resto do tempo, afinal ambas sabiam que era um tema delicado e que isso doeria em Pansy. O dia decorreu normalmente, dentro de duas semanas seria o casamento de Daphne. A primeira noite foi fria, sentindo a ausência uma da outra na cama, a falta do calor humano, dos beijos, das conversas antes de dormir, dos sorrisos sonolentos...

Como em todas as segundas feiras, a sonserina seguiu para suas aulas com normalidade, sem conseguir deixar de pensar em Hermione, queria entrar na primeira aula logo de uma vez e olhar para ela durante toda a aula, sem se importar em prestar atenção ou anotar a matéria.

Estava andando tranquilamente quando viu: Hermione olhava para Ginny Weasley com uma expressão aterrorizada e a outra falava energicamente, sem parar para respirar, parecia nervosa, aborrecida, parecia decididamente com vontade de machucar alguém. Então se aproximou para escutar o que falavam, mas apenas pode ver como Hermione empalidecia, sua cor indo embora, ela piscava languidamente, a mão esfregando o rosto de maneira estranha, então ela deu um passo incerto para trás e amoleceu, deixando-se cair como uma pluma no chão. Fazendo barulho ao desmaiar, o baque a fez congelar, o que diabos estava acontecendo?

Correu rapidamente, empurrando os alunos que lhe distanciavam dela, percebendo que se formava uma rodinha ao redor do corpo desmaiado e como a Weasley estava estática e embasbacada, agachando-se perto da amiga. O burburinho começou e Pansy empurrou as ultimas pessoas que lhes separavam, deixando-se cair junto ao corpo da outra, a queda havia sido rápida e forte e a Weasley tinha os olhos arregalados sem entender nada.

- Hermione – chamou, pegando seu pulso e notando como estava suave e devagar – Hermione! – chamou de novo, tocando seu rosto, que estava um pouco frio e um pouco úmido.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Ginny brava.

- Eu deveria te perguntar o que você fez, Weasley? Ela estava bem!

- Não fiz nada! – exclamou nervosa, olhando a sonserina com raiva – Não a toque! Não acha que já fudeu demais as coisas entre a Mione e o meu irmão?

Ginny Weasley sabia. Pansy deu um tapinha na bochecha da castanha, mas ela continuou inconsciente.

- Weasley, antes de qualquer coisa, eu sou monitora e meu dever é zelar pelo bem estar dos alunos! – e dizendo isso, ela puxou Hermione para seu colo, uma mão nas cochas e outra nas costas.

Pansy estava irritada, estava em parafuso, estava quase em transe, deveria agir rápido, tinham que medicá-la e descobrir o que havia causado o desmaio.

- Afaste-se dela! – reclamou a ruiva.

- Weasley, vá se foder! – disse alto – Hermione é a minha namorada agora, você deveria respeitar a tua amiga e as decisões dela! – as palavras saíram sozinhas por seus lábios num tom firme e claro, muitos alunos começaram a murmurar e a comentar sobre o que ela tinha dito – E se você se preocupa mais com os sentimentos do teu irmão do que com a saúde dela, fica claro que tipo de amiga você é!

E dizendo isso, saiu correndo, afastando as pessoas da sua frente, correndo pelo corredor, indo na direção da enfermaria. Sentiu o corpo de Hermione contra o seu, o calor da proximidade. O que estava acontecendo? Porque ela havia desmaiado? Não havia comido bem de manhã? Não havia dormido bem na noite que chegaram a Hogwarts?

Entrou na enfermaria como um trovão e deitou Hermione em uma das macas, fazendo madame Pomfrey se aproximar com rapidez.

- O que houve?

- Não sei, ela desmaiou no corredor! As batidas estão muito espaçadas e suaves, não sei o que pode ter acontecido! – sentiu a cabeça doer, os olhos arderem, o que estava acontecendo? – Você acha que ela ficará bem?

- Um pouco de descanso e tudo estará de volta a normalidade! – disse terminando de examinar a garota.

Descanso? Normalidade? O que estava acontecendo?

Pansy não foi assistir as aulas daquele dia, nem durante a manhã, nem pela tarde. Estava nervosa, não conseguia parar de roer as unhas e observar Hermione, ela ainda não havia dado sinais de que acordaria, mas Madame Pomfrey jurava por todos os bruxos do mundo que estava bem, que não havia nada de errado com ela, que deveria estar cansada ou algo parecido.

Quando anoiteceu, a enfermeira a expulsou da enfermaria e Pansy teve que fazer sua ronda. Estava desnorteada, estava enlouquecendo, Hermione não dava sinais de recuperação. Que merda era aquela? Não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo e a Weasley disse que não havia feito nada de errado, havia passado pela enfermaria durante a tarde para ver a amiga, junto com Luna, mas não disse nada, apenas resmungou algo como "_Ela deve acordar em breve, isso espero..._" e voltou a desaparecer pela porta.

Andou pelos corredores, irritada, gritando com os alunos e dizendo que fossem para suas malditas camas. Estava andando rápido, terminaria a maldita ronda sozinha e depois voltaria para enfermaria nem que fosse para perguntar se Hermione havia despertado. Seus passos rápidos soavam nas pedras e ecoavam pelos corredores. Então escutou outros passos e virou rápido com raiva, prestes a xingar ao filho da puta que perambulava às onze e meia da noite, mas se deteve, respirando fundo.

- Pansy, acabo de falar com Pomona.

- Hermione acordou? – perguntou desesperada, encarando a diretora de Hogwarts.

- Ainda não – disse friamente, mas então se aproximou mais e a olhou seriamente – Precisamos conversar, Pansy.

A morena entendeu, seguramente McGonagall havia escutado sobre elas estarem namorando e estaria nervosa com Pansy e ia fazê-la pagar por aquilo ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Nunca fizemos nada durante o horário das rondas! – mentiu, congelando no lugar.

- Essa não é a minha preocupação – disse a mulher sorrindo e tocando seu ombro, então começou a andar e Pansy a seguiu, caminhando juntas pelo corredor vazio – Eu apenas não quero que saiam feridas, você sabe que se vocês desenvolvem algum tipo de sentimento, será pior depois...

- Acho que já desenvolvemos esse sentimento... – murmurou, olhando os pés.

- Imaginei, quando soube que você gritou que ela era sua namorada no meio de um corredor cheio de alunos... Fiquei surpresa ao saber que Hermione terminou com o Weasley e, de certo modo, cheguei a me alegrar ao saber que vocês haviam se entendido, mas...

- A idéia era me fazer aproveitar os últimos meses que me restam solteira, mas...

- Nasceu o sentimento.

- Sim – Pansy se sentiu estranha ao falar daquilo com a mulher, mas ainda assim era melhor falar do que ficar guardando aquilo, e Draco sempre a olhava assustado quando ela dizia aquelas coisas, preocupado por ela.

A diretora ficou em silencio, andando devagar, pensando em alguma coisa muito importante, mas então parou no lugar.

- Busquei soluções para o Voto, mas infelizmente não encontrei nenhuma.

- Professora, por que está tentando me ajudar? – perguntou receosa.

A mulher sorriu suavemente.

- Eu fui vítima do Voto Sanguíneo, Pansy. A diferença é que eu não gostava de ninguém e meu marido morreu muito jovem, poucos anos depois do casamento. Nós nunca nos amamos e tivemos uma vida bastante infeliz enquanto durou, e logo me dediquei apenas à educação... Assim que eu compreendo em partes o que você sente.

Pansy concordou e seguiram andando, o silêncio durou durante muito tempo, enquanto seguiam o caminho da ronda. A morena não conseguia parar de pensar na namorada, mas de alguma maneira, falar com Minerva lhe havia ajudado a se acalmar.

- A senhora tem idéia do que lhe pode ter passado?

A mulher suspirou e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Segundo Pomona o corpo está perfeitamente bem, assim que só saberemos quando a senhorita Granger acorde.

A ronda acabou e elas se despediram. A sonserina correu até a enfermaria, mas a enfermeira disse que ainda não havia acordado e que voltasse só na manhã seguinte, a partir das sete.

Aquela noite durou uma eternidade, todos os mínimos momentos de sono foram banhados com pesadelos e sonhos estranhos e às vezes tinha a impressão de que Hermione havia despertado, mas como madame Pomfrey havia prometido avisar caso isso acontecesse, ela agüentou a vontade de correr até lá e verificar com os próprios olhos.

O dia seguinte se passou com uma lentidão que Pansy não podia compreender, Minerva havia ido à enfermaria e a havia expulsado de lá, mandando que fosse às aulas da tarde, pelo menos. Foi a contragosto e todas as vezes que viu a maldita ruiva pelos corredores ou na sala de aula lhe encarou com desgosto, sentindo nojo daquela grande filha da puta.

Perguntou outra vez o que havia feito, mas a outra simplesmente a ignorou. Como se não bastasse isso, as pessoas voltavam a lhe olhar estranho e murmurar coisas, como na época que saíra do armário. Mas isso era o de menos, não se importava com o que dissessem, apenas queria que Hermione acordasse de uma vez e dissesse o que havia acontecido.

Saiu da última aula quando eram quase as sete e correu para a enfermaria. A grifinória ainda estava dormindo, mas se sentou ali e perdeu a janta, sem dar a mínima, não era como se tivesse fome numa situação daquelas.

Então, poucas horas depois Hermione acordou, um pouco atordoada, olhando para os lados como se não reconhecesse onde estava, mas depois de alguns minutos ela lhe olhou e sorriu de leve.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou um pouco rouca.

- Você está bem, sente dor, sente algo estranho?

A outra fez que não e sentou na cama, um pouco tonta. Madame Pomfrey lhe deu comida e após uma refeição silenciosa ela olhou para a morena, um pouco nervosa.

- O que aconteceu, Hermione? Você desmaiou de repente no meio do corredor! – exclamou, sentando-se na beira da cama – E, bem, eu briguei com a Weasley... Agora Hogwarts inteira sabe que estamos juntas, desculpa – disse, corando vigorosamente.

- Não precisamos esconder? – perguntou feliz e viu a outra afirmar – Assim tudo fica mais fácil!

- Vamos, Hermione, você está estranha, o que aconteceu? Passou quase dois dias desmaiada!

A grifinória caiu num silencio estranho e isso fez a Parkinson temer, vendo os olhos da outra vagarem até encontrarem a janela e se fixarem ali, sem prestar atenção em nada mais, apenas na neve do outro lado do vidro. A luz tênue do cômodo dava àquela situação um tom tenebroso e Pansy sentiu algo frio descer por sua espinha.

- Foi Ron, Pansy... – ela começou, olhando suas próprias mãos – Ele... Ele vai fazer uma coisa má, muito má... Eu sabia que ele estava sendo bonzinho demais, Ron sempre foi vingativo, ele é rancoroso, não sabe lidar com as negações, ele tem esse maldito complexo de inferioridade... Isso... Isso...

- O que ele vai fazer, Hermione? Não me assuste mais e nunca mais desmaie de repente!

A outra sorriu, olhando-a um pouco triste.

- Ele vai me pedir em casamento, e vai dizer que se nós não terminarmos... Ele não me dará outra chance...

- QUÊ? – levantou-se atordoada. Ela sabia que aquilo terminaria, mas não estava preparada para que aquilo terminasse assim, de uma hora para outra, de repente, sem terem tempo para se conscientizarem do término – Ele...

- Ginny veio me avisar que ele decidiu isso no ano novo, e dizer que ela concorda com ele, que eu não posso fazer esse tipo de coisa, jogar com o coração dele dessa maneira... Talvez em partes esteja certa...

Pansy sentiu como suas têmporas doíam, como os olhos ardiam, como tudo rodava, aquela merda de Voto, aquela merda de mundo, aquela merda de vida bruxa, deveria ter nascido trouxa, isso nunca lhe teria acontecido. Era tudo tão antiquado, tão maldito!

- Então...

- Eu não vou te deixar, Pansy, eu não quero... Não posso! – exclamou.

- Mas, depois o que pensa fazer? Ser minha amante para sempre? Nós já tivemos essa conversa!

- Ele não pode fazer isso, Pansy. Isso só mostraria que o amor dele é infantil e possessivo... Ele é tão imaturo, tão-

- Então o que? O que você vai fazer? Perder o único cara que pode te fazer feliz por mim? Por uma relação sem futuro? Merda! Eu estou maldita, só pode ser isso, não pode estar acontecendo de novo! Tudo na minha vida dá errado, tudo, nada se safa da minha maldição, eu devo ter xingado Merlin na outra vida, ou nessa, ou em todas as vidas que eu tive!

- Pansy... Se ele não pode entender o agora, não posso estar com ele depois, não posso estar com uma pessoa que não me compreende.

- É lógico que ele não entende, Hermione, o Weasley é obtuso, é a pessoa mais egoísta e sem cérebro que eu conheço!

- Eu vou convencê-lo, prometo.

- E o que pensa fazer? – perguntou nervosa, andando para perto da cama, estava com raiva, de si, de Hermione, de todos os Weasley e do mundo.

- Direi que me caso quando terminar Hogwarts, mas que durante esse tempo ele não pode se intrometer na minha vida.

- HÁ! – gritou furiosa, como se Hermione fosse um imbecil, e talvez realmente fosse já que pensava que o ruivo dos diabos aceitaria aquilo – Granger, é melhor a gente parar aqui, isso não tem futuro de todas as maneiras, isso não tem solução! Pois, acabou! Foi bom enquanto durou, mas isso não pode seguir assim, o maldito do Weasley não vai ser complacente e eu não quero estragar o teu futuro mais do que eu já fiz, assim que adeus, seja feliz e tenha uma pensa de rebentos sardentos!

Pansy derrubou a cadeira e desapareceu pela porta, deixando uma Hermione despedaçada, aos soluços, atônita, não havia esperado isso, não havia esperado nada daquilo...

A morena correu pelos corredores com raiva, chorando, gritando para as paredes e xingando os quadros, quando deu por si estava na frente do quadro da entrada da grifinória, as lágrimas espalhadas pelo rosto, a garganta ardendo por gritar, a respiração ofegante por correr, o coração rasgando de dor, de medo, de raiva, de ódio.

Gritou para um menino do segundo ano chamar a Weasley e em menos de um minuto a menina estava ali, encarando-a assustada e curiosa, observando o rosto vermelho da sonserina e a fúria nos olhos dela.

Pansy a pegou pelo colarinho e a empurrou contra a parede.

- Escute aqui, Weasley – sua voz saía rouca e embargada, e ela não conseguia parar de chorar, ela sequer estava raciocinando, podia matar aquela maldita traidora do sangue naquele segundo, sem sequer pensar duas vezes – Você vai mandar um recadinho pro teu irmão, e é melhor memorizar bem as minhas palavras, porque eu não quero que ele entenda mal.

Ginny a olhou com raiva, tentando empurrar a outra, amaldiçoando-se por ter deixado a varinha na mesa de estudos com o resto do seu material.

- Você vai dizer para o _Ronald_ que se ele ama tanto a Hermione, é melhor ele demonstrar isso, porque senão ele vai perder a possibilidade de ser um homem feliz, e eu vou ser presa em Azkaban antes que ele possa dizer o meu nome.

- Eu não sou pombo correio, Parkinson! – reclamou a outra, empurrando, fazendo-as se afastarem.

- É melhor ser, se você não quiser perder o teu irmão. Diga que cuide dela, já que ele vai ter a possibilidade de passar o resto da vida ao lado dela, que não cague em tudo justo agora!

- Do que você está falando, Parkinson, você enlouqueceu? – Ginny a encarou atordoada, raivosa.

- Diz a ele, que eu tenho um Voto Sanguíneo que tem que ser cumprido no fim das aulas e que eu não posso roubar a Hermione dele pro resto da vida, por mais que eu queira! – gritou, chamando atenção de muita gente, chorando enlouquecida.

- V-você... – então a ruiva se calou, entendendo tudo agora. Pansy e Hermione eram algo passageiro, sem futuro...

- Você escutou, Weasley, você vai passar o recado, não é? – perguntou, com um olhar assassino.

- S-sim.

- Ela já acordou – murmurou, passando as mãos pelo rosto, se odiando por ter falado tanto, por ter se exposto, por não conseguir parar de chorar como uma pirralha idiota.

Tinha tanta dor de cabeça que achou que explodiria a qualquer momento, então rumou até as masmorras da sonserina, se meteu no quarto e decidiu não sair até que o peito parasse de doer, sem perceber que isso não aconteceria nunca.

Quando três dias haviam passado e ninguém havia conseguido fazê-la abrir. Minerva havia proibido os professores de intervirem na situação ou arrombarem a porta, mas todos os tipos de feitiços como _Alohomora_ não haviam adiantado.

Hermione havia gritado com a diretora, dizendo que aquilo não era certo, e chorado implorando que por deus abrisse aquela porta, que ela não havia comido em dias e que certamente estaria desmaiada. Mas McGonagall havia sido irredutível, se Pansy preferisse morrer, assim seria, ela merecia decidir como preferia lidar com aquela situação.

Mas na última noite, quem chegou e interferiu na situação, foi Blaise. Ele chegou pela noite e não escutou a diretora.

- Ela é minha prometida, McGonagall, ela não é simplesmente a tua aluna.

- Sr. Zabini, não seja inconveniente.

- Ninguém sabe lidar com ela melhor que eu – disse, resoluto, e depois andou até as masmorras, com cara de poucos amigos, fez um primeiranista murmurar a senha e entrou.

Todos os alunos o observaram, algumas meninas suspiraram, mas Blaise não escutou nada. Ele sabia que Hermione estava no corredor do lado de fora, esperando alguma notícia, e sabia que Pansy deveria estar um fiasco. Então chegou até a porta e bateu três vezes.

- Sou eu, destranca a porta agora – disse sério, e alguns alunos do sétimo ano que observavam a cena congelaram no lugar, nunca o haviam visto agir daquela maneira.

Ouve um murmúrio de feitiço e um ruído de porta destrancando, então ele virou a maçaneta e fechou a porta atrás de si, voltando a trancá-la. Blaise a viu jogada na cama, os olhos inchados e no corpo apenas uma camiseta grande e larga.

- Deixa de ser mimada – reclamou – você sabia que aconteceria a qualquer momento.

Ela chorou com força, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

- Hermione já falou com o malditinho, disse que se ele preferia que ela terminasse com você para poder casar com ele depois de Hogwarts, então não haveria casamento, mas se ele realmente a queria com mulher que teria que agüentar que ela estaria contigo até isso. O babaca aceitou e ela tá tentando falar com você há dias, mas você não sai desse quarto.

Pansy o olhou, o alivio tomando conta de seu corpo, de repente sentindo um calor agradável. Como se a felicidade a estivesse atingindo outra vez, então ela riu, enquanto chorava e ele se jogou na cama, do lado dela e a puxou para si.

- Sabe quantas corujas eu recebi da tua namorada? – ela não respondeu – sete. Certamente me mandou mais corujas do que para você – disse rindo vitorioso, deitando o corpo dela ao lado do seu, abraçando-a.

A menina se deixou abraçar e começou a se sentir mole.

- Você parece tão indefesa assim que acho que estou me apaixonando mais por você.

- Tonto – murmurou rouca.

- Vou dormir aqui hoje – anunciou, chutando os sapatos e tirando a blusa de frio – deixa-me fazer meu papel de prometido e te abraçar até amanhã, e depois disso você volta correndo aos braços dela, certo?

Pansy se aninhou no peito dele, sentindo seus braços firmes a envolverem e seus dedos acariciarem seus cabelos, apertando seu corpo magro, como se ela fosse só dele.

- Obrigada.

- Não quero que morra antes do casamento da Daphne – ele murmurou, zombando – quero te ver no smoking...

- Pervertido! – sussurrou, beijando o pescoço dele de leve.

- Não faça isso, ou te farei infiel à tua namorada – advertiu, afastando-a de seu pescoço.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto se, no fundo, tudo isso não te faz infeliz.

- Eu só sou feliz quando você é feliz. Isso é amor Pansy, e se você não estivesse triste hoje, eu não poderia estar te abraçando, então em partes estou contente... – murmurou, apertando-a contra si – Acho que vou embora!

Ele se levantou e a olhou, vendo a expressão estranhada dela.

- É que eu te amo tanto que não posso dormir com você, sou sairei dos meus cabais.

- Se for só um selinho, tudo bem, a Hermione não vai ficar brava por isso.

Ele sorriu. Bem, era melhor ficar e ganhar um selinho que ir embora sem nada, se jogou na cama rindo e girou a varinha, aparecendo uma ceia numa bandeja.

- Melhor comer, Pan, não quero uma prometida desnutrida.

Ela riu e comeu tudo o que viu pela frente. Então o sono começou a tomar conta de si, eles se deitaram, Blaise abraçando-a por detrás, e antes de dormir, ela se virou e encostou seus lábios rapidamente, murmurando "_Boa noite_" antes de adormecer.

Blaise não dormiu a noite inteira, velando por ela, observando-a enquanto dormia, percebendo cada detalhe dela durante seus sonhos conturbados e seus pavores noturnos, abraçando-a e murmurando que agora já estava tudo bem, que ele estava ali, que ela era forte o suficiente para suportar aquilo, e que não sairia do lado dela nem por um minuto.

- Eu te amo, Pansy – ele murmurou, quando o dia raiou e ele teve que ir para o seu trabalho.

X

Blaise andou do hall de espera do hospital até a porta do quarto onde Hermione estava internada e esperou que o homem saísse. Estava nervoso, precisava colocar tudo em pratos limpos, precisava interferir, por mais que Pansy dissesse que ele não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Claro que tinha a ver com aquilo, tudo o que transtornasse sua mulher tinha a ver consigo.

Havia deixado Jean junto com Rose no jardim do hospital e entrado, sabendo que nessa hora Pansy estaria fora, com os demais pacientes e não apareceria ali até a hora do almoço.

Começou a ficar irritado com a demora, e andou de um lado para o outro, sem muito sentido, os braços cruzados no peito, o maxilar tenso, os olhos com uma mirada perigosa... Então a porta se abriu e voltou a fechar e, num piscar de olhos, Ronald Weasley foi jogado contra a parede contrária a porta e uma mão lhe apertou o pescoço.

- Zabini, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu vou te matar, Weasley – murmurou, sua voz grossa e ao mesmo tempo acetinada fez o ruivo estremecer, observando os olhos negros lhe encarando.

- O que quer?

- Quero que pare de bancar o idiota! – ralhou, perdigotos saltando na cara do outro – Essa tua encenação babaca está afetando não só a você e a tua família, mas também a minha. Não pense que por estar casado por culpa de um Voto me faz amar menos a Pansy, e eu vou defendê-la com unhas e dentes.

Ronald sentiu o coração acelerar e quase sair pela boca.

- Sabe Weasley, quando eu vejo que ela quase não come, que ela não dorme nem três horas por dia, que ela quase não passa em casa, que ela chora no banho escondida, eu tenho vontade de arrancar as tuas bolas e te fazer sangrar até a morte! Como você pode dizer que é homem? Porque não desembucha o que diabos você fez com a Hermione? Você prefere que ela fique assim não é mesmo? Você acha que eu não me lembro o que aconteceu depois do recesso de natal, você acha que eu não me lembro que Pansy só saiu do quarto dela depois de três dias? Que Hermione perdeu a consciência porque você a pressionou?

Blaise apertou a mão, sufocando um pouco o ruivo, fazendo-o agarrar com as duas mãos o punho do Zabini, tentando se soltar, em vão. O negro apertou mais, fazendo o outro engasgar e ficar muito vermelho, sem poder respirar direito.

- Não seja tão egoísta, seu bosta. Você é um verme em comparação com o amor delas, assuma isso e, pelo menos, respeite a sua esposa!

- BLAISE, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Mas o Zabini sequer se moveu, ou virou o rosto para encarar Harry que corria na direção deles. Apertou ainda mais, querendo quebrar o pescoço daquele maldito, quem ele achava que era para agir assim? Para fazer as pessoas chorarem e entristecerem?

- Vou te soltar, Weasley, simplesmente porque você ainda tem algumas coisas que desembuchar – avisou, largando o homem e vendo-o cair no chão, segurando o pescoço – Mas saiba, filho da puta, que isso que você sente não chega nem perto do que é amar. E, se você não fizer nada a respeito, não só o seu pescoço vai ser quebrado, mas também a infância sem mãe dos teus filhos e a vida infeliz da tua mulher sem se lembrar de nada.

- Maldito – resmungou o outro.

- Amor, Weasley, é algo que uma pessoa tão insignificante como você é incapaz de sentir. Não faça minha mulher sofrer, ou você vai preferir não ter nascido.

E dizendo isso, saiu andando firme pelo corredor, decidido a fazer tudo possível para resolver aquela situação. Não agüentava mais ver Pansy chorar, não dormir, não falar nada que não fosse do caso da Granger, ela sequer sorria ultimamente, nem Jean era capaz de fazer brotar um meio sorriso no rosto da mãe.

Então aquilo lhe incumbia, como marido, como parte da promessa que havia feito para Granger. E se não fizesse aquilo, não estaria sendo fiel ao que dizia seu coração: salvar Hermione e ver Pansy feliz mais uma vez, pois só assim ele poderia ser feliz também.

* * *

**N/A:** agradecimentos especiais à Bia e Nanda que estiveram esses dias às 5h da manha falando comigo para me tirar do estágio sem inspiraçao e confusao mental que eu estava.

Gentem, meu Blaise é lindo vai (L) gathinho da tia! ele merece comentários. enquanto nao tiver 10 comentarios eu nao posto o proximo ;)

beijos, tai - a chantagista ^^


	24. Princípio da Separação

**N/A:** Obrigada pelos comentários! Hehe 10 reviews justinho! Hahaha amei isso, vou chantagear vcs mais vezes, meninas! xD bom ótimo capitulo para vcs, é o último, assim que sejam felizes!

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 23 – Princípio da Separação **

**

* * *

**

Quando Pansy desceu de seu quarto e chegou ao salão principal, preparada para comer o maior café da manhã que havia comigo na vida, escutou o burburinho e um nervosismo percorreu seu corpo. Ainda se sentia fraca e estúpida, mas agir sob TPM era sempre assim não era? Ela precisava extravasar também.

Antes que pudesse se sentar, ouviu os passos rápidos e observou a figura de Hermione correndo na sua direção, parecia feliz e brava ao mesmo tempo. O corpo dela se jogou contra o seu, e foi uma sorte Alicia estar atrás de si e postar as mãos em suas costas para que não caísse.

Hermione ficou naquele abraço por pelo menos quatro minutos, ali no meio da mesa da Sonserina, sob olhares de desgosto e desaprovação. Pansy acariciou seus cabelos e murmurou que sentia muito, que tinha exagerado e que era a TPM e que tinha tido tanto medo de perdê-la e ao mesmo tempo de fazê-la perder seu futuro com Ron...

A castanha tinha sorrido, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Pansy, murmurando que havia se preocupado muito, que não sabia como ela estava durante aqueles dias e que McGonagall não lhe deixara entrar na Sonserina e, obviamente, nenhum aluno da Sonserina lhe abrira a porta por educação.

Então se olharam. Pansy segurou o rosto dela, observando as olheiras, ela não deveria ter dormido muito ultimamente – se sentiu culpada – os orbes achocolatados estavam brilhando úmidos e parecia que ela poderia chorar a qualquer momento. A morena matou a distancia entre elas e encostou seus lábios de maneira firme.

Muita gente estava olhando, muita gente exclamou de surpresa e todos começaram a murmurar algo. Logo depois disso, tiveram que se separar e combinaram de se ver no corujal, depois do café.

Quando Pansy terminou de subir o último degrau da escada que dava no corujal, ela soube que algo não ia bem. Hermione estava parada no lado oposto, observando a neve cair sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts, atenta e, ao mesmo tempo, alheia ao mundo. Ela não se moveu quando Pansy a abraçou por trás e tampouco disse nada quando sentiu os lábios da outra na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço, dando um beijo tímido na pele alva e arrepiada, pelo frio e pelos toques quentes.

Então a castanha se afastou como se tomasse um choque térmico e lhe encarou os olhos.

- Blaise mentiu – disse firme, lhe olhando nos olhos.

- Como? – Pansy não entendeu, ou fingiu não entender. A estranha possibilidade de Blaise ter-lhe mentido era irritante, ele nunca fazia aquilo, não seria agora.

- Ron não aceitou... – murmurou dolorida, encarando o rosto sem expressão a sua frente – eu lhe enviei dez cartas nos últimos três dias, mas nenhuma obteve resposta. Lhe expliquei tudo, desde o voto, até o natal, e também essa necessidade que eu sinto de te ter por perto, nem que seja durante pouco tempo.

A voz de Granger era séria, como Pansy nunca havia escutado, ela nunca falava assim consigo quando estavam a sós, nunca usava aquele tom profissional, com o qual dedicava seus pequenos discursos nas aulas, respondendo perguntas difíceis.

- Eu pedi que Blaise viesse, lhe contei que você não saía do quarto há dias, ele ficou preocupado e atendeu meu pedido, perguntou se eu havia falado com Ron e eu lhe expliquei... Acho que teve pena de mim, porque eu não parava de chorar e simplesmente disse que uma pequena mentira não mataria ninguém, pelo contrario, faria você sair do quarto e comer algo.

Pansy estava sem reação, ela sentia o sangue correr e rufar em seus ouvidos, sentia os dedos esfriarem gradativamente, sentia a expressão inexpressiva em seu rosto transmitir o nada que sentia no momento. Então era mentira. Ronald não havia sequer respondido suas cartas. Agora fazia sentido, ela sabia que o Weasley não seria compreensivo, sabia que era estranho demais aquela aceitação rápida.

Seu coração pareceu parar de bater durante um longo minuto silencioso e então respirou fundo.

- Certo... – murmurou sem saber o que pensar. A dor de cabeça foi aumentando gradativamente, seus olhos começaram a arder, mas não se permitiu chorar, obrigando as glândulas lacrimais fecharem-se e derramarem as lágrimas para dentro, aumentando a dor de cabeça e o aperto no peito – O que você vai fazer?

Hermione ficou muda por um segundo e olhou o chão, como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar de novo.

- Falei com Harry, ele disse que falaria com Ron ainda hoje... Estou esperando alguma resposta.

- Hermione, eu não quero destruir o teu futuro, isso não faz sentido. Não tem lógica você trocar seu futuro pelo presente, porque isso não vai durar mais que seis meses!

A castanha fez que sim e a olhou novamente, com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Ontem Blaise me fez uma proposta – murmurou, um pouco tímida, quase envergonhada – Disse que posso ir morar com vocês desde que deixemos ele assistir-nos uma vez por semana – ela disse, e riu – por um momento me pareceu a coisa certa a fazer, mas depois ele murmurou algo como "_Pode ser que eu me descontrole e queira me intrometer_", e fiquei um pouco assustada.

- Não brinque numa hora dessas Hermione. Blaise seguramente não se importaria de te deixar morar conosco, mas você estaria bem com isso? Não poder dizer a ninguém onde você mora ou com quem se relaciona? Ir a festas sozinha e passar um longo tempo conversando com o "suposto casal seu amigo" e torcer para que ninguém se dê conta do que realmente acontece? Torcer para não haver escândalos ou fofocas pelas revistas?

- Eu sei que seria difícil... – disse sem graça.

- Hermione, o voto me obriga a gerar pelo menos um filho e viver com meu marido sob o mesmo teto. Você... Você entende que não daria certo?

Houve um silêncio longo e então Pansy pegou suas mãos, apertando-as.

- Esperaremos a carta do Potter, e esperaremos separadas, se o Weasley negar tua proposta eu não tocarei mais em nenhum fio de cabelo teu.

- Não Pansy! – reclamou, nervosa, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

- Sabíamos que ia chegar, não é? Que hora ou outra isso daria errado, estava bom demais para ser verdade, admita.

- Pansy! Isso quem decidirá serei eu! É o meu futuro!

- Você não pode decidir seu futuro baseando-o em uma mentira! – ralhou – não pode pensar que estará comigo, porque isso é impossível e você soube disso desde o primeiro dia! Você queria encontrar alguém para que eu aproveitasse o meu tempo de solteira, não o meu tempo de casada! – reclamou.

Pansy se afastou e olhou o chão, observando a sujeira das corujas, as penas caídas no meio da merda. Talvez sua vida fosse como aquele chão, as plumas bonitas se espalhando num terreno sujo, o sonho contra a verdade.

- Não venha atrás de mim até obter a resposta do maldito, não faça tudo ser ainda mais difícil!

- Não deveríamos aproveitar enquanto não chega a resposta? – perguntou Hermione, chorando, se aproximando da outra e abraçando-lhe os ombros por trás.

- Deveríamos aproveitar esse tempo para nos preparar para uma separação.

E o sussurro morreu no meio dos soluços de choro de Granger, enquanto Pansy se desenganchava do abraço, empurrando os pulsos de Hermione para longe de si com força e desaparecia pela saída, deixando-a sozinha.

X

Harry havia ficado nervoso ao início. Por que Hermione lhe pedia aquela tarefa tão difícil? Por que não resolvia tudo sozinha? Por que não buscava a Ron em suas horas vagas? Mas então a dor na consciência e a voz de Draco lhe apareceram na mente.

"_Ela não se opôs a nós. Ela não contou ao Weasel, ela não fez um escândalo. Ela é tua melhor amiga e chegou a tua hora de ajudar, Potter. Não seja infantil e mimado, a vida não é fácil para ninguém. Se você não for falar com ele, tampouco fale comigo!"_

Draco era um bom amigo, pensou, se aproximando da Toca. Ele sequer gostava muito de Hermione, mas a estava defendendo. Harry sabia que o loiro o fazia por proteger Pansy, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão irredutível e confiado que o moreno não teve escapatória.

Tocou à porta e a senhora Weasley o recebeu como uma mãe, abraçando-o e perguntando se já tinha tomado café, se queria uns biscoitos ou se uma xícara de chá lhe satisfaria. Recusou a oferta e perguntou por Ron.

Enquanto subia as escadas, ele foi repassando o discurso que havia praticado pelo menos vinte vezes antes de decidir aparatar nos campos próximos à Toca. Bateu na porta e entrou, vendo Ron sentado na cama. Seus dedos sangravam, mas ele parecia insensível às bicadas que havia recebido da coruja da torre que Hermione lhe enviara.

As cartas estavam jogadas na cama, fechadas, e ele olhava o chão, desolado.

- Ron? – chamou, fechando a porta e sentando ao lado dele.

- Ela está com a Parkinson – murmurou, desolado e encarou o amigo – Ela desmaiou quando a pressionei em se decidir entre um de nós, ela ficou inconsciente durante dois dias e Ginny me disse que era nossa culpa por colocá-la contra a parede... O que eu deveria fazer?

Ele pareceu ainda mais penoso e Harry suspirou, seria realmente difícil conseguir encontrar um amigo de chegar até o ruivo. Se aprumou no colchão e observou as cartas espalhadas na cama, puxou algumas delas para si e pensou que seria a solução.

- Deveria começar lendo as cartas de Hermione, Ron – disse sério, abrindo uma delas que datava quatro dias atrás e começou a ler – "_Ron, Ginny já me disse que se eu não me separar da Pansy agora, você não me aceitará depois. Mas você pensou em mim quando bolou esse plano com a tua irmã?_"

Ron suspirou e deitou as costas na cama, deixando as pernas penderem até o chão. Olhou o teto e moveu a mão desleixadamente, pedindo ao outro que continuasse.

- "_Eu quero te contar tudo o que aconteceu, para que entenda minha parte, por mais duro que isso seja para você, e por mais que isso abale o seu imenso orgulho. Tudo começou quando fomos obrigadas a fazer as rondas juntas, então ela me contou o que a levou tentar entregar a Harry, e por mais que eu não deva te contar seus motivos, apenas direi que ela estava tentando salvar seus pais da morte, o que foi em vão_." – Harry tomou ar e notou que Ron havia fechado os olhos – "_Ela tem um Voto Sangüíneo desde que nasceu com a família Zabini, Ron, ela e Blaise se casarão assim que termine Hogwarts. Você, como bruxo de sangue pura que é, deve compreender o que significa um voto desses, e deve saber que ambos morreriam se não cumprissem o casamento, sem os pais dela vivos não há como cancelá-lo._"

- Céus... – murmurou o ruivo, encarando o teto com pesar.

- "_Acontece que Pansy é lésbica, e eu, com uma boa vontade que eu desconhecia dirigida a ela, me dediquei a buscar alguma garota em Hogwarts que a pudesse distrair durante seu escasso tempo de solteira... Acredite, nada disso foi premeditado, Pansy nunca se envolveria com uma sangue-ruim como eu, e eu nunca me envolveria com uma garota que me insultou durante todos esses anos. Mas, irremediavelmente, aconteceu, e de repente eu me apaixonei por ela, e ela por mim. Isso deve doer Ron, mas isso não significa que eu não te amo, apenas que é melhor me deixar viver isso agora, para que no futuro não hajam arrependimentos da minha parte e isso atrapalhe nosso casamento."_

Harry observou a letra da amiga e sabia que havia escrito sem parar, sua letra estava emboscada e contorcida. Hermione parecia desesperada.

- "_Assim que, se você não quer me dar esse espaço durante nosso tempo, me sentirei obrigada a perceber que você não me ama mais, que teu orgulho é maior do que teus sentimentos e que você não me entende, nem nunca o fará. Se o que você quer é que eu a deixe agora, então desista de se casar comigo. Eu nunca quis criar essa situação, mas aconteceu e por mais que eu tenha tentado lutar contra ela, não fui forte o suficiente. Eu pedi um tempo entre nós, porque não me parecia certo te trair, porque eu sabia que não resistiria por muito tempo, mas mesmo assim você não percebe que eu nunca quis te ferir. Agora a ferida sou eu, e se seu plano infalível segue de pé depois de saber tudo isso, então considere-se sem futura esposa e sem melhor amiga, porque eu não quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado de um homem que não aceita minhas necessidades e meus sentimentos, e que não pode me colocar em primeiro lugar uma única vez na vida. Sinto muito Ron. Hermione_."

Harry sentiu raiva, Hermione estava apelando, estava pedindo demais de Ron. Conhecendo o amigo como conhecia, ele sabia que o ruivo não tinha toda aquela fortaleza para agüentar as pontas numa situação tão complicada como aquela. Em partes ele chegava a achar injusto da parte da garota, ela estava tentando garantir seu futuro, mas agora não era ela quem estava usando Ron? Não era ela que queria um substituto na hora que Pansy já não pudesse estar com ela?

- Ron? – olhou-o, o ruivo estava chorando, as mãos tapando o rosto vermelho, seu peito saltando com os soluços firmes – Você a ama?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e Harry se deitou ao lado dele, sentindo-se mal por estar se intrometendo daquela maneira.

- Quer desabafar?

- Ela ama a Parkinson, Harry. Eu a conheço durante tempo suficiente para perceber isso nas entrelinhas – murmurou entrecortado – Ela pode ainda me amar, mas se não houvesse esse voto eu sei que ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de se decidir pela sonserina de merda!

O choro encheu o quarto num tom triste e Harry sentiu a garganta secar, aquilo deveria ser duro, ele quase não conseguia imaginar aquela dor no peito do amigo.

- Eu não queria perdê-la, por isso a pressionei, no fundo eu queria ter certeza que ela ainda preferia a mim. Mas ela ama mais a Parkinson, Harry, isso está escrito com todas as letras nas frases precisas dessa carta. Assim como estava escrito nas palavras daquela filha da puta quando me mandou um recado pela Ginny, dizendo que se eu não cuidasse bem da Mione e estragasse o nosso futuro juntos ela me mataria.

Harry engoliu seco. Pansy realmente amava Hermione, em proporções que lhe assustavam.

- Ron, Pansy tem medo de estragar o futuro da Hermione, ela se sente culpada, por isso te ameaçou... Porque quer que a Mione seja feliz com você...

- Ela me pediu para lhe cuidar bem, Harry! – ele exclamou, tirando as mãos do rosto e expondo os olhos azul cobalto envoltos num mar avermelhado de choro, expressivo – O que me fere mais, é que a Parkinson ama tanto a Mione que consegue olhar apenas pelo bem dela! Essa maldita ama mais a Hermione do que eu, Harry! Você não entende? Não percebe? Ela a faria muito mais feliz que eu, ela a quer ver radiante e completa, ela não quer que a Mione me largue para ser sua, ela apenas quer que tenha um futuro feliz ao meu lado, porque sabe que não poderá fazê-lo de uma maneira normal, porque ela tem um puto voto maldito!

- Ron-

- Harry, como eu poderei fazer a Mione feliz depois dela ter experimentado o amor da Parkinson, que é tão mais puro, profundo e bonito que o meu? Eu sou tão egoísta e inseguro que quis ver a Hermione sofrer, quis que ela se decidisse, eu não a mereço!

- É mentira, Ron. A situação é delicada e eu realmente não posso palpitar muito, mas você é forte, olha tudo isso que você está assumindo, veja bem como você está sendo sincero consigo mesmo!

Ron apertou o travesseiro contra o rosto e fungou alto. Murmurando algo como "_Não vou conseguir trabalhar hoje... Não tenho cabeça pra isso... Não tenho cabeça pra nada... Sou um bosta egoísta... Queria ser como a Parkinson... er, não, esquece isso que eu disse!_" e voltou a soluçar.

- O que você vai fazer? – Harry perguntou, observando o teto, pensando em como deveria estar bagunçada a mente do amigo. Escutou o outro rolar na cama, ficando de bruços e metendo a cara nos lençóis, negando-se a lhe encarar.

- Eu num sei de nada, cara – começou, a voz manhosa, um tom agridoce nas suas palavras – Vou precisar de algum tempo para pensar e decidir...

Harry assentiu e percebeu que ele já não era necessário ali. Às vezes Ron apenas precisava de um empurrãozinho para deixar de ser cabeça dura e pensar com mais racionalidade. Com simplesmente ler a carta para ele, havia-o feito pensar, e os pensamentos do ruivo, naquele momento, deveriam ser como um turbilhão caótico e dolorido.

O moreno saiu, sem antes ver o ruivo abrir outra carta e se jogar na cama, começando a lê-la. Assim ele conheceria os sentimentos de Hermione, e decidiria o que fazer depois daquilo.

X

Hermione havia chorado durante todo o dia, ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia compreender a namorada, não entendia porque não podiam estar juntas e esperar pela resposta uma se apoiando na outra. Talvez fosse porque Pansy estava brava consigo, ou com a situação, ou com Ron, ou talvez com ela mesma.

Havia percebido desde que a conhecera que sempre lhe fora mais fácil não se aprofundar em seus sentimentos e problemas que enfrentá-los, era sua maneira de se proteger de tudo aquilo: fugindo.

Pansy a ignorou durante dois dias seguidos, mas foi inevitável durante a ronda seguinte, logo depois de um longo fim de semana. Hermione não havia conseguido estudar ou prestar atenção em nada, não havia conversado com Ginny e a havia evitado com total determinação, se sua amiga não podia a compreender, então que não se intrometesse na sua vida naquele momento.

Elise Lohan a havia buscado em seu quarto e conversado durante horas, escutando Hermione contar tudo o que havia acontecido. A outra parecia agradecida em poder lhe escutar, e disse que entendia como era a pressão dos amigos, havia explicado que algumas meninas haviam percebido sobre ela e Alicia e a estavam evitando, fofocando sobre ela e recusando entrar no banheiro quando ela estivesse lá.

Elise parecia muito mexida com a opinião das amigas, com a rejeição, e a castanha também a escutou durante uma longa hora, em que contara como havia começado sua história com a Northman. Hermione não estava sofrendo pela rejeição das pessoas, ou pelas fofocas, ela estava sofrendo por ser ignorada por Pansy.

Combinaram que Lohan falaria com Alicia e tentaria descobrir algo sobre a Parkinson, mesmo que soubessem que aquilo não seria de grande ajuda.

Quando Hermione encarou a morena no corredor em que começariam a ronda, seu coração parou um segundo. Fazia dias que não sentia o olhar penetrante da sonserina sobre si, era como se todo seu corpo esquentasse e ela corasse sem perceber. Percebeu os olhos em sua direção de maneira firme, como se lhe comessem com um pestanejar demorado.

Acercou-se e teve vontade de lhe abraçar, mas não tocaria nela, estava raivosa na verdade, queria que Pansy engolisse a merda do orgulho dela, podia esbofeteá-la se ela dissesse alguma coisa ridícula sobre o futuro. Mas Pansy apenas começou a andar antes que a outra lhe alcançasse.

- Você vai continuar me ignorando? – perguntou a castanha, um pouco irritada.

- Sim.

Hermione revirou os olhos, andando rápido até a outra.

- Por que você sempre foge dos problemas, Pansy?

- Por que é mais fácil.

- Está sendo mais fácil assim para você? – irritou-se.

- Não.

- Então porque continua me evitando?

- Por que assim vai ser mais fácil para quando o Weasel disser que não concorda com isso. O que Harry te disse? – perguntou baixo, ainda sem olhá-la.

- Que Ron precisa pensar...

A morena fez que sim com a cabeça e fingiu não notar o roçar do braço de Hermione contra o seu, apenas apertou o passo.

- Pansy! – irritou-se a castanha, puxando-a pela mão – Por que sempre faz o mesmo? Não sabe que seria mais fácil se enfrentássemos isso juntas? Sabe, tudo o que eu queria era que você estivesse comigo ontem, foi o domingo mais longo da minha vida e tudo o que eu precisava era que você apertasse a minha mão e dissesse que encontraríamos uma solução, por mais que fosse mentira!

- E porque eu te daria falsas esperanças, Hermione? Para que o tombo fosse maior depois? – perguntou nervosa, encarando a castanha, vendo seus olhos úmidos e tristes.

Aquilo lhe partia o coração, mas o que ela deveria fazer? Agarrar-se nas últimas esperanças e fingir que estava tudo bem? Hermione estava quase abrindo mão de seu futuro para estar com ela de uma maneira nada normal, e isso lhe afetava tanto! Dava-lhe tanta raiva pensar que estava destruindo os planos da outra, suas possibilidades de felicidade... Era tudo tão difícil!

- Vem aqui – a puxou para si, abraçando-a, sentindo a outra chorar aos prantos com o rosto enterrado no seu peito, soluçando baixinho, murmurando que sentia muito – Shii... Vamos dar um jeito, seremos fortes, podemos seguir sendo amigas...

E aquilo parecia tão irreal, tão falso. Não poderia ver Hermione como amiga nunca mais em sua vida. Ela sempre seria sua mulher, sua vida, sua paixão. Mas se a outra precisava de esperanças, de conforto, talvez estivesse tudo bem fingir por um momento, para que a dor passasse, para que o choro terminasse, para que viessem boas sensações.

Acariciou os cabelos armados da outra, sentindo a textura volumosa em seus dedos, sentindo dor no peito, sentindo pena delas mesmas. Comiseração nunca foi uma boa coisa. Anos e anos conhecendo Blaise lhe fizeram aprender que sempre era melhor se preparar para o pior que acumular esperanças falsas. Mas, naquele momento, parecia tão mais fácil e certo guardar falsas esperanças que não pôde se conter.

Levantou o rosto da grifinória e beijou os lábios com desespero. Céus, como havia sentido falta daquele beijo, daquele sabor suave e delicado dos lábios da outra, como necessitava aquilo.

Sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma sem aqueles beijos, sem o cheiro dos cabelos de Hermione e de sua pele delicada. Sentiu a outra cruzar os braços em seu pescoço e aprofundar o beijo, fazendo com que suas línguas se tocassem e Pansy perdesse o raciocínio. Apertou as costas da castanha, trazendo-a mais para si e sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede de pedras, quando a grifinória a empurrou.

O beijo ganhou dimensões extraordinárias, quando dos lábios baixaram aos pescoços e clavículas, as mãos passeando por todo o corpo, tocando sobre os tecidos e buscando pele, buscando nudez.

Hermione abriu a capa da outra e desabotoou a blusa, beijando seus seios pequenos e expostos, sugando com força os mamilos, fazendo a morena gemer com vontade e se arrepiar inteira.

- Não faça isso, Hermione... – pediu com um fio de voz, mas sem muita vontade – Você sabe que eu não sei me controlar e... Meu Deus!

Hermione estava ajoelhada, com uma das pernas de Pansy sobre seu ombro e o rosto ia em direção à saia da sonserina.

- Não... não não não, não é uma boa idéia, Hermione!

- Eu tenho que aproveitar as poucas vezes que você usa saia.

E dizendo isso ela começou a beijar o interior da coxa da morena, indo até a virinha e mordendo sobre a boxer feminina que ela usava, sentindo Pansy tremer de antemão e acariciar seus cabelos.

- Eu não acredito... Não acredito que você está fazendo isso, no meio da ronda, no meio do corredor. Meu deus! – sentiu a peça deixar seu corpo e ser substituída pelos lábios de Hermione, que se moviam magistralmente sobre si.

Merlin, quando a castanha tinha aprendido aquilo? Se perguntava sem muito nexo. E estava quente, estava muito quente. Hermione parecia desesperada por fazê-la gozar, e isso não seria muito difícil já que a dedicação empenhada pela outra era mais do que suficiente.

- Eu tive tanto medo de te perder... – Pansy murmurou de forma entrecortada – De ficar sozinha... De nunca mais poder te tocar...

E parecia que sua voz era um combustível para a outra, que chupava, mordia e lambia, introduzindo a língua dentro de si o máximo possível, fazendo a sonserina morder os lábios e fechar os olhos com força. Perguntando-se se seu joelho agüentaria a pressão ou se ela acabaria desabando no chão de prazer.

Pansy gemeu e sentiu os dedos da castanha substituírem seus lábios, baixando sua perna e se levantando, tomando seus lábios com força e raiva e vontade. O desejo estranho e o medo da perda as fazendo agir de maneira pecaminosa e subversiva.

A morena enterrou as mãos no bumbum da outra e acariciou, apertando e massageando, fazendo a grifinória morder seu lábio. Então desistiu de se segurar e baixou a calcinha da namorada, começando a tocá-la na mesma sinfonia louca que a outra mantinha.

- Eu te amo, Pansy – murmurou em seu ouvido, misturando sua voz com um gemido rouco ao sentir os dedos da morena dentro de si – Eu te amo tanto que me dói no peito saber que não vai durar... que vamos nos separar... eu te amo tanto que eu não consigo pensar racionalmente quando o assunto é você... isso me assusta. Me assusta a idéia de te perder.

Pansy a beijou com vontade, aumentando o ritmo de seus dedos e vendo a outra a imitar, com desespero elas se agarraram em seus cabelos, peitos e braços, sentindo o prazer quase chegar...

- Eu te amo Hermione, como nunca ninguém vai poder te amar – sussurrou, escutando a outra começar a gemer.

- Pansy, por favor, não me deixe, não se esqueça de mim, prometa que algum dia isso vai durar para sempre, vamos estar juntas, verdade? Em algum lugar no tempo!

- Prometo, Hermione, que eu vou te amar para sempre – disse arfando, sentindo a outra começar a gozar em seus dedos e sentindo-se umedecer e iniciar seu processo de liberação na mão da namorada – Vamos estar juntas, em algum momento, e então será para sempre!

Mas esse para sempre nunca chegou. Por mais que elas o esperassem com ânsia e esperança.

* * *

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** É BRINCADERINHA! gente, a fic tá acabando, não esse não é o fim hahaha. Faltam mais 5 caps (contado o epílogo). É contagem regressiva já. Então, peço que aproveitem o que nos resta e comentem bastante para me fazerem uma pessoa muito feliz. Estou muito contente em estar conseguindo escrever a fic e terminar ela, os próximos capítulos já tem as cenas esquematizadas, por isso sei quantos são, mas sempre pode acontecer de eu me empolgar e escrever mais.

Estou um pouco triste em terminar a fic, pq criei mto carinho por ela, e por tds vcs, que me acompanharam, deram idéias e forças para seguir escrevendo. MAS há uma novidade! HAHAHAH já plotei a próxima longfic PHr, que começarei assim que terminar SBM.

Comentários? O que vcs acharam do meu Ron-ron? xD só pra dizer: **Flá**, mozao, ta aí a NC com declaração como tu pediu ^^ num é muito explícita, mas ficou assim, fazer o que ^^

beijos, tai. COMENTEM!


	25. Sem Amarras

**N/A:** hehe, desculpem-me pelo sustinho que lhes dei, mas foi mais forte que eu HAHAHA. Soumá. xD esse cap tem 12 páginas, e na verdade nem tem assim tanto conteúdo ¬¬ é mais para começar a amarrar os pontos soltos da fic, como HarryDraco ^^ boa leitura!

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 24 – Sem Amarras**

**

* * *

**

A semana se passou com uma estranha pressão em seus peitos. Como se amarras apertassem seus corações e o presságio da separação cobrisse seus olhos com nuvens cinzentas. A tempestade estava prestes a cair pesada do céu. Elas andaram de mãos dadas durante todo o trajeto até Hogsmead, para se encontrarem com Harry e Draco no Três Vassouras. Havia parado de nevar, mas o dia estava frio e cinza, os alunos de Hogwarts as olhavam pelo canto dos olhos e fofocavam sobre elas, mas sequer lhes incomodava, haviam coisas mais importantes e problemáticas naquele momento.

Harry tinha uma carranca imensa e Draco bebia sua cerveja amanteigada despreocupadamente, quando elas se sentaram.

- Ele ainda não respondeu? – o moreno perguntou.

- Não.

- Hermione, acho que você deveria falar com ele pessoalmente! – reclamou, sério – Você se meteu nisso e agora está nas tuas mãos resolver os problemas.

- Não vou conseguir aturar se ele começar a gritar barbaridades sobre a Pansy, Harry. É mais seguro eu esperar a resposta aqui, quieta no meu canto.

- Mas-

- Potter, deixe a menina em paz – resmungou Draco – Você é muito chato!

Então Pansy riu, e depois todos caíram na gargalhada juntos. Nunca melhor dito: era rir para não chorar. Então, depois de umas quantas cervejas amanteigadas, a morena decidiu que era melhor beber para superar o nervoso e a pressão e bancou uma ronda de whisky de fogo (e outra cerveja para Hermione, que se negou a beber whisky).

- Um brinde pelo momento presente! – exclamou, batendo os copos, uns contra os outros e virando o líquido de uma vez, assim como Draco, enquanto Harry os encarava meio assustado e Hermione ria bebendo a cerveja o mais rápido que conseguia.

E, de repente, uma coruja meio capenga entrou pela porta do Três Vassouras, assustando alguns alunos que estavam muito próximos da entrada e fazendo outros se esquivarem com rapidez. A coruja aterrissou na mesa deles e bicou o dedo de Hermione com força, fazendo sangrar mais do que o normal, ela deu um gritinho e abriu a carta com pressa, sabendo que era de Ron, e a coruja voou de novo. Ele não esperava uma resposta. Então ela leu alto:

- "_A bicada foi pra descontar a raiva, espero que não tenha machucado muito. Aproveite até o fim de Hogwarts, estarei te esperando. Ron._"

Houve um silêncio momentâneo e então, quando Hermione começou a chorar desesperadamente, Pansy ficou estática, com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta. Harry suspirou e se virou para Draco, pegando no bolso da jaqueta do namorado um cigarro bruxo e o acendeu com a varinha maquinalmente.

- Desde quando você fuma, Potter? – perguntou o loiro ironicamente.

- Desde que Ron aprendeu a engolir o orgulho imenso dele para deixar que Hermione namore a Pansy – disse simples, deixando visível que ele estava tremendo, enquanto segurava o cigarro e o levava aos lábios.

Então foi como se um sino começasse a tocar muito alto nos ouvidos delas e Pansy se levantou, fazendo a cadeira cair com estrondo e chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas do bar.

- CARALHO! – gritou, puxando Hermione para si, levantando-a da cadeira e a beijou.

Sentiu seus lábios baterem com força e gerar uma pequena dor, e os entreabriu, introduzindo a língua na boca da namorada que parecia atônita e em estado de choque e a beijou profundamente, os braços apertando-a mais contra si. Então a castanha reagiu e correspondeu ao beijo com desespero, agarrando os cabelos de Pansy e deixando sua língua dançar com a da outra num ritmo frenético e enlouquecedor.

O burburinho aumentou e elas se separaram sorrindo. Pansy ordenou mais uma ronda de whisky, indicando com um olhar para Hermione que dessa vez não havia escapatória, que teria que beber com eles e a outra apenas sorriu.

- Ah, que inveja – murmurou Draco, acendendo um cigarro despreocupadamente – Eu também quero poder beijar meu namorado na frente de todo mundo...

- Draco! – exclamou o moreno corando violentamente.

- Oras, agarra ele – sugeriu Pansy, acendendo um cigarro também – Vai ver assim o Potter desperta pra vida... – comentou maldosa.

E quando a cara de Harry pareceu demonstrar que estava cogitando a possibilidade de esmurrar a sonserina ou dizer a Draco que eles precisavam pensar mais, antes de sair por aí se agarrando, as mãos do loiro lhe agarraram pelo colarinho e o beijou com determinação.

As poucas pessoas que ainda observavam a mesa ficaram embasbacadas e não houve uma onda de burburinhos, foi um baque de gritinhos e exclamações e risadas histéricas.

- É HARRY POTTER! ELE ESTÁ BEIJANDO DRACO MALFOY!

X

Estava anoitecendo quando chegaram ao quarto do hotel em Paris. O casamento de Daphne seria no dia seguinte e haviam viajado por flú junto com Draco, Harry e Blaise, depois das aulas de sexta feira. O hotel bruxo estava muito próximo da Torre Eiffel e do centro da cidade, a neve caía aos pouquinhos e a noite se expandia rapidamente pelo céu, dando uma vista linda do monumento francês iluminado com luzes esbranquiçadas.

Pansy admirava a vista pela janela, pensando em quantas vezes havia visitado aquele lugar com seus pais, e como eles gostavam daquele ar refrescante e francês. Então Hermione a abraçou por trás e lhe beijou o ombro tranquilamente, começando a passear as mãos na barriga da outra e aumentar o abraço, fazendo a morena se arrepiar com o toque determinado que indicava o que fariam em poucos minutos.

E assim passou a primeira noite na França. Inebriante. Insone. Cheia de champanhe. Extremamente prazerosa.

Acordaram muito tarde, já era hora do almoço e um Blaise insistente tocava à porta sem cessar. Pansy levantou, sentindo a cabeça doer com o barulho e a imensa claridade que entrava pela janela, andou aos tropeços até a porta, abrindo-a rapidamente.

- Uou – exclamou o negro e entrou, sem ser convidado. Passou os olhos no corpo de Pansy, coberto apenas por uma cueca feminina e atravessou até o meio do quarto, observando as taças de champanhe e as quatro garrafas vazias.

Foi quando ela se deu conta que Draco estava ali também, começando a entrar e murmurando algo como "_você está magra demais_" e chegando junto do outro, e por fim um Harry muito tímido que apenas olhava o chão e ficou junto da porta quando esta foi fechada.

- Bom dia – ela murmurou, coçando o rosto e andando com facilidade até a cama, onde uma Hermione sonolenta e adormecida continuava coberta com as mantas e ressonava baixinho – o que querem?

- Achamos que vocês tinham morrido.

- Que delicado, Blaise – ela resmungou, olhando a namorada adormecida e certificando que ela não tinha frio.

- Você deveria se vestir se não quiser que o Potter tenha um treco – avisou Draco – Ele é muito tímido com mulheres – acrescentou, sorrindo maldosamente.

Ela reparou que estava praticamente nua e puxou uma camiseta de mangas longas da mala, que colocou rapidamente. Então ouviu Hermione começar a falar baixinho:

- Desliga a televisão, Pansy... – murmurou, e todos prestaram atenção – Deixa eu dormir mais cinco minutinhos...

- Que bonitinha, parece um nenezinho – disse Blaise, sorrindo. Então andou até o armário e o escancarou, puxando um vestido de lá – Acho que é esse Draco.

Pansy observou abobada como o loiro pegava o vestido na mão e o analisava atentamente, como se o estudasse em cada mínimo detalhe.

- A cor vai ficar fantástica – comentou – Talvez um pouco mais de decote e a Granger será a mais bonita da festa...

- Ela não quis o que tinha mais decote, disse que não usaria nem obrigada. Sabe, no fundo ela é como o Potter: tímida demais.

Então Harry se sentou na cama ao lado da amiga e acariciou seus cabelos extremamente armados, achando graça das reações da menina, que se remexia incômoda pelo toque.

- De novo não Pansy... – murmurou com os olhos fechados e a voz sonolenta – Foram cinco vezes essa noite, não posso mais... – então Harry se levantou num salto e paralisou.

Blaise deu um sorrisinho sacana e Draco se admirou, olhando a morena que agora se sentava ao lado da namorada e lhe fazia cócegas no pescoço.

- Pan... Eu vou morrer se continuarmos assim... Não há quem te agüente dessa maneira – Pansy sorriu maliciosa e encarou os amigos sonserinos.

- Querem que ela morra de vergonha?

Blaise riu rouco e fez que sim, enquanto Draco se posicionava ao lado do namorado e o segurava pelo ombro, como se com isso fosse capaz de mantê-lo meio vivo caso a brincadeira fosse longe demais.

Pansy ergueu as cobertas e deitou ao lado da castanha, piscando para os amigos e se cobrindo com a manta quentinha. Então encaixou o corpo atrás do da grifinória e a abraçou. Beijou o pescoço exposto e deu uma mordidinha no ombro.

- Vai, Hermione só mais uma vez... – implorou baixinho, sussurrando contra a pele delicada da menina.

- Eu não consigo nem abrir os olhos... – respondeu, ainda sonolenta.

- Não precisa abrir os olhos... – disse maliciosa e encarou Blaise, virando a cabeça para ele e perguntou baixinho – Nível do jogo a ser definido?

Draco riu e viu Blaise colocar as mãos no bolso. Lá vinha chumbo pesado. Tapou os olhos de Harry e esperou atentamente os comandos do amigo.

- De um a cinco, eu diria seis.

Pansy suprimiu uma gargalhada e desapareceu entre as cobertas, seu corpo se movendo para baixo, as mantas indicando onde ela estava se postando e Draco observou o rosto adormecido de Hermione, esperando as mudanças de expressão.

- O que ela está fazendo? – perguntou o moreno, baixinho.

- Nada que você queira ver...

Então começou. Hermione deixou escapar um chiado choroso e remexeu na cama, ficando de barriga para cima e postando um braço sobre os olhos. As mantas se moveram e Blaise sentiu uma pressão na barriga de expectativa, se lembrava de quando Pansy fazia isso com Daphne e como ela gritava de raiva ao ver Draco e Blaise a encarando quando abria os olhos.

A grifinória ia querer matar Pansy. Isso estava claríssimo.

Houve um suspiro profundo e então Hermione se contorceu um pouquinho, a mão livre descendo por baixo das cobertas e se postando sobre a cabeça da namorada e soltando um gemido agudo.

- Não, Pan... Eu não posso... Se você me fizer gozar de novo eu vou morrer! – exclamou.

Então Pansy gargalhou. O som sendo abafado pelas cobertas. E depois disso Draco e Blaise não se agüentaram rindo também. Foi quando Hermione tirou o braço do rosto e abriu os olhos com dificuldade por conta da claridade.

Então gritou, esperneando, e Pansy caiu no chão, sobre os pés do negro e rolando de tanto rir, assim como Blaise, que não pôde deixar de segurar a barriga e se encostar na cômoda atrás de si.

- Que maldade! – exclamou Draco, gargalhando.

- O QUE DIABOS, PANSY PARKINSON? – berrou Hermione, tapando a cabeça com a manta.

- Desculpa! – disse, ainda deitada no chão, agarrando a barrida e se contorcendo, sem conseguir respirar direito – foi mais forte que eu...

- Hermione eu juro que se eu soubesse que ela ia fazer isso eu não tinha deixado! – avisou Harry, se aproximando da cama.

- VAI EMBORA! – gritou de novo, a voz chorosa ecoando debaixo da manta.

- Pansy, como você pode ter tanto fôlego? – perguntou Blaise.

- Sua língua não está doendo? – cogitou Draco, puxando Harry na direção da porta.

- Não, meu bem – disse, rindo e olhando maliciosamente desde o chão – Uma vez no paraíso, você não quer sair de lá nunca mais! – disse gargalhando.

- PANSY! – berrou Hermione, indignada.

Blaise levantou a morena e a sentou na cama, rindo da babaquice que haviam feito há pouco.

- Ah, Pansy, você não muda nunca – disse, sorrindo para ela e arrumando o cabelo dela que estava extremamente desordenado – espero que sobre um pouquinho desse seu fogo para mim.

- SE VOCÊS NÃO DESAPARECEREM DAQUI, NÃO VAI SOBRAR NADA PARA VOCÊ ZABINI! – berrou a grifinória e Blaise gargalhou com os demais sonserinos andando para fora do quarto.

- Vamos, se arrumem para o almoço – pediu Draco, empurrando Harry para fora.

Hermione não saiu de baixo da manta e Pansy se jogou sobre ela.

- Desculpa...

- Não!

- Era brincadeira!

- Você ia fazer _isso_ na frente deles! – disse indignada.

- Juro que não ia! Eu parei, num foi?

- AH! – berrou com raiva – Te odeio agora mesmo!

- E o que eu posso fazer para você não me odiar mais?

- Pode terminar o que começou – a voz saiu emburrada e Pansy arregalou os olhos.

- Pela sexta vez?

A outra não respondeu e a morena soube que ela deveria estar muito corada.

- Anda logo com isso! – disse seriamente e Pansy puxou as cobertas, e deitou em cima da outra, começando a beijar seu pescoço e descendo para os seios.

- Piedade – implorou fazendo cara de cachorrinho perdido e descendo para entre as pernas da namorada.

Hermione riu, puxando a menina para cima e a beijando. Mas demoraram mais uma hora até descerem para o almoço.

X

O imenso jardim estava coberto por uma bolha de sabão brilhante, a neve caia sobre ela e escorregava até chegar ao chão, derretendo durante o processo, atravessavam a bolha na parte onde havia dois homens bem vestidos que olhavam os convites e os deixavam passar. Dentro da bolha o clima era quente e agradável, quase 25 graus, haviam mesas espalhadas e um pequeno altar do outro lado da entrada, no meio havia um tapete vermelho e o centro estava aberto para quem quisesse dançar.

Blaise foi o primeiro a entrar, seguido por Draco e Harry, que andavam de mãos dadas e Pansy e Hermione que faziam o mesmo. O efeito que o loiro esperava estava ainda mais explícito do que havia imaginado: tanto homens quanto mulheres observavam a Parkinson com seu smoking feminino e a mulher ao seu lado.

Hermione usava um vestido vinho, longo, sem mangas, e o decote em V estava mais acentuado que no momento que o comprara – isso era culpa de Draco que havia feito um feitiço definitivo para aumentar a quantidade de pele exposta. Usava um coque chique no alto da cabeça e uma maquiagem simples que lhe dava um ar delicado e, ao mesmo tempo, sexy.

Grande parte dos convidados fazia parte da comunidade gay tanto da França quanto do Reino Unido, e como uma das noivas era uma famosa fotógrafa, muitos artistas estavam ali. Hermione se sentiu mais tranqüila quando viu mais mulheres de mãos dadas e alguns homens também.

Sem ter tempo para pensar ou se esconder uma grande quantidade de flashes começou a estourar como numa premier de um filme trouxa, contra Draco e Harry. O repórter do Profeta Diário começou a perguntar ao menino-que-sobreviveu sobe o relacionamento deles, comentado desde alguns dias atrás quando os viram se beijando em Hogsmead, mas ainda não tinham fotos ou declarações.

Mas foi Draco quem respondeu atentamente as perguntas, enquanto o moreno tentava encontrar um buraco no chão para meter a cabeça e desaparecer. Harry nunca havia gostado daquele tipo de coisa, chamar atenção nunca havia sido um de seus hobbies, diferente do loiro que parecia entusiasmado com tanta atenção.

- Estamos juntos há seis meses – explicou, sorrindo para a foto – Estávamos escondendo, pois como em todo inicio de relacionamentos coisas são complicadas e quisemos manter o sigilo até estarmos certos de que isso duraria.

- Os seus pais têm conhecimento disso, Sr. Malfoy.

- Sim – disse com descaso – Eles não gostam da idéia, mas eu gosto do Potter e isso é suficiente.

- Harrry Potterr, como se sente agorra que encontrrou o amorr da sua vida? – perguntou uma repórter francesa, com um sotaque cheio de erres e biquinhos. Ele revirou os olhos, como a prensa era melodramática.

- Estou muito feliz com Draco, obrigado – disse tímido.

- E os senhores estão morando juntos ou ainda não?

Céus, pensou Hermione, porque perguntavam tantas coisas? Ela e Pansy haviam se distanciado um pouco, junto com Blaise e observavam como o casal era bombardeado por perguntas e flashes.

- Bem, aproveito para anunciar que nos casaremos dentro de um ano – foi Draco quem disse, e puxou o namorado mais para si.

- Que? – Harry o encarou atordoado.

O loiro se aproximou, para poder sussurrar no seu ouvido.

- Acabo de te pedir em casamento, assim que é bom aceitar – ele sorriu e tiraram a ultima foto do momento.

Quando se juntaram e começaram a andar para a mesa que estavam destinados, uma mulher loira com um vestido branco de cetim se aproximou correndo, e se jogou nos braços de Pansy.

- Você veio! – exclamou. Os cabelos caindo ondulados nas costas expostas pelo imenso decote em U, até quase o fim da coluna.

A morena se afastou um pouco e sorriu. Observou os olhos extremamente verdes e o sorriso bonito. Daphne estava sensacional. O cabelo meio preso num coque pequeno e o resto solto espalhando cachos mal-formados, mas muito bonitos. Pansy fez que sim, mas não disse nada, continuou quieta, apenas observando.

- Você está divina com esse smoking! – exclamou a noiva, passando as mãos nos braços da ex-namorada – E esse cabelo? Combina demais com você!

Hermione sentiu um pouquinho de raiva da loira, o que ela estava fazendo? Não se casaria hoje? Porque estava elogiando tanto a Pansy?

- Daph, você se lembra da Hermione? – perguntou a morena, puxando a grifinória para si – Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger – apresentou desleixada – minha namorada.

- Que? Você está com uma grifinória? Com a Granger, meu deus – exclamou horrorizada, olhando a castanha – Você mudou, Pan!

Pansy revirou os olhos e sorriu, vendo a loira elogiar o vestido da grifinória e parecer um pouco incômoda ao mesmo tempo. Então Blaise a puxou para um abraço, percebendo que o clima estava meio estranho e decidindo mudar o rumo daquilo e logo Draco roubou sua atenção.

- Daphne, esse é o Potter, você já o conhece. Nós – Draco parou e impacientou-se com a cara embasbacada da loira – estamos juntos.

- Merlin – lhe escapou um fio de voz e ela virou para o negro – Diga-me que você não está com o Weasley! Por favor, Blaise! Qualquer um menos o Weasley!

Blaise a olhou seriamente.

- Sinto muito, Daph, ele não pôde vir...

Então Pansy explodiu em risos com os outros sonserinos e até Daphne se deixou gargalhar, aliviada. Então despontou mais uma mulher de smoking, era branco perolado, com um colete prata e os cabelos curtos, não tão curtos quanto os de Pansy, num tom ruivo natural mais escuro que os de Ron e ela se aproximou.

Depois das apresentações, Hermione descobriu que essa era Margot Rucci, a noiva de Daphne e que ela se parecia muito a Pansy, na maneira de ser e se mover, bastante masculina e sedutora, soltando uns palavrões livremente em suas frases.

Quando a cerimônia começou e o juiz de paz traçou um longo monólogo sobre o amor, uma loira num vestido verde Sonserina se aproximou da mesa e se sentou no colo de Pansy, aproveitando-se da distancia entre a mesa e o altar.

- Astoria, sai de cima de mim – pediu, dando um empurrãozinho mal educado, a voz sussurrando. Hermione olhou a cena e sentiu uma raiva estranha nascendo no peito.

- Ou o que? Você vai fazer um escândalo no meio do casamento da Daph?

- Sai – murmurou entredentes, fazendo com que todos da mesa as olhassem – vamos, Astoria, eu não estou solteira pra você dar em cima de mim tão descaradamente!

- Ah, então entre você e a Granger é algo sério? – perguntou irônica, passando uma das mãos sobre o ombro da morena e sorrindo maldosa.

- Se não fosse sério eu não a teria trazido como acompanhante.

Astoria sorriu e encarou a grifinória.

- Você não vai fazer nada, Granger? Vai me deixar ficar aqui, sentindo as pernas dela sob as minhas? – perguntou maliciosa, fazendo Hermione querer se jogar contra a menina e esfolar-la viva.

- Se vai ficar sentada, não tem problema, é comigo que a Pansy dorme.

Blaise riu, Hermione fingia bem, estava se controlando falsamente, era divertido ver quem agüentaria mais.

- Minhas pernas estão começando a dormir, Astoria, eu não sabia que você pesava tanto – disse a morena, nervosa. Pansy sim estava perdendo a paciência.

- Então como você agüenta a Granger, ela é visivelmente mais pesada que eu – retrucou a Greengrass com maldade.

Hermione a encarou com ódio. As coisas estavam começando a sair do lugar.

- Astoria, tira a sua bunda gorda de cima de mim, ou eu vou te jogar no chão!

- Ah, me joga! Seria um prazer Pansy!

- Astoria, eu to falando sério! Por que você não senta no colo do Blaise? Ele tá sozinho, ó.

- Ele só tem olhos para você-

- Eu só tenho olhos pra Hermione.

- Mentira – cantarolou, e Pansy perdeu a paciência.

- Desinfeta – avisou. Mas a menina não fez nada.

Então Pansy se levantou e Astoria caiu de bunda no chão. A morena voltou a sentar e puxou Hermione de sua cadeira, postando-a no seu colo.

- Vai Astie, senta aí, num é bonito ficar no chão com essa cara de panaca.

Astoria corou e saiu batendo os saltos até chegar à mesa de seus familiares, lá na frente. Hermione se moveu incômoda e tentou se levantar, mas as mãos de Pansy a seguraram firme.

- Pan – murmurou.

- Fica aqui – pediu, beijando sua nuca, livre de cabelos e passou a língua ali, demoradamente, gerando um estremecimento – porque a gente não vai ao banheiro?

- Pansy – recriminou.

- Oras, eu podia aumentar o recorde para sete vezes em menos de 24h...

- Não... – resmungou, corando. Os rapazes observavam as noivas trocarem as alianças.

- Ou para oito vezes... – continuou, a voz saindo obscena.

Hermione remexeu-se e sentiu a mão de Pansy acariciar sua coxa, fazendo um arrepio percorrer as costas. A Granger se negou a reagir e quando o casamento terminou e a valsa começou a tocar, a morena fez menção de levantar, mas antes disso, segurou a castanha contra si e tomou impulso, andando até onde as pessoas começavam a dançar e se postou quase no meio da pista de dança, rodopiando ao som da música, com uma Hermione atônita, pedindo para lhe colocar no chão e reclamando baixinho.

Então a desceu suavemente e a puxou para si, seus corpos colados e suas bocas se tocando suavemente. E as pessoas ao redor olhavam e comentavam que casal bonito faziam juntas. E a noite passou bonita e longa, uma música atrás da outra e juras de amor ao pé do ouvido.

- Ah, eu te amo, Hermione… e você ainda vai se casar comigo – brincou, fazendo a outra rir e acenar positivamente.

- Você seria a noiva mais bonita do mundo, com esse seu smoking sexy e essa expressão safada...

- Eu estaria pensando nas mil maneiras de arrancar seu vestido, enquanto o juiz de paz enrolaria no sermão...

- Você só pensa nisso, não é? – perguntou a grifinória, emburrando.

- É porque eu teria toda a vida para pensar no amor que eu sinto por você... E descobrir como eu poderia expressá-lo sem usar palavras, só com o olhar...

- Pansy?

- Hum?

- Eu vou te esperar, de alguma maneira, eu vou te esperar...

X

- Rose? – uma voz rouca chamou e a menina se virou, observando Jean entrar no café do hospital e se aproximar – Posso?

- Claro, Jean, senta.

- Obrigada...

- O que houve? Por que está sendo tão educadinha? – zombou a amiga, sorrindo.

- Precisamos conversar...

A ruiva se empertigou na cadeira e observou a amiga de frente, esperando.

- O que houve?

- Você disse que não sabia que nossas mães eram amigas...

- Sim, mas lembra aquela vez que minha mãe foi me buscar e viu a foto do cachorro que a sua mãe tinha de jovem, e disse: "_o Thor era tão bonzinho_"? Eu não pude acreditar... Quer dizer, elas eram grifinória e sonserina, não tinham como ser amigas, entende?

- Por que você acha que a minha mãe tava chorando no outro dia quando entramos no quarto para ver a sra. Weasley?

- Oras, se elas eram amigas ela deve estar preocupada.

Jean suspirou, olhando para a mesa, realmente aquilo não era normal! Rose era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que conhecera e lá estava ela falando sem perceber as entrelinhas.

- O que é, Jean? – a ruiva a olhou, séria – Eu não estou ajudando não é?

- Você realmente acha que elas eram amigas?

- Se fossem inimigas, não seriam tão educadas e sorridentes quando se vissem!

- Certo, elas definitivamente não era inimigas... A tua mãe nunca disse nada sobre a minha?

- Disse, eu sei sobre o voto dos seus pais.

- E você sabe o que esse voto gerou?

Rose fez que não, voltando a bebericar o cappuccino. Jean olhou pela janela, largando o corpo no recosto da cadeira. Nunca havia pensado que Rose era tão burra, era sua melhor amiga há uns dois anos e há um ano haviam ficado ainda mais próximas desde que nas férias podiam ir uma na casa da outra.

- Isso vai ser complicado... – avisou, encarando a outra seriamente – O que você sente por mim, Rose?

A ruiva engasgou, limpando-se com um guardanapo.

- Jean eu já disse que é mentira o que a Emily disse no último dia de aula, eu sou sua melhor amiga!

- E se você gostasse de mim, qual seria o problema? – perguntou, ignorando.

- Meu pai... Ele não suporta essas coisas... Ele até não discute mais com o tio Harry por conta do Draco, mas ele… Ele diz que entre meninas... Que isso é feio, antinatural, errado…

- Porque você acha que ele odeia tanto a minha mãe?

- Ela é sonserina!

- Não Rose, não seja burra! – exclamou, segurando os pulsos dela – você gosta de mim? – seus olhos se encontraram e a ruiva mordeu o lábio, reparando como a pele negra da outra não tinha um pontinho sequer fora do tom, como era suave e bonita, invejável – E se eu quisesse você?

- Isso é tão errado, mas-

- Sabe, a tua mãe disse as mesmas palavras para a minha – disse, soltando-a.

- Que? – perguntou, embasbacada.

- Você não acha muita coincidência nossos nomes serem assim?

- Rose Jean e Jean Rose?

- São os segundos nomes das nossas mães, Rose! Você não entende? – perguntou exasperada, pensando se teria que desenhar para a outra compreender.

- Ok, talvez eu esteja fugindo, esteja fechando os olhos para as evidências. Às vezes é porque eu tenho medo do que eu posso encontrar...

- Você é igual a minha mãe, céus! Fugindo pra se defender!

- Tá ok – Rose respirou fundo, pensando em tudo aquilo, as dúvidas se juntando ao fato de que Jean havia dito que queria ficar com ela, que ela mesma esteve prestes a assumir que também queria. Céus ela cumpriria 15 anos em duas semanas, o verão estava acabando, sua mãe não se lembrava de nada e BANG-BANG, sinos começaram a tocar em sua mente... Então era isso! – Elas namoraram?

- Por fim, Rose! – disse a outra numa comemoração irônica.

- Oh, Merlin, tudo encaixa agora... O voto, a raiva do meu pai, a historia que a tua mãe lhe está contando, as reações, os motivos pelos quais minha mãe nunca se arrumava quando ia me buscar na tua casa e nunca pedia pra Pansy entrar quando te buscava... merda!

- Não fique brava, a história delas é muito bonita – disse a negra, mordiscando uma cutícula.

- Não, Jean, eu acho que há mais coisa por detrás da doença da minha mãe.

A morena a encarou, mas então Blaise apareceu na porta da cafeteria e a chamou para ir embora.

- Ok, você me conta isso depois – disse, levantando-se séria – Mas não diga ao teu pai que você sabe, ele pode ficar bravo.

- Tá… Er, Jean?

A Zabini olhou para a amiga e viu algumas dúvidas estampadas ali, bastante claras.

- O nosso a gente conversa quando estivermos em Hogwarts. O principal agora é que a tua mãe se recupere.

Rose sorriu e fez que sim, acenando para o senhor Zabini e vendo a amiga sumir pela porta. Sério, aquilo estava parecendo brincadeira do destino. Agora precisava juntar as peças e descobrir o que acontecera com sua mãe.

* * *

**N/A:** hehe, as crianças também estão na dança, por pedidos de muitas de vcs que disseram que seria divertido se elas tivessem algo, por mais que isso me pareça meio clichê, mas como eu to de bom humor, vou relevar o fato HAHAHA a cena da brincadeira no hotel de Paris é pra Gih que queria uma cena engraçada que deixasse a Hermione com vergonha, só num fiquei jogando na cara dela depois, mas né, tá valendo!

Bem, o primeiro capítulo da fic nova já tá escrito e betado (Nanda betou pra mim *-*), vai se chamar **Still Love You** (**SLY** para os conhecidos). Caso vocês queiram ir se adiantando para a estréia, vou pedir para quem ainda nao leu, ler **Tandem Liberi**, uma nova oneshot sobre a Hermione que está postada no meu perfil, pq em **SLY** essas informações podem ser um complemento necessário ^^

Ah gente, só mais quatro capítulos! Comoassim!¿ Eu vou conseguir terminar **SBM** gente! xD ! Faz tempo que eu num termino uma long HAHAHAHA. Obrigada a todas e valeu pelos reviews. Espero mto coments nesse daqui tbm!

Beijos, **tai**!


	26. A Única para Mim

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora, eu tive dificuldade em conseguir escrever esse cap. cada vez mais proximo do fim e mais dificil de escrever .-. bem, só tenho a agradecer aos comentarios! fico muito feliz que estejam gostando, sério. vamos desvendar um pouquinho mais desse quase final né gente!** espero que gostem! boa leitura!  
**

* * *

**STAND BY ME  
**

**Capítulo 25 – A Única Para Mim**

* * *

Blaise se sentou na cama, as costas aconchegadas contra a cabeceira e um livro pesado nas mãos. Leu devagar, escutando o barulho do chuveiro, Jean havia subido para o quarto alguns minutos atrás e ele decidira fazer o mesmo. Era difícil encontrar Pansy em casa, a mulher estava tão metida nos assuntos do hospital e no caso de Hermione que nunca estava presente. Por isso, muitas vezes, ele levava a Jean para almoçar com a mãe ou visitar Rose, que também estava sempre no St. Mungus.

Deixou de ler, quando percebeu que não tinha atenção suficiente para seguir o raciocínio das frases do livro e o jogou para a mesinha de noite, apagando a luz do quarto e deixando apenas os abajures iluminando o cômodo. Precisava falar com Pansy e esse seria o momento.

Aguardou que ela terminasse o banho e pensou nas mil e uma maneiras de lhe dizer o que queria, o que _precisava_ esclarecer. Estava cansado de vê-la daquela maneira, sofrendo, insone, triste, aquelas imensas olheiras ao redor dos olhos lhe fazendo se parecer muito com um panda... Talvez se dissesse isso ela tentaria dormir mais.

Ele havia preparado uma poção para dormir sem sonhos para ela, e a havia deixado no criado mudo ao lado da foto de Hermione. Blaise não entendia muito as mulheres, mas ele conseguia entender perfeitamente a Pansy. Talvez fossem os muitos anos de convivência, ou talvez fosse o amor que nutria por ela, intacto, irreprimível, indiscutível. Amava-a tanto que abriria mão dela a qualquer segundo se ela assim o pedisse.

Observou-a sair do banheiro com o pijama de verão, os shorts e a camiseta xadrez. Pansy rodou a varinha e seus cabelos estavam secos. Então andou preguiçosamente até a cama e deitou ao lado do marido, suspirando. Encarou-o e deixou um sorriso triste transparecer, então se virou para o outro lado e tomou a poção, recostando a cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos.

- Sinto muito, Blaise, quando tudo isso terminar eu estarei mais presente – murmurou, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

- Precisamos conversar...

- Odeio quando você começa assim...

- É sério, Pansy.

A mulher virou na cama e encarou o marido, vendo a feição firme e os olhos negros a encarando. Quando Blaise tinha algo a dizer era sempre muito fácil saber quando era sério ou quando era uma trivialidade. Nesse caso, ele estava tão ciente de que diria algo grande e forte que seus olhos transmitiam aquela dureza. Pansy prendeu a respiração durante um segundo e então a soltou devagarzinho.

- Ok – murmurou, olhando-o com mais calma.

- Isso já está saindo dos limites, Pansy. Você já não dorme, não come direito, não vê a sua filha. Isso tem que terminar.

Pansy olhou para o lado, fingindo não escutar o que o homem dizia. Ela não podia simplesmente abrir mão de Hermione, sabia exatamente bem que não a considerava apenas uma paciente, sabia que estava ultrapassando os limites entre profissionalidade e sentimento. Estava se deixando levar loucamente, mesmo sabendo que isso era antiético e errado, mas precisava salvá-la.

- Achei que me entenderia, Blaise. Todos esses anos dizendo que me entendia e que queria me ajudar, e agora isso? – ela encarou o teto, sentindo um nervoso molesto percorrer o corpo.

- Ah, Pansy, todos esses anos e você ainda não me conhece? Por que diabos eu não te ajudaria? Estou reclamando das tuas atitudes, por ainda não ter salvado a Granger!

- Quê?

Encarou-o, o que ele estava dizendo agora? Que era culpa dela? Mas, como assim?

- Você enlouqueceu? Está me chamando incompetente, Zabini?

Ele riu e se aproximou mais, deixando seus rostos há poucos centímetros de distância.

- Estou falando que ainda não compreendo como você não juntou as peças até agora!

- Mas, que caralho, Blaise! Acho que não a salvo por que quero?

- Fui ao hospital na semana passada.

- Eu sei que foi – resmungou emburrada, olhando o teto de novo.

- Eu fui para falar com o Weasley durante a tua hora de almoço, Pansy.

- O que? – voltou o rosto para ele mais uma vez.

- Pansy, a primeira vez que aconteceu isso, foi quando ele quis que ela escolhesse entre vocês. Não que eu ache que dessa vez você esteja entre os motivos do desmaio e etc, mas acho que o Weasley fez ou disse algo que ela não soube como reagir, se sentiu acuada e aconteceu de novo.

- E o que falou com ele?

- Falar? HÁ! – ele riu e colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça, observando o teto branco – eu o ameacei.

- Você o que? Merlin, Blaise, se descobrem isso eu posso ser expulsa do hospital! – reclamou, dando-lhe um tapa no ombro – Mas... E como foi?

- Você precisava ter visto a cara dele, nossa, Pan, foi incrível, mas aí o Potter chegou e estragou a festa.

Ela riu de leve, um pouco triste.

- Pansy, você precisa convencer ele a dizer...

- E se não tiver feito nada?

- Então paciência, mas talvez alguma situação... ah sei lá, você que e a médica, apenas acho que tem que tentar, você pode conseguir convencê-lo sem violência...

Ela sorriu agradecida, Blaise realmente era um anjo que caiu do céu, não entendia como ele podia ajudá-la tanto e estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos. Arrumou-se na cama, a cabeça a mil, seria mesmo uma possibilidade tentar convencer o cabeça de cenoura a confessar o que aconteceu, ou pelo menos para fazer hipóteses do que pode tê-la atingido tanto...

- Tranqüila, querida, vai dar tudo certo – escutou o marido murmurar no seu ouvido, e os braços dele lhe abraçarem a cintura, só então percebeu que estava tremendo e que as lágrimas começavam a se acumular em seus olhos.

Tinha a chave, conseguiria que ele falasse, conseguiria! Ou não se chamava Pansy Rose Parkinson.

X

O calor se esgueirava pelos campos de Hogwarts, nenhuma das duas sabia dizer como os meses haviam se passado tão rápido. Mas haviam aproveitado cada segundo, estudando juntas para os N.I.E.M's na biblioteca, saindo para tomar cerveja, se escondendo na sala precisa... Haviam conversado tanto que pareciam se conhecer desde o primeiro ano de vida.

Era como se estivessem vivido toda uma vida juntas, mas o momento da separação estava ali, espreitando na curva da esquina, como se lhes esperasse para uma armadilha dolorosa e traiçoeira. Talvez era assim que encaravam a vida agora, como algo traiçoeiro e nem sempre feliz e eficaz.

Pansy sentia que não valia a pena viver sem a outra, mas não queria morrer, pois se voltasse a cortar seus pulsos a deixaria sozinha, e a esperança morreria consigo.

- Como foram as últimas provas? – perguntou Luna, se aproximando das duas meninas deitadas no sol, lado a lado, junto a uma árvore perto do lago.

- Bem – respondeu Hermione, sorrindo de leve.

Havia tirado boas notas, tinha certeza, mas nada daquilo parecia ter importância, apenas aquela dor ruim no peito, a sensação de que tudo desmoronaria a qualquer momento. Então sentiu uma dor de cabeça imensa e fechou os olhos, agüentando o nó na garganta sem chorar.

- Tenha fé, Hermione. No fim, as histórias de amor sempre são felizes – disse Luna de maneira sonhadora e as duas meninas a encararam – Eu vou torcer por vocês!

E, com um sorriso radiante, e loira voltou para o castelo. Realmente, a Lovegood era um ótimo objeto de pesquisa, como podia pensar que um dia aquelas duas seriam felizes juntas? Chegava a ser doloroso escutar aquilo, mesmo que mantivessem a esperança trancada num cantinho de seus corações.

- Talvez ela esteja certa... Deveríamos ter fé, e seguir vivendo – Pansy murmurou, acariciando os cabelos da outra e sorrindo triste – eu não vou desistir de você...

Hermione riu, dando um selinho rápido na namorada, sem querer chamar a atenção dos outros alunos que estavam também pelos jardins de Hogwarts.

- Você acredita que haverá alguma possibilidade?

- Bem, só se o Blaise morrer antes que nós duas – comentou Pansy, olhando o céu com os olhos apertados.

- Credo!

- É a única possibilidade, Hermione, sejamos francas. Mas eu espero que o Blaise demore muito para morrer... De alguma maneira ele é a única pessoa que eu vejo como família, e meus avôs, mas eles são ausentes... Blaise sempre foi parte da família, desde crianças com nossos pais se encontrando sempre... Ele faria muita falta, caso morresse, eu não estaria feliz com isso. Por isso, acho que vou ter que te fazer trair o Weasley... O que acha? – elas se encararam.

- Pansy... Eu... Não poderia fazer isso...

Houve um pequeno silêncio e a morena concordou com a cabeça.

- Então vou ter que me segurar todas as vezes que eu te ver... Pra não te tocar... Pra não te roubar e sair correndo para um beco escuro! – ela riu e Hermione observou.

- Sinto muito Pansy.

- Está tudo bem... Ainda temos duas semanas... Duas semanas podem durar a eternidade... O que acha de ir a Hogsmead hoje de noite?

- Parece divertido – sorriu a castanha.

- Ótimo, porque já reservei um quarto do Hogs Hotel – confessou maliciosa.

- Pansy! Você não vai mudar nunca?

- Você quer que eu mude justo agora? Temos que aproveitar, Hermione!

- Certo, mas por favor, coloque feitiços abafadores nas paredes, da última vez a recepcionista ficou encarando a gente quando fomos embora.

Pansy riu e fez que sim, antes de rolar na grama e tombar o rosto no ombro da namorada. Pouco tempo depois estavam dormindo sob o sol quente.

Quando entardeceu, a sonserina guiou Hermione pelas ruas de Hogsmead, o ar estava agradável e o vestido de verão da castanha esvoaçava com a brisa quente do verão. Normalmente passavam as tardes jogadas nos gramados do castelo, sentindo o sol esquentar suas peles e o som das águas do lago se moverem preguiçosamente.

O verão tinha um quê de preguiçoso, Pansy sempre pensara daquela maneira. E naquele cair do dia, o vento leve que tocava sua pele só a fazia pensar nisso, em como os dias de verão se passavam lentos e arrastados, mas ela só tinha a agradecer por aquilo, por poder aproveitar as longas horas do dia ao lado de sua namorada, tentando esquecer que seriam os últimos dias ao lado dela.

Sua camiseta verde e sua calça skiny caqui combinavam com os chinelos da mesma cor, e seus cabelos estavam mais curtos que nunca, fazendo o calor não lhe atrapalhar na nuca. Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados aos de Hermione e elas entraram no restaurante fingindo não perceber os olhares estranhados para suas mãos juntas e se sentaram em uma mesa ao lado da janela, onde podiam ver um pessegueiro e o sol cair pelo horizonte, deixando o céu alaranjado.

Comeram aproveitando o sabor e a companhia uma da outra e logo se dedicaram a observar as estrelas espalhadas pelo céu azulado, o ar ameno do verão balançando os cabelos de Hermione. Desceram as escadinhas do restaurante e entraram no hotel que já estava reservado, subiram para o quarto e Pansy abriu uma garrafa de champanhe de veelas, trazendo duas taças consigo.

Saíram para a grande varanda do quarto e se sentaram no chão, a lua estava imensa no céu e as estrelas faziam desenhos no azul profundo da noite. Era mágico. O brilho intenso daqueles pontinhos longínquos.

- Você acha que algum dia seremos estrelas? – perguntou Pansy, abraçando Hermione contra si.

- Definitivamente não – respondeu firme, olhando-lhe como se fosse uma louca – porque seriamos?

- Não sei, minha avó sempre disse que os mortos se transformavam em estrelas... Não que eu tenha acreditado, apenas pensei que era algo bonito pra te dizer...

Hermione riu, bebericando o champanhe.

- Se a Terra explodir, talvez seres de outros planetas nos vejam como uma estrela, como centelhas de um planeta morto.

- Credo Hermione, não precisa ser tão nerd agora!

- Não sou nerd!

- HAHAHA – Pansy gargalhou, soltando a namorada e se deitando no chão, sem conseguir respirar – você é a pessoa mais CDF da face da Terra, Hermione!

- Ok... talvez um pouco.

- Um pouco?

A castanha lhe deu tapinhas e deitou ao seu lado, tombando a cabeça em seu ombro, olhando as estrelas. Talvez realmente fossem estrelas um dia, não sabia como isso poderia acontecer, mas era uma boa história para se contar.

- Eu não gostaria que fossemos estrelas... – murmurou.

- Por quê? Elas brilham, e são bonitas, e dão noites românticas a reles mortais...

- Elas estão muito longe uma da outra. Já basta ter que estar longe na Terra, não queria o mesmo destino se formássemos parte dos astros do universo...

- Podíamos compartir a mesma estrela – comentou a morena, entrelaçando seus dedos, ainda olhando o céu e observando como elas pareciam estar perto umas das outras, mas como realmente estavam distantes – talvez nos sintamos assim depois da formatura. Como se estivéssemos perto aos olhos dos outros, mas extremamente longe uma da outra...

Hermione fez que sim e escutou a outra continuar:

- Como se não pudéssemos nos tocar... Esbarrar os dedos ou respirar o mesmo ar... Vai ser difícil... Vai ser incrivelmente doloroso.

- Escolhe uma estrela! – disse Hermione.

Pansy franziu a testa e começou a buscar pelo céu alguma que lhe atraísse.

- Aquela! – apontou para uma que brilhava muito no céu, destacando-se das outras.

- Certo – murmurou Hermione com um sorriso triste.

- O que foi?

- Essa será nossa estrela, assim que, sempre que não pudermos nos ver e nos tocar na Terra, iremos até ela e passaremos um tempo ali, aproveitando o momento juntas, o que acha?

- Não sabia que você era tão romântica, Hermione.

- Eu não sou, apenas queria que realmente pudéssemos fugir para lá e passar um tempo juntas...

- E como se chama a nossa estrela, senhorita Granger?

- Sirius. A estrela mais brilhante do céu terrestre. Estaremos bem protegidas lá. Sirius ia com a minha cara...

Pansy riu e observou a estrela, imaginando como seria estar dentro de uma junto de Hermione. Escondidas do mundo, protegidas do tempo. Juntas, pra sempre.

X

As labaredas ficaram esverdeadas de repente e a garota se sentou na cama, observando um rosto se formar nas chamas mágicas.

- Jean?

- Oi, Rose – respondeu a negra, cruzando as pernas e olhando o rosto da amiga ficar mais nítido.

- Precisamos conversar...

- Ok, você pode passar se quiser – respondeu aleatoriamente, vendo a imagem da outra desaparecer e logo reaparecer de forma física, saindo pela lareira e batendo as mãos na roupa para tirar o pó de flu de si.

- Obrigada, é importante.

- Certo – aquilo estava um pouco incômodo, vê-la depois de ter declarado seus sentimentos e saber que havia a possibilidade de ser correspondida, então a ruiva se sentou ao seu lado e olhou suas próprias mãos sobre os joelhos.

- Isso é desconcertante, mas é sobre nossas mães, então estou tentando deixar de lado o... nosso tema, para poder juntar algumas peças desse quebra-cabeça com você...

- Ok – resmungou rigidamente.

Um ar estranho se espalhava pelo quarto, aquela sensação incômoda e vergonhosa se infiltrando em suas roupas, se enroscando em suas peles e chegando até o sangue, fazendo-as corarem sem mais.

- Vamos, Rose, termine logo com isso!

- Tá bem. Ham. Eu tinha dito que acreditava que havia algo mais por detrás da doença da minha mãe, certo?

- Uhum.

- Pois. Desde que eu era pequena, melhor, desde que eu me lembro de estar viva, minha mãe trabalhava em horas extras em casa. Você sabe que ela trabalha com direitos das criaturas mágicas, principalmente com o F.A.L.E., mas as horas extras eram para o Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a morena, virando o corpo e a encarando.

- Hermione, dois anos atrás minha mãe estava falando com Luna Lovegood sobre os poderes das magias ancestrais e sobre o sangue... O poder do sangue em criar vínculos e sobre como isso poderia ser desfeito.

- Oh meu deus!

- Sim! E há meses atrás ela não me enviava cartas normais, ela simplesmente falava sobre como romper os poderes dos vínculos sanguíneos, sobre como a magia poderia terminar com os votos eternos, votos vitalícios...

- Não me diga que...

- Minha mãe esteve todo esse tempo... Toda a vida dela, trabalhando secretamente para o departamento de mistérios, tentando descobrir como destruir um voto sanguíneo. Jean, acho que a minha mãe esteve todo o tempo buscando uma maneira de liberar a tua mãe do Voto Sanguíneo que a fez se casar com o teu pai!

- Céus! – a morena se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, o fluxo de pensamentos correndo livres em sua mente, fazendo funcionar cada neurônio que tinha – Sua mãe não perdeu as esperanças! Por isso aquela vez ela disse algo como "_estou tratando de salvar a tua vida, Pansy_"! Ela estava buscando uma maneira para que elas pudessem estar juntas outra vez!

- Sim, eu acho que era exatamente isso o que esteve fazendo durante os últimos vinte anos!

- Rose, você é um gênio!

A ruiva se levantou e andou até a menina, segurando suas mãos e olhando fundo nos olhos negros da outra.

- Não, Jean, eu só tentei imaginar a situação... Se fossemos nós duas no lugar delas, sabe. E eu tive certeza que seguiria tentando, dia após dia, até que eu descobrisse uma maneira de ficar com você – disse, apertando suas mãos – minha mãe sempre foi muito persistente, ela pode chegar a um extremo para conseguir coisas que são importantes para ela. E eu faria exatamente a mesma coisa.

Seus olhos marejaram e uma lágrima caiu delicadamente, escorrendo por seu rosto sardento. Então seus lábios se tocaram timidamente, rapidamente se abraçaram, sentindo as bocas entreabrirem e suas línguas se esbarrarem com cuidado, sem muita precisão. Não era o primeiro beijo que davam em alguém, mas para elas aquilo era importante demais, verdadeiro demais, e aquilo assustava.

Então a porta abriu e elas saltaram para longe uma da outra.

- Oh... Acho que atrapalhei... Er... Seu pai não vai gostar muito disso, Rose – o homem disse, com uma cara estranha – acho que... Deveriam ser mais cuidadosas... Uau isso foi estranho... Primeiro a Pansy e agora você Jean... Acho que é a minha sina – ele disse, sorrindo envergonhado.

- É o destino senhor Zabini – disse a ruiva, corando até as orelhas.

- Pai, eu... sinto muito... nós, não queríamos desapontá-lo...

- Eh? Não, não estou desapontado... Apenas surpreso... Talvez seja a hora de ter _aquela_ conversa – ele disse, entrando e fechando a porta.

- Pai, não precisa, nós não temos como engravidar sabe?

- Que? – ele arregalou os olhos e passou as mãos pelos cabelos – depois dessa cena eu achei que você era como a sua mãe, mas a tua precocidade tem mais a ver comigo do que com ela! – disse, culpando-se mentalmente.

- Não pai! – disse a menina, sua pele negra tomando uma coloração avermelhada muito difícil dela atingir – foi... foi nosso primeiro beijo, só estou dizendo que _aquela_ conversa não vai ser necessária se eu namorar uma menina!

- Ah... sim... é verdade... – ele se sentou na cama, um pouco tenso. Rose estava mais vermelha que um pimentão – então, o tópico da conversa deveria ser: como vão tratar vocês quando descobrirem que estão juntas... talvez sua mãe saiba melhor disso que eu, por mais que tenha acompanhado toda a trajetória...

- Pai, podemos deixar isso para depois? – impacientou-se a menina.

- Ah, claro, eu estou atrapalhando – disse, levantando-se um pouco tonto – céus, eu tinha me desacostumado com essas coisas... Sabe, é diferente quando é a minha filha – ele disse pensador, andando até a porta.

- Pai, precisamos conversar sobre algo sério – ela disse, fazendo-o virar rapidamente.

- Não, eu não vou dizer nada ao Weasley, e se ele as tratar mal eu farei questão de matá-lo – avisou de antemão, fazendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos.

- Meu pai não precisa saber disso por enquanto! – ela disse com pressa.

- Pai! Nós descobrimos algo importante sobre Hermione Granger!

Blaise as observou com seriedade. Eram demasiadas coisas para um par de minutos. Primeiro: nunca havia imaginado que Jean se envolveria com outra garota. Segundo: muito menos com a filha de Hermione. Terceiro: não estava preparado para ver sua filha, de recém 15 anos cumpridos, beijando outra pessoa, fosse um menino ou uma menina. Quarto: elas estavam terrivelmente sérias e ele tinha vontade de realmente não ter _aquela_ conversa com elas. Quinto: descobriram algo sobre Hermione?

- Como assim? – perguntou, com um ar quase profissional.

- Minha mãe trabalhou todo esse tempo no departamento de mistérios do ministério. Eu descobri vendo algumas coisas na escrivaninha dela, ontem depois que a Jean me contou sobre nossas mães eu fui olhar e há pastas e pastas sobre magia ancestral e votos sanguíneos. Não consegui abri-las, têm algum feitiço posto nelas e não posso usar a varinha fora de Hogwarts, mas estava escrito no arquivo "Departamento de Mistérios". Há pastas datadas antes do meu nascimento, algumas são de 19 anos atrás!

- Por Slytherin... Hermione é uma inominável! – ele exclamou surpreso, mas a surpresa se transformou numa sensação de ridículo, como nunca havia pensado naquilo, era completamente aceitável. A grifinória era uma das bruxas mais inteligentes e capazes que havia conhecido na vida! – o que mais descobriu?

- Nada demais... Apenas isso, acredito que ela estava tentando romper o voto e me perguntava se não foi exatamente isso que a fez desmaiar e logo ocorrer toda essa sucessão de desmaios, perda da memória, catalepsia...

- Faz sentido, não faz pai? – perguntou Jean, estalando os dedos nervosamente – precisamos falar com a mãe!

- Faz sentido. Quando elas se despediram depois da formatura de Hogwarts, enquanto se afastavam Hermione havia gritado aquilo, e eu nunca pensei que significava tanto para ela, eu sempre achei que Pansy era a que realmente amava, eu achava que ela amava mais, ela estava sofrendo tanto!

- Pai o que ela gritou?

- Sim, senhor Zabini, o que a minha mãe disse naquele dia?

O homem as encarou, estava atordoado, estava nervoso, por fim aquilo terminaria? Conseguiriam curar Hermione e elas poderiam estar juntas? E, por mais que desse um frio na barriga incômodo a idéia de perder Pansy, ele desejava que ela fosse feliz, por fim. Ele a havia tido durante longos vinte e um anos, agora era a vez dela de seguir o coração. As palavras brotaram nos seus lábios e seus olhos umedeceram. Elas haviam sofrido tanto que mereciam a felicidade mais do que ninguém:

- _Você é a única para mim, e eu vou lutar por você_! – disse, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto e seus lábios tremerem – Vocês estão certas.

O homem saiu do quarto e andou na direção do seu próprio, sentindo as lágrimas correrem soltas. Um aperto no peito, um nó na garganta, sabia que perderia Pansy, agora tinha certeza disso. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha certeza que havia chegado o momento de abrir mão caso fosse necessário e deixá-la ser feliz, por fim. Uma estranha sensação lhe fez pensar que a Granger a amava mais do que ele, afinal, Hermione lutou a vida inteira para que elas pudessem ser um casal de novo, por mais que soubesse que havia poucas esperanças.

* * *

_But I will fight for you, be sure that I will fight, _  
_ Until we're the special two once again._

_ And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together,_  
_ 'cause we're the special two_

**The special two – Missy Higgins**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **quando a Mione03 falou de The Special Two eu babei, pq eu num houvia Missy Higgins há alguns meses, entao foi MARA muito obrigada moça pela dica indireta :P agradecer aqui a Gih e a Fla que tentaram de alguma maneira me inspirar e dar idéias. bem. reta final galera, vou começar aqui a contagem regressiva:

**[TRÊS!]**

[2][1][0]

**Comentarios por favor, ou eu demorarei a postar o proximo capitulo, que já tem 2 cenas escritas ^^**

**beijos, tai! :*  
**


	27. Se Você Não Voltar

**N/A:** geeeente 200 reviews! MUITO OBRIGADA! To tendo um treco desde que eu vi, e queria agradecer muuuito, isso me faz tão feliz xD bem esse capítulo é um capítulo extra, não estava programado, mas como eu havia dito: eu podia me empolgar e escrever mais, bem, foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. O cap nasceu da review da Bia, que disse q não conseguia imaginar como elas passaram todos esses anos separadas. A verdade é que eu tbm não consigo, mas pensando sobre isso nasceram as ceninhas desse capítulo. Cap dedicado a Bia! (L) espero que curtam! ^^

boa leitura!

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 26 – Se você não voltar**

**

* * *

**

Os corredores do Ministério nunca lhe haviam parecido tão pequenos, ela havia ido ali com seu pai inúmeras vezes quando era criança, já que ele tinha um escritório só para ele onde ela podia desenhar enquanto o homem assinava documentos. Naquela época, o Ministério lhe parecia imenso, cheio de mistérios, era como um grande labirinto, mas dessa vez era diferente.

Tinha de assinar alguns papéis da junta de médicos associados às catástrofes mágicas, e seu peito disparava a cada esquina que virava, temendo ou desejando se encontrar com Hermione em cada curva. Seus olhos estavam atentos e o coração batia mais rápido do que deveria; suas mãos estavam suando e a mente trabalhava rápido, virando em uma ou outra direção.

Entrou na oficina onde deveria assinar o tal contrato e fez de tudo possível para ser rápido, respondeu as perguntas da secretária, preencheu o formulário e assinou a contratação. Pronto, estava livre, podia ir embora para casa e não pensar mais.

Há quanto tempo não se viam? Desde o casamento de Harry e Draco? Isso já fazia três anos! Havia começado a trabalhar no St. Mungus, havia decidido que queria estar associada às catástrofes mágicas e ajudar se houvesse alguma emergência. Fazia isso porque sabia que a Hermione lhe orgulharia que ela se colocasse a disposição dessas situações delicadas.

Hermione era tão grifinória! Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao pensar isso e apertar o botão do térreo no elevador. Coçou o nariz pensando se lhe mandaria uma carta para contar o que acabara de fazer, já fazia mais de um ano e meio que não se enviavam cartas, ou talvez fosse melhor deixar o assunto aparecer quando ela conversasse com Draco ou o Potter e eles contariam sobre o trabalho voluntario de Pansy. Oh isso era uma boa idéia, passar no escritório deles e conversar um pouco, afinal estava ali tinha que aproveitar a possibilidade. Apertou outro botão e o elevador parou pouco tempo depois, chiando "_Quartel General de Aurores_".

Andou pelo corredor, pensando no que diria ao entrar, podia chutar a porta e pegá-los no flagra. Seria divertido... Talvez Olivia estivesse ali, podia flertar com ela simplesmente pelo prazer de fazê-lo, afinal, desde o fim de Hogwarts não tinha se envolvido com nenhuma mulher... Não conseguia, por mais que tentasse e Blaise a apoiasse naquilo, indo a bares gay e dizendo "_Aquela ali_", mas na hora Pansy não conseguia, simplesmente conversava e dizia que não, não eram tão interessantes quanto Hermione, não tinham aquela beleza corriqueira ou um ar CDF.

Entrou no departamento e cumprimentou Olivia, que falava numa espécie de interfone com alguém de outra seção, e lhe fez sinal com a mão de que podia entrar se quisesse. Ela sorriu para a mulher e abriu a porta com estrondo, rindo antecipadamente ao pensar que eles podiam estar transando em cima da mesa...

- Cheguei! – berrou, então parou. Sentiu frio e calor e doeu algo dentro do peito, algo na alma parecia escorrer, dissolver e estilhaçar em mil pedaços. Era como uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

Hermione estava encostada no armário exatamente na frente da porta, entre a mesa de Harry e a de Draco. Seus cabelos presos num coque frouxo, os braços cruzados e os olhos atentos ao que dizia Harry.

- Sinto muito – murmurou, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Hermione. Sem conseguir respirar, reparando os lábios entreabertos de surpresa da mulher a sua frente.

Ela estava linda, terrivelmente intelectual com aquela calça social e uma camisa amarela, uma pena pendurada nos dedos, que caiu vagarosamente enquanto o olhar delas durava a eternidade em poucos segundos.

Pansy sentiu o rosto corar, mas não de vergonha, corou de dor, de medo, de raiva por ter entrado ali. Não estava preparada para aquilo, terrivelmente despreparada para encará-la sem Blaise por perto para agarrar sua mão e não lhe deixar cair no chão sem forças.

- Não devia ter entrado – sussurrou, a voz rouca, a mente bagunçada, a respiração descompassada, a dor no peito aumentando, a vontade de chorar lhe afogando aos poucos, sentiu as mãos tremerem e deu um passo atrás.

Pensou que cairia no chão a qualquer momento. Sentiu os olhos verdes do Potter lhe encararem de maneira preocupada, levantando-se rapidamente de sua cadeira e fazendo menção a lhe ajudar de alguma maneira. Mas foi um par de mãos firmes que lhe seguraram pelos ombros, de uma maneira tão terna que ela suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- Veio me ver? – Draco murmurou, atrás de si. Então ela se deu conta que ele não estava no escritório, e agradeceu a Merlin pelo loiro ter chegado naquele momento – Você quer entrar?

- Vou embora – disse, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Pansy... Você deveria se sentar, venha vou conjurar um copo de água.

- Eu preciso ir – murmurou.

- Você precisa superar isso – a voz dele saiu tão baixa, que teve certeza que só ela lhe escutara.

- Não quero ficar – disse, e abriu os olhos, devagarzinho, desejando que tudo não passasse de uma miragem, mas não era. Hermione estava no mesmo lugar, mas ela chorava descontroladamente, em silêncio, os olhos lhe encarando, o queixo tremendo.

Pansy não agüentaria aquilo, vê-la chorando era pior do que ter que superar o que estava sentindo. Desvencilhou-se das mãos do loiro e correu, mas não para longe, para fora do departamento, ela correu na direção da mulher a sua frente e a puxou para si, apertando seu corpo frágil que tremia descontrolado, os braços da castanha lhe envolveram e ela pensou estar no paraíso.

Sentiu o mundo desaparecer, uma estranha sensação de chegar a casa lhe possuindo o corpo, uma vontade de permanecer assim, ali nos braços trêmulos dela, para sempre. Deixou-se chorar, escutou a porta ser fechada e os passos de Draco até a escrivaninha do marido. Harry olhava as próprias mãos, sentindo que também choraria a qualquer momento. Aquilo era uma grande merda.

Hermione apertou Pansy contra si, deixando seus lábios se encostarem na pele do pescoço da morena, com medo de soltá-la. Se a soltasse, ela desapareceria no ar? Ela sumiria para sempre?

Então Pansy se afastou um pouco, segurando o rosto vermelho da outra entre as mãos e observou-a atentamente, deixando um sorriso triste perpassar seu rosto. Podia morrer naquele momento, não se importaria em morrer olhando-a. Céus!, como queria poder beijá-la, que o mundo explodisse com o Weasley de merda e o voto filho da puta. Como queria encostar seus lábios uma última vez...

Mas, sabia que se o fizesse naquele momento, nunca conseguiria se agüentar quando estivesse com a outra, então deixou um beijo casto na testa da grifinória e a soltou, virando-se rapidamente e andando até Draco.

- Um copo de água viria bem – disse rouca, secando o rosto, dando as costas para Hermione.

O homem a atendeu prontamente, conjugando uma jarra e dois copos e murmurando _Aguamenti_. Estendeu-lhe um dos copos e entregou o outro a Hermione. Então Pansy se sentiu melhor, sabendo que de costas para a outra ficava mais fácil.

- Eu estava me preparando para abrir a porta e encontrar vocês transando em cima da mesa... Acho que me preparei para a coisa errada.

Harry corou, mas Draco e Hermione riram, e isso fez Pansy se virar imediatamente para encará-la. O sorriso dela não havia mudado, a risada era livre como se aquilo conseguisse lhe mudar de ânimo, então também sorriu, seus olhos se encontrando, aliviados.

- O sortudo a assistir essa cena foi Ron! – disse Hermione divertida – ele ficou muito pior que eu quando vi Elise e Alicia no corredor!

Pansy riu, imaginando o Weasley tendo uma reação muito catastrófica.

- Ele passou meses sem falar comigo – comentou Harry.

- E nós nunca mais voltamos a fazer isso no trabalho – jurou o loiro sorrindo.

O ar estava mais tranqüilo. Então Pansy achou melhor ir embora naquele momento e não esperar outra leva de dor açoitar o seu peito.

- Vou indo. Foi... Foi ótimo te ver – disse, olhando Hermione e sentindo o coração disparar mais uma vez.

- Espere, o que veio fazer aqui? – Harry perguntou, com uma voz agradável e um sorriso babaca na cara.

- Me inscrevi nos médicos voluntários para catástrofes mágicas...

- Sério? – Hermione sorriu, desencostando do armário e dando um passo adiante na direção da sonserina, que deu um passo para trás na intenção de se afastar.

- Sim... Achei que você gostaria – assumiu, olhando os pés.

- Estou orgulhosa – disse.

Pansy soltou o riso pelo nariz e fez que sim com a cabeça, se conheciam demais, era obvio e esperado qualquer uma daquelas palavras...

- Tenho que ir.

- O Blaise tá te cuidando?

Pansy a olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim – disse firme, sentindo os joelhos bambearem – Por que faz isso Hermione?

O ar ficou tenso outra vez.

- Se ele não cuidar de mim eu aviso o Draco, ele avisa o Potter e ele te avisa. Temos pombos correios!

- EI! – reclamou o loiro e se aproximou da amiga, passando a mão pelos ombros dela – Thor está melhor?

- O que houve com ele? – perguntou a castanha extremamente preocupada, dando outro passo adiante.

- Não faça isso, Hermione! – reclamou, brava pelas reações da outra, era difícil perceber que a preocupação dela lhe machucava? – Ele está velho, e um pouco doente, nada que possamos fazer além de cuidar e medicá-lo e esperar que não lhe doa muito.

A outra fez que sim, voltando a se apoiar no armário, dando-lhe distância.

- Desculpa... Eu não vou me meter mais na tua vida... E, sinto muito pelo Thor...

- Sabe – Pansy disse, irritada por ver a preocupação da outra, ela também se preocupava, mas era obvio que não queria saber do Weasley – Eu espero que você esteja feliz...

Hermione suspirou e olhou o chão, um olhar triste pousou e ela mordeu o lábio, fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

- Você também.

- Vou indo – disse fria e saiu pela porta. Quando alcançou o corredor, se deixou escorregar pela parede e cair sentada no chão. Chorou como uma criança durante alguns minutos, mas então Draco apareceu, e a fez pensar que ele era sua fada madrinha, quando a puxou para si e a ajudou a andar.

- Eu sabia Pansy...

- Eu... Odeio isso!

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele precisou ajudá-la a jogar flu na lareira, para poder voltar para casa, não conseguia parar de chorar e tremer. Mas se acostumaria, precisava se acostumar com aquilo.

X

Hermione estava sentada em sua pequena biblioteca, na casa onde morava com Ron, lendo e relendo os arquivos do departamento de mistérios, fazendo proposições e murmurando idéias novas. Mas nada parecia certo, nada parecia forte o suficiente para romper um Voto Sanguíneo.

Massageou as têmporas, que horas seriam? Ron já estava dormindo há horas e ela continuava ali, trabalhando arduamente, buscando soluções que pareciam nunca aparecer. Talvez realmente fosse impossível. Talvez ela nunca descobriria uma maneira de cancelar o voto. Talvez devesse desistir.

Levantou-se, pegando sua caneca de chá com leite e andou até a janela, abrindo-a e deixando o vento frio do outono entrar, refrescando sua mente cansada, seu corpo desleixado e seus pensamentos pessimistas.

Alçou a vista e observou o céu azul, com poucas estrelas. Mas lá estava ela, Sirius, brilhando mais que as outras, despontando entre uma nuvem ou outra. Sorriu, tirando um fio de cabelo dos olhos e os fechando tranqüilamente. Imaginou como seria estar dentro dessa estrela, havia pensado nisso tantas vezes, tantas noites seguidas inventando histórias que aconteceriam dentro daquele ponto brilhante.

Era o ponto de encontro delas, mas às vezes se afogava tanto na realidade que se esquecia de se refugiar ali para recarregar suas energias. Pensou em como Pansy estaria, como haveria lidado com a morte de Thor, quanto tempo havia passado desde o dia no escritório de Harry? Pouco mais de um ano, talvez. Havia visto uma foto dela no Profeta Diário, sobre um premio do St. Mungus, havia guardado o jornal junto com os arquivos de pesquisa, como uma adolescente apaixonada.

Pensou num lugar frio, num monte de neve, imaginou Pansy fazendo bolas de neve e as atirando contra si, como se fossem crianças. Riu com a imagem, e recuperou forças para continuar.

Precisava dormir, descansar, pensar com tranqüilidade e ter novas idéias. Precisava encontrar uma solução. Precisava voltar para Pansy, senão sua vida não passaria de algo em vão. Precisava encontrar as respostas que as salvariam.

X

Fazia muito calor e Pansy praguejava baixinho, ajeitando-se na cadeira em baixo do guarda-sol. Que maldita idéia havia sido aquela de aceitar ir para a praia? Odiava o calor, odiava a sensação da maresia impregnando na pele, deixando-a suada e pegajosa. Tirou a camiseta e abriu um livro, vendo Blaise chegar com um refresco para ela e uma cerveja amanteigada para si.

Ele se sentou na esteira sobre a areia e se estirou, preguiçosamente, Blaise adorava o sol, estava sempre buscando uma maneira de arrancar a roupa e ficar se bronzeando ainda mais. Pansy suspirou tomando o suco de abóbora muito frio e observou o mar, as ondas batendo contra as pedras ao longe.

- Por que me fez vir?

- Para ficar exibindo essa sua barriguinha – ele respondeu, sorrindo abobado.

Estava grávida de sete meses; a gravidez era tranqüila e os enjôos haviam parado depois do segundo mês, havia ganhado peso, seu humor era instável e o nome da menina já estava decidido: Jean Rose Zabini.

Blaise era quem mais se divertia com tudo aquilo, as compras, os brinquedos, os chutes, a decoração do quarto. Ele parecia uma criança em dia de natal, mas pior, porque se preocupava com ela demais, cada passo que dava ele tinha medo de acontecer algo com ela ou com o bebê. Pansy tinha que lembrá-lo que gravidez não é doença quase todos os dias, e fazê-lo agradecê-la por pelo menos ter deixado o hospital durante o seu estado e até que a criança cumprisse um ano.

Pansy realmente não acreditava naquilo, seguramente quem se afastaria do trabalho para cuidar da pequena Jean seria ele, até porque ele podia trabalhar em casa com os documentos da empresa dos Zabini e ele adoraria paparicar a filha durante período integral.

A mulher enfiou os pés na areia, afundando os dedos e fazendo buracos aleatoriamente, quando escutou uma risada conhecida. Girou o rosto em busca da pessoa que emitia aquele som tão agradável, e deu de cara com um casal e uma moça. Os três faziam um castelo de areia usando suas varinhas, aproveitando-se do litoral bruxo para construir um castelo similar a Hogwarts. Sua garganta secou e bebeu num gole só todo o suco de abóbora que tinha no copo.

- Blaise, ela está aqui – disse, a voz quase falhando, enquanto observava a mulher castanha rir e mudar a forma de uma das torres do castelo, fazendo a ruiva ao seu lado reclamar, movendo os cabelos extremamente longos para trás.

Ginny Weasley. Hermione Granger. Weasley.

- Ah que grande bosta! Ela só pode estar tirando uma da minha cara – o negro reclamou, ficando de pé e observando os três brincando com a areia – Parecem três crianças.

- São quatro – murmurou.

- Heim?

- Olha a barriga dela, Blaise, ela também está grávida, olhe!

O homem reparou como a barriga de Hermione estava inchada e redondinha, não tão grande quanto a de Pansy, mas ainda assim bastante perceptível. Depois observou a própria esposa, que tinha os olhos vidrados naquela imagem, absorvendo cada informação do corpo da grifinória.

- Deve estar no quinto mês – ela explicou, a partir do crescimento do ventre da outra – Eu não sabia Blaise... Draco não comentou nada...

- Talvez ele tenha achado melhor não atrapalhar.

- Eu acertei, ela fica linda grávida – e o sussurro chegou aos ouvidos dele como a brisa do mar, sutil, cheia de calor e admiração. Ela sorriu, sentindo os olhos úmidos e se levantou – Vamos fazer uma visita.

- Você está louca? O Weasley vai te matar! Você sabe que não deveria passar por momentos de estresse, pode fazer mal à criança!

- A médica aqui sou eu – ela reclamou, emburrada, e o puxou pela mão, andando segura até os três há alguns metros de distância.

Fingiram estar caminhando de mãos dadas e ao se aproximarem a pequena Weasley entreabriu a boca, com certo nervosismo e disse algo rápido. Instantaneamente Ron e Hermione viraram o rosto com rapidez para o mesmo foco, a grifinória sorriu e Blaise acenou para eles, mantendo assim o contato e lhes permitindo parar onde os outros estavam como se fosse algo corriqueiro.

- Hey, Hermione, quanto tempo – disse o negro, estendendo a mão para ela e logo em seguida para os outros dois que a apertaram de mal grado – Parece que todo mundo decidiu vir para o litoral com esse calor, não é?

Blaise era fantástico, a facilidade que tinha em parecer casual era incrível e Pansy sorriu para Hermione, olhando sua barriga em seguida.

- Cinco meses? – chutou.

- Sim, na semana que vem entro no sexto – comentou, com um sorriso tímido – E você?

- Sete meses e duas semanas.

Elas sorriram confidentes e Ronald se aproximou.

- Parece que todo mundo decidiu ter filhos – disse emburrado e encarou a morena com raiva – Pronto, já nos cumprimentou, pode ir embora!

- Rony! – Hermione o repreendeu.

- Posso tocar? – Pansy perguntou, sem conseguir conter um sorriso imenso no rosto.

- Não ouse tocar a barriga da minha mulher, Parkinson!

- Eu já toquei outras partes que você não gostaria que eu tocasse – ela respondeu afiada, o sorriso maldoso fazendo o ruivo bufar.

- Oras, sua-

- Ei, Weasley, controle-se cara, ela está grávida ok! Se você a fizer perder a criança ou tocar em um fio de cabelo dela vai se arrepender pelo resto da vida! – ameaçou Blaise.

- Pode – respondeu Hermione, pegando a mão da sonserina e colocando-a na altura do seu umbigo, sentindo o toque quente das peles juntas.

Pansy segurou a respiração, sentindo o mundo desaparecer ao seu redor. Hermione era perfeita, e aquela criança que crescia dentro dela certamente também seria. A Parkinson arregalou os olhos, quando sentiu a mão da castanha sobre sua própria barriga, fazendo um carinho singelo. Seus olhos se encontraram e elas sorriram, percebendo o silencio ao redor delas. Os outros três as observavam atônitos.

- É uma menina – disseram ao mesmo tempo e riram.

- Bem, espero que transcorram bem os próximos meses de gestação, Hermione – disse, distanciando a mão da barriga da outra – Se precisar de qualquer coisa busque a chefe do departamento de Ginecologia e Obstetrícia do St. Mungus, ela é fantástica! – adicionou, sorrindo.

- Obrigada – a outra tinha os olhos marejados e estava se forçando a não chorar.

- Bem, vamos Pan. Parabéns pela criança, Weasley, Hermione – Blaise disse, sorrindo agradecido por tudo ter corrido bem.

- Tchau – murmurou Pansy, virando-se e seguindo o marido.

- Espera! – Hermione lhe segurou pelo pulso e a puxou para si, abraçando-a em seguida, fazendo a outra prender a respiração e retribuir o gesto, sentindo suas barrigas se tocarem de maneira tranqüila, aquilo parecia tão bonito, era como se lhe estivesse transmitindo alguma magia positiva – Sorte no parto – murmurou.

- Você está linda grávida – Pansy murmurou contra os cabelos revoltos da grifinória – eu acertei.

- Você também, te cai bem uma barriguinha para variar – brincou.

- Ei – disse, se afastando – não me chame de gorda!

- Não disse gorda, eu disse que fica ainda mais bonita.

Ron corou até as orelhas e bufou alto. As duas sorriram e Hermione revirou os olhos, indicando Ron com a cabeça.

- Fique bem – pediu.

- Você também.

E dizendo isso, se distanciaram, mas sem antes Blaise virar a cabeça e dizer claro e audível:

- Ei Weasley – chamou, olhando para a mulher ruiva – Os anos te fizeram bem demais!

Ele escutou os dois ruivos o xingarem, Hermione apenas riu.

- Blaise, você disse que nunca se envolveria com uma traidora do sangue! – Pansy advertiu-o divertida.

- Você disse que nunca transaria com uma nascida trouxa. E, olhe só, você a ama!

Eles riram.

X

- Vocês três estão tentando me dizer que Hermione se dedicou toda a vida tentando me salvar? – perguntou atônita, levantando-se da poltrona e andando de um lado para o outro.

- É mãe, exatamente como a Rose disse.

A mulher suspirou.

- Agora estou começando a me culpar pelo que está acontecendo... – reclamou.

- Não, senhora Parkinson, eu não acho que você tenha a culpa... Na verdade... Bem... Meu pai está meio estranho, ele fala sozinho quando não tem ninguém por perto, anda bebendo escondido, socando as paredes... Eu acho que ele tem algo que ver com isso, acho que ele se sente culpado, mas meu pai nunca admite quando tem a culpa – explicou.

- Rose, o que você está falando é muito sério – disse Blaise com calma.

- Eu acho que eles brigaram antes do primeiro desmaio...

- Como assim? – perguntou Pansy, nervosa.

- Eu não tenho certeza de nada – a menina suspirou, suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas com as de Jean.

- E isso daí – disse indicando as mãos da filha e da colega – O que significa?

O ar pesou e a ruiva olhou o chão, corando até as orelhas. Rose encarou a mãe meio atônita e Blaise riu.

- Não seja dura com as meninas – pediu, servindo-se de mais whisky de fogo – tá na idade – ele ressaltou.

- Mãe, nós...

- Ai meu Merlin, já estou escutando a verborréia da Hermione, quando ela acordar, dizendo que é nossa culpa, que somos uma má influencia para vocês, que passamos os genes problemáticos e toda aquela conversa moralista dela... O Weasley sabe disso?

- NÃO! – exclamou a corvinal com pressa, arregalando os olhos para a mulher.

- Certo, então vamos deixar ele sem saber, mesmo, senão vai ocorrer uma revolução na tua casa...

A menina concordou com a cabeça e voltou olhar o chão, tremendamente envergonhada.

- Eu deixei a conversa sobre saída do armário para você, Pansy, já que eu nunca saí nem sairei de um – o marido disse, com tom de gozação.

- Você sempre deixa a parte difícil nas minhas mãos, Blaise – reclamou, sentando-se na poltrona outra vez e encarando as meninas – Bem, vocês precisam saber que nem todo mundo entende e concorda esse tipo de coisa, droga eu expliquei isso pra Hermione há quase vinte e dois anos atrás, não acredito que estou fazendo isso com a filha dela! – disse, batendo a mão na testa e sorrindo triste – vão zoar de vocês, muita gente vai se afastar, mas os amigos de verdade ficarão, apoiarão na hora da necessidade. Então deixarão de falar disso e vocês conseguirão viver normalmente, sempre tendo que aturar alguns olhares incômodos e algumas piadinhas inconvenientes, mas fique tranqüila a maioria dos meninos estarão com inveja, porque eles costumam não ter muita experiência nessa idade...

- Ei!

- Você é exceção, Blaise, seu precoce! – ela disse, e as meninas riram – Nós estaremos aqui para o que precisarem, e tenho certeza que Hermione o fará também, quando estiver bem... Assim como Draco e o Potter. Certo, não sejam apressadas e não façam nada que não gostariam de ver nos corredores de Hogwarts, detenções não entram nas minhas clausulas permissivas, entendeu, Jean?

- Sim, mãe – disse prontamente – Eu não acho que façamos algo nos corredores... Seria muito feio...

- A tua mãe adorava os corredores escuros de Hogwarts.

- Porque você não cala a boca, Blaise? Depois eu sou a má influencia, não sou eu que levava mocinhas indefesas para a escada de emergência!

As meninas arregalaram os olhos e encararam o negro.

- Pansy, assim eu sou a má influencia.

- Ok, não façam nada que não queiram que vejam em locais públicos. Ser homossexual já custa certa tolerância e paciência, imagine se vocês são pegas, será o dobro de pior – alertou.

- Sim, senhora – a ruiva disse, muito séria.

Pansy sorriu, ela parecia Hermione muitas vezes, com aquele jeitinho certinho de ser.

- É verdade que chegou a tua insígnia de monitora, Rose?

- Sim – disse feliz.

A morena se levantou.

- Parabéns. Eu vou subir, amanhã tenho que acordar muito cedo – ela andou na direção da escadaria e voltou a cabeça com um sorriso misterioso – Ah, me lembrei de uma coisa – ela sorriu mais e Blaise se acomodou melhor na poltrona, esperando qual seria o pequeno showzinho da vez – o banheiro dos monitores é uma boa pedida.

Ela piscou e subiu as escadas, escutando a risada do marido e imaginando as caras constrangidas das duas garotas.

Precisava se preparar, teria que conversar seriamente com Ronald Weasley no dia seguinte. Talvez devesse ir até Sirius hoje de noite, recarregar as energias e pensar em como resolver aquela situação, aquilo já estava se arrastando por tempo demais, precisavam de resultados agora, e seria um certo ruivo imbecil quem os daria.

* * *

_E cada noite virá uma estrela fazer-me companhia  
que te conte como estou e saibas o que há._

_Diga-me amor, amor, amor, estou aqui, não vez?  
Se você não voltar não haverá vida, não sei o que farei!__  
_**  
Si tu no vuelves - Miguel Bose**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Agradecimentos SUPER especiais à Loma, que fez uma capa linda de presente para a fic, está no meu perfil, caso vocês queiram ver Emma Watson & Natalie Portman de MionePan (L). Como disse na N/A do começo, esse cap não estava planejado, assim que continuamos com a contagem regressiva de antes! HAHAHA espero comentários lindos de vcs! Será que a gente chega aos 240 até o fim da fic? *cara de pidona* xD

CONATGEM REGRESSIVA:

**[TRÊS****!]**

[2][1][0]

Beijos imensos, tai! REVIEWS!

ps.: para quem ainda nao leu **Tandem Liberi**, leiam enquanto a fic nao acaba para começar lendo Still Love You assim que eu começar a postar, ok, gatas? :*


	28. Pedidos Desesperados

**N/A: **bem, eu estou MUITO triste e MUITO feliz em postar esse capítulo. É o penúltimo. Eu chorei escrevendo e espero que consiga transmitir tudo o que eu queria com esse cap querido. Eu indicaria que lessem pelo menos a primeira cena ouvindo** I DREAMED A DREAM – LES MISERABLES. **Essa música me inspirou muito desde o começo de janeiro e me fez plotar as cenas desse capítulo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 27 – Pedidos Desesperados**

**

* * *

**

_É a hora de partir, a dura e fria hora  
que a noite sujeita a todos seus horários._

_Abandonado como o impulso das auroras.  
Somente a sombra trêmula se retorce em minhas mãos._

_Ah, mais além de tudo. Ah, mais além de tudo.  
É a hora de partir. Oh abandonado._

**A Canção Desesperada – Pablo Neruda**

**

* * *

**

Era de manhã, a aurora despontara no céu há quase duas horas, mas elas se negavam a aceitar o dia. Negavam-se a sair de seu pequeno refúgio, sair da pequena mentira que elas esperavam durar para sempre.

A Sala Precisa era branca e brilhante, levemente fria, diferente do verão ameno do lado de fora do castelo. As paredes eram de vidro, e por elas, podiam ver o sistema solar, ver como o sol lambia a Terra e os outros astros, avisando que mais um dia chegara. Estavam em Sirius. Estavam vivendo a vida que já não poderiam viver.

Seus braços se seguravam com força, agarrando pele, carne, corpo, epiderme, como se cada fio de cabelo, curto ou longo, significasse mais um segundo que poderiam passar juntas. Mas era a mentira que preferiam inventar, para estarem juntas, para pensarem que duraria.

Hermione tinha as mãos agarradas às costas da sonserina, seus dedos quase marcavam a pele clara, tamanha era a força que imprimia na tentativa de não se soltar nunca. Talvez, se vivessem ali, onde nada nem ninguém as encontrariam, talvez pudessem ficar para sempre, e ninguém nunca viria com suas garras afastar uma da outra.

Mas a cada segundo o sol inundava pelas imensas vidraças, anunciando o inicio do triste fim. Era a sentencia de morte que aquela relação merecia. Suas pernas enroscadas, nuas, mas firmes, ninguém as poderia tirar dali. E quanto mais iluminado ficava o quarto, mais brilhava e irritava os olhos, como se avisasse que estavam sendo expulsas.

Pansy não chorou, agüentou a dor no fundo da garganta, fingindo que nada aconteceria, que jamais sairiam daquele quarto, estavam protegidas em Sirius, ninguém podia entrar, e elas não queriam sair.

Seus dedos se enroscaram, o lamento implícito nos olhos marejados de Hermione, a dor em cada linha de expressão de Pansy. Então elas sorriram, por um momento preferindo viver o presente, o aqui e agora, antes de viver o sofrimento do depois, do amanhã, dos anos que se seguiriam.

Seus lábios se tocaram com delicadeza, como se fosse o primeiro ou o último beijo, como se cada segundo fosse a coisa mais preciosa que tinham em suas vidas. O sabor de suas salivas não era amargo como uma despedida, era doce e simples como um reencontro. Era verdadeiro e intenso, como se dissessem até logo, mesmo que esse até logo nunca chegasse, mesmo que esse até logo durasse a vida inteira.

Por que o amor delas nunca teria fim, nunca esmoreceria, o amor delas agüentaria firme até o fim dos tempos, até a morte.

Elas sabiam que seguiriam sonhando, dia após dia, com o momento em que estariam juntas outra vez, até que esse sonho se tornasse realidade e vivessem toda uma vida numa questão de segundos. Elas voltariam para os braços uma da outra, elas esperariam firmemente, sem cessar, sem descansar. E cada noite seria um alonga espera, visitando a outra em sonhos, permanecendo em seus peitos a sensação de que, um dia, por mais distante que estivesse, esse momento chegaria.

O primeiro passo para fora daquele quarto era como a aceitação daquela condena, e elas o fizeram juntas, com as cabeças erguidas, como se aceitassem a punição desse amor, entendessem a pena de morte sem reclamar, mas na verdade apenas entendiam que seria uma morte que nunca chegaria, que nunca as tocaria. Por que o amor não morre, o amor é eterno e revigora-se na dor, como uma fênix que ressurge das cinzas, ainda mais forte e bonita, ainda mais pura e verdadeira.

E a coragem lhes inundava as veias, como se fosse combustível para seguir vivendo e esperando até o momento final, até estarem juntas outra vez.

Seus passos trêmulos pelos corredores, seus dedos agarrados, seus olhos turvos e seus corações apertados, seguiram o caminho que todos os alunos do sétimo ano seguiam. Traçando, pela última vez, aqueles corredores de pedra, aqueles quadros viventes, aquelas escadas que formavam um labirinto. Andaram lentamente, para que aquela despedida durasse mais.

Diziam adeus a tudo ao seu redor, com pesar e sobriedade, dizendo adeus a si mesmas sabendo que, algumas horas mais tarde, não seriam as mesmas, não sentiriam igual, não seriam felizes e tampouco viveriam suas vidas intensamente. A intensidade e a felicidade estavam destinadas apenas aos momentos que compartiam, nitidamente gravados em suas retinas.

O coração de Hermione despencou ao entrar no Salão Principal, sentindo o final tão presente que feria, que arranhava, que rasgava por dentro. Pansy desmoronou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem, com um sorriso de aceitação no rosto, apertando os dedos da garota contra os seus e a viu chorar também, um sorriso bonito no rosto.

Os olhares lhes perseguiram. Pais, amigos, professores, colegas de classe, todos olhos fixados nelas, quando subiram no palco improvisado por magia, suas mãos juntas, postando-se ao final da fila, ignorando a separação por casas, ignorando os olhares de desgosto, os olhares de estranhamento.

Minerva McGonagall lhes entregou seus diplomas, um olhar triste, uma dor no peito, lágrimas contidas em sua expressão séria e compenetrada, e apenas um murmuro:

- Sejam felizes e fortes.

Elas ficaram ali, sozinhas no palco, olhando uma para a outra, sentindo o mundo cair aos pedaços sobre elas. Sentindo uma dor tão insuportável que poderiam desmaiar a qualquer momento. Mas suas mãos lhes sustentavam, sem romper o vínculo, enquanto as pessoas começavam a sair do salão, restando apenas cinco observadores.

Um chorava. Dois sentiam pena. Um sentia raiva. O último sorria.

Mas elas apenas se viam a si mesmas, trêmulas de medo, bêbadas de dor. Suas almas estavam ligadas, e elas jamais se separariam, por mais que o tempo passasse e suas vidas acabassem. Talvez viveriam aquele amor depois da morte, ou talvez nunca o viveriam.

Blaise chorava silenciosamente, como se houvesse criado uma simbiose com elas, como se a dor delas lhe pertencesse também, como se ele fosse o culpado, como se fosse o carrasco da sentença de morte. Ele continuava sentado, olhando o chão e pensando em como aquilo terminaria, em como poderia fazer Pansy feliz depois daquilo, como ela continuaria respirando, já que o oxigênio já não era suficiente para lhe manter viva...

Harry e Draco seguravam suas mãos, os corações despedaçados por ver aquilo, por ver como ambas choravam enlouquecidas e se olhavam com tal intensidade, como havia amor e beleza naquela cena. A pena lhes envolvia e os fazia ver o quão afortunados eram, perceber que a felicidade não chegava para todo mundo, nem para aqueles que a mereciam mais que ninguém.

Ron estava de pé, os olhos esbugalhados, a raiva fazendo-o tremer, seu rosto estava extremamente vermelho e seus punhos estavam fechados, seu maxilar tenso. A vontade de voar em cima da Parkinson e fazê-la largar as mãos de Hermione, deixá-la livre para si. Poderia matá-la com um olhar, se isso fosse possível, se houvesse maneira de explodi-la com um piscar de olhos enraivecido. Por que ela lhe havia roubado o coração? Aquele coração lhe pertencia, era dele há tanto tempo, haviam demorado tanto a perceber, e agora ele era arrebatado de suas mãos. Era ele o infeliz.

Luna sorria radiante, vendo o que o amor era capaz de criar. Conseguia ver a junção de suas almas, emanando uma aura brilhante e fascinante, invisível aos olhos de quem não entendia a liberdade do amor em todas suas dimensões e graus. Ela observou aqueles olhares desesperados, aquelas expressões tempestuosas e assustadas, aqueles sorrisos de despedida. Ela pensou ver Deus abençoar aquele casal, mas então suas mãos se separaram, e era como se o negrume das trevas lhes envolvesse, deixando-as numa semi-vida falsa, numa letargia dolorida.

A loira deu alguns passos, aproximando-se de Blaise e viu como Pansy se deixava cair de joelhos, enquanto Hermione tapava o rosto e soluçava a plenos pulmões. Era como uma obra de teatro. Era uma tragédia grega. Era o amor escapando por entre os dedos, como a água faz. Então ela apertou o ombro do negro, que chorava copiosamente, sem fazer som algum e sorriu para ele, quando seus olhos tristes a encararam.

- Que amor tão verdadeiro, que honra temos em vê-lo nesse mundo tão destruído pela infelicidade. Não se culpe por isso, as coisas acontecem por algum motivo, e você era o único que poderia segurá-la pela mão e a permitir seguir adiante. Cuide-a e prepare-a para que um dia elas possam estar juntas outra vez.

- Como?

- Almas que se necessitam, nunca estarão para sempre separadas.

Então ela foi embora, como uma brisa leve que passa quase desapercebida. Harry andou até Ron e o segurou pelo braço, tentando puxá-lo para a saída.

- Eu só saio daqui com ela – disse bravo, começando andar até elas, seguido por um Potter assustado e decepcionado com o amigo, tentando em vão tirá-lo dali.

Então Blaise correu, derrubando cadeiras e voando escadas acima, chegando até elas e se jogando no chão junto de Pansy, abraçando-a pelos ombros e olhando-a preocupado. Os três choravam, e Hermione se deixou cair junto deles.

- Ande com isso, não temos tempo – ele disse.

- Do q-que está falando? – Pansy perguntou, vendo-o pegar a varinha que ela tinha no bolso da calça e dá-la, puxando a mão de Hermione para si, encaixando seus dedos e olhando-a determinado.

- Peça, eu o farei, eu o farei! – ele disse alto, vendo Draco correr atrás de um Ronald furioso que não podia ser segurado apenas por Harry.

- De verdade?

- Sim, ande com isso Hermione. Vamos Pansy, concentre-se.

- Você a vai cuidar? – ela perguntou.

- O pedido não é esse Hermione, então eu o farei – ele disse firme, Blaise chorava como uma criança, e as lágrimas escapavam dos olhos de ambas garotas.

- Faça – pediu Hermione, apoiando a mão livre no chão, para não desequilibrar.

- Eu prometo e juro, com todo meu coração e minha alma, que a cuidarei e protegerei, até o dia em que ela esteja em tuas mãos mais uma vez. Eu a farei feliz e a segurarei quando cair, eu guiarei seus passos e lhe darei as estrelas, para que ela agüente todos os dias, para que ela viva até que vocês voltem a ser apenas uma alma.

- Obrigada.

Foi o que Hermione disse, e então chorou descontroladamente, escutando as palavras dele ecoarem em sua mente e dizerem coisas que ela não sabia se seriam possíveis de serem cumpridas, mas naquele momento, ela o amou tanto e lhe agradeceu tanto que apenas acenou para a morena, que moveu a varinha trêmula e as luzes envolveram os punhos unidos, assinando o laço ali criado.

- O Voto Perpétuo está selado – ela disse, então o homem se deixou sentar, caindo mais para trás e dando espaço para elas.

Pansy puxou a grifinória para si, seus lábios se buscaram desesperados, o sabor da dor e da esperança, sentindo suas almas se distanciarem aos poucos, enquanto suas línguas ainda mantinham o contato, enquanto seus braços ainda abraçavam seus corpos e suas lágrimas escorriam. Os gritos de Ron Weasley ecoando pelo salão, enraivecido, eram apenas zumbidos em seus ouvidos.

O beijo pareceu durar toda a vida, e ao mesmo tempo durou tão pouco, como a vida que haviam compartido até ali. Foi quando as garras lhes afastaram. Ron puxou Hermione, fazendo-a cair no chão, mas os dedos dela estavam bem presos aos de Pansy, que a puxou de volta para si, fazendo seus lábios se esbarrarem mais uma vez, num toque duro, mas verdadeiro, seus corações partindo ao meio, suas almas rasgando o contato, suas vidas esvaindo, morrendo.

Então o puxão foi mais forte, fazendo Hermione se levantar e Pansy também, seus dedos ainda agarrados. Blaise se levantou e segurou a futura mulher pelos ombros, amparando-a.

- EU TE AMO! – Pansy gritou, as lágrimas escorrendo, como se nunca fossem parar. Fazendo Harry largar Ron, por fim, e esconder o rosto nas mãos, chorando como uma criança, assim como Blaise, enquanto Draco parecia estático, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos assustados – Eu vou te amar para sempre, Hermione! Eu vou te esperar e eu vou sonhar todos os dias com esse momento! ESSE DIA VAI CHEGAR! – ela berrou, sentindo os dedos se soltarem com o puxão que o ruivo imprimiu – Não vá embora! – ela implorou, soltando-se de Blaise e correndo até os braços da outra – Eu te imploro!

- Eu não vou – ela respondeu, entre os soluços altos e a dor no peito – eu te amo tanto, eu fui tão feliz! – ela murmurou, percebendo que Ron lhe apertava o pulso e puxava com força, ao mesmo tempo em que Blaise tentava segurar Pansy, enquanto Harry abraçava Draco sem parar de chorar – EU TE AMO PRA SEMPRE! – e sua voz morreu, quando seus pés tropeçavam nos degraus, puxada pelo Weasley.

- Volta pra mim – murmurou, mas sua voz ainda era ouvida, no silêncio mórbido do Salão Principal – Ainda que joguem nossas esperanças fora, e despedacem nossos sonhos! VOLTA! VOLTA, HERMIONE VOLTA!

- EU VOU ESPERAR ESSE DIA, PANSY! – ela soluçou, sendo empurrada pelo futuro marido para longe, seus olhos buscando os da outra, uma dor de cabeça lhe invadindo com força – Eu prometo, meu amor, eu prometo...VOCÊ É A ÚNICA PARA MIM, E EU VOU LUTAR POR VOCÊ! – urrou, antes de desaparecer pela porta.

Então a sonserina caiu no chão, junto com Blaise, que a abraçou chorando, apertando-a contra si, percebendo que parte de Pansy morria, aos poucos, entre seus braços.

- Hermione... Volta, meu amor, volta pra mim...

X

- Por quê? – perguntou indignada, começando a chorar – Por que, doutora, por quê?

Hermione esfregou o rosto com as mãos trêmulas, secando as lágrimas em vão, por que em seguida elas voltavam a cair e molhar seu rosto corado pelo choro e pela raiva. Pansy se aproximou e tocou o braço da paciente.

- Eu avisei que era triste...

- Eu não gostei! Elas eram almas gêmeas, como podem acabar assim! Separadas? Que merda de história é essa?

- É uma historia real – murmurou Pansy, sentindo o nó na garganta aumentar, contra aquela historia para Hermione era a última possibilidade, depois daquilo já não havia nada mais para contar, não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Mude o final! – disse séria, tapando os ouvidos como uma criança – Eu não quero escutar! Não quero esse final!

Pansy sentiu os olhos arderem e pegou as mãos da mulher entre as suas. Notando como ela estava mais magra, como suas mãos estavam levemente ressecadas e como o solitário permanecia em seu dedo anelar, bambeando pela perda de peso.

- Me desculpe, eu também não queria esse final – disse baixinho, sabendo que se dissesse algo mais também choraria.

- Mas por quê? Por que lhes fizeram isso? Elas se amavam tanto! Vamos, mude o final, doutora, eu não quero esse!

Pansy sorriu.

- Eu também queria que tudo fosse diferente... Eu queria poder te dizer "_e elas viveram felizes para sempre_", mas isso seria uma mentira, e eu nunca mentiria para você...

- Mas elas podem lutar, podem buscar a solução, romper o voto, fugir!

Hermione apertou os joelhos contra o peito, abraçando as pernas e chorando como uma criança. Ela não se lembrava de nada, por mais que lhe incomodasse a história e o final triste. Ela não conseguia recordar.

- Então elas passaram toda a vida esperando pela outra, lutando para descobrir como romper o voto, buscando o olhar da outra no meio da multidão... Mas elas ainda não se encontraram. Elas continuam procurando o final feliz, mas ele parece que não chega nunca – Pansy disse, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem, para secá-las com rapidez.

- EU DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO ESSE FINAL!

O berro ecoou por todo o quarto, ela começou a remexer-se na cama enquanto a morena tentava lhe segurar pelos pulsos, a agulha com a poção de cura estava saindo, e rompendo a veia.

- Por favor, não faça isso, vai se machucar – disse, empurrando a outra de volta para a cama.

- POR QUE ME CONTOU ESSA HISTÓRIA? PRA ME FAZER SOFRER?

- Eu nunca faria isso, nunca, jamais o faria!

- MENTIRA! – ela soluçou – eu sinto tanta dor... tanta dor... é como se tudo isso se apertasse no meu peito e só existisse isso, a dor do vazio... por favor diz que elas ficaram juntas, ou que ficarão algum dia, por favor!

Ela chorava compulsivamente. Pansy estava furiosa consigo mesma, por tê-la feito reagir daquela maneira, havia gerado um estresse desnecessário e Hermione não deveria desgastar-se, tinha que manter as energias.

- Eu espero que elas fiquem juntas outra vez – disse. Mas ao mesmo momento, a outra a empurrou para trás e jogou o travesseiro longe, tentando soltar a agulha da veia.

Pansy agiu com rapidez, puxando a varinha e proferindo um feitiço tranqüilizante que a fez desmaiar no mesmo momento. A médica levantou com rapidez e pegou o corpo da ex-namorada que começava a tombar para fora da cama, deitou-a mais uma vez e acionou o botão de emergência, para que as enfermeiras lhe ajudassem a repassar os medicamentos e calmantes.

Ajeitou-a sobre o travesseiro e verificou a veia ferida, começando a desalojá-la dali, preparando o outro braço para voltar a injetar o medicamento na veia. Duas enfermeiras bruxas chegaram e o trabalho foi rápido. Quando a crise de nervoso parou, o coração voltou ao ritmo normal e a pressão também.

Pansy passou toda a noite em vela, observando as modificações, mas Hermione não se despertou em nenhum momento. Quando já era quase de manhã e precisava passar em casa, nem que fosse para um banho quente e um café caseiro, ela apenas apertou a mão magra da grifinória e lhe deixou um beijo na testa, distanciando-se.

- Já faz tempo, Hermione – disse, antes de abrir a porta – que eu deixei de acreditar em finais felizes.

X

Pansy andou pelos corredores do hospital rapidamente, tinha a chave, tinha a resposta para aquilo, mas precisaria de cooperação, e se o idiota do Weasley não ajudasse, não saberia como resolver a amnésia de Hermione. A mulher recuperara a estabilidade depois da crise de nervoso dois dias antes, mas não podia esperar mais, ou encontravam a cura ou nunca mais viveria em paz. O avistou próximo do quarto da paciente, junto da filha, certamente o filho mais novo deveria estar na casa dos avôs ou qualquer coisa assim.

Apressou o passo e chegou até onde eles estavam.

- Precisamos falar, Weasley – ela disse séria, estava com raiva; porque não havia chegado naquela conclusão antes?

- O que quer Parkinson? Meus sogros estão aí dentro, tente ser agradável se isso é possível para você – disse irônico.

- Pai... – murmurou a menina, envergonhada – A senhora Parkinson está tentando ajudar a mamãe, não a trate assim!

- Vá comprar algo para beber, Rose – ele disse, ignorando a menina.

- Não tenho sede.

- Ela pode ficar – Pansy disse – Porque se ela sabe de alguma coisa, vai poder ajudar.

- Não! – ele disse firme – Vamos Rose, andando.

- Weasley, o que você fez? – ela perguntou, antes que a menina saísse do lugar – A primeira vez que Hermione desmaiou foi quando você a encurralou contra a parede sobre o casamento!

- Você não tem respeito pela minha filha?

- Oras, você tem respeito pela tua esposa? Porque, sinceramente, Ronald, você nunca cooperou com ela!

- Quê? O que você está insinuando?

- Você disse ou fez alguma coisa e isso a debilitou, você sabe como ela tem dificuldade para lidar com algumas situações, da outra vez ela passou dois dias desmaiada, mas agora já estamos há tempo demais sem resultados e isso só pode ser tua culpa! – ela disse, perdendo a paciência e a razão, ela estava cega, estava cansada, estava num beco sem saída, ela precisava da verdade!

- Minha, culpa? Você enlouqueceu Parkinson? O que você quer? Que eu diga que fiz algo?

- Vamos, Weasley, você está a tempo de assumir e salvar ela – insistiu, sua respiração ficando mais rápida e audível.

- Pai, diga logo o que fez! – reclamou a menina.

- Sai daqui Rose! – ele mandou alto.

- Não pai! Eu não quero perder a minha mãe, não quero que ela se esqueça de mim para sempre! Não quero! – ela começou a chorar.

- Rose... – começou a médica, percebendo o que fizera – eu sinto muito, eu... Estou um pouco nervosa, assim que posso estar errada, pode ser que teu pai não tenha feito nada e-

- Ele fez! – ela disse, olhando o homem – eu escutei os gritos, mesmo que não tenha entendido do que falavam: eu escutei os teus gritos, pai!

Pansy gelou, sentiu todo o corpo amolecer e teve que se encostar à parede para se escorar, estava sentindo os olhos arderem, as lágrimas saltarem, o mundo girar, havia dor de cabeça, medo, preocupação, havia raiva também e uma vontade louca de fazê-lo dizer de uma vez o que estava acontecendo, e no fundo, mais além do ódio havia um pequeno alívio, o vislumbre de uma luz no fim do túnel.

- Por favor, Ronald, por favor! – suplicou, sentindo as pernas bambearem e cair no chão, enquanto Rose, também chorando, tentava lhe segurar em vão – Salve ela, Weasley! Por tudo que é de mais sagrado para você... Salve-a!

* * *

"_E ainda sonho que ela virá para mim,_

_que viveremos anos juntas_

_Mas há sonhos que não podem ser._

_Há tormentas que não podemos contornar."_

_**I dreamed a dream – Les Miserables.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A: **menines, muito obrigada por todos os comentarios, e pela força e pelos pedidos! Me ajudam muito, me ajudam sempre mais e mais, a estar dedicada e me esforçar a escrever melhor! Aos que perguntaram, a próxima fis _STILL LOVE YOU_ é Pansy/Hermione sim. Bem, comecemos a atar o último nó. O que acharam da separaçao? O que acham que realmente aconteceu com a Hermione? Quero saber o que vcs imaginam!

CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA:

**[DOIS!]**

**[1] [0]**

Estou esperando o **review** de cada um de vocês, bem vindos e obrigada aos novos leitores, espero nao desapontá-los com o final eminente.

**Beijos imensos, tai - o próximo capítulo é o final, assim que mandem-me muita sorte e inspiraçao! obrigada! ^^  
**


	29. A Verdade Sobre a Dor, fim

**N/A: **eu espero realmente que gostem. Eu tive que apagar o review da Loma, na FeB pq ela descobriu o final, hahahah. É o último, mas eu ainda estou feliz por ter o epílogo. Talvez não esteja tão à altura do que todas desejem, mas eu escrevi de coração, eu faltei na facul pra escrever pq eu tava inspirada. Acho que aqui atamos quase todos os nós, e eu só tenho a agradecer a todas vocês que desde o começou ou desde algum capítulo mais para frente estiveram ao meu lado, lutando por Pansy e Hermione, sofrendo e rindo com elas. Essa fic me deu muita felicidade em escrever, por mais que eu tenha chorado nesse cap também.

**Fla**, ela é tua, inteiramente tua. E também é de todo mundo que chegou a amá-la, então ela também é nossa. Bom final e boa leitura:

**

* * *

**

**STAND BY ME**

**Capítulo 28 – A Verdade sobre a dor**

**

* * *

**

**(5 anos atrás)**

- Ron, eu estou te ferindo – ela murmurou, achando que ele dormia – E você tem agüentado tudo isso durante tanto tempo... Eu não queria te machucar, querido. Eu te amo tanto, eu sempre achei que esse amor bastasse, esse amor que cultivamos desde tão pequenos, mesmo sem entender que isso era amor. Esse amor que nasceu e ganhou força, que enfrentou uma guerra e que nos fez tão felizes ao principio... Eu destruí esse amor, não foi? Eu destruí parte de você... Eu me sinto tão culpada...

Ele continuou calado, os olhos fechados, dando as costas para ela, na cama, enquanto ela permanecia sentada ao seu lado, observando na penumbra do quarto aquela cabeleira ruiva, os lençóis lhe cobrindo o corpo.

- Talvez eu devesse não ter começado isso, talvez tivesse sido melhor para você ter encontrado outra mulher, uma que amasse só a você, uma que não pensasse em outra pessoa... Eu vejo nos teus olhos a amargura quando eu não deixo de tentar dia após dia encontrar uma maneira de estar com ela... O que estou fazendo com a gente? Por que estou machucando a nós dois? Por que, Ron? Por que não tenho forças para dizer que o melhor para nós já não é estarmos juntos? Por que eu ainda acho que tenho que te proteger e estar ao seu lado, para me desculpar por toda a dor e infelicidade que te causo?

Ela se deitou, abraçando-o por trás e escondendo o rosto em suas costas, deixando as lágrimas rolarem. Hermione sentia dor em seu coração, ela sabia que fazia dano não só a ele, ela sabia que a cada dia estava mais distante de sua vida ao lado do marido. Ela sabia que já não havia escapatória, que deveriam terminar!

- Ron, por favor, me entenda, peça a separação... Peça-a! eu já não tenho forças para isso...

O homem continuou ali, alheio a tudo, e ela não pôde ver que lágrimas de dor e revolta caíam de seus olhos.

X

Ronald Weasley encarou a sua maior inimiga, implorando-lhe que salvasse Hermione, viu como sua própria filha também chorava e segurava os ombros da médica, tentando lhe dar algum conforto.

Havia chegado o momento, havia chegado o ponto em que nada nem ninguém podia mudar sua decisão. Ele sabia o que tinha de fazer, ele só não estava certo se havia conseguido se preparar o suficiente para sentir aquela dor.

Ele deu as costas para ambas e abriu a porta do quarto, encarando seus sogros com um olhar triste, um meio sorriso amarelo, como se tudo já estivesse perdendo o sentido na sua vida.

- Preciso falar com ela – ele murmurou, e os sogros fizeram que sim, deixando a mulher sob tranqüilizantes sozinha com ele.

Hermione havia piorado outra vez, ela parara de falar outra vez. Em partes, assim era mais fácil, não ter que escutá-la, mas fazê-la escutar tudo o que ele precisava dizer e fazer.

- Hermione – ele a chamou pelo nome, indo contra os conselhos médicos – nós precisamos conversar... – ele murmurou, sentindo os olhos arderem – quem diria que um dia seria eu quem começasse uma conversação dessas, não é? – ele riu nervoso e seus olhos estavam marejados. Ela apenas o olhou atentamente.

Ele suspirou e colocou a poltrona muito próxima da cama e pegou sua mão, tentando controlar o choro.

- Sabe, eu sempre te admirei, mesmo quando eu dizia que você era insuportavelmente CDF, certinha, e santa. Eu sempre desejei que um dia você olhasse para mim, eu achava que você se apaixonaria pelo Harry – ele riu de novo, e uma lágrima escapou, solitária – mas no fim das contas você me viu, você também se apaixonou por mim! – uma nota de euforia se notava na voz alegre dele – a Parkinson fez seu melhor intento, contando a história de vocês, mas aço que agora somente eu posso contar a parte que ela desconhece... Então, preste atenção e se lembre, querida, muita gente está te esperando:

_Eu acho que deveria começar, falando sobre a formatura, acho que foi quando tudo isso realmente começou, as estranhezas, os olhares doloridos, a vergonha e também a pequena raiva que eu mantive guardada há tanto tempo no meu peito. _

_Naquele dia, quando as vi juntas, meu coração parou de bater, simplesmente porque era tão bonito e verdadeiro o que uma sentia pela outra que eu não conseguia agüentar. Não conseguia imaginar como você podia amar tanto alguém que não fosse eu. Eu fiquei cego, eu tive raiva, eu mataria Pansy Parkinson se pudesse, naquele instante, mas Harry e Malfoy me seguraram, eles estavam pensando no bem de vocês, mas eu só conseguia pensar em todos aqueles anos de espera, em todos aqueles anos em que pensei que você nunca me amaria..._

_Mas, quando eu vi o Zabini correr desesperado e se jogar junto de vocês, fazendo aquele pacto tão temerário e aquelas palavras tão desesperadas, eu percebi que não era o único. Blaise também amava a Parkinson, e seguramente a amava de uma maneira mais pura do que eu, ele não tinha ciúmes, ele a conhecia mais do que eu te conhecia, e aquilo me desesperou._

_Como ele era capaz de passar por cima do que amava pela verdadeira felicidade da pessoa amada? _

_Sabe, esses dias ele quase me estrangulou, e disse que eu deveria te salvar, porque se não o fizesse a Pansy não agüentaria, você acredita? Ele a ama muito, ela tem muita sorte... _

_Quando eu te arrastei para fora do castelo e nos fiz aparatar até a casa que eu havia comprado para nós, eu me odiei, e eu prometi para mim mesmo que o voto perpétuo que vocês fizeram, também valia para mim. Mas eu nunca acreditei que você iria para longe, eu sempre soube que seria impossível. _

_Então, quando você passava suas noites em claro, estudando sobre o voto sangüíneo, eu nunca disse nada, eu sempre achei que esse seria seu consolo, que dessa maneira, ao não reclamar do que você fazia, você me perdoaria pelo dano que ti fiz. _

_Mas o tempo passou, e quando as crianças nasceram eu acreditei que você desistiria, que agora que tínhamos uma família você já não buscaria maneiras de estar com ela. _

_Eu sei, Hermione, que você apenas se casou comigo por que eu te amava e você acreditava que essa era a melhor maneira de me pedir perdão. Que assim eu não te odiaria, mas amor, eu nunca te odiaria, talvez durante algum tempo, mas você me conhece, eu sempre esmoreceria e seguiria te admirando, te amando em silêncio... Talvez eu encontrasse outro alguém, mas nunca seria você. _

_Agradeci todos os dias dos últimos vinte e um anos, por ter você ao meu lado, mesmo que nunca estivesse completamente. E todos os dias na hora de dormir eu só conseguia relembrar aquele pesadelo que me perseguiu durante todo esse tempo, e nesse pesadelo os teus lábios eram dela, era ela quem você amava e beijava e esperava. Nunca fui eu. Talvez naquele início que durou tão pouco tempo..._

_Então você percebeu a minha dor, você sempre foi tão inteligente, sempre tão astuta e cheia de percepção. Você viu nos meus olhos toda aquela mágoa, e você se culpou, você acreditou que era melhor estarmos separados. Mas, querida, para mim essa opção nunca seria a melhor, eu sempre te amei, eu só amei você nessa vida, mesmo que eu soubesse que não era inteiramente correspondido. _

_Você me fez feliz, me deu esses filhos tão lindos que temos, os criamos como acreditávamos ser o melhor e os vimos crescer. Mas e agora? O Hugo não consegue dormir sozinho, desde que você veio para o hospital, ele dorme no quarto da Rose, ele entra escondido e passam a noite abraçados chorando, e eu me sinto tão culpado... Mas eu precisava esperar, ela precisava te contar a história de vocês duas primeiro, senão eu não conseguiria sozinho... _

_Todos sabem que eu nunca consegui fazer as coisas sozinho, por minha conta, e dessa vez eu tive que esperar, eu tive que me aliar à Parkinson mesmo que ela não entendesse o meu silêncio, nem ninguém, e eu me senti sozinho, com a cama vazia e as crianças chorando no quarto ao lado. Eu me culpei, mas me entenda, por favor, eu não podia fazer tudo sozinho. Eu sempre precisei de você ao meu lado, e dessa vez você sequer se lembrava de mim..._

_Mas, vamos terminar com isso logo, porque eu estou vendo esses seus olhinhos que eu amo tanto, e estou esperando que a luz volte para eles, e que você me perdoe e volte a vida, que seja feliz mais uma vez... _

_Dois anos atrás você teve coragem, a coragem que você tinha dito não ter, mas acho que a dor que nos envolvia era tanta que você não agüentou mais, você criou a fortaleza ao seu redor e você sentou comigo enquanto os meninos estavam em Hogwarts... Eu me lembro de todas as tuas palavras e eu te amei tanto naquele momento... _

_Você disse que já não podia mais me fazer sofrer daquela maneira, que já havíamos passado tempo demais prolongando aquele sofrimento, então chorou, olhando tuas próprias mãos, e pediu que nos separássemos, porque você tinha se casado comigo para que eu te perdoasse, mas que só tinha conseguido trazer mais tristeza para nossa vida. _

_E, eu disse que não. Eu disse que não precisava fazer isso por mim, que não fazia sentido, por que eu ainda te amava. Eu ainda te amo. E você me explicou que se em algum momento encontrasse a solução, que se descobrisse como desfazer o voto sanguíneo você não pensaria duas vezes em correr para os braços dela. _

_E você disse assim, como se fosse um fato irrevogável, eu senti que o mundo era uma merda, eu pensei que você nunca diria em voz alta, mas você o fez, na minha frente, olhando nos meus olhos enquanto chorava. E era uma verdade tão obvia que eu não tinha nada para fazer contra isso. Então eu decidi, que eu me faria forte a cada dia da minha vida e me prepararia para quando você descobrisse como romper o pacto. _

_Eu te disse que você não precisava me deixar enquanto não descobrisse. E quando disse isso, entenda, eu pensava não só em mim, mas nas crianças... Eu não queria que eles sofressem, eu não queria te perder, eu queria aproveitar cada segundo que nos restasse juntos! _

Ronald começou a chorar, suas mãos tremendo e apertando as da mulher, olhando para os lençóis brancos, desejando não ter feito tantas coisas erradas... Ele nunca tivera a intenção de deixá-la assim. Jamais faria isso com a mulher da sua vida, por mais ciúmes ou inveja ou possessão que sentisse por ela, ele não seria capaz de fazer isso propositalmente.

Ele era culpado, mas ele não queria! Não havia planejado, não fora premeditado, ele sequer sabia que isso poderia acontecer!

_Tentei levar a vida tranquilamente, mas a cada dia você se esforçava mais, e dormia menos, a cada dia você tinha uma expressão preocupada ou dolorida, ou extremamente séria. Você não escutava quando eu ou as crianças falássemos no jantar, você estava sempre tão aérea, sempre tão envolvida nessa tua obsessão em salvar a Parkinson. _

_E aos poucos, você foi se distanciando de mim, você dormia no teu escritório, entre seus pergaminhos e penas, e eu apenas podia te cobrir com uma manta e esperar que você voltasse a ser a mesma de sempre. E logo você melhorou, você estava contente com a pesquisa, estava sempre falando com Luna sobre alguma coisa. _

_Eu pensei que você ficaria comigo por tanto tempo, que continuaria sua pesquisa, mas com menos afinco, que dedicaria mais tempo à mim, mas o que você costumava fazer era dedicar-se a família durante o verão, quando as crianças voltavam para casa. _

_Me senti sozinho, completamente sozinho com uma mulher alheia a mim. E isso me machucou muito. Me culpei, me culpei por não ter aceitado o teu pedido de divórcio e te culpei por não ter sido tão grata como eu esperei que fosse, ao saber que eu permaneceria ao teu lado até o fim, até o momento que você me dissesse que se havia acabado, que já não estaríamos juntos. _

_E o mais inacreditável foi pensar que esse dia nunca chegaria. As veze seu me amparava nisso, outras vezes eu preferia que esse dia chegasse logo, porque eu já não agüentava mais te ter e não te ter ao mesmo tempo. saber que você amava outra pessoa era suportável, mas sentir que eu já não participava da tua vida era o mesmo que a morte..._

_E então o dia chegou e você veio falar comigo, semanas atrás. Você estava chorando descontrolada, e as crianças estavam na sala, mas parece que Rose escutou, você veio me dizer que havia descoberto, Hermione, que por fim você ia poder estar com ela, por mais que não utilizasse essas palavras... _

_Eu te odiei, eu te odiei tanto que eu não conseguia olhar para os teus olhos, não podia te encarar, não podia te mostrar um milhão de lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto, porque eu não queria parecer fraco! Eu deveria ter me preparado mais e melhor, mas eu não consegui, eu só consegui pensar em como você já não estaria ao meu lado depois de me ter feito passar por tudo aquilo._

_Eu enlouqueci. Eu perdi o chão e o rumo e eu te perdi..._

X

- Por favor, Ron, olhe para mim – ela pediu, vendo-o encarar a janela aberta e não dizer nada, absolutamente nada – Por favor! Você disse que entenderia, que esperaria esse dia, eu nunca quis te machucar! – ela disse, a voz embargada, as lágrimas rolando.

Ele socou o parapeito da janela e se deixou chorar com mais força.

- Eu sinto muito, Ron, eu quis evitar isso, eu pedi que terminássemos antes, eu sabia que aconteceria... Eu sabia que você não agüentaria, eu estava pedindo demais de você...

- Você acha que eu sou um fraco, não é? – ele perguntou num murmúrio dolorido e gutural – Pois eu não sou! Eu estive todo o tempo ao teu lado, sabendo que você a amava, eu estive perdendo o meu tempo com você simplesmente porque eu tinha medo de te perder completamente!

- Me perdoe, Ron, por favor, nos separaremos e eu farei tudo o possível para que você não me odeie ainda mais!

- Te odeie? – ele se virou, encarando o rosto desolado dela – eu tenho raiva! Tenho raiva porque eu nunca achei que você conseguiria descobrir como se rompe essa merda de voto! – disse alto – eu achei que no fim, você pensaria mais nos teus filhos do que em você mesma!

- Ron, eu...

- Você já imaginou como vai ser isso para eles? Saber que a mãe dele deixou o pai para ir morar com outra mulher? Você tem idéia do quão duro vai ser para eles? Ou você só pensou em você mesmo e na Parkinson, porque se bobear ela também não vai querer largar o Zabini, afinal, ele sempre foi fantástico no casamento, não é isso, se ele ainda tá vivo é porque ele a faz feliz, não era esse o voto perpétuo? Fazê-la feliz a cada dia? Por que você acha que ela faria isso, então? Ela tem uma filha! E a menina veio aqui varias vezes, como você acha que elas vão se sentir quando souberem o quão estranhas e loucas são as suas mães?

- Pára-

- Não vou parar! O que vão dizer em Hogwarts? Ou no Profeta Diário se descobrirem? O que vão pensar os teus pais? E os meus? Você pensou nessas coisas?

Ele se sentou no sofá, transtornado, sem conseguir pensar direito. Sequer sabia que tinha todas aquelas coisas para falar, não sabia de onde todas elas vinham, sequer cogitou o quanto aquilo a machucaria. Mas pelo menos uma vez em todos esses anos ele precisava falar, dizer diretamente o quão bravo tudo aquilo lhe deixava, ele tinha agüentado por muito tempo!

- Ron... Eu sinto muito... – ela murmurou, chorando, sem conseguir olhá-lo – me perdoe por tudo isso...

- Não vai dar certo, Hermione, as pessoas vão falar, seus filhos vão ficar desnorteados e tudo isso pelo teu egoísmo babaca – cuspiu, olhando a mulher tremer incontrolavelmente a sua frente – Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso. E eu não vou te dar a separação. Isso tudo – ele disse, encarando a expressão desesperada dela – é imperdoável.

E nesse momento, Hermione não viu mais nada, tudo estava escuro, negro, nada mais existia. Foi quando desmaiou pela primeira vez.

X

_Eu sei. Eu sei que quando você acordou, eu deveria ter pedido desculpas, ou deveria ter dito algo que pelo menos diminuísse a tua dor. Eu sinto muito, Hermione, eu fui ridículo. Quando você acordou, eu sequer olhei para você, eu me segurei pra não gritar na tua cara que desmaiar não mudaria o rumo dos acontecimentos. Pelo menos eu não disse isso..._

_E quando você entrou na cozinha e as crianças haviam preparado o lanche da tarde eu te olhei com maldade, como se te dissesse que tudo aquilo acabaria, que você destruiria a felicidade deles. Então você voltou a desmaiar, e no terceiro desmaio você ficou em coma durante dois dias. _

_Eu entrei em desespero, Ginny havia me contado sobre o teu desmaio quando eu te pedi que se casasse comigo e deixasse a Pansy, mas eu jamais imaginei que isso poderia acontecer de novo, afinal você nunca tinha reagido assim... Eu sempre achei que você era a pessoa mais forte do mundo, e descobrir que você tinha fraquezas, e que eu havia tocado a ferida me fez perder a noção. _

_Quando me disseram que a Parkinson analisaria teu caso eu tive raiva, mas depois quando ela começou a contar a historia de vocês e você voltou a falar, eu queria me desculpar com ela, tentar que ela me entendesse, que de alguma maneira você me perdoasse. _

_Então, chegou o momento, é a única coisa que posso tentar e eu ainda não sei se será o suficiente para você voltar ao normal, Hermione._

O ruivo se levantou, a olhou nos olhos, vendo-a atenta, mas sem expressar nada e disse, por fim:

- Eu quero que você seja feliz mais uma vez. Eu te ajudarei quando nossos familiares te ofenderem ou brigarem conosco. Eu vou te apoiar e dessa maneira eu vou aprender um pouquinho com o Zabini... Ele é um bom exemplo afinal...

Ele secou os olhos e sorriu, pegando a varinha do bolso da calça:

- Eu te amo e te perdôo. Perdoe-me também, Mione... – ele suspirou e levantou a varinha – Eu aceito o divórcio, se você for ser feliz finalmente.

Da ponta da varinha, dois fios dourados se desprenderam, brilhantes e etéreos. Um deles envolveu a mão esquerda do ruivo e o outro, a mão esquerda da paciente. Os fios se enrolarão aos dedos anelares e logo voltaram rápidas para dentro da varinha, os fios agora mais compridos, levando consigo o ouro, agora em forma de um vapor brilhante, de suas alianças de casados.

Ele guardou a varinha e esperou, observando-a tocar a mão esquerda e girar o solitário de diamantes que ali havia. Então ele se preocupou, será que mesmo pedindo perdão e a perdoando, será que lhe dando a liberdade que ela necessitava, será que aquilo não seria suficiente para que ela voltasse?

Ron a olhou, ela havia recostado a cabeça no travesseiro e o olhava como se não houvesse ninguém lá dentro. Ele se perguntou quando a luz de seus olhos voltaria... Aproximou-se e fechou os olhos dela, descendo as pálpebras com seus dedos.

- Hermione, agora você precisa fazer a tua parte e se lembrar de tudo, por que eu já não sei o que eu posso fazer, está bem? – ele perguntou baixinho, próximo ao ouvido dela.

Ficou observando-a, passando as mãos em seus cabelos. Então desistiu, ela apenas adormecera e nada havia adiantado... levantou-se, sabendo que Parkinson lhe culparia pelo resto da vida e que sua filha também, e se Hermione não se recuperasse ele fugiria do mundo.

- Ron – ela chamou e o ruivo correu de volta para a beira da cama, chorando como uma criança.

- Você voltou! Você voltou! Ai mau Deus, obrigado, você voltou! – ele a abraçava e distribuía beijos por todo seu rosto, cabelos, lábios, enlouquecido de uma felicidade que ele já havia perdido as esperanças – Eu achei que não tinha dado certo, me perdoa Hermione, por favor, eu nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer, eu sou um idiota, um panaca, um ridículo, eu sinto muito, sinto tanto que... Oh céus, você está de volta – ele a abraçou e apertou-a contra o peito, sorrindo como um bobo.

- Você me perdoa? – ela perguntou, tranqüila.

- Perdôo. Eu sinto muito por tudo isso... Eu não queria...

- Nós somos humanos, Ron. Eu sei que você nunca me machucaria com a intenção de fazê-lo – ela disse e se distanciou – está seguro disso? – perguntou, levantando a mão esquerda e observando o anelar.

- Sim. Eu quero te ver feliz mais uma vez.

Ela não disse nada, apenas continuou contemplando o dedo, focando apenas o solitário ali, tão sozinho que o nome lhe pareceu apropriado.

- Você descobriu mesmo, não é? Como desfazer o voto?

- Sim – ela sorriu, seus olhos estavam marejados e brilhavam. Ele havia sentido falta daquela luz cheia de vida nos olhos dela.

- Eu vou chamá-la, está com Rose fora, preciso avisar o e Hugo, ele está na casa dos teus pais e eles devem querer te ver.

- Sim, eu preciso ver as crianças. Ron – chamou, quando ele andou até a porta – estarei eternamente agradecida, você é um homem exemplar, no fim das contas.

Ele sorriu, tentando segurar as lágrimas e deu um tapinha no ar:

- Eu também sou um homem de Dumbledore, afinal – e eles riram juntos, como há muito tempo não faziam. O homem abriu a porta e ficou sério, a postura ereta – Ela acordou.

.

- Ela acordou – a voz dele encheu o corredor e Pansy e Rose entraram desesperadas pela porta, invadindo o quarto e vendo Hermione as olhar em silêncio.

- Mãe? – a menina perguntou incerta.

- Desculpe por ter te preocupado, filha – ela disse e a menina correu em sua direção abraçando a mulher e chorando descontrolada.

Pansy olhou a cena, viu Hermione a olhar nos olhos e perdeu a força das pernas pela segunda vez no dia, caindo no chão e chorando, encolhendo as pernas contra o peito e soluçando alto. Dessa vez, quem a amparou foi Ronald Weasley, pegando-a pelos ombros e levantando-a, e a ajudando a andar até a cama da paciente.

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e ela não conseguia acreditar que Hermione estava de volta. Por fim. Estava bem. Lançou um feitiço de observação para ver se estava tudo bem, a temperatura corporal, a pressão, os batimentos cardíacos.

- Você precisa... de alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, zonza, sentindo que desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

- Sim – respondeu, Hermione, afagando os cabelos da filha – Você já sabe Rose? Jean já te contou?

- Sim, mãe, ela me contou. Mas só por que estava muito preocupada, ela não quis ser fofoqueira nem nada.

- Eu entendo – disse, sorrindo de leve – Eu preciso que Blaise venha, Pansy. Eu descobri como romper o Voto Sanguíneo, querida. Eu demorei, mas consegui! – disse, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

- Como assim? – Pansy se sentou na beirada da cama e olhou da ex-namorada para o marido dela – Mas e o Weasley? – perguntou, preocupada, ela não queria destruir a sua família, não queria!

Hermione levantou a mão esquerda e olhou para Ronald:

- Ron é um homem de Dumbledore, Pansy. Ele sabe tomar boas decisões.

Então a sonserina reparou no anelar, onde apenas havia o solitário, e sentiu-se tremer mais. Virou-se rapidamente para o ruivo e o encarou sem entender direito, buscando alguma resposta.

- Nós acabamos de nos separar – ele disse simples – vou avisar o Hugo que você já está bem.

E dizendo isso o homem saiu.

- Mãe, vou mandar uma carta para Jean e pedir que ela avise o senhor Zabini, está bem?

- Eu posso fazer isso, Rose – disse Pansy, levantando-se.

- Não, vocês tem muito o que conversar – ela sorriu e piscou, e então olhou para a mãe – Mãe, agora que eu sei o teu segredo, você precisa saber do meu – disse baixo e olhou para a porta – o papai ainda não sabe, mas a Jean é minha namorada – ela sorriu hesitante e andou para a porta.

Hermione e acompanhou com o olhar e antes que a menina saísse disse:

- Meu deus, passei os genes problemáticos para você Rose – havia um pouco de zombaria e preocupação em sua voz.

- Senhora Parkinson, acho que você realmente a conhece melhor que ninguém – ela disse, e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

Elas se encararam.

- Você se sente bem?

- Estou um pouco fraca – murmurou – tenho fome.

- Claro – Pansy sorriu e timidamente pegou a mão da mulher, observando o solitário.

- Você está certa de que ainda quer estar comigo?

Pansy a olhou surpresa e riu na cara dela, como se aquela pergunta fosse o maior absurdo que já havia escutado na vida.

- Eu nunca estive tão segura de alguma coisa.

E então puxou o rosto da castanha para si e seus lábios se tocaram. No começo foi algo tímido, como se tivessem medo de desaparecer de repente, mas logo o medo passou. As mãos de Hermione lhe abraçaram e acariciaram seus cabelos, e o beijo se transformou em algo extremamente romântico e necessitado.

Hermione sentiu suas línguas se tocarem e não conseguiu agüentar as lágrimas, não conseguiu deixar de pensar que a ultima vez que seus lábios se tocaram fora num dia tão infeliz, no dia que ela havia esperado durante todos os anos de Hogwarts, havia se formado e nada parecia certo.

Mas lá estavam elas, os braços se puxando para mais perto, percebendo que aquilo duraria até o fim de suas vidas e suas línguas sedentas uma pela a outra, as mãos acariciando cabelos, ombros e costas, desesperadas pelo toque uma da outra.

Pansy segurou o rosto da castanha em suas mãos e se separou um pouco, apenas para observar aquele rosto que ela tanto amara. Aquele rosto que ela veria até o fim, que amaria a cada segundo de sua vida. Aquele rosto que ela nunca fora capaz de esquecer e que agora tinha certeza que jamais esqueceria.

E foi olhando naqueles olhos cheios de luz e vida, que ela se deixou chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo. Então ela juntou seus lábios mais uma vez, sem fechar os olhos para poder continuar olhando para o amor da sua vida.

- Qual é o segredo do voto, Hermione? – perguntou, com seus lábios ainda encostados, e seus hálitos se confundindo com suas respirações e os tremores de seus dedos.

- O Amor Verdadeiro. Que não cansa, não esmorece, e permanece firme até o fim da vida. Por que _almas que se necessitam, nunca estarão para sempre separadas._ O amor é mais forte que o sangue e que as batalhas, o amor cura, o amor, salva, o amor protege. E o amor vai nos unir mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo tanto, Hermione! – disse sorrindo, sem poder acreditar que aquilo é verdade – Acho que terei que voltar a acreditar em finais felizes.

- Já não era sem tempo!

* * *

"_Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, I will love you until my dying day_

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there, by your side  
Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, oh I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place__"_

**Come What May – Moulin Rouge**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **o que se pode dizer, é a maior honra do mundo escrever a primeira Pansy/Hermione com final feliz!

**Contagem regressiva:**

**[UM]**

**[0 = epílogo]**

Meninas, gostaria que pedissem coisas do epilogo, eu já tenho algumas cenas e alguns shippers que aparecerão TARAN, mas queria conseguir fazer algo que todas gostassem e quisessem ver, e tranqüilos com o Blaise, ele não vai ficar sozinho ;)

AMO MUITO TODAS VOCÊS E ME DEIXEM UM COMENTARIO, MESMO QUE SEJA PARA DIZER QUE ESPERAVAM MAIS. Na verdade eu acho que também esperava, esse é o problema de terminar as fics: superar as expectativas :/

Beijos imensos, **Tai. *chora, eu nao terminava uma long há ANOS***

**ps.: **gente, como disse a Mya: eu também tenho pena do Ron, por mais que nao tenha sido uma boa pessoa no passado, tadinho, ele deve ter sofrido muito né :P

* * *

**FIM**


	30. Para Sempre, Epilogo

**N/A:** entao, obrigada a td mundo que acompanhou e esperou o epilogo. foi duro escrever isso, mas eu curti o resultado e espero que voces tbm o curtam ^^. esse cap eh pra ** Fla**, como todo o resto da fic, e eu espero que o casamento seja otimo e vc seja muito feliz. nos continuaremos vivendo nosso romance platonico por fics e novos capitulos em futuras femmes. TE AMO MOZAO! seja muito feliz!

e agradecimentos especiais a **Gih**, que me botou um gas tremendo pra conseguir terminar esse epilogo. BOA LEITURA, AMADAS!

* * *

**STAND BY ME  
**

**Epílogo – Para Sempre**

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, __**STAND BY ME!**_

* * *

Hermione continuou no St. Mungus durante uma semana, ainda em observação, para que tivessem certeza de que estava bem, e de que não haveria nenhuma recaída. Pansy esteve com ela todos os dias, assim como Ron, que passava no hospital para ver as melhorias da ex-mulher e contar como andavam as coisas.

Ele havia anunciado para a família a separação, que fora recebida com assombro e descontentamento, mas ninguém dissera nada além do pesar que isso significava. Todos os Weasley viam a Granger como parte da família e isso seria triste no começo, mas todos se acostumariam com o tempo. Ninguém sabia os motivos reais, nada sobre Pansy ou o motivo da doença de Hermione, mas isso viria aos poucos.

Quando foi dada de alta, Hermione preferiu ir para casa e ficar com os filhos e Ron, que havia dito à Pansy que ela podia visitá-la todos os dias que quisesse. E assim foi feito. Num daqueles dias, a castanha decidiu fazer uma pequena reunião e chamou os amigos, Harry, Draco, Blaise e Pansy, Jean também veio e quando todos estavam sentados à mesa, depois que Ron contara sobre como Ginny havia sido promovida a vice-diretora das Harpias de Holyhead e todos pediram ingressos grátis para o próximo jogo, Harry se levantou, chamando a atenção de todos, o copo de suco de abóbora levantado como num brinde e disse:

- Eu e Draco temos uma boa notícia para dar – disse, sorrindo, então todos se calaram e esperaram ansiosos pelo que viria – Conseguimos! – disse, rindo e olhando o loiro com carinho – o departamento social nos permitiu a adoção – disse sorrindo – Vamos ter um filho!

- Não acredito! – exclamou Hermione, sorrindo – Isso é fantástico!

- Cara, parabéns! – felicitou Ron, deixando de lado todas suas dúvidas sobre o casamento gay e apertando a mão dos dois – Vocês batalharam tanto por isso.

- E já tem nome? – perguntou Blaise.

- Bem, se for um menino será James Lucius, e se for menina Lily Narcissa – disse Malfoy sorridente – Mas isso dependerá do ministério, nós não escolheremos a criança, mas o que vier será uma felicidade para nós.

As crianças diziam algo como "_teremos um primo_!" e "_um neném! Que lindinho_!"

- E o sobrenome? – perguntou Pansy, observando o casal.

- Potter-Malfoy. Colocaremos os dois, como se fossem complementários – explicou Harry, tímido.

- E são – acrescentou o loiro, olhando o marido.

- Então eu vou ser a madrinha! – disse Pansy, com um ar de superioridade, piscando para o casal.

- Não... Na verdade eu e Harry pensamos muito, e decidimos que queremos vincular a todos, e com os próximos acontecimentos – o loiro disse, falando sobre a ruptura do Voto, que seria dentro de pouco – Achamos que tinha gente que precisava de mais felicidade que você e Hermione.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou a grifinória, pegando um pedaço de bolo.

- Ron, Blaise, nós queríamos que vocês fossem os padrinhos do nosso filho.

Ron arregalou os olhos e Blaise riu, afirmando com a cabeça, entusiasmado.

- CARA! – gritou Ron, saltando da cadeira e abraçando o amigo – Vai ser uma honra!

- Vai ver a Daphne acertou... – murmurou Pansy maldosa – Blaise e Weasley!

- Fica quieta, Pansy, deixe de ser invejosa, eu serei o padrinho – disse Blaise, bagunçando o cabelo da mulher e sorrindo – Pode deixar que eu e o Weasley faremos um bom trabalho, não é?

- Claro! O Zabini vai ensinar coisas bonitas sobre sentimentos e amor, e eu vou ensinar o lado Weasley da vida!

Então todos riram e brindaram pelo futuro integrante daquela família nada convencional. Os olhos de Pansy e Hermione se encontraram e elas dividiram um olhar confidente e feliz. Estava próximo, estariam juntas em muito pouco tempo.

A noite chegou e os convidados foram embora, Jean e Rose sumiram no jardim dizendo que precisavam falar de alguma coisa e Blaise olhou com maldade para a esposa, Hermione também sorriu, certamente as meninas queriam se despedir com mais carinho.

Os dias se passaram rápidos, Hermione explicou para Hugo o que estava acontecendo, sobre a separação e sobre a mamãe gostar de outra pessoa, e como aquilo podia ser difícil para ele, mas que ela entenderia caso ele a odiasse, mas o menino apenas a olhou sério e perguntou:

- Mas se você gosta dela há tanto tempo, porque estava com o pai?

E ela sorriu e contou sobre o voto. Ron esteve ao seu lado todo o tempo e deixou claro para o menino que o certo era apoiar Hermione e desejar a ela toda a felicidade do mundo.

* * *

_And darling, darling stand by me_

_Oh, now, now, stand by me_

_Stand by me, __**STAND BY ME!**_

* * *

Então o dia tão esperado chegou. O Weasley ficaria com as crianças e com Jean, enquanto Zabini, Parkinson e Granger se dirigiriam ao departamento de mistérios do ministério da magia de Londres. Era de manhã quando os três entraram na sala praticamente vazia, havia uma mesa no centro com uma pia de bronze, um punhal e algumas velas.

- Como será o ritual? – perguntou Blaise analisando os utensílios em cima da mesa.

- Bem, precisamos esperar um pouco, falta uma pessoa – ela disse misteriosa.

- Quem? – Pansy perguntou curiosa e Blaise também a olhou, esperando uma resposta.

- Eu! – disse uma voz sonora e sonhadora ao mesmo tempo – desculpe, acabei me encontrando com um dos seres invisíveis do elevador 5 – explicou-se, aproximando-se ao centro da sala e sorrindo – podemos começar.

- Alguém me explica o que vamos fazer, por favor?

- Fácil, Blaise – disse Luna, ainda sorrindo – Eu ajudei a Hermione com algumas partes da pesquisa, e então transferiremos o voto para a Hermione, isso só pode ser feito se o parceiro inicial do voto amar tanto sua prometida a ponto de aceitar e compreender que ela será mais feliz com outra pessoa – explicou.

- Sim, para isso precisamos um novo voto sangüíneo de transferência, e o mestre de cerimônia tem que ser uma pessoa que acredite no amor acima de tudo.

Blaise sorriu para a loira e a agradeceu mentalmente, cogitou se era possível ela ter acreditado durante todo aquele tempo que as duas realmente ficariam juntas em algum momento. Aquilo era bonito, alguém acreditar no amor com tanto afinco.

Começaram os preparativos de transferência do voto, Blaise memorizou as palavras e Pansy também, enquanto Luna levantava as mãos e fechava os olhos, começando a murmurar feitiços antigos e palavras em latim sobre a força do amor e do sangue. De repente, uma espiral de magia branca começou a ecoar da pia de bronze e as velas se acenderam sozinhas. Os outros três se posicionaram ao redor desta, observando a névoa esbranquiçada voar até o teto e formar uma grande nuvem.

- Começamos – murmurou Hermione.

- Eu, Luna Lovegood, com a magia concedida a mim dou por aberta a transferência do Voto Sanguíneo de Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson – ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e respirava fundo, ainda que tranquilamente.

- Eu, Hermione Granger, aceito a transferência do voto, se assim for desejado pelas pessoas envolvidas nele.

- Eu, Pansy Parkinson, aceito a transferência do voto, esperando por fim encontrar o amor da pessoa que amo, e ser feliz para todo o sempre.

- Eu, Blaise Zabini, aceito a transferência do voto, desejando de todo meu coração a felicidade de minha prometida e a possibilidade de encontrar o amor que ela buscou durante toda sua vida.

A espiral de energia branca se transformou em um tom prateado brilhante, que tinha a mesma consistência e aparência de um patrono. Luna abriu os olhos, e eles não eram mais seus dois orbes azuis brilhantes, mas sim branco-perolados. Ela estava possuída pela força da magia que haviam criado ali, apenas uma pessoa extremamente forte, determinada e que acreditasse realmente no amor, podia suportar tal magnitude.

Blaise tremeu ao ver o esforço dela e quis chorar ou cair de joelhos agradecido, mas apenas observou a loira pegar o punhal e cortar a própria palma da mão, sem sequer olhar, fazendo o sangue gotejar e cair na pia de bronze:

- Com meu sangue, represento a crença do amor sublime, verdadeiro, instransponível e eterno. Com esse sangue, dou minha promessa de acreditar e proteger o amor puro e real, o amor palpável e visível aos olhos cegos, o amor perpétuo e imortal. _Pois almas que se necessitam, nunca estarão para sempre separadas._

Ela passou o punhal para Pansy, que esticou a mão esquerda sobre a pia e a cortou profundamente, fazendo seu sangue puro e vermelho escorrer com força, com uma força desesperada de quem deseja encontrar a felicidade mais uma vez.

- Com o meu sangue, eu agradeço todos esses anos de cuidado, amor e companheirismo que Blaise Zabini me proporcionou – ela o olhou, com um sorriso verdadeiro e simples no rosto, como se dedicasse seu amor para ele durante aquele segundo – E peço a todos os deuses do amor, magos da verdade e filhos da pureza do coração, que me concedam a felicidade e o amor que almejei durante todos esses anos encontrar ao lado de Hermione Granger.

O olhar delas se cruzou e Pansy sorria radiante, como se por fim visse a luz no fim do túnel. Ela não havia acreditado que seria possível, ela tivera medo durante aqueles dias de espera, receosa de que não desse certo, de que não fosse o suficiente, mas Hermione lhe havia beijado com ternura e dito que tudo ficaria bem, que elas duas juntas seriam capazes de ser feliz uma ao lado da outra outra vez.

Pansy recolheu sua mão, sem ser capaz de sentir a dor do corte com a felicidade que assolava seu coração de tal maneira, que não podia sentir nada mais que um agradecimento infinito àquelas pessoas a sua frente. Passou o punhal a Blaise e esperou.

O homem cortou a mão com rapidez, mas ele sentiu a dor, a dor de perder Pansy, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a dor de todos aqueles anos em que não pudera lhe dar toda a felicidade que ela almejava. Então sentiu orgulho, ele seria capaz de lhe dar o mundo agora.

- Com meu sangue, eu agradeço o amor e a possibilidade de haver estado com a mulher que mais amei na vida durante tantos anos – ele olhou seu sangue escorrendo da palma até a pia de bronze, incapaz de encarar qualquer uma daquelas mulheres – Eu agradeço pela felicidade vivida, mas agradeço mais pela possibilidade de dar a Pansy Parkinson a felicidade que ela merece, para que ela possa encontrar o amor nos braços de Hermione Granger, e alcançar todas as estrelas do céu e os sentimentos sagrados do amor.

Ele suspirou e encarou Hermione. Era uma mirada dura e firme, cheia de determinação e verdade.

- Eu aceito a transferência do Voto Sanguíneo, selado por nossos pais há décadas atrás, e imploro a todos os deuses do amor, magos da verdade e filhos da pureza do coração que me dêem a possibilidade de fazer feliz uma última vez a mulher que tanto amo – ele olhou para a esposa e sorriu, ele lhe daria aquilo, por fim ele lhe daria a liberdade para ser feliz de verdade – Eu, Blaise Zabini, transfiro meu Voto Sanguíneo com Pansy Parkinson para Hermione Granger, e lhe peço que a cuide, a respeite e a ame, como eu amei durante esses anos, e que estejam juntas no amor e na vida para sempre.

Passou o punhal para Hermione, que deixava as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Por fim, ela conseguiria! Ela seria feliz mais uma vez, a teria, a amaria, viveriam juntas! Ali se acabavam todos os anos de dor e desespero, de busca pela resposta, pela solução, pela magia antiga que lhe traria de volta a mulher de sua vida.

Passou o punhal sobre a pele, apreciando pela primeira vez na vida a sensação aguda da epiderme sendo cortada, e a beleza de seu sangue ao brotar devagar e escorrer pacífico até a pia de bronze, aceitando aquele momento, aceitando a necessidade de ser utilizado. Observou o sangue descer de sua mão e sorriu: estavam quase lá.

- Com meu sangue, eu agradeço a possibilidade por fim encontrada de ter em meus braços, como um presente divino e um ser sagrado, a mulher que amo, a mulher que amei durante anos sem conta e esperei para que um dia voltasse a ser minha. Com meu sangue, eu aceito de todo meu coração a responsabilidade de tomar esse Voto Sanguíneo como meu e fazer feliz para todo o sempre a Pansy Parkinson. Com meu sangue, eu admiro e agradeço a Blaise Zabini, por cumprir sua promessa e havê-la cuidado, por sua fortaleza ao me confiar a mulher que ama, e por aceitar a felicidade dela antes que a sua.

Ela esticou a mão e Blaise fez o mesmo, juntando-as num aperto firme, como quando fizeram o voto perpétuo há vinte e um anos. E eles sorriram encarando-se, vendo no olhar do outro a verdade sobre o amor. Com o aperto o sangue deles voltou a escorrer em conjunto na pia e a fumaça prateada da magia da espiral se transformou em um tom avermelhado translúcido, envolvendo suas mãos.

- Eu, Pansy Parkinson, aceito Hermione Granger como minha nova parceira no Voto Sanguíneo, e prometo cuidá-la com todas as minhas forças – ao dizer isso, postou a mão sobre a deles, apertando com força a mão daquelas duas pessoas a quem tanto amava.

- Eu, Luna Lovegood, dou por selado a transferência do Voto Sanguíneo. E peço a todos os seres mágicos que abençoem Pansy Parkinson e Hermione Granger até o final e depois.

Luna apertou a mão sobre a de Pansy, e a firmeza era quase inumana. Seus dedos se cravaram sobre a pele da ex-sonserina, e uma energia forte e poderosa tomou conta de todos. Uma euforia crescente no peito de cada um, suas mãos foram envolvidas pelo sangue da pia de cobre, que magicamente subiu e criou uma esfera úmida e vermelha.

Então Luna suspirou, com seus olhos fechados e sua expressão tranqüila, mas ainda assim séria.

- Bendito seja o amor verdadeiro, bendita seja a honra de poder presenciá-lo. Sejam felizes, queridas.

E ao dizer isso, a bola de sangue subiu por dentro da espiral de energia e desapareceu na nuvem avermelhada, fazendo que, de repente, a energia e a nuvem voltassem a ser prateadas. E a espiral subiu rápida, se juntando à nuvem, fazendo-a ainda maior e, sem que eles esperassem, uma chuva prateada e brilhante começou a descer.

Luna abriu seus olhos, outra vez azuis e vívidos, e os olhou sorrindo.

- Parece que deu certo – disse, com sua voz sonhadora mais uma vez.

Tirou sua mão, vendo Pansy lhe imitar, mas os outros dois seguiram ali, olhando-se.

- Promete que a vai cuidar e a vai fazer feliz?

- Você cumpriu a sua promessa – ela disse ao homem – Eu cumprirei a minha.

Eles sorriram e se separaram. Pansy olhava atônita para sua mão esquerda. Sua aliança já não estava ali, nem na de Blaise, ela pode reparar em seguida. E a constatação lhe atingiu com força, fazendo o corpo sacudir e as lágrimas saltarem. Era verdade, estariam juntas por fim. Para sempre.

A mulher parecia em choque, mas o que ela fez a seguir surpreendeu a todos.

Pansy olhou atordoada para os outros três e se focou em Blaise, seus olhos dizendo tantas coisas, que ela não saberia colocar em palavras. Então deu dois passos e pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos, chorando livremente, um sorriso agradecido surgindo em seu rosto, enquanto analisava por uma última vez aqueles traços tão conhecidos e queridos. Memorizando pela milésima vez as linhas daquele rosto que amava tanto, daquele que a havia cuidado e protegido por tanto tempo, que a havia feito feliz, apoiado, amado mais que ninguém no mundo.

- Blaise, eu te amo tanto, não sei nem como te agradecer pelo que está fazendo por mim – ela disse, a voz enrolada, rouca – e eu sei que em partes isso é triste para você, que talvez você se sinta sozinho, então eu quero te dar algo – ela sorriu para o homem, enquanto ele chorava, os soluços não ecoavam, mas suas lágrimas molhavam as mãos dela – um último beijo.

Ele a olhou surpreso e chorou com mais força, como se fosse um menininho perdido e agradecido, ele segurou as mãos dela e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu sei que você não quis me pedir isso na última semana, porque você é um bastardo orgulhoso, mas eu senti nos teus abraços, nos teus olhos. Eu não quero te negar isso, eu também quero esse último adeus.

Ela riu, era como se voltassem no tempo, naquele dia em que ele enfrentara seu pai por ela, naquela primeira noite em que estiveram juntos, numa espécie de parceiros de crime, cúmplices, companheiros, melhores amigos.

Então a mulher grudou seus lábios e as mãos dele rodearam sua cintura, puxando-a mais para si com desespero. Ele não queria que acabasse, ele queria memorizar uma última vez aquele sabor, aquela textura, aquela sensação de beijar a mulher da sua vida.

Era um beijo languido, lento, demorado, talvez para outras pessoas fosse entediante, mas Blaise sentia que estavam dançando. Era como a última dança do baile, uma última valsa, para nunca mais voltar a dançar. A lentidão do movimento de suas línguas, a ternura nas mãos dela segurando seu rosto, o aperto dos dedos dele em suas costas.

Era como se fosse o começo de uma nova vida, que viria quando seus lábios se separassem, e foi ele quem terminou o beijo, sugando o lábio inferior dela devagar, aproveitando cada último segundo daquilo, então ele lhe deu um selinho firme e a soltou, dando um passo para trás.

Blaise ainda chorava, encarando a atual ex-mulher, seus lábios tremiam e suas mãos também, mesmo que fechadas com força, e aquele era o triste fim que ele esperara durante toda sua vida, e a tristeza era bonita, porque a ela traria a felicidade de Pansy.

- Seja feliz, Pansy – ele pediu, limpando as lágrimas, engolindo o choro.

Hermione também chorava, agora era ela quem se sentia culpada. Mas Luna sorria, como sempre; o amor era algo tão incrível e fascinante, que por mais triste que fosse era sempre uma honra vê-lo.

Pansy fez que sim e se virou, encarando Hermione com um sorriso sincero.

- Bem – começou o homem, espreguiçando-se lentamente – parece que a notícia do Profeta Diário de amanhã será: "_Blaise Zabini de volta ao mercado, cuidado bruxas do mundo_" – ele disse, sorrindo, e eles riram.

Houve um momento de expectativa e olhares intrigados e um silêncio agradável. Então ele sorriu e olhou para a loira:

- Vamos tomar algo, Lovegood, as meninas precisam de um tempo a sós.

Ela sorriu, concordando e saíram. As outras duas ficaram ali, paradas, olhando-se. Então Pansy pegou a mão esquerda de Hermione e tirou o solitário de seu dedo, ajoelhando-se em seguida.

- Hermione Jean Granger, você quer se casar comigo?

- Sim, Pansy Rose Parkinson, eu quero, como nunca quis algo nesse mundo!

* * *

_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall_

_And the mountain should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry. No, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, __**STAND BY ME!**_

* * *

O casamento foi apenas uma breve troca de votos apaixonados e um almoço pacífico nos jardins da mansão Parkinson, apenas para os mais chegados. Diferente do que um dia Pansy havia imaginado, durante a cerimônia ela não estava fazendo mil planos de como arrancar o vestido de Hermione e se meter entre suas pernas. Pelo contrario, ela passou todos os minutos planejando cada um de seus dias ao lado da sua esposa.

Com seu terninho cinza claro e a camisa branca com alguns botões abertos, ela só conseguia olhar nos olhos de mel da sua mulher, pensando que o vestido branco com detalhes em cinza lhe fazia parecer a mulher mais bonita que já vira na vida. Ela planejou as milhões de vezes que diria à outra o quanto a amava, e como poderiam aproveitar os fins de semana jogadas na cama ou sentadas na varanda, como lhe contaria em algum café da manhã que havia aprendido cozinhar alguns pratos e perguntaria qual deles ela queria provar primeiro.

As palavras doces que trocaram durante os votos não chegavam aos pés de seus sentimentos, e Hermione não pensou no quão sexy Pansy estava em seu terninho casual, mas sim no quão admirável e forte a sonserina era. Porque, verdade seja dita, a grifinoria sabia que algum dia encontraria a maneira de romper o voto, mas a Parkinson não fazia idéia daquilo e ela seguira com sua vida, sem vacilar em nenhum momento, tentando conviver com o triste fato de que seria impossível estar com sua amada outra vez.

Elas estavam vivenciando o dia mais feliz de suas vidas. O dia em que finalmente estariam juntas para todo o sempre e além...

Blaise chorou durante todo o casamento, encolhido ao lado de Draco e Jean, secando as lágrimas em um lenço verde, xingando o amigo algumas vezes quando ele zombava do quão emotivo ele era. O negro já havia se mudado para sua grande casa em Londres.

- Eu realmente aprecio homens que demonstram seus sentimentos – disse Luna subitamente, chamando a atenção de todos ao redor da barra de bebidas após a cerimônia. Ela sorriu para ele, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

Hermione meneou a cabeça e segurou a mão de Pansy.

- Blaise, parece que você encontrou alguém que também acredita no amor verdadeiro.

Ele sorriu para a loira, observando-a com sua expressão confiada, mas ainda assim sonhadora.

- Lovegood, você gostaria de conhecer minha casa nova? – ele perguntou perigosamente, os dentes mordendo de leve o cristal da taça de vinho branco dos elfos.

- Claro! Por que não? – ela disse sorrindo alegremente, antes que ele a puxasse pela cintura e a beijasse, fazendo todos os convidados os encararem, o beijo desesperado e atrevido fez Ron tapar os olhos de Hugo com sua mão livre.

Quando se distanciaram, houve um silêncio de expectativa, enquanto o negro encarava a loira com um sorriso malicioso, e o olhar entre eles era como faísca naquele dia tranqüilo.

- Eu esperei um bom tempo por isso – ela disse sorridente, pegando o homem de surpresa e rompendo o sorriso dele para uma expressão incrédula.

- Feliz casamento, meninas – ele disse, sem tirar os olhos da mulher a sua frente, olhando-a agora com uma curiosidade profunda – Melhor sairmos daqui.

E, enlaçando o braço na cintura de Luna, eles desapareceram num estalo.

- Bem – Pansy comentou – parece que a sonhadora De Lua Luna Lovegood por fim encontrou alguém ao nível dela...

Hermione sorriu, apertando suas mãos e pensando que as coisas entrariam nos trilhos, e todos – de algum modo – estariam felizes.

* * *

And darling, darling, **STAND BY ME  
**Oh,** STAND BY ME  
STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME!**

* * *

As ferias haviam acabado há meses e as crianças estavam de volta a Hogwarts. Hugo estava vivendo com Ron por enquanto e Hermione havia se mudado para a mansão Parkinson, na Escócia.

Muitas vezes, a ex-grifinória se pegava pensando que em algum momento ela acordaria e tudo não passaria de um sonho, um sonho longo e bonito e ela voltaria ao pesadelo que era sua vida sem Pansy. Mas todos os dias, quando abria os olhos para uma nova manhã, lá estava a Parkinson, deitada ao seu lado, fazendo-a ter certeza que não importava quantas vezes ela acordasse: ela estaria ali ao seu lado e nunca mais lhe deixaria ir.

Muitas coisas haviam mudado. Pansy tinha seus novos hábitos, como tomar café lendo o jornal ou relendo um reporte do hospital, ou simplesmente sentar na varanda nos domingos de manhã escrevendo longas cartas para sua filha. Ela também tinha momentos em que precisava ficar só, por horas parecia que Pansy não acabava de interiorizar que era verdade também, mas Hermione apertava as mãos em seus ombros e a tranqüilizava.

Durante muitas noites haviam acordado com Pansy chorando descontrolada, agarrando-se ao corpo da Granger, pedindo por favor para que não a deixasse nunca mais.

Hermione sabia que a morena não duvidava do seu amor, ela tinha o mesmo medo que ela: de acordar um dia numa cama fria. Mas aos poucos, com paciência e carinho, elas cuidaram uma da ferida da outra, elas se certificaram de dizer todos os dias o quanto se amavam – para que se algum dia acordassem sem a outra, elas tivessem certeza de que o amor ainda existia.

Mas naquela manhã, quando Hermione acordou sozinha e não encontrou Pansy no quarto, ela não se sentiu sozinha. Ela olhou para a mesa de cabeceira e sorriu para a foto antiga que Blaise outrora dera de presente para a sonserina no Natal antes do seu casamento. Reparou como elas eram jovens e diferentes, como elas sequer imaginavam que o dia de hoje viria, onde elas poderiam estar tranqüilas vivendo do amor que uma dava à outra.

O relógio indicava às oito e meia da manhã ainda, e para um sábado aquilo era muito cedo... Pansy costumava dormir mais do que ela, principalmente por causa dos plantões no St. Mungus.

Espreguiçou-se e jogou as cobertas pro lado, pulando fora da cama e descendo para a sala. E lá estava Pansy, observando a paisagem da janela, uma caneca de café fumegante nas mãos, os olhos perdidos nos campos frios da propriedade. Observou-a durante alguns minutos antes de se aproximar, rodeando a cintura magra dela com seus braços e segurando-a firmemente contra si.

Pansy soltou uma exclamação surpresa, mas depois se tranqüilizou, sentindo o queixo de Hermione apoiado em seu ombro e suas mãos apertando-a com delicadeza.

- Bom dia...

Hermione depositou um beijo suave em seu pescoço, olhando a paisagem que captara a atenção de sua esposa e percebeu que estava começando a nevar. Já era meados de dezembro e elas estavam casadas há quase 4 meses e meio. A neve caia rala, como se anunciasse a entrada do inverno pelos cambos escoceses.

Parecia uma mentira, elas deveriam estar sonhando ou vivendo numa dimensão paralela, onde elas podiam se amar de verdade e se esquecer do mundo. Mas não, aquilo era a realidade, os toques eram cálidos e o ar realmente estava frio pela baixa temperatura.

Hermione se impacientou um pouco, sem entender bem o porquê e girou a mulher entre seus braços, fazendo-a encará-la achando graça.

- O que foi?

A castanha respirou fundo e a abraçou, percebendo Pansy largar a caneca no parapeito da janela. A Granger escondeu o rosto no pescoço alvo de sua esposa, sentindo o cheiro dela, certificando-se que aquela mulher era sua e que ninguém nunca mais a afastaria de si.

- Eu te amo, Pansy – ela disse baixinho, começando a beijar a pele delicada de seu pescoço, descendo a língua pela coluna de sua garganta, baixando a alça da camisola e a deixando escorrer pelo corpo esbelto da morena.

- Eu também, meu amor. Mais que tudo nesse mundo...

Suas mãos apressadas deslizaram pelo corpo sensível da Parkinson, acolhendo seus seios em suas palmas e apertando-os sem muita delicadeza. Sua boca alçou a da outra e elas travaram um beijo lânguido e desesperado. As mãos de Pansy se agarraram aos cabelos revoltos da grifinória e a trouxeram mais para si.

Seus corpos se chocaram e um arroubo de excitação as fez tremer ligeiramente. Ultimamente o sexo tinha sido cada vez mais borbulhante, como se pudessem se agarrar à verdade daquilo com o tato da ponta dos dedos e o paladar de suas línguas.

Pansy mordeu os lábios desesperados de Hermione, sentindo as mãos dela escorrerem por seu corpo de maneira possessiva. A Granger havia mudado com o passar dos anos, ela estava segura de si e o sexo era simplesmente incrível, agora ela se entregava desinibidamente e tomava todas as atitudes que lhe viessem à mente.

A grifinória lhe apertou as costas, abraçando-a com carinho, suas línguas brincando para ver quem ganhava a possessão, mas aquilo não era um jogo ou uma aposta, aquilo era uma demonstração de amor. Pansy suspirou quando sua esposa desceu as mãos para o meio de suas pernas com pressa, como se a quisesse ver gemendo e suspirando naquele exato momento. E ela alcançou seu alvo imediatamente, rodando os dedos contra seu clitóris e fazendo com que seus lábios se separassem por milímetros para que Pansy soltasse o ar pesadamente num meio gemido rouco.

A sonserina sentiu três dedos deslizarem rapidamente para dentro de si e arqueou as costas, o desejo e o tesão queimando todo seu corpo em ondas de calor, contrastando com a parede fria às suas costas. Pansy subiu as mãos para dentro da camiseta do pijama da outra e agarrou seus seios com força, prendendo os mamilos entre os dedos, enquanto mordia os lábios da castanha com firmeza.

Hermione tremeu ao toque, mas seguiu com a movimentação de suas mãos concentradas no sexo de sua esposa, sentindo-o encharcado e pulsante entre seus dedos. As estocadas rápidas e firmes e o movimento circular tão lento que fazia Pansy se sentir torturada, mas a tortura era boa e erótica e... Céus, ela precisava daquilo!

Sentiu os dedos afundarem ainda mais dentro de si e quase reverteu a situação. Ela só precisava sentir Hermione, ela queria seu sabor delicado em seus lábios e seus gemidos finos dentro da sua boca.

- Ah, Hermione – ela resmungou quando a outra retrocedeu os dedos.

Pansy agarrou sua mulher pelas nádegas, sobre a calça fina do pijama e a trouxe mais para si, sentindo o desespero do beijo por uma mordida firme no lábio, ou pela maneira que Hermione estava sugando sua língua sem nenhuma delicadeza... A castanha se soltou de seus lábios e os desceu pelo pescoço outra vez, mordendo sua clavícula, recolhendo seus mamilos excitados dentro de sua boca, chupando-os com desejo.

Hermione gemeu ao sentir a outra estimular seu sexo, a mão por dentro de sua calça e calcinha, movendo-se firme e rápida, arrancando soluços de prazer da grifinória. Mas o objetivo da Granger era outro e ela estava disposta a deixar seu próprio prazer para depois. Mordeu os mamilos inchados de Pansy, levantando o olhar para a outra como se lhe avisasse o quanto a queria, o quando desejava e necessitava dela para si. 

Whenever you're in trouble, won't you **STAND BY ME**?  
Oh, now, now, **STAND BY ME**  
Oh, **STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME**

Num piscar de olhos os corpos de ambas estavam estirados no chão de madeira. Pansy despia Hermione com rapidez, passeando os dedos por sua pele clara e suave, deslizando a língua sobre cada centímetro que alcançava, enquanto a grifinória gemia impaciente sobre si, ajudando-a a arrancar as peças de roupa que ainda restavam em seu corpo.

E então, como muitas outras vezes, elas deixaram-se queimar pelo desejo. Suas mãos correndo para seus sexos e tocando-se alucinadamente, buscando o prazer e a excitação, querendo compartir uma com a outra o amor que sentiam. Dedos afundaram dentro de seus corpos e gemidos encheram o cômodo. Soluços de prazer e tesão, gemidos de paixão incontida.

- Eu te amo... Hn... Eu te amo...

E as vozes se confundiam uma com a outra, enquanto línguas atrevidas lambiam seios, pescoços, ombros, lavando tudo com suas salivas e demarcando território. As respirações ofegantes as faziam tremer com ainda mais desejo, seus corpos gritando por mais, por confirmação, por certeza.

Talvez, num futuro distante – ou talvez próximo – elas não teriam mais medo, elas acreditariam profundamente que estavam realmente juntas e ninguém nunca lhes tiraria isso. Mas naquele instante, naquele inicio, tudo lhes parecia tão difícil de acreditar...

Era como se fosse um milagre e elas não soubessem dizer se o milagre duraria para sempre. Então agarravam-se aos indícios de veracidade daquilo que viviam. Agarravam-se aos cabelos e à pele, buscando a resposta naquilo que viam vividamente na frente de seus olhos, queimando em suas retinas, derretendo em seus corações.

E os dedos se moveram freneticamente, desbordando ondas de prazer quase insuportáveis, fazendo seus corpos tremerem e tentarem se afastar, mas não serem deixados por mãos possessivas e determinadas a terminarem o que haviam começado.

O suor deslizava quente por seus seios e costas, seus olhos se fixavam dizendo silenciosamente o quanto se amavam, o quanto aquilo era real, o quão bonito era estar vivendo aquele momento. Suas pupilas implorando para aquela realidade nunca ir embora, rogando para nunca desaparecerem de suas vistas... pedindo tanto... tanto, que Hermione sentiu as lágrimas derramarem em seus olhos, gotejando no rosto da mulher que tanto amava.

Céus! Por que achava que aquilo terminaria? Por que às vezes sentia que ainda estava em coma catatônico ou que era um feitiço de ilusão? Por que não conseguia acreditar? A cicatriz em sua mão sempre lhe dizia que era verdade, que parasse de temer, mas seu inconsciente não conseguia se render à racionalidade... Haviam sido tantos anos de medo, de dor, de desespero, que levaria mais algum tempo para ter certeza de que aquilo era realmente sua nova vida, finalmente ao lado de Pansy Parkinson.

A sonserina sorriu triste ao ver as lágrimas nos olhos de sua esposa e observou-a, ambas arquejando e gemendo baixinho. Seu rosto estava mais marcado que antes, as marcas de expressão na sua testa a fazia lembrar como Hermione franzia as sobrancelhas prestando atenção nas aulas; o sol havia deixado ali pequenas sardinhas sobre seu nariz e bochechas, e tudo o que podia pensar era em como era afortunada por ter aquela mulher incrivelmente maravilhosa para si, mesmo que temesse ser um sonho.

Pansy a puxou mais para si, rolando-as no chão até estarem deitadas de lado e a beijou, sentindo seus próprios olhos umedecerem.

- É real Hermione... – ela murmurou, beijando a testa de sua mulher e movendo os dedos contra o clitóris dela, começando a sentir o calor se expandir por todo seu corpo. Seu baixo ventre começando arder e contrair com a proximidade do orgasmo.

A sonserina escutou os soluços se misturarem aos gemidos finos de prazer e sentiu Hermione esconder o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, desesperada, perdida em sensações prazerosas e um medo maldito.

- É real – ela repetiu, puxando o ar com rapidez, sentindo o corpo se contorcer ao mesmo tempo que o de Hermione, então alçou a mão livre para abraçar as formas delicadas de sua mulher e apertá-la contra si – Porque... se fosse um sonho... hn... você não sentiria isso, meu amor... Você não sentiria meus dedos dentro de você, ou meus lábios nos teus... nh... – ela sentiu seu orgasmo começar e Hermione gemeu alto, alertando-a do mesmo – porque se não fosse real, nós não estaríamos sentindo isso ao mesmo tempo... e o orgasmo não seria tão... nh... verdadeiro!

Ela gemeu alto, mordendo seu lábio e Hermione agarrou sua mão livre em seus cabelos curtos; puxando-a para um beijo lânguido, enquanto seus corpos explodiam de tesão num orgasmo longo e forte, sacudindo seus corpos juntos, o suor escorrendo em suas costas, os cabelos da grifinoria grudados em seu rosto corado e ombros magros.

- Eu te amo! – Hermione exclamou, sentindo o corpo relaxar um pouco. Seus batimentos cardíacos descendendo gradativamente, sua respiração começando a se acalmar.

Pansy a puxou para si, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro e respirar pesadamente. Hermione conseguia sentir o coração acelerado de Pansy bater contra seu rosto, a prova de que não era um sonho mais uma vez trazendo-lhe um alivio tranqüilizador. A sonserina passeou os dedos pelos cachos castanhos, rememorando sua textura delicada outra vez, então riu.

Sua gargalhada saiu firme do fundo do seu peito, espalhando por todo seu corpo, sacudindo-as a cada arcada do riso, fazendo Hermione a olhar curiosa e sorrir para si, com seus olhos castanhos cor de mel brilhando felizes.

- Você vai ficar comigo pra sempre, não vai? – ela perguntou, com o sorriso ainda nos lábios.

- Você vai se cansar de mim, Hermione, por que eu vou estar com você em todas as tuas próximas vidas, até você não me agüentar mais... – ela disse, rindo e puxando a esposa para cima de si, abraçando-a com força – eu vou estar com você todos os dias, todas as noites, nos momentos bons ou ruins, e eu vou te segurar contra o meu peito e dizer que eu te amo e quero te fazer feliz ao meu lado pela eternidade...

- Pansy... – ela chamou baixinho, encolhendo-se contra o peito da esposa, distribuindo pequenos beijos pelo colo pálido da Parkinson, sentindo o frio começar a incomodar, mas o corpo dela lhe manter cálida.

- Hm?

- Acho que o nosso final feliz é realmente muito bonito... – disse, olhando a neve cair do outro lado da janela, trazendo-lhe a sensação de estar em casa, de estar no lugar aonde de fato pertencia.

- Eu acho que terei que te agradecer por isso para sempre, Hermione – ela disse, beijando o topo da cabeça da grifinoria e a abraçando ainda mais – por que graças a você nós estamos juntas definitivamente...

- Estarei sempre ao teu lado, Pansy, para sempre!

A morena fechou os olhos, seus lábios sorrindo apertados contra os cabelos castanhos que ela tanto amava. Parecia que, aos pouquinhos, elas acabariam acreditando que era verdade, então o medo iria embora e apenas sobreviveria o amor; eterno, puro, verdadeiro, correndo por suas veias e bombeando em seus corações.

- Sempre, Hermione... Sempre – murmurou, sentindo-se ser abraçada e retribuindo o ato, sentindo o cheiro agradável de Hermione, como se fosse seu lar.

Juntas. Para sempre. E além.

Darling, Darling **STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME!**  
Oh **STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME, STAND BY ME!**

**John Lenon - Stand By Me**

X

**F I M**

* * *

**REVIEWS?**

****Musica utilizada: **Stand By Me** dos Beattles *-*

Amo muito tds vcs, queridas! obrigada pelo imenso apoio durante a ardua escrita dessa fanfic.

_Muito_ amor e felicidade, **Tai :***


End file.
